Volta por cima
by Debby Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke, após tomar um fora de Ino, vai dar a volta por cima da melhor forma possível: conhecendo um novo amor. SasuSaku e outros casais. ÚLTIMO CAP ON! Reviews, please!
1. Volta por cima

VOLTA POR CIMA

**VOLTA POR CIMA**

Oláááá meus amados!! Há quanto tempo não? Mas quem é vivo sempre aparece!! Aqui estou eu para dar início a mais uma fic!! Espero que esta faça tanto sucesso quanto as outras, mas é claro que isso depende unicamente de vocês, meus queridos leitores!

Nessa fic vou começar diferente... Será uma fic de ficha. É uma experiência nova para mim, e quero testar as habilidades inventivas de vocês... hehehehehe Bom... Essa história (assim como "Mistério no colégio interno" foi levemente baseada no livro "Droga da obediência", de Pedro Bandeira), será baseada num filme chamado "Volta por cima". É um filme do qual eu gosto muito mesmo. Mas, diferente do filme, que só possui um conflito principal, essa fic vai apresentar três situações.

A primeira envolve nosso AMADO Sasuke, que tomou um fora da namorada e vai dar a volta por cima (como acontece no filme). A segunda envolve nossa tímida Hinata, que vai vencer sua timidez para conquistar o amor do loirinho mais querido dos animes e mangás: Naruto. E a terceira envolve uma personagem nova, amiga da Sakura. Os pais dessa garota vão estar se separando. Além desses três conflitos centrais vai haver também uma quente eleição para Grêmio Estudantil e um teatro muito lindo!!

Sem mais enrolação, vou dizer o que quero de vocês: essa personagem nova (doas pais em crise) vai ser criada por vocês, junto com outro personagem: o irmão mais velho da Sakura, que será amigo do Sasuke. Legal não é? Bem, não precisa se preocupar com idade. O que quero de vocês está abaixo:

NOME E SOBRENOME (escritos nessa ordem: nome primeiro, sobrenome depois, menos pro irmão da Sakura, afinal ele é Haruno... rsrsrsrsrrsrsr)

APARÊNCIA: cor dos olhos, estatura, cor dos cabelos, cor da pele, etc...

TEMPERAMENTO: são as características psicológicas: agitado, quieto, extrovertido, etc...

Fácil não? Quem quiser criar só UM personagem não tem problema! O importante é criar e mandar sua ficha pra mim!! Recapitulando: as personagens pra vocês criarem são o irmão da Sakura e a amiga dela, ok?

ATENÇÃO: O PRAZO PARA AS FICHAS, DEPENDENDO DA QUANTIDADE, VAI ATÉ SÁBADO, DIA 19/07.

Prometo ler todas as fichas e caso haja mudança nos planos eu aviso a vocês!!

Eu começo a escrever a fic no sábado e o primeiro cap sai na segunda que vem!! Por favor coloquem suas mentes pra funcionar e dêem GO!

Até mais e boa sorte!!

Beijos! Debby Uchiha!


	2. O fora inaceitável

E aê galeraaaaaa

**E aê galeraaaaaa?? Tudo bem?**

**Antes de vocês desfrutarem do meu maravilhoso primeiro capítulo (modééésstiaaa), aí vai o resultado das fichas!!**

**Para irmão da Sakura ganhou Hiroshi Haruno, criado pela ****Hitsugaya Nanami!!**** Parabéns!! Seu personagem ficou excelente!! Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic pra ver sua criação em ação!!**

**Para amiga da Sakura ganhou Naomy Hikari, criada pela Gabihh-chan!! Parabéns pra você também Gabihh!! Amei sua personagem!!**

**Bom gente... A escolha foi hiper difícil!! Vocês têm muita criatividade!! Muito obrigada a quem colaborou e mais uma vez parabéns aos vencedores! Oh sim!! Pode ser que quem enviou ficha encontre seu personagem na história, porque como disse gostei de todos e foi uma decisão difícil. Sem mais enrolação, aí vai o primeiro capitulo de "Volta por cima"! Boa leitura!!**

**Capítulo 1: O fora inaceitável**

Sasuke se contemplou mais uma vez no espelho. Nunca fora muito vaidoso, mas achava que estava perfeito para a ocasião que estava por vir. Olhou para o relógio e notou que faltava apenas meia hora para dar sete da noite. Tempo suficiente para ir caminhando até a casa de Ino.

Ino... Sua namorada... A garota mais perfeita do mundo. Tudo que ele sempre quis. Talvez nem fosse pelo fato dela ter lindos olhos azuis celestes ou ser loira, ou mesmo ter um corpo esbelto, que deixaria qualquer marmanjo babando. Talvez gostasse tanto de Ino não pelo fato deles formarem o casal mais badalado da escola, o casal modelo de beleza e popularidade.

O que ele sentia por Ino era sincero. Ele gosta e sempre gostou do que existe dentro daquela garota perfeita, meiga, inteligente e tantas outras características que Sasuke nunca teve coragem de dizer em voz alta para a namorada. Agora sim encontrara o verdadeiro motivo de tanto amor por aquela garota. Em dois anos de namoro, Sasuke nunca dissera um "eu te amo" sequer para Ino. Então como o namoro dos dois durou tanto tempo? Só Ino é que saberia dizer. Atrás do Uchiha, o garoto popular que todos conhecem por fora, existe um retardado que não consegue dizer pra maior gata da parada que a ama! E ela o compreende perfeitamente... Sempre.

E foi pensando nisso que Sasuke pôs-se a refletir. Conheceu Ino quando ambos tinham apenas 6 anos de idade. Aquela figura angelical apareceu em seu jardim alguns dias depois de ter se tornado vizinha de Sasuke, enquanto ele brincava com seu carrinho, dizendo que havia perdido seu anel preferido. Imediatamente Sasuke ajudou a garotinha mais linda que ele já havia visto. Após uma hora de procura ele perguntou o nome daquela doce figura e descobriu que se chamava Ino. Ele não pôde deixar de rir... O nome combinava perfeitamente com o nariz arrebitado e fofo daquela princesinha.

Passada mais meia hora de procura, ambos se sentaram no gramado da casa de Sasuke, exaustos e sem anel. Sasuke se surpreendeu ao ver que Ino não estava chorando. Seria o normal a fazer com aquela idade, principalmente quando se perde o anel preferido. Ele então decidiu indagar a sua nova amiguinha porque ela estava tão tranqüila diante da falta de sucesso deles em encontrar o anel.

Foi então que uma das cenas mais lindas que Sasuke já viu aconteceu: Ino corou. Muito. E lágrimas invadiram seus olhos. E ela começou a chorar descontroladamente, se atirando nos braços de Sasuke. Foi a vez do garotinho de seis anos corar. Em sua pura inocência, ele apenas abraçou Ino, e só depois de algum tempo perguntou a razão do pranto dela.

- Eu menti... – ela disse com sua voz doce que mesmo anos depois não perdera nem um toque de doçura

- Mentiu? – perguntou Sasuke confuso

- Sim... Não existe anel algum... – disse Ino encarando o chão, os olhos negros de Sasuke e novamente o chão. O pequeno Uchiha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você mentiu? – perguntou ele

- Porque... – começou Ino – porque eu só... Só queria falar com você... – E ela encarou novamente os olhos de Sasuke, que ficou extremamente surpreso com a resposta dela.

Ela inventou uma mentira só para falar com ele? Será que sentia medo dele? Será que ela queria MESMO ser AMIGA dele?

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Ino, já fora do abraço de Sasuke e com os olhos secos, apenas manchados de vermelho por causa do choro – Você não está zangado?

- N-não... – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer. Sua capacidade de pensamento diante de situações em que ele está envergonhado é igual a zero. E é incrível como doze anos depois ele continua o mesmo. Frio e inexpressível, incapaz de dizer mais que um monossílabo diante de situações sob as quais ele não tem o controle.

- Ótimo! – concluiu Ino se levantando e ajeitando o vestidinho, feliz da vida – somos amigos? – perguntou ela com aquela segurança que sempre teve, desde os 6 anos de idade, completamente oposta a Sasuke. E estendeu a mão para ele.

Sasuke aceitou a mão macia da garotinha debilmente, enquanto ela apertava a mão dele para depois se inclinar docemente e lhe dar um beijinho estalado no rosto. Sasuke nunca presenciara tanta doçura em toda a sua vida.

- Podemos brincar amanhã? – perguntou Ino já no portão da casa de Sasuke, que só conseguiu balançar a cabeça em concordância, arrancando um sorriso da garota. Era a primeira vez que alguém o convidava para brincar.

Somente dois anos depois é que conheceu seus verdadeiros amigos: Naruto e Hiroshi. Estavam na segunda série. Sasuke riu dos flashes que vieram a sua mente ao lembrar de seus dois loucos amigos. Mas Ino foi sua primeira grande amiga, e isso o tocava muito.

Com 14 anos, na formatura da oitava série, Naruto e Hiroshi fizeram Ino e Sasuke ficarem juntos atrás de uma árvore perto da quadra do colégio. O Uchiha experimentou mais uma vez então, a doçura que ele sentira quando ainda era uma criança. Foi o primeiro beijo de ambos, e não podia ter acontecido de forma melhor. Mas foi só no segundo ano do ensino médio que Sasuke tomou vergonha na cara para pedir Ino em namoro. Ele não se lembra desde então de tê-la visto tão feliz como naquela noite.

Até hoje, porque ESTE seria o dia mais importante da vida deles. O primeiro passo para se construir o futuro dos sonhos de ambos. Ino que marcara o jantar. Na verdade ela sempre marcou todos os encontros deles. Por isso ela é a namorada perfeita. Suporta a quase ausência de elogios do namorado, o jeito frio dele e como ele despreza o mundo e a pessoas que não o conhecem direito. Mas ELA o conhece como ninguém. Mais que seu irmão (que sugeriu que Sasuke fosse internado por não conseguir falar com uma garota), mais que seus pais (que quase aceitaram a sugestão de Itachi), mais até que Naruto e Hiroshi, seus melhores amigos...

Seria HOJE, ESTA noite. Ele daria um anel para Ino. O anel que ele imaginou aos seis anos de idade que ela havia perdido, mas que nunca existira. Sasuke apalpou seu bolso e sentiu a caixinha de veludo vermelho. A jóia custara metade de sua mesada, mas Ino merecia. Porque depois de dois anos de namoro chegara a hora de dizer o primeiro "eu te amo" da vida dele. Para a garota certa, no momento certo. O anel imaginário que unira os dois agora seria real para garantir um novo futuro.

Quando desceu do quarto encontrou uma comitiva de espera na sala: seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão o aguardavam, todos com olhares muito ansiosos.

- Já vai meu amor? – perguntou sua mãe, Mikoto

- Já – respondeu Sasuke, indiferente e com pressa. Não que não gostasse de sua mãe, ou de seu pai. Não gostava era de Itachi, e queria sair dali antes que a zoação do irmão mais velho (que estava noivo) começasse. Mas infelizmente não foi rápido o suficiente.

- Meu irmãozinho tolo aprendeu a falar com as mulheres? – perguntou Itachi, recebendo simultaneamente olhares reprovadores de seu pai e de sua mãe. Sasuke apertou a caixinha com o anel dentro de seu bolso com força, para não descarregar um soco na cara do irmão.

- Itachi, não estrague o momento de Sasuke – repreendeu Fugaku – Então filho, já sabe o que vai dizer? – perguntou ele se virando para Sasuke

- Já – disse Sasuke fazendo menção de ir para a porta

- É mentira – Itachi riu desdenhoso

- Itachi! – ralhou Mikoto – filho, siga seu coração quando for falar com a moça. Lhe desejamos sucesso, está bem? – disse sua mãe carinhosamente, e lhe dando um abraço logo em seguida

- Obrigado mãe – disse Sasuke mais tranqüilo. Adorava os conselhos da mãe. Talvez ela fosse a única outra mulher, além de Ino, na qual pudesse confiar imensuravelmente. Sasuke se dirigiu para porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta.

- Arrasa filhão... – disse Fugaku com um toque de emoção na voz

- Que coisa melosa... – disse Itachi – parece cena de filme... Vê se não estraga tudo seu palerma... – completou ele aguardando a reação do irmão mais novo. Sasuke respirou fundo. Estava feliz demais para estragar sua noite com Itachi. Por isso tentou dizer a coisa mais sutil que lhe veio à cabeça:

- Vá para o inferno – e saiu, sem querer ver o olhar de surpresa de sua mãe ou o choque de seu pai, muito menos contemplar a cara desdenhosa de Itachi. Já perdera tempo demais com sua família e com lembranças do passado. Agora é hora de se concentrar no presente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegou à casa de Ino mais rápido do que esperava. No caminho viera contemplando as estrelas e achava que isso lhe renderia uma caminhada mais lenta. Mas o amor que fluía em dentro dele era tão grande que seus pés o levaram ao quarteirão ao lado de sua casa ligeiramente.

Subiu o pequeno conjunto de escadas que levava à porta da casa de sua amada e tocou a campainha. Sasuke a receberia com o beijo mais apaixonado que pudesse dar. Agora que pensava melhor, deveria haver alguma coisa nele que tivesse segurado Ino ao lado dele por tanto tempo. Eram seus beijos... Só podia ser isso. Ino nunca cansava de seus beijos. Ele esboçou um meio sorriso convencido e ajeitou a gola da camisa quando ouviu movimento do outro lado da porta. Ino devia estar maravilhosa... Seria um jantar a luz de velas que estaria esperando por ele junto com sua namorada? Ou eles iriam a um restaurante? Sasuke já estava para descobrir, pois ouviu uma chave girando na fechadura.

Assim que Ino abriu a porta ele notou que algo estava errado. Ela poderia não saber, mas Sasuke conhecia perfeitamente como Ino gostava de se vestir e de se maquiar (o problema é que ele quase nunca comentava como ela estava bonita), e ele tinha certeza de que ela nunca usaria um short curto com um moletom para sair pra jantar. Ao erguer seu olhar de confusão para o rosto da namorada não notou maquiagem alguma e sim manchas vermelhas naqueles lindos olhos azuis. Ino estivera... chorando?

- O que aconteceu? – ele conseguiu perguntar

- Entre Sasuke – disse Ino com a voz embargada. Ela REALMENTE estivera chorando

- Por que você ainda não está pronta? – perguntou Sasuke sem se conter, assim que passou pela porta

- Sente-se – disse ela sem encará-lo, indicando o sofá. O que estava acontecendo?

Sasuke olhou rapidamente em volta e viu que não havia mesa de jantar alguma. Algo estava errado.Muito errado.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo... – começou Ino

- Estou – respondeu Sasuke tentando demonstrar sua preocupação, sem sucesso. Não esperava aquela recepção tristonha, e o discurso que havia treinado em casa não continha nenhuma fala que pudesse acalentar a tristeza repentina da namorada.

- Pois bem... Vou ser bem direta... Do jeito que você gosta... – disse Ino encarando Sasuke pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou – Eu... quero terminar.

Sasuke foi a Bagdá por alguns instantes e viu algumas bombas explodirem na sua frente antes de voltar para a realidade. Ino queria O QUÊ?

- Me desculpe Sasuke... Mesmo. Eu pensei muito e... Percebi que nós não temos futuro.

Futuro. A palavra que rondara sua mente durante todo aquele dia. "_diga que ela está enganada"_ – pensou ele, mas nada conseguiu dizer.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele sem conseguir expressar a verdadeira tristeza que sentia. Ele era mesmo um demente.

- Porque... Porque eu não consigo mais Sasuke. – disse Ino com segurança, e com uma delicadeza de dar inveja a qualquer um. Ela era perfeita até para terminar um namoro... – E tem mais...

- Mais? – repetiu ele se sentindo idiota. O dono da verdade, o senhor popular, demonstrando novamente a fraqueza que só aquela garota conhecia. Mas este era pra ser um momento de alegria...

- Sim... Eu... Conheci alguém novo. – agora foi demais pra ele. _"Peça pra ela dizer quem é o desgraçado e você vai matá-lo!"_ – pensou Sasuke novamente

- Quem é ele? – perguntou ele com indiferença. _"Não era pra ser indiferente! Merda!"_

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles. Talvez se ele tivesse sido mais amoroso com as pessoas... Talvez se ele tivesse dito "eu te amo antes"... Talvez se ele pudesse ser como Itachi. Então, Sasuke Uchiha não era tão perfeito assim...

- Não posso dizer – disse Ino – é coisa minha Sasuke.

- Me diga quem é e eu vou matá-lo – conseguiu dizer, enfim. Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas

- Você não vai matar ninguém! Ele me ama! – disse ela abandonando toda a sua classe e assumindo um comportamento que Sasuke nunca vira – Ele não é como você! Você nunca me disse que me ama e raramente me elogia! Agüentei isso por muito tempo Sasuke, mas até minha paciência acaba! Eu achei que pudesse mudar você, mas estava enganada! Você sempre foi tão sozinho e eu quis ser sua amiga! Fiz você confiar em mim, mas nem PRA MIM você falou de seus sentimentos, nem pra mim!! – ela terminou, debulhando-se em lágrimas

Foi como receber mil facadas na boca do estômago. Ela não o amava mais. Ela estava cheia dele. Ela ficava com ele por... Pena. Pena da solidão dele. Então era ISSO? ESSE era o amor dela por ele? Não era pelos seus beijos, no fim das contas, que Ino permanecera com ele. Era por pena. Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que o amor suporta qualquer diferença, mas Sasuke não compreendia porque Ino parara de amá-lo com tanta facilidade. Por que ela decidira deixar a incapacidade de demonstrar sentimentos dele acabar com o amor que ela sentia.

Novamente o silêncio.

"_Diga que a ama! Anda seu idiota! Diga que você não pode viver sem ela!"_

- Me desculpe... – murmurou Ino, enxugando as lágrimas e aparentando estar mais calma. Parecia que aquilo estava preso dentro dela há muito tempo, e mal via a hora de expulsar essas palavras de dentro dela.

Sasuke só conseguia encarar o chão.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Ino, fazendo Sasuke arregalar os olhos. Imediatamente ele se lembrou da garotinha que conhecera, anos atrás. – Não está zangado com o que eu disse?

- Não – respondeu ele da mesma forma de doze anos atrás. Ino deu um sorriso triste e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Então, por favor... Vá embora. – disse ela abrindo a porta

Sasuke se levantou mecanicamente e parou no portal de entrada. Encarou Ino nos olhos e decidiu fazer o que era certo. Puxou-a para si e lhe deu um beijo. Foi curto, muito curto. E sem sentimento algum da parte de ambos. Sasuke estava arrasado por dentro, mas por fora mantinha a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre. E Ino já não o amava mais... Ou assim pareceu a Sasuke quando a encarou depois do beijo.

- Desculpe Sasuke – disse ela sem encará-lo – Agora vá, por favor...

- Uma última coisa... – disse Sasuke. Suas próprias palavras o surpreenderam. E ficou mais surpreso ainda quando viu sua mão mergulhar em seu bolso e tirar de lá a famosa caixinha de veludo. Ino arregalou os olhos.

Sasuke abriu a caixinha na frente da moça, dessa vez com indiferença proposital e retirou o delicado anel de ouro maciço que havia escolhido com tanto carinho para Ino. Em seguida, atirou a caixinha com mais violência do que gostaria no sofá em que poucos segundos atrás estivera sentado.

Em seguida encarou Ino com rancor (o sentimento que mais sabia demonstrar) e disse com amargura:

- Me desculpe se não sou bom o suficiente pra você – e erguendo o anel a altura dos olhos de ambos, beijou a jóia – Eu vou mudar Ino. Você vai ver. – a promessa acabou soando mais como uma ameaça de que ele iria mudar unicamente para Ino se arrepender, mas ele pouco se importava agora como ela havia interpretado suas últimas palavras.

Seu instinto lhe dizia que as mágoas daquela noite não haviam acabado. Foi por isso que, depois de descer as escadas da casa da ex-namorada, se escondeu atrás de uma moita da casa em frente à de Ino, e pôs-se a aguardar. Em menos de quinze minutos viu que estava certo. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por ter acertado que iria se decepcionar mais. O canalha que Ino conhecera surgiu na esquina e pôs-se a subir os degraus que Sasuke acabara de descer. A intuição de Sasuke lhe dizia que era ele o cachorro. Tinha de ser.

Sasuke viu ainda que o desgraçado possuía cabelos castanhos e espetados, altura e físico semelhantes ao seu, e que trazia nas mãos algo que parecia um buquê de flores. Então por que Ino o trocara por outro? Simples... _"Ele me ama"_ – dissera Ino. A diferença era essa. Tão absorto em pensamentos, Sasuke não viu Ino abrindo a porta e quando levantou os olhos para a casa da qual havia acabado de sair, não viu mais ninguém.

Olhou para as próprias mãos e se deparou com o anel que ia dar para Ino. O apertara com tanta força que fez marcas brancas nas mãos. Nunca se sentira assim em toda a vida. Era certo que não era o melhor namorado do mundo simplesmente por ser bonito. Palavras de amor são muito importantes e foi comprando aquele anel que Sasuke enxergou isso. Estava disposto a mudar e ia dizer isso para Ino se ela não tivesse lhe dado um fora. Um fora inaceitável. Ia dizer que a amava pela primeira vez e da melhor forma possível se ela não lhe tivesse chutado...

Mas a promessa que ele fizera era pra valer. Ele ia mudar especialmente para Ino. E independente de quem for o novo cara, Ino o largará assim que ver o novo Sasuke. Apertando novamente o anel, Sasuke se levantou da moita e decidiu que era hora de ir embora. Chegaria em casa como um derrotado e Itachi o chamaria de corno palerma e outras delicadezas que só seu irmão mais velho saberia dizer. Mas isso não importava. Sua concepção de vida mudara. Seu objetivo passou a ser "mudar para Ino" e ele chegaria ao sucesso. Porque é um Uchiha. E os Uchiha não se deixam vencer pela dor.

- AI!! – gritou Sasuke ao se levantar da moita. Ao olhar para seus braços, uma surpresa: estavam mais vermelhos que pimentão. E pinicando e coçando sem parar. Era uma tortura. Só então reparou melhor na moita: urtiga. Justamente a única coisa a que Sasuke tem alergia. Permita-me corrigir: os Uchiha QUASE não se deixam vencer pela dor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke chegou em casa cheio de calombos pelo corpo. Ao abrir a porta de casa suspirou aliviado por não ter nenhuma comitiva de recepção. O dia seguinte era segunda-feira e a urticária apareceu em boa hora para servir como desculpa para o jovem faltar aula. Não se importava nem um pouco se estava ou não no segundo ano da faculdade de direito... Naruto e Hiroshi lhe passariam a matéria depois...

Tirou a camisa e contemplou seu corpo definido repleto de horrendas manchas vermelhas. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Não pela urticária, mas por não ser capaz de dizer o que sente para as pessoas. Ele era mesmo um grande idiota. Um tolo, como diria Itachi. Anormal, imbecil e demente. Todos na faculdade o vangloriavam pela sua beleza e outras coisas para as quais Sasuke não dava a mínima agora. Porque perdeu o que havia de mais importante pra ele: Ino. A ficha finalmente caiu.

Procurou em suas coisas até encontrar uma correntinha. Também era de ouro. Sua mãe lhe dera no décimo quinto aniversário, se não estava enganado. Colocou o anel na correntinha e a pendurou no pescoço. Aquele seria o símbolo da nova fase de sua vida. O anel que nunca foi entregue...

Exausto, Sasuke se atirou na cama. Percebeu instantaneamente que não conseguiria dormir. Pôs-se a contemplar o teto de seu quarto. A cada segundo que se passava sua determinação aumentava. Que no dia seguinte viessem Itachi e todo o exército estado-unidense. Não importava quando ou como, mas ele mudaria. Por Ino.

**EEEEEBAAAAA!!**

**Primeiro cap hein povo? Não reparem q tah sem revisar... rsrsrsrs **

**n.n"**

**Espero que tenham gostado!! Foi meio triste, eu sei. Mas eu quero que vocês sintam bastante pena do Sasuke... HEHEEHEHE**

**Prometo que o próximo cap vai ser mais feliz!!**

**Vocês vão amar essa história!! Ah! Por favor deixem reviews!!**

**Novamente obrigada pelas fichas e parabéns às meninas que ganharam!!**

**Beijos coloridos!!**

**Debby Uchiha!!**


	3. Planos de reconquista

Capítulo 2: Planos de reconquista

**Capítulo 2: Planos de reconquista**

Mikoto Uchiha estava na cozinha, começando a preparar o almoço, quando a campainha de sua casa tocou. Ela já tinha uma pequena noção de quem poderia ser, considerando que Sasuke não havia ido à escola. Não teve surpresa alguma ao encontrar Hiroshi e Naruto, os melhores amigos de seu filho, parados à soleira de sua porta.

- Olá garotos – disse Mikoto simpaticamente

- Ei senhora Uchiha! – berrou Naruto, em forma de cumprimento

- E aê senhora Uchiha? – cumprimentou Hiroshi, não sem antes lançar um olhar de reprovação a Naruto por não perder a mania de gritar no ouvido das pessoas, principalmente se elas estão a menos de um metro de você.

- Vocês certamente vieram ver Sasuke, não é? – perguntou Mikoto, e diante da afirmativa dos meninos, pediu que estes entrassem. Naruto e Hiroshi obedeceram e se alojaram na confortável e gigantesca sala de estar dos Uchiha. Já estavam tão acostumados a ir à casa do amigo que se sentaram no rico sofá sem pedir licença.

Mikoto não se incomodava. Sempre acolheu ambos como filhos e as três famílias (Uchiha, Uzumaki e Haruno) sempre se deram muito bem. Desde quando Sasuke conheceu os dois, eles se tornaram inseparáveis. Mikoto considerava Naruto e Hiroshi tão bonitos como seu filho. Talvez até tão inteligentes quanto Sasuke, mas consideravelmente menos responsáveis. Mas naquele momento, tinha certeza de que Naruto e Hiroshi seriam a melhor companhia para Sasuke. Ela observou por alguns instantes os amigos de seu filho. Naruto não havia mudado nada: o mesmo lindo garoto loiro dos olhos azuis, carinha sapeca e jeitão de moleque. Quem não o conhece seria capaz de afirmar que ele acabou de entrar para o ensino médio, e não que está no segundo ano da faculdade de direito.

Hiroshi, por sua vez, mudara muito. Adquiriu traços marcantes para o rosto e parecia ter mais que dezoito anos. Mas quem trocasse um simples "oi" com ele adivinharia na hora sua idade. Algo que a senhora Uchiha gostava muito em Hiroshi eram os olhos: aparentemente negros, mas ao se aproximar as pupilas iam ficando gradativamente verdes. Os cabelos dele, assim como os de Naruto, eram espetados, porém tingidos de um negro bem escuro para cobrir a cor original: rosa. Como Hiroshi é muito desleixado, às vezes as raízes voltam à cor original, o que o deixa muito irritado.

Decidindo quebrar o silêncio, Mikoto então perguntou:

- Então rapazes? Como está a família de vocês? Faz tempo que não falo com suas mães...

- Lá em casa tá todo mundo bem! – disse Naruto, sorrindo – e mamãe mandou lembranças!

- Minha mãe também mandou lembranças e disse que sente falta das reuniões de vocês – disse Hiroshi

- Digam às suas mães que em breve teremos uma nova reunião! Oh Hiroshi! E sua irmã Sakura? Como ela está? – perguntou Mikoto

- Aquela nerd? Ela tá muito bem... Não pára de implicar comigo porque eu quero bater em todos os caras que pedem pra sair com ela. Mas fora isso ela tá ótima.

- Faz tempo que não vejo a Sakura... – comentou Mikoto, pensativa

- Senhora Uchiha – começou Hiroshi – por que Sasuke faltou aula hoje?

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com a Ino? – perguntou Naruto

- Receio que sim meninos – respondeu Mikoto com tristeza, e contou rapidamente o que ela própria havia deduzido: Ino terminara o namoro. Ela disse que quando acordara de manhã esperava encontrar Sasuke sorridente à mesa do café, mas o que viu foi uma cozinha vazia. Preocupada, subiu ao quarto do filho e o encontrou dormindo, sem camisa e com o corpo cheio de resquícios vermelhos, que só poderiam ser da urticária. Viu ainda a correntinha em seu pescoço, com o anel (que devia estar no dedo de Ino) pendurado.

Mikoto concluiu, então, que o melhor a fazer seria deixar Sasuke dormindo e que ele não deveria ir à escola naquele dia. Quando acordasse, ele explicaria o que aconteceu.

- Não deixei nem Fugaku vê-lo – concluiu a senhora Uchiha – muito menos Itachi. Ambos estavam desconfiados de que alguma coisa estava errada, e seria muito pior para Sasuke se a primeira coisa que visse ao acordar fosse o próprio irmão. Entendem o que quero dizer?

- Claro, senhora – disse Hiroshi

- A senhora fez muito bem – disse Naruto – Sasuke mataria Itachi... Mas, então? Será que podemos vê-lo? – perguntou o loiro

- É claro... – respondeu Mikoto – podem subir, vocês já conhecem o caminho... Eu vou preparar o almoço... – disse ela com um sorriso preocupado – Ei meninos! – acrescentou quando Naruto colocou o pé no primeiro degrau que levava ao andar de cima – Tentem distraí-lo o máximo possível. À noite vamos ter uma reunião em família para Sasuke nos explicar tudo, e não quero vê-lo estressado ou abalado. Está bem?

- Deixa com a gente senhora! – disse Naruto com um grande sorriso, e continuou a subir as escadas, seguido por Hiroshi.

Ao atingirem o andar de cima, Naruto se dirigiu para a porta que julgava ser do quarto de Sasuke.

- Não Naruto!! – disse Hiroshi – essa porta é do quarto do Itachi! Você quer morrer? Você vem aqui desde os oito anos e ainda não sabe onde dorme seu amigo?

- Não Hiroshi, seu idiota... Essa porta é do quarto do Sasuke... – insistiu Naruto

- Não Naruto! – disse Hiroshi começando a perder a paciência – ESSE aqui é o quarto do Sasuke – e abriu a porta.

O som que saiu de dentro do aposento deixou ambos surdos, ao ponto de Naruto largar a maçaneta da porta do quarto de Itachi e se encolher no chão, protegendo os ouvidos. Hiroshi foi lançado para trás com o impacto da música. O cantor gritava desesperadamente e o volume estava no máximo. Naruto conseguiu rastejar até para dentro do quarto de Sasuke, encontrar o aparelho de som e empurrar o botão de volume para o mínimo. Em seguida, se largou no chão, aliviado.

Sasuke estava estirado na cama, quase sem manchas vermelhas, e encarava o teto da mesma forma que encararia o nada. Demorou cinco segundos para perceber que a música havia parado.

- Quem acabou com meu silêncio? – perguntou Sasuke com indiferença

- Você chama ouvir Faint do Linkin Park, na parte em que o Chester grita feito uma criança desmamada, no volume máximo, de SILÊNCIO? – perguntou Hiroshi, se apoiando no portal para se levantar

- Sim – disse Sasuke ainda olhando para o teto

- Sasuke? – gritou Naruto – você virou emo cara?

Sasuke não respondeu. Apenas olhou ameaçadoramente para Naruto, que engoliu em seco três vezes antes de se levantar totalmente e coçar a nuca.

- Hehehe... Acho que não né... – disse o loiro sorrindo sem graça

- Não esquenta Sasuke – disse Hiroshi se aproximando da cama do amigo – Lembra que o Naruto também perguntou se eu tinha virado emo quando pintei o cabelo de preto? Ele pergunta isso pra qualquer um...

- Não é verdade! – disse Naruto – mas de qualquer forma, não tem motivo pra você estar ouvindo Linkin Park daquele jeito, tem?

Sasuke se sentou na cama, e Naruto, achando que ia levar um soco ao invés de outro olhar assassino, correu para o outro lado do aposento. Mas Sasuke nada fez. Apenas permaneceu sentado em sua cama, sem expressão facial alguma.

- Cara... – começou Hiroshi – quer contar o que aconteceu?

- Ela me chutou – comentou Sasuke encarando os amigos – Ino terminou comigo.

- Mas cara! – disse Naruto, atônito – Por quê?

- É Sasuke!! – disse Hiroshi – Ela era amarradona em você e você nela! Por que ela te deu o fora? Não gostou do anel?

- Vocês se amavam! – gritou Naruto de forma teatral, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Hiroshi. Sasuke, por sua vez, esboçou um meio sorriso irônico.

- Sim, Naruto – disse ele – Nós nos amávamos. Mas o problema é que... Eu nunca disse isso pra ela.

- QUÊ? – perguntaram Naruto e Hiroshi em uníssono

- É isso mesmo. Nunca disse pra Ino que a amo.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Naruto

- Eu não sei – disse Sasuke secamente, o que significava que não queria falar mais nada a respeito de sua capacidade de não expressar sentimentos.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles e só foi quebrado cinco minutos mais tarde, por Hiroshi.

- Mas ela terminou com você só por isso? Quer dizer... Não que não fosse um bom motivo o fato de você nunca ter se declarado... Sakura vive dizendo que os garotos devem dizer "eu te amo" e que qualquer idiota deveria saber disso...

- Hiroshi – disse Sasuke encarando o amigo com amargura – você só está piorando as coisas...

- Foi mal cara – desculpou-se Hiroshi – o que eu estava querendo saber é se ela deu mais algum motivo pra terminar com você... Quer dizer... Você ia dar um ANEL pra ela!

- Ela conheceu um cara novo – respondeu Sasuke mecanicamente

- E você já sabe quem é? – perguntou Naruto cautelosamente, e em seguida deu uma olhada de canto de olho para Hiroshi, que passou despercebida por Sasuke

- Não... Depois que eu saí da casa dela, me escondi numa moita na casa da frente e fiquei esperando. Alguma coisa me dizia que ela estava esperando alguém. Depois que ela terminou, pediu que eu saísse. Aparentava estar com muita pressa.

- E apareceu alguém? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Sim... Um cara com um buquê de flores. Provavelmente ELE – respondeu Sasuke – só consegui vê-lo de costas.

- Como ele é? – perguntou Naruto

- Parecia ter cabelo castanho e espetado – respondeu Sasuke, agora começando a ficar desconfiado – por que tantas perguntas? Vocês conhecem o cara? Querem me dizer alguma coisa? – Sasuke agora parecia ter recuperado alguma coisa de sua autoconfiança e capacidade de intimidar. Hiroshi e Naruto se encararam e ambos balançaram a cabeça em concordância antes de voltar a encarar Sasuke.

- Cara... – disse Naruto – é melhor você sentar

- Eu já estou sentado – disse Sasuke com impaciência. Hiroshi revirou os olhos.

- Oh, é mesmo! – riu Naruto

- O que queremos te dizer – começou Hiroshi antes que Sasuke perdesse a paciência – é que nós sabemos quem é o infeliz por quem Ino te trocou.

- Infeliz mesmo... Porque assim que vocês me disserem o nome, vou matá-lo. – disse Sasuke de punhos fechados

- Calma aê Sasuke! – apressou-se em dizer Naruto – não vale à pena! O cara é um nojo!! Hiroshi e eu detestamos ele mesmo antes de saber que ele tá com sua ex-gata, cara!

- É isso mesmo Sasuke! – concordou Hiroshi – Ele é um playboy metido a rico que entope o cabelo de gel, só usa camisa engomada e fala rimando. Tudo bem que minha irmã também faz poemas, mas o cara é UM CARA... Caras que falam rimando não caem bem no meu conceito.

- Qual o nome dele? – perguntou Sasuke, aparentando estar mais calmo

- Kiba Inuzuka – Naruto respondeu prontamente – ele é inglês. Disse que chegou na cidade mês passado e estava conhecendo melhor a paisagem antes de começar a estudar. E quando ele falou em "paisagem", olhou descaradamente pra Ino. Eu percebi e falei com o Hiroshi, mas como sempre fui tachado de louco, né Hiroshi? – concluiu Naruto, ironicamente

- Já pedi desculpas! – disse Hiroshi levantando os braços pro alto como quem se rende – a questão é que o Naruto estava certo, cara. Ele e Ino têm alguma coisa. Antes de vir pra cá, seguimos Ino até em casa. E ele foi junto. Por sorte fomos muito discretos.

- Acredito – disse Sasuke num tom de quem não estava acreditando em coisa nenhuma

- Então a gente concluiu que alguma coisa de errado aconteceu ontem – continuou Naruto

- E viemos direto pra cá – concluiu Hiroshi – e à propósito, sua mãe está preocupada. E ela já salvou sua pele hoje!

- Como assim? – perguntou Sasuke, confuso

- Itachi – disse Hiroshi, e a simples menção do nome do irmão serviu pra Sasuke saltar da cama como um gato que desperta rapidamente ao receber um balde de água fria na cabeça.

- Tenho de agradecê-la depois... – disse Sasuke

- Tem mais uma coisa – disse Naruto

- Mais? – indagou Sasuke com a indiferença de sempre, mas em seu interior se perguntava se haveria mais alguma coisa que pudesse desgraçar mais ainda com sua vida – pode falar...

- Esse Kiba... Ele tá tomando seu lugar... – disse Naruto – as garotas estão ficando maluquinhas por ele e nenhuma menina do seu fã clube veio perguntar por que você faltou aula hoje...

- Naruto, seu maluco! – brigou Hiroshi – não era pra você falar isso agora! Quer acabar com a vida do cara?

- Pode deixar Hiroshi – disse Sasuke calmamente, tanto por dentro quanto por fora – obrigado a vocês dois por terem vindo me contar o que aconteceu hoje.

- Sasuke? Você tá legal? – perguntou Hiroshi – o cara tá roubando sua popularidade!

- Ele pode tirar qualquer coisa que quiser de mim – disse Sasuke secamente – menos Ino. Ele pode até tê-la agora, mas eu fiz uma promessa, e quando eu cumpri-la, Ino vai voltar correndo pra mim.

- Que história é essa de promessa? – perguntou Naruto, coçando a cabeça em sinal de confusão

- E por que você tá usando o anel que você ia dar pra Ino no pescoço? – indagou Hiroshi

- Depois eu explico – disse Sasuke – agora vamos comer. Minha mãe já começou a fazer o almoço? Tô morrendo de fome...

- Aham! – respondeu Naruto animadamente – então, a gente pode ficar pra almoçar? Cara... Faz um tempão que eu não como da comida da tia Mikoto!

- Podem sim – respondeu Sasuke – é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ter amigos fiéis como vocês... – terminou ele tentando transparecer o máximo de sinceridade possível. Aparentemente funcionou, porque viu sorrisos se formarem nos rostos de Hiroshi e Naruto.

- Ah cara... – começou Hiroshi – isso foi lindo... Mas num vem querer dar abraço porque dessa eu tô fora! – e com esse comentário, Sasuke riu sinceramente pela primeira vez desde que batera à porta de Ino.

- Quer um abraço Hiroshi? – disse Sasuke ironicamente e abrindo os braços – quer um abraço de um amigo cheio de urticária? – e começou a fazer barulhos estranhos com a boca, simulando a trilha sonora de um filme de terror, enquanto se aproximava vagarosamente dos amigos.

- Corre Naruto! O cara pirou!! – disse Hiroshi, e os dois saíram do aposento antes que Sasuke os alcançasse. Rindo de sua própria criancice, ele agradeceu mentalmente por ter amigos maravilhosos que o faziam pensar em besteira mesmo numa situação ruim como a que se encontrava.

Sasuke se olhou no espelho e mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça. Agarrou a correntinha com o anel e o beijou, como fizera menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás. A promessa não seria facilmente esquecida, e algo lhe dizia que teria apoio incondicional de seus amigos para recuperar aquilo que mais amava. Mas, no momento, ele precisava de algo mais urgente que Ino: um bom banho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O almoço foi muito agradável. As coisas pareciam estar indo a favor de Sasuke, pois nem seu pai nem Itachi apareceram para almoçar em casa. Sua mãe preparou almôndegas com macarrão, prato preferido de Sasuke. Ao terminarem de almoçar, enquanto ajudavam Mikoto a organizar a louça, Naruto distraiu a todos com suas piadas e um clima agradável se formou. Depois de tudo arrumado, Mikoto disse que conversariam melhor à noite, e Sasuke teria que explicar tudo.

Percebendo que ficar adiando os problemas não o levaria a lugar nenhum, Sasuke concordou com a mãe e pediu se podia passar a tarde fora. Ela concordou, pois seria melhor para seu filho. Após ouvir Naruto dizer pela décima quinta vez consecutiva que o almoço estava maravilhoso, Sasuke se despediu da mãe com um beijo no rosto e um sorriso tranqüilizador (pelo menos ele tentou). Após Mikoto pedir para Naruto e Hiroshi mandarem lembranças às suas famílias, os três amigos enfim puderam sair.

Passado um quarteirão da casa de Sasuke, Naruto resolveu perguntar aonde iriam.

- Ao Central Park – respondeu Sasuke – lá eu explico tudo a vocês - E não se falou mais nada até chegar ao destino deles.

Avistando ao longe o lugar que mais gostava de Nova York, Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente por existirem obras como o Central Park e por ele morar perto de lá. É um lugar ótimo para pensar, e natureza e homem entraram em sintonia perfeita para criar um lugar em que é possível esquecer-se de todos os problemas. Um passeio a Nova York que não inclua o Central Park não estará completo. Ele é imenso, e não tem o menor perigo de você passar por ele sem notar. Tanto, que a melhor maneira de visitá-lo é realmente seguindo os caminhos e procurando os pontos de referência. E são muitos.

Você pode escolher se a exploração será feita a pé, pedalando (você pode alugar bicicletas), patinando ou mesmo de charrete. Se achar que precisa de ajuda, há passeios organizados, com guias turísticos.

O reservatório divide o parque nas áreas Sul e Norte. A entrada mais ao Sul, perto do Plaza Hotel, leva ao Ringue de Patinação, onde você pode alugar equipamento ou simplesmente sentar para apreciar a vista. Um pouco mais acima e ao leste fica o Zoológico, lugar favorito de Sasuke. Desde quando tinha três anos sua mãe o levava até lá para ver os animais. Mesmo sem entrar, é possível observar um enorme urso polar, branquinho, brincando no seu tanque; aliás, uma das características desse zoo é deixar que vejamos os animais bem próximos. Adiante, perto do lago onde se alugam pequenos barquinhos de controle remoto, está a escultura de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Esta área e os playgrounds são as mais aproveitadas pelas crianças. _"O lugar preferido da Ino"_ – Sasuke lembrou involuntariamente.

Mais acima e ao oeste, na Boathouse, é possível acertar um passeio de barco. Na altura da Rua 72 está o "Strawberry Fields"e, ali pertinho, o "Imagine Mosaic", dedicado a memória de John Lennon. Nesta área, do outro lado da rua, vê-se o Edifício Dakota, onde Lennon morava e na frente do qual foi assassinado. É na esquina e, para identificar, observa-se que no alto do edifício existem figuras de índios, justamente os índios Dakota, nativos norte-americanos.

Percebendo a ansiedade de seus amigos, Sasuke indicou um banco próximo à área do zoológico e os três se dirigiram para lá. Devidamente acomodados, foi Naruto quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Ok – começou ele – andamos até aqui e estou exausto. Acho que merecemos uma explicação.

- Sim – concordou Hiroshi – que história é essa de promessa? – Sasuke respirou fundo antes de responder:

- O que acontece é que eu prometi à Ino que eu vou mudar... Por ela...

- Como assim "mudar"? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Não me diga que você vai espetar o cabelo com gel, usar camisa engomada e falar rimando? – perguntou Naruto, assustado

- Claro que não! – disse Sasuke, depressa

- Então explica... – pediu Hiroshi

- Eu... Tenho que aprender a falar dos meus sentimentos – falou Sasuke – pensem bem: tenho tudo que e eu quero e mais um pouco, então eu deveria saber falar o que eu sinto, não é? – diante da concordância dos amigos, Sasuke continuou – mas eu não entendo porque me vem um bloqueio à cabeça quando o assunto é "sentimentos". E principalmente com a Ino! Ela virou minha amiga antes de vocês! Foi a primeira garota que beijei e minha primeira namorada!

- Nós sabemos, cara – disse Hiroshi

- E vocês não acham que eu deveria ter dito que a amava no nosso primeiro beijo? – indagou Sasuke com cautela

- Se era amor o que você estava sentindo... – começou Hiroshi – acho que devia ter falado sim...

- E você Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke – o que acha?

- Acho que você devia parar de se culpar – disse Naruto sem rodeios

- Como assim? – perguntou Sasuke estranhando a resposta do amigo

- Tipo... Você já parou pra pensar que o fato de você nunca ter dito "eu te amo"pra Ino... – e aqui ele pensou, repito: Naruto PENSOU, antes de dizer – é porque você não a amava?

Um silêncio mortal se instalou entre eles novamente. Hiroshi cruzou os dedos dentro do bolso, rezando para que Sasuke não socasse Naruto ali, na frente de todos, ou o jogasse na área do urso polar, tão próxima deles. Era suicídio Naruto dizer que Sasuke não amava Ino... Mas a reação do Uchiha não foi explosiva, surpreendendo Hiroshi:

- Já pensei nessa possibilidade – disse Sasuke encarando o chão

- Pensou? – perguntaram Naruto e Hiroshi ao mesmo tempo, atônitos

- Pensei – disse Sasuke olhando para os dois

- E? – quis saber Naruto

- E ela não existe. Eu amo Ino incondicionalmente. Sempre amei...

- Cara... Isso é complicado – falou Hiroshi

- Mas Sasuke – insistiu Naruto – a culpa não é sua. Quer dizer... De certa forma É... Mas ela deveria entender. Será que ela não vê a quantidade de garotas que dariam tudo pra ficar com você? E ela te troca por um engomadinho filhinho de papai?!

- Naruto tem razão – admitiu Hiroshi. Como Sasuke não respondeu, Naruto prosseguiu:

- Então eu acho que essa história de "promessa" não é uma boa – e Sasuke olhou pra ele com um olhar indagador, sem nada dizer. Mas Naruto prosseguiu – Quero dizer... Ela VIU o anel. Não acha que ela deveria ter ficado sentida? Afinal, você ia se declarar como nunca tinha feito antes naquela noite, não ia? Ela não devia ter voltado com você ali mesmo? – concluiu Naruto, escolhendo cautelosamente as palavras

- Ino não é assim – disse Sasuke, por fim – Eu a conheço. Ela precisa pensar...

- Pensar em quê cara? – foi a vez de Hiroshi perguntar – ela te deu um FORA. E está com outro agora. Se você quer mudar por ela então é bom começar logo. Como você pretende fazer isso?

Novamente o silêncio. Mas dessa vez foi por poucos instantes:

- Eu não sei – respondeu Sasuke sentindo-se um idiota por ter se dado ao luxo de não pensar em uma forma de mudar e trazer Ino de volta.

- Cara... – começou Hiroshi, mas nada disse. Não havia nada para se dizer diante da burrice de Sasuke

- Você pode dar a volta por cima – sugeriu Naruto

- Mas é isso que eu vou fazer – disse Sasuke com um toque de impaciência na voz

- Não do jeito que você quer fazer – explicou Naruto – você pode simplesmente fazer como Ino: procurar uma garota nova, cara. No maior catálogo que eu conheço: nossa universidade. As gatas de lá babam por você!

- São todas fúteis – replicou Sasuke – só querem saber de ficar e não de compromisso sério. Isso é ridículo... Sem ofensas Hiroshi – disse Sasuke ao notar a expressão no rosto do amigo, que é o mais mulherengo da turma (se não da universidade)

- Tá de boa cara... – disse Hiroshi calmamente – não esquenta.

- Não quero outra garota – continuou Sasuke – quero Ino.

- Seu teimoso – acusou Naruto

- E se vocês não quiserem me ajudar... – prosseguiu Sasuke, mas foi cortado por Hiroshi

- Pode parar! – falou ele – nem vem com essa de partir pro lado emocional! Nós vamos te ajudar, ok? Não vamos, Naruto? – indagou Hiroshi olhando para o amigo loiro em busca de apoio

- Vamos... – respondeu Naruto um pouco a contragosto

- Certo – disse Sasuke – então me ajudem a pensar em formas de me fazer expressar meus sentimentos.

- Você pode mandar flores pra ela todos os dias – disse Hiroshi

- Seria uma boa idéia... – falou Sasuke, pensativo

- Pra quê? – perguntou Naruto, emburrado – pra ela atirar todas elas pela janela? Você gastaria sua mesada à toa...

- É... – concordou Sasuke – tem razão – e Hiroshi fez uma careta para Naruto, que ignorou totalmente

- Então você poderia mandar chocolates – sugeriu Hiroshi novamente

- Pra ela dividir com as amigas ou até mesmo servir na boca do Inuzuka? – cortou Naruto

- Ou então... – continuou Hiroshi sentindo que Naruto o desafiava porque nem ele nem Sasuke concordaram com o loiro.

E se seguiram mais quinze minutos de bate e rebate verbal. Hiroshi sugeria as mais bizarras coisas (como fazer uma serenata na frente da casa de Ino, à noite). Naruto rebatia todas, por ter sido contrariado pela milésima vez por seus amigos (ele rebateu a sugestão da serenata dizendo que conseguiu manter sua ficha criminal limpa até os dezoito anos e pretendia deixá-la assim até os cem, e não seria uma serenata no meio da noite que o levaria para a cadeia). Cansado de tanto blá blá blá e sentindo seus nervos explodirem, Sasuke decidiu acabar com a discussão.

- Chega! – disse ele, fazendo um grupo de gaivotas que estava próximo deles sair voando, assustado – parem com essa discussão idiota!

- O Naruto rebate tudo o que eu falo! – falou Hiroshi, se assemelhando a uma criança de cinco anos que conta para a mãe que roubaram seu pirulito

- Hiroshi tem razão, Naruto – disse Sasuke tentando conter sua raiva – já que você está tão inspirado para rebater as sugestões dele, sugira uma você.

- Fácil – disse Naruto com um sorriso convencido, semelhante aos que Sasuke costumava fazer – quer expressar seus sentimentos não só pra Ino, mas pro mundo inteiro?

- Basta me dizer como – desafiou Sasuke

- Tô com medo da sugestão... – comentou Hiroshi, mas Naruto o ignorou

- Pois se inscreva para o grupo de teatro, senhor Uchiha. – concluiu o Uzumaki com um sorriso satisfeito. O queixo de Hiroshi foi ao chão.

- QUÊ! – exclamou ele – Você tá maluco?! Sasuke nunca se submeteria a uma humilhação dessas! Além do mais, você quer causar uma morte! Inuzuka se inscreveu HOJE para participar da reunião! Se Sasuke for, vai matá-lo! – terminou Hiroshi, pasmo. Só então notou que estava de pé, e que um grupo de velhinhas o observava, rindo.

- É uma ótima idéia – falou Sasuke, pensativo

- Matar Inuzuka? – perguntou Hiroshi, sentando-se

- Sim – respondeu Sasuke, e diante da surpresa dos amigos, tratou de desmentir – claro que não, seus idiotas! É uma ótima idéia se inscrever para o grupo de teatro.

- Rá! – comemorou Naruto – pelo menos em uma coisa você me ouviu!

- Mas Sasuke – protestou Hiroshi – você vai se humilhar! Sua reputação estará acabada! Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Não – respondeu Sasuke, fazendo Hiroshi suspirar, aliviado. Por poucos segundos – NÓS vamos fazer isso.

- QUÊ? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Isso mesmo – disse Sasuke, decidido – vocês vêm comigo. Se Inuzuka pode, nós podemos.

- Mas Sasuke – insistiu Hiroshi – esse cara deve fazer teatro desde que nasceu! O médico deve ter feito o parto dele lendo Shakespeare! Você não entende?

- Entendo – respondeu Sasuke indiferente – e você entende que eu disse que queria mudar? Pois bem... Vou mudar. Naruto tem razão pela primeira vez desde que me lembro. Teatro é uma ótima forma de expressar sentimentos.

- Valeu cara! – disse Naruto, feliz, sorrindo satisfeito para Sasuke e em seguida para Hiroshi – vamos com você!

- Certo – disse Sasuke, se levantando – Vamos embora. Posso contar com você também Hiroshi? – perguntou Sasuke estendendo a mão para o amigo, que permanecia sentado. Hiroshi encarou a mão de Sasuke e pareceu pensar profundamente antes de se levantar e celar o aperto de mãos.

- É suicídio – começou ele – mas somos amigos até morrer não somos? – e Hiroshi sorriu, seguido por Naruto e pelo próprio Sasuke.

- Veja pelo lado positivo – comentou Naruto enquanto caminhavam para fora do Central Park – podemos pedir ajuda para as garotas...

- Que garotas? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Sua irmã não é do grupo? Então! Ela pode dar uma força pra gente!! E tem também as amigas delas: Naomy e...

- Hinata Hyuuga – completou Sasuke por Naruto, que corou instantaneamente ao ouvir o nome da garota

- Aaaaaaah... – falou Hiroshi sorrindo maliciosamente – já entendi porque tanta animação pra participar do grupo... É por causa da Hinata, não é?

- Deixa disso, Hiroshi! – falou Naruto mais vermelho que antes

- Deixa disso nada! – continuou o Haruno – olha só, Sasuke! Ele quer tirar proveito da situação!! Espertinho!

- Cala a boca Hiroshi! – disse Naruto, começando a perder a paciência

E assim foi todo o caminho de volta. Sasuke se divertiu muito ouvindo os dois amigos discutirem, e gostou mais ainda de ver Naruto com vergonha, algo que raramente acontecia. Olhou para o céu e viu que haviam passado muito tempo no Central Park: estava quase anoitecendo.

Antes de ir para sua própria casa, Sasuke decidiu parar na casa de Hiroshi para pegar os deveres de casa do dia. Ao entrarem no aposento, deram de cara com a irmã de Hiroshi, Sakura, saindo. Parecia estar com pressa.

- Olá maninho, olá Naruto, olá Uchiha – cumprimentou ela rapidamente, mas Hiroshi entrou na frente dela, impedindo-a de passar. Sasuke, que estava atrás de Hiroshi, pôs-se a analisar melhor a mais jovem dos Haruno (um ano mais nova que ele, Hiroshi e Naruto): não havia mudado muito desde a última vez que reparara melhor nela. Mas os olhos verdes pareciam estar mais brilhantes e o corpo mais modelado, ideal para alguém de 17 anos. O que Sasuke achava interessante em Sakura era a cor dos cabelos: rosa, assim como os do irmão. Porém, ao contrário de Hiroshi, Sakura preferia manter a cor natural.

A voz da jovem o despertou de seus devaneios:

- Hiroshi... Pode me dar licença? – perguntou Sakura educadamente

- Não sem antes você me dizer aonde vai toda apressadinha – falou Hiroshi tentando transparecer autoridade sobre a irmã perto dos amigos. Sem sucesso...

- Boa tentativa, senhor durão – replicou Sakura – fica tranqüilo que não vou sair com nenhum cara. Você já bateu em todos que queriam sair comigo mesmo – comentou Sakura com falsa amargura. O comentário fez Sasuke esboçar um sorriso involuntário, que logo se desfez ao ser percebido pela moça.

- Ok, mas quero saber em que lugar você vai! – insistiu Hiroshi

- Vou à casa da Naomy. Satisfeito? – perguntou ela com ironia

- Naomy? Ela está com problemas? – perguntou Hiroshi, esquecendo a pose de durão

- Não te interessa – e aproveitando a distração do irmão, Sakura passou por debaixo do braço dele e conseguiu sair da casa.

- Que horas você volta? – perguntou Hiroshi se virando para a rua, pensativo

- Volto para o jantar, fique tranqüilo... – respondeu ela – quer que eu diga à Naomy que você mandou um beijinho, maninho?

- Pode dizer – respondeu Hiroshi, bobamente. Percebendo seu erro, consertou – quer dizer... Vai embora antes que eu mude de idéia, Sakura!

- Ok! – disse ela entre risos – Até mais garotos! – e sumiu pela rua

- Entrem – comandou Hiroshi. Sasuke e Naruto obedeceram e se sentaram na sala – vou buscar meu note book e já volto.

Hiroshi subiu e voltou em cinco minutos. Sasuke, após gravar os deveres no seu _pen drive_, decidiu perguntar algo que o estava incomodando um pouco:

- Hiroshi – começou ele – por que sua irmã só me chama pelo sobrenome?

- Hum... – fez Hiroshi, parecendo refletir um pouco – Ela é louca...

- Coitada Hiroshi – defendeu Naruto – sua irmã é muito legal. E tem mais juízo que você...

- Ela tem mais juízo que todos nós, Naruto – comentou Hiroshi, sorrindo, o que revelava que atrás do irmão implicante há um irmão superprotetor. Sasuke sentiu um pouco de inveja: queria que Itachi e ele também fossem mais parceiros – mas por que você quer saber Sasuke? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Nada – Sasuke tratou de responder. Na verdade ele realmente não sabia BEM porque havia perguntado. _"Apenas uma curiosidade"_ – pensou ele – bom pessoal, valeu pelo apoio de vocês. Ah... Antes que eu me esqueça, quando começam as reuniões do teatro?

- Kakashi disse que é amanhã – respondeu Naruto

- Ok – disse Sasuke – vou nessa.

- Só me responde mais uma pergunta – começou Hiroshi. Sasuke torceu para que não fosse nada envolvendo Sakura, pois tinha medo que o amigo imaginasse que Sasuke estivesse afim dela (o que não era verdade), e que o plano de reconquista de Ino fosse uma forma de distrair Hiroshi enquanto Sasuke e Sakura fugiriam felizes para se casar na América do Sul.

- Pode falar – disse Sasuke se levantando

- Como você tem saco pra fazer dever de casa, principalmente num momento como esse? – Sasuke suspirou, aliviado, e respondeu, sorrindo:

- Preciso de uma distração pra essa noite... – e, quando viu nos olhares dos amigos que estes o achavam louco, Sasuke foi embora.

Teria uma longa noite pela frente. Lembrou-se da conversa em família que teria que encarar ao chegar em casa, e dos deveres, que faria madrugada adentro. Mas estava mais confiante. Já dera o primeiro passo para mudar. Realmente seria um sacrifício de reputação entrar para o grupo de teatro, mas era por Ino. Além disso, seus amigos estariam com ele, lhe dando apoio. E seja o que Deus quiser...

**OLÁ GENTE!!**

**CAPÍTULO 2 MAIOR E MAIS LEGAL COM CERTEZA!!**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim né?!**

**IMPORTANTE 1: nem o Sasuke nem o Linkin Park são emos**

**IMPORTANTE 2: nada contra os emos (inclusive eu até tenho uma amiga emo que... ok Débora, cala a boca n.n")**

**IMPORTANTE 3: obrigada por lerem esse cap!!**

**IMPORTANTE 4: leiam a nova fic da minha irmã (Hanna Uchiha)! Se chama Things I'll never say e está ficando uma gracinha! O casal é NaruHina, mas tem SasuSaku e outros!! E deixem reviews pra ela… Ela tá um pouco desanimada, tadinha… n.n"**

**IMPORTANTE 5: dêem GO e me digam o que acharam do capítulo 2!!**

**Beijos!!**

**Debby Uchiha n.n**


	4. O grupo de teatro

Capítulo 3: O grupo de teatro

**Capítulo 3: O grupo de teatro**

Terça-feira, manhã. Sasuke acordou com o barulho irritante de seu despertador. Mirou o aparelhinho e socou o botão do despertador com a maior força que pôde. Só então olhou as horas: 6 em ponto. Sentou-se na cama, morrendo de cansaço, bagunçou os cabelos suficientemente bagunçados e esfregou os olhos. Dormira ao todo 4 horas. Terminara todos os seus deveres às duas da madrugada e reuniu suas últimas forças para se jogar na cama. Quando olhou para os próprios pés Sasuke viu que dormira de chinelo.

Decidiu levantar-se, afinal, ficar deitado como no dia anterior não traria Ino de volta. Além disso, Sasuke jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais faltaria aula, simplesmente porque fazer dever de madrugada é terrível pra qualquer um. Principalmente se você está no segundo ano da faculdade de direito e seus professores adoram te ver como um derrotado por causa da quantidade impressionante e absurda de deveres que eles passam.

Sasuke tomou banho rapidamente, e enquanto procurava algo decente para vestir, lembrou da conversa da noite anterior. Reuniu coragem e contou aos seus pais e ao mala do seu irmão o fora que havia tomado da garota que mais amava no mundo e como ela o trocara por um cara patético. Por incrível que pareça, Itachi nada disse a respeito do acontecido, ou porque seus pais o ameaçaram antes de Sasuke se reunir a eles ou porque o Uchiha mais velho realmente ficou com pena do irmão. Sasuke considerou a primeira opção.

O importante foi que a conversa não foi tão ruim como ele esperava e ficou feliz ao ver que tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe aprovaram a idéia da promessa que fez a Ino. A única coisa que Sasuke não mencionou foi o grupo de teatro. Como Hiroshi dissera, era um suicídio de reputação. E quando a adrenalina de Sasuke voltou ao normal ele foi obrigado a concordar com o amigo, e se Itachi simplesmente sonhasse que Sasuke estava no grupo e poderia participar de uma peça, aí sim sua reputação estaria acabada. Só esperava que a idéia de fazer teatro, cuja primeira reunião do grupo seria hoje à tarde, valesse à pena.

Terminou de se vestir, enfiou o laptop na mochila e desceu para o andar de baixo correndo. Como de praxe, seu pai e irmão já haviam saído e sua mãe estava na cozinha. Se despediu rapidamente desta e saiu para a manhã de primavera que fazia lá fora. Sasuke seria capaz de dizer que era um lindo dia de Abril e que as flores estavam perfeitas SE ele fosse capaz de dizer isso E SE sua flor preferida (Ino) ainda estivesse em seu jardim.

Tentando focar seus pensamentos em outras coisas, achou melhor sair de casa mais cedo, pois quanto antes chegasse à sua carteira, na sua sala de aula, menos pessoas teria que encarar. Mas ainda assim pensou nas garotas histéricas do seu fã-clube (se ainda tivesse um, pois segundo Naruto, Inuzuka estava roubando as fãs de Sasuke para ele. Ótimo...), pensou nos caras da sua sala que iriam lhe encher de perguntas sobre como ele fora capaz de perder a gata mais quente do colégio. E finalmente tornou a pensar em Ino, mas desta vez desfilando com Inuzuka pelos corredores da universidade.

Será que ele conseguiria falar com ela? Se aproximar dela sem que Kiba interferisse? E o pior: tem esse Kiba Inuzuka, que Sasuke passou a odiar mais do que tudo. O responsável por Ino não estar mais com ele. O cara que sabe dizer "eu te amo". Sasuke sentiu-se um idiota. Decidiu que pararia de pensar assim, pois seu objetivo não era dizer "eu te amo" para Ino? Não iria entrar para o grupo de teatro para aprender a expressar seus sentimentos? Então... Ao final de todo esse esforço, traria Ino de volta e se tornaria um cara melhor que Inuzuka. Melhor que qualquer um. Como ele sempre fora, só que menos frio. Sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante e menos preocupado, adentrou o enorme jardim que ajudava a tornar mais magnífica a fachada do edifício da Universidade de East Eagle.

Andou o mais rápido possível até chegar a sua sala. Por sorte estava praticamente vazia, com exceção de duas garotas, que ele reconheceu como sendo Kia Miyazaki e Temari Sabaku, e um garoto chamado Sai. Sasuke foi para seu lugar e pôs-se a observar discretamente os colegas de classe.

Kia conversava animadamente com Temari. A primeira possui cabelo roxo escuro e é longo, muito longo. Os olhos de Kia são de um azul cintilante. Sasuke já chegou a dizer à Ino, quando ainda estavam juntos, que se ele não namorasse com ela, namoraria Kia. É lógico que o comentário dele causou uma pequena discussão que não cabe ser descrita aqui, já que Sasuke preferia lembrar de Ino e ele em momentos felizes. Reconcentrando seus pensamentos em Kia, Sasuke lembrou-se que Hiroshi já ficara algumas vezes com ela. Naruto até chegou a indagar por que Hiroshi não a pedia em namoro e ele simplesmente respondeu que Kia era apenas para curtição. Infelizmente a garota ouviu e terminou tudo com Hiroshi. Sasuke não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão nervosa.

Kia é muito calma, gentil, educada e inteligente. Foi eleita presidente da sala quatro vezes quando estavam no colegial e duas vezes na faculdade. É uma espécie de "mãezona" da sala por dar conselhos para todos. É amiga de todos, exceto de Hiroshi, com quem troca apenas palavras usuais. Ela sempre dá um jeito de se safar de alguma enrascada. Não é politicamente correta, mas odeia injustiças ou desigualdades. Não gosta de brigas, mas se alguém se atrever a mexer com seus amigos ela simplesmente sai na porrada (Kia faz artes-marciais porque seu pai queria que ela soubesse se defender).

Talvez seja por isso que Kia fosse tão amiga de Temari. A irmã mais velha dos Sabaku é loira e possui encantadores olhos verdes escuros, mas sabe se defender muito bem. Ela possui mais dois irmãos: Gaara, o irmão mais novo, é ruivo e possui olhos verdes claros. Apesar de ser um ano mais novo que Sasuke, está na mesma sala que ele por ser muito inteligente. Gaara namora Yuki Samui, outra garota da sala de Sasuke. O Sabaku do meio é Kankurou. Sasuke não gosta muito dele.

Absorto em pensamentos, Sasuke não se dera conta de que a sala de aula começara a encher. Além de Kia, Temari e Sai haviam chegado também Neji Hyuuga (primo de Hinata Hyuuga, amiga da Sakura), Chouji Akimichi, Tenten Mitsashi e Shikamaru Nara, um preguiçoso CDF e namorado de Temari. Várias garotas do fã-clube de Sasuke também já haviam chegado. Mas nem sinal de seus amigos... Ou de Ino... Ou do canalha do Inuzuka.

Morrendo de tédio, Sasuke demorou a perceber que Sai estava sentado na cadeira ao seu lado (onde normalmente Naruto senta) e que o observava atentamente. Sai, assim como Sasuke, é moreno e possui olhos negros. Seus cabelos são mais curtos e Sai é um pouco mais alto. Ele e Sasuke são apenas colegas e não se falam muito. Na verdade, não gostam muito um do outro, principalmente porque Sasuke tinha certeza de que Sai era afim de Ino. Por isso Sasuke estranhou que ele estivesse ali, a observá-lo:

- Olá Uchiha – cumprimentou ele com um sorriso. Algo que Sasuke detestava em Sai era aquele sorriso, porque era falso. E muitas garotas se derretiam por Sai por causa daquele sorriso e de seu jeito cavalheiresco.

- Olá – Sasuke cumprimentou de mau humor – por que estava me observando? Quer entrar pro meu fã-clube? – provocou Sasuke

- Não, obrigado – disse Sai parando de sorrir instantaneamente. Ele provavelmente percebeu que seu sorriso falso não funciona com todos – mas eu estava imaginando porque motivo você teria faltado aula ontem... – continuou ele. Sasuke entendeu perfeitamente. Olhando pra frente, percebeu que as conversas haviam cessado imediatamente e que todos os presentes na sala olhavam para ele e Sai. Todos queriam saber por que ele havia faltado, apesar de já saberem perfeitamente o motivo. O problema é que queriam ouvir da boca do próprio Sasuke que ele tomara um fora.

Sasuke contou até dez mil mentalmente para não mandar todos para o inferno e escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente para responder:

- Tive uma crise alérgica – e ao perceber o olhar descrente de Sai, acrescentou – Urticária. – e para não restar dúvidas, levantou a manga do moletom que usava até o cotovelo e mostrou para Sai o antebraço, onde podiam se notar pequenas manchas vermelhas, quase desaparecendo.

- Estão sumindo – disse Sai, se referindo às manchas. Sasuke notou que alguns colegas já haviam voltado a conversar entre si, mas alguns esticavam descaradamente o pescoço para ver o braço de Sasuke e tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- É, estão – disse Sasuke secamente – e se você não se incomoda, meus amigos acabaram de chegar – continuou ele indicando a porta da sala, por onde acabavam de entrar Naruto e Hiroshi - dá o fora – concluiu Sasuke

- Como quiser – respondeu Sai, talvez tão frio quanto Sasuke. Ele saiu do lado do Uchiha e foi se juntar à Kia e Temari. Ignorando-os completamente, Sasuke se virou para Naruto e Hiroshi, que se postaram ao seu lado.

- Já não era sem tempo – disse Sasuke, ainda mau humorado

- Bom dia pra você também, cara! – cumprimentou Naruto com ironia

- Foi mal – desculpou-se Sasuke, sem soar muito convincente – é que esse Sai já veio me perturbar logo cedo...

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Saber por que faltei ontem – respondeu Sasuke – como se todos já não soubessem...

- Eles querem ouvir você dizer que... – começou Naruto, mas Sasuke o interrompeu

- Sei disso – ele falou – por isso eu disse que estava com urticária, o que não deixa de ser verdade.

- Boa saída – elogiou Hiroshi. Neste momento, o sinal tocou e a professora Kurenai, que dá aula de Direito Penal, entrou na sala. Era a aula que Sasuke mais gostava, apesar de Kurenai ser um pouco chata. A sala estava totalmente cheia agora, mas nem sinal de Ino...

- Bom dia, alunos – cumprimentou Kurenai, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entraram Ino e Kiba, ambos muito vermelhos. Ela tinha as roupas desarrumadas e o cabelo de Kiba estava despenteado, sinal claro de que se atrasaram porque estavam dando um belo de um amasso. Isso irritou Sasuke profundamente, que se concentrou o máximo possível para não encarar a loira e o cretino que estava com ela.

Algumas pessoas olhavam para o casal, que ria, sem graça, e depois olhavam para Sasuke, como se esperassem que ele fosse se levantar e matar Kiba ali mesmo.

- Ok, chega – disse Kurenai – Inuzuka e Yamanaka, pro lugar. Uzumaki, sente-se direito. E o resto da sala quer fazer o favor de parar de olhar para o Uchiha, pelo amor de Deus!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lixo. Essa foi a palavra mais adequada que Sasuke encontrou para descrever seu dia. Ele teve seis aulas de matar e para piorar, a quantidade de deveres em relação ao dia anterior triplicou. Durante os intervalos das aulas e no recreio, Sasuke sentiu sobre ele os olhares de muitas pessoas. E quando decidia olhar feio para elas, encontrava vários grupos cochichando. Como se não bastasse ver Ino de mãos dadas com Kiba. Sasuke ficou pensando a maior parte das aulas em como ela fora capaz de se recuperar tão rápido do término do namoro deles... E o pior... Ela nem ao menos fora FALAR com ele...

Terminando de almoçar com Naruto e Hiroshi e tentando afastar Ino (mais uma vez) de seus pensamentos, Sasuke se concentrou no sacrifício que estava por vir. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para a primeira reunião do grupo de teatro. Durante a aula, o professor Kakashi fora avisar mais uma vez que o encontro aconteceria às duas da tarde. Naruto e Hiroshi também pareciam ter notado que a hora da reunião estava próxima.

Os três levantaram-se em silêncio e depositaram suas bandejas no balcão da cantina. Ainda em silêncio, saíram pelo campus da universidade e foram para o teatro, que ficava nos fundos do enorme prédio da East Eagle. Para a surpresa de Sasuke, vários alunos (alguns mais novos, outros mais velhos, outros da mesma idade dele) estavam se dirigindo para o teatro. Mas Sasuke estava começando a achar que Naruto e Hiroshi, que se demonstraram falantes o dia todo, estavam com medo de falar com ele, talvez porque Sasuke os tivesse tratado com grosseria a maior parte do tempo. Então, ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

- Acho que o grupo de teatro vai ser maior este ano – comentou Sasuke. Na verdade ele não fazia idéia do que estava falando, porque nunca havia participado do grupo de teatro antes. Portanto, não tinha como julgar se o grupo estaria maior ou menor do que de costume.

Mas por sorte, Naruto e Hiroshi não estavam preocupados em saber quantas pessoas fariam parte do grupo. Alguma coisa parecia ter hipnotizado os amigos de Sasuke, que estacaram no meio do caminho. Sasuke também parou e tentou encontrar a direção para a qual Naruto e Hiroshi olhavam tão bestializados.

- Caras – chamou Sasuke – vocês estão ok?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, e Sasuke então compreendeu por que. Subindo o gramado que levava para a escadaria do teatro estavam Sakura e suas amigas Hinata e Naomy. Naruto e Hiroshi pareciam simplesmente enfeitiçados por elas.

- Vocês estão dando na vista – Sasuke alertou, e parece que funcionou, pois Naruto e Hiroshi recuperaram seus movimentos e olharam para Sasuke como se só então estivessem se lembrando que ele estava ali.

- Cara... Essa Naomy me deixa doido – disse Hiroshi bobamente – ruiva do olho azul, cara... Ela é perfeita...

- E a Hinata... – disse Naruto mais bobamente ainda – tão linda... Aqueles olhos dela me fazem perder o rumo de casa...

- Por que vocês não falam com elas? – perguntou Sasuke, cansado da melação dos amigos – a Naomy é amiga da sua irmã, Hiroshi. E há muito tempo! A Hinata também... Por que vocês não chegam nelas?

- Cara... – começou Hiroshi, voltando à realidade – ela nunca sairia com um cara como eu. Quer dizer... Veja a Kia... Ela é show de bola, mas quando eu a conheci melhor vi que não era a garota certa. Fico preocupado que o mesmo possa acontecer com a Naomy.

- E eu... – disse Naruto, também acordando – Eu... A Hinata... Ela parece ter medo de mim. Fica mais vermelha que gelatina de morango e sai correndo quando eu falo com ela. Ela deve me achar maluco...

- E você não é? – perguntou Hiroshi, recebendo de Naruto um olhar mortal como resposta

- Vocês dois são idiotas – disse Sasuke, e antes que pudesse completar sua frase e dizer aos amigos que estavam errados, Hiroshi replicou:

- E você levou um fora!

Novamente um silêncio mortal se instalou entre eles. Naruto lançou a Hiroshi um olhar que dizia claramente "Idiota!" e Sasuke, para não descer o braço em Hiroshi, saiu andando em disparada à escadaria do teatro. Naruto e Hiroshi foram atrás dele.

- Espera aê cara! – chamou Hiroshi – Foi mal, Sasuke! – concluiu ele, e Sasuke parou no último degrau, fazendo Naruto e Hiroshi colidirem com ele.

- Au! – disse Naruto alisando a testa

- Foi mal, Sasuke... – Hiroshi tornou a se desculpar. Sasuke estava fervendo de raiva. Hiroshi não precisava lembrá-lo de que tomou um fora. Mas ele mereceu aquilo. Tratou mal seus melhores amigos o dia inteiro por um motivo fútil. E Sasuke chegou à brilhante conclusão de que tem o dom de se arrepender de suas burrices tarde demais.

- Ok – disse Sasuke – esquece... – Naruto e Hiroshi se entreolharam. Aquele "esquece" saiu num tom de voz que representava que eles REALMENTE deveriam esquecer o que acabara de acontecer.

Sakura e as amigas já estavam mais próximas agora. Sasuke esperou, de propósito, que elas os alcançassem no topo da escada, e Naruto e Hiroshi foram obrigados a esperar com ele.

- Tá de brincadeira! – começou Sakura ao encarar os três rapazes

- Oi pra você também, maninha – disse Hiroshi, ironicamente. Sasuke o cutucou e indicou Naomy com a cabeça, para que Hiroshi a cumprimentasse – Ah! Oi Naomy...

- Oi! – respondeu ela, risonha. Hiroshi se derreteu todo ao receber o sorriso mais lindo que já viu. Naruto, por sua vez, pigarreou antes de dizer:

- Oi Hinata! – e o loiro aguardou, esperançoso. Resultado: Hinata ficou mais vermelha que gelatina de morango (como Naruto dissera) e saiu correndo para dentro do teatro. Um clima ruim se instalou entre eles e Naruto lançou à Sasuke um de seus famosos olhares "eu não te disse". Sasuke notou que tanto Sakura quanto Naomy olharam preocupadas para a entrada do teatro, por onde Hinata havia sumido, e ele ficou se perguntando por quê.

- Vocês estão aqui por que mesmo? – perguntou Sakura com ironia na voz, mas Sasuke percebeu que era pra tentar quebrar o silêncio e voltar ao clima de antes

- Viemos comprar legumes – disse Hiroshi com a mesma ironia da irmã

- Então estão no lugar errado, meus queridos – replicou Naomy, deixando Hiroshi corado e sem palavras. Sakura sorriu diante da vergonha do irmão

- Na verdade – disse Sasuke – viemos aqui pra participar do grupo.

- Estão falando sério? – perguntou Sakura, totalmente descrente

- Sim – respondeu Naruto, ainda um pouco tristonho

- Hiroshi – disse Sakura – o grupo de teatro é coisa séria! Se você e seus amigos pensam que vão fazer teatro pra zoar a gente, estão muito enganados! – concluiu. Ela parecia realmente preocupada com o fato de os três estarem ali

- Fica tranqüila, Sakura – disse Hiroshi – estamos aqui porque queremos. – Sasuke olhou surpreso para Hiroshi. Ele foi o primeiro a contestar a idéia do teatro e agora dizia que estava ali porque queria. Na certa estava querendo impressionar Naomy...

- Certo... – disse ela, mas nesse momento Sasuke não prestou mais atenção na conversa, porque Ino estava passando por eles, de MÃOS DADAS com Kiba. Então os dois também iriam fazer teatro? Isso facilitaria um pouco. Sasuke sempre dissera à Ino que odiava teatro. Talvez, vendo Sasuke ali, ela percebesse que a promessa é verdade: ele, de fato, mudaria por ela.

Sasuke encarou Ino o máximo que pôde pela primeira vez naquele dia, mas a loira pareceu não notá-lo. Então ele decidiu encarar Inuzuka com ódio, o que também não pareceu ter resultado. Sasuke agora estava mais do que furioso. Se tinha algo que ODIAVA era ser ignorado, e nunca em sua vida toda pensou que Ino pudesse ignorá-lo algum dia. Um comentário de Naomy o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Eu odeio esse Inuzuka... – ela disse

- Mas você nem estuda com ele! – disse Naruto

- E precisa? – perguntou Naomy erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Não – disse Naruto, rindo. Já recuperara o bom humor, e isso era um ótimo sinal.

- Ele é um nojo – comentou Hiroshi, tentando se enquadrar na conversa. Naomy olhou surpresa pra ele

- Eu falei a mesma coisa para as meninas! – ela falou, com outro sorriso encantador, deixando Hiroshi muito feliz – Não é, Sakura? – mas Sakura não respondeu. Mirava atentamente a entrada do teatro, por onde Kiba e Ino acabaram de passar, e depois olhou para Sasuke, que apesar de ter o olhar vago, estava atento à conversa e sabia que a Haruno o observava.

- Não sei o que vocês, garotas, vêem num cara como ele! – comentou Hiroshi

- "Vocês" vírgula! – defendeu-se Naomy – Esse cara é um engomadinho filhinho de papai! Nem em um milhão de anos eu sairia com ele! – ela concluiu, decidida

- Impressionante! – disse Hiroshi – você é a primeira garota que diz isso a respeito dele! – e Naomy sorriu novamente com o comentário

- Se é por isso – disse Sakura, pensativa – eu também não sairia com ele, Hiroshi. Acho que nenhuma garota normal sairia. E até agora não entendi por que a Yamanaka estava de mãos dadas com ele. Ela não é sua namorada, Uchiha? – Sakura terminou de falar e olhou para Sasuke, aguardando uma resposta. Que não veio.

Agora era demais. Em respeito a Hiroshi, Sasuke apenas olhou feio para Sakura e adentrou o teatro. Naruto foi atrás dele, e Hiroshi lançou à irmã um olhar que aqui significa "você não devia ter dito isso".

Um tanto arrependida, Sakura seguiu com Naomy para dentro do teatro. Elas procuraram Hinata e a encontraram com o rosto afundado na própria mochila sentada na quarta fileira do teatro. Mais atrás sentaram-se Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi. Sakura sentou-se de um lado de Hinata e Naomy sentou do outro lado. Elas nada disseram. Apenas fizeram um afago nos cabelos longos da amiga e Hinata levantou o rosto. Estivera chorando e seu rosto estava marcado pelo zíper da bolsa. Naomy fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas Sakura pediu silêncio porque Kakashi, o professor de teatro e presidente do grupo acabara de aparecer no palco, acompanhado de Jiraya, o professor de literatura.

Sakura olhou de canto de olho para Hinata e sentiu pena da amiga. Hinata, que sempre fora tão segura, perdia seu forte perto de Naruto. Ela gostava muito do Uzumaki, mas, segundo ela, nunca seria capaz de admitir isso pra ele por simplesmente não conseguir ser ela mesma perto de Naruto. E sempre que Naruto tentava falar com ela, Hinata saía correndo, muito vermelha, e quando se encontrava sozinha, desandava a chorar. Depois dizia a si mesma que era idiota e que nunca conseguiria mudar. Sakura e Naomy tentaram ajudá-la várias vezes, mas ela sempre recusou. Com um suspiro, Sakura voltou sua atenção ao palco.

- Boa tarde pessoal – cumprimentou Kakashi jovialmente

- Olá alunos – disse Jiraya

- Como posso começar? – continuou Kakashi – Uau! Pelo visto este ano o grupo praticamente dobrou de tamanho! Não acha Jiraya? – com esse comentário, Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas e sentiu-se ligeiramente satisfeito. Afinal, ele acertara: o grupo realmente estava maior

- É sim, Kakashi – Jiraya respondeu – só não sei se isso será um ponto positivo ou negativo.

- Bem – disse Kakashi ignorando o comentário de Jiraya – nós tínhamos preparado um esquema totalmente diferente do que eu vou apresentar agora. Ver essa quantidade de jovens me anima muito. Nós iríamos fazer algo totalmente organizado e chato, mas, já que há muitos interessados, vamos nos divertir, pessoal!

- Antes – falou Jiraya – quero dizer que o grupo é uma coisa séria, muito séria. Portanto, aqueles que não estiverem interessados em realmente participar e colaborar com o que for necessário, saia agora ou tomará uma livrada na cabeça – ninguém se mexeu. Sakura não pôde deixar de olhar para trás e procurar os olhos de seu irmão. Ao encontrá-los, Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar que aqui quer dizer "o que eu te falei?". Hiroshi a ignorou e continuou prestando atenção.

- Ok – disse Kakashi, sorrindo – antes de falarmos sobre a peça, gostaria de fazer umas perguntas para testar a atenção de vocês.

- Que tipo de pergunta? – perguntou Kia, que não tinha medo de falar em público. Ao contrário, estava acostumada a isso

- Perguntas com pegadinhas, para saber se vocês serão eficientes ou não. Quem se dispõe a responder a primeira? – perguntou Kakashi animadamente. Umas dez pessoas levantaram a mão.

- Posso escolher? – Jiraya perguntou

- À vontade – disse Kakashi. Jiraya escolheu Yuki, a namorada de Gaara. Ela jogou seus longos cabelos negros para trás e fixou seus olhos azuis em Kakashi, aguardando a pergunta – Pois bem – tornou Kakashi – Yuki, se você se encontrasse em um quarto escuro, com um palito de fósforo, uma vela e uma lamparina, o que você acenderia primeiro?

- Ora professor – respondeu Yuki, sorrindo – essa é fácil... Eu acenderia o fósforo, obviamente.

- Muito bem! – elogiou Kakashi. Jiraya olhou pra ele com descrença e uma expressão que significa "você está de brincadeira comigo...". Kakashi ignorou e continuou – muito bem... Vejamos... Shikamaru!

- Vai ser problemático... – Shikamaru disse. Temari, que estava ao seu lado, o beliscou, sinal de que era para ele parar de reclamar e responder à pergunta

- Essa é mais complicada – disse Kakashi – você está dirigindo um ônibus que sai de Nova York e vai até Los Angeles. Lá, descem dezoito pessoas e entram mais onze. Em seguida, o ônibus retorna a Nova York e os passageiros pegam um barco até a Estátua da Liberdade. Qual é a cor dos olhos do motorista?

- Hum... – disse Shikamaru, pensativo – Castanho, porque o motorista sou eu – algumas pessoas se entreolharam, confusas, pois não entenderam a resposta de Shikamaru

- Muito bem! – Kakashi disse – Agora você! – e apontou para Kiba. Sasuke se endireitou na cadeira e cruzou os dedos para que Inuzuka errasse a resposta.

- Pode mandar, professor – Kiba falou, convencido

- Quantos animais de cada espécie Moisés levou na arca? – perguntou Kakashi

- Fácil! – e Kiba olhou para Ino – dois. – Sasuke sorriu

- Está errado – ele falou, sem se importar com o que poderia acontecer. Muitas pessoas olharam para ele, inclusive Sakura e o próprio Kiba, que trazia no rosto uma expressão de desdém. Ino o encarou pela primeira vez, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- É claro que foram dois! – disse Kiba, irônico. Com raiva, Sasuke respondeu:

- Não, não foram dois. SERIAM dois se arca fosse de Noé. Moisés não construiu arca. – um burburinho invadiu o teatro. Sakura olhou impressionada para Sasuke. Naruto e Hiroshi fizeram o mesmo. Kiba o metralhou com o olhar.

- Quietos! – disse Jiraya, e o teatro emudeceu instantaneamente. Sasuke sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia.

- Impressionante, Sasuke! – disse Kakashi, aparentemente surpreso – eu peguei quase todo o corpo docente dessa universidade com essa pergunta. Meus parabéns. Isso prova que vocês estão aptos a participarem desse grupo. Enquanto os colegas respondiam, eu examinei as expressões faciais dos demais e notei que grande parte sabia a resposta. Isso é bom, muito bom!

- Podemos falar da peça agora? – perguntou Jiraya, impaciente. Os alunos estranharam o comportamento dele. Geralmente tão alegre, Jiraya estava rabugento. Como se lesse o pensamento dos alunos, Kakashi soltou uma risada e decidiu explicar o porquê do mau humor do professor de literatura.

- Sabem por que Jiraya está assim? É porque não escolhemos um de seus livros para representarmos no teatro desse ano! – o teatro explodiu em risadas e Jiraya ficou muito vermelho

- Ora Kakashi! – disse Jiraya – o que vocês iriam preferir? Um de meus livros, com linguagem atual e num bom inglês, ou Shakespeare, que é o que vocês vão fazer? – o teatro silenciou e ninguém respondeu. Era certo que Shakespeare é complicado e as obras estão escritas no inglês antigo, mas ninguém estava afim de interpretar as sacanagens que Jiraya escreve em seus livros. Foi Kakashi quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Como o professor Jiraya adiantou, vocês interpretarão Shakespeare este ano. A peça se chama "Sonho de uma noite de verão", e como de praxe eu poderia pedir para um de vocês me falar sobre a peça, porque tenho certeza de que muitos vocês a conhecem. Mas não é isso que vamos fazer.

- Por que não? – perguntou Jiraya

- Porque temos uma casa cheia! A única coisa que posso adiantar para vocês é que "Sonho de uma noite de verão" é ambientada na Grécia mítica e conta-nos a história de seres élficos e personagens mitológicos descrevendo a magia e a realidade em uma só dimensão. O restante é com vocês.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hiroshi, que estava gostando cada vez menos da história

- Vocês terão que ler o livro inteiro – explicou Jiraya compreendendo onde Kakashi queria chegar – e eu adorei a idéia. Vocês vão sofrer com Shakespeare – concluiu ele com uma risada

- É isso mesmo! – disse Kakashi – exceto pela parte de "sofrer". Shakespeare é magnífico e ele era, de fato, um gênio. Vocês vão ler o livro e vão passar para o inglês atual. Podem fazer isso em grupos, se quiserem.

- Tem algum ponto positivo nisso tudo? – perguntou Gaara, que expôs nessas palavras o que todos estavam se perguntando

- Sim... – disse Kakashi – vocês não vão precisar comprar o livro – e sorriu – aqui tem exemplares para todos. E cabe a vocês irem até à biblioteca e adquiri-los. Essa atividade vai estimular a leitura e vai permitir que todos, até mesmo os que não vão atuar, tenham conhecimento da peça. Isso ajudará, por exemplo, o grupo do figurino a elaborar com mais realidade as roupas das personagens, ou o grupo do cenário a criar paisagens originais e perfeitas.

- E como serão escolhidos os atores? – perguntou Kiba ainda emburrado

- Também será diferente dos anos anteriores – Kakashi respondeu

- Como assim? – perguntou Kia – não vai haver teste de interpretação?

- Receio que não, Kia – disse Kakashi e o que se ouviu no teatro foi um murmúrio de desaprovação – vamos pessoal... Temos que dar chance aos novatos do grupo.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sakura

- Um sorteio. – respondeu Kakashi, alegre. Todos ficaram boquiabertos – vamos colaborar pessoal! Jiraya vai entregar papeizinhos para todos. Escrevam seus nomes, dobrem e coloquem nas bolsas que Jiraya está carregando. Meninas na bolsa da direita, meninos na bolsa da esquerda.

Todos obedeceram, meio mal humorados, ao comando de Kakashi. Sasuke torceu para que fosse sorteado e fizesse par romântico com Ino. Hiroshi rezou para que não atuasse em coisa nenhuma. Naruto pensou que tanto fazia o que ia fazer na peça. Depois que todos entregaram seus papéis, Jiraya voltou ao palco e entregou a bolsa a Kakashi. Este anunciou que o primeiro papel seria o de Teseu, e pegou a bolsa com os nomes dos meninos. Shikamaru foi sorteado e permaneceu indiferente.

O segundo papel seria de Hipólita, a noiva rebelde de Teseu. Mexendo na bolsa das meninas, Kakashi tirou o nome de Yuki, que vibrou com a escolha. O terceiro papel seria de Lisandro, um dos protagonistas. Sasuke foi sorteado. Ele possuía uma pequena noção da peça e sabia que o par romântico de Lisandro era Hérmia, filha de Teseu. Então o Uchiha pôs-se a pedir mental e desesperadamente que Ino fosse sorteada. E por algum milagre suas preces foram atendidas. Ino interpretaria Hérmia. Sasuke viu Kiba xingar baixinho e Ino sequer o encarou. Isso já estava deixando Sasuke preocupado. Ele voltou sua atenção ao palco. Depois pensaria no que fazer a respeito disso.

Para os papéis de Demétrio e Helena foram sorteados, respectivamente, Kiba (para azar de Sasuke, Inuzuka também seria um dos protagonistas e na peça disputaria o amor de Hérmia com Lisandro) e Sakura. Ela gostou da escolha. Hinata foi sorteada para ser Titânia, a rainha das fadas. Gaara interpretaria Oberon, rei dos elfos e esposo de Titânia. Naruto seria Puck, um elfo malandro de papel muito importante na peça. O resto do elenco foi escolhido rapidamente e foram selecionados alguns figurantes.

Hiroshi ficou sem papel, mas estava visivelmente feliz por estar no grupo do cenário, junto com Naomy. Ele não gostou muito do fato de Kia ser a presidente justamente do grupo dele, pois Hiroshi teria que obedecer ao que ela mandasse. Mas o simples fato de estar próximo de Naomy deixava o Haruno feliz.

Depois que todos os grupos foram devidamente divididos, Kakashi pigarreou para atrair a atenção de todos. Enfim, falou:

- Estou realmente satisfeito! O que posso dizer? Peguem os livros na biblioteca com a maior urgência possível e comecem a passar para o inglês moderno, principalmente os atores. Semana que vem, no mesmo dia, mesmo horário, os atores começarão a passar as falas da peça com Jiraya enquanto os outros grupos se reúnem para discutir patrocínio, figurino, cenário e outros detalhes. Vocês têm uma semana para começar a pensar. É isso... Obrigado pela atenção de vocês e até mais pessoal!

O ânimo pareceu tomar conta repentinamente de alguns dos alunos, que levantaram animados de suas cadeiras e se dirigiram para a saída do teatro. Sasuke esperou o movimento baixar um pouco e viu que Kiba e Ino já haviam saído. Notou também que Kia já estava falando com Kakashi sobre algumas idéias para o teatro.

- Cara! – comentou Hiroshi enquanto eles se dirigiam para a saída – essa garota nem leu o livro e já está falando com o Kakashi! Vou sofrer nas mãos dela!

- Meus pêsames, meu amigo – disse Naruto com falsa clemência – Ei! – exclamou o loiro de repente – vamos ao Central Park?

- Não sem antes passarmos na biblioteca para pegar o livro da peça – disse Sasuke

- Você não está pensando em começar a traduzir isso hoje, está? – perguntou Hiroshi – temos uma quantidade absurda de deveres!

- Do que você está reclamando? – perguntou Sasuke – você nem vai atuar...

- Mas você ouviu o que o Kakashi disse: todos têm que ler – respondeu Hiroshi amargamente

- Não importa – disse Sasuke – você quer impressionar a Naomy? Vai ter que ser com algo mais além de músculos, meu amigo. Demonstre inteligência, Hiroshi...

- Acha que vai dar certo? – perguntou Hiroshi

- É infalível – disse Sasuke na tentativa de convencer o amigo a pegar o livro. Naruto estava se controlando para não rir da inocência de Hiroshi.

- Ok... – disse o Haruno, vencido – vamos à biblioteca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já faziam duas horas que Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi estavam sentados no mesmo banco do dia anterior, no Central Park, próximos à área do urso polar, no zoológico. Eles passaram na biblioteca depois de fazerem um lanche na cantina e foram para o Central Park. Eram quinze para as seis.

- Assim não dá! – disse Naruto – Tá muito difícil!

- Eu concordo! – disse Hiroshi, fechando o livro – essa porcaria cheira a naftalina e parece que está escrita em outra língua!

- Não vou conseguir decorar isso. E não devíamos ter vindo ao Central Park – disse Sasuke, que apesar de todos os esforços não obtivera sucesso na tentativa de passar o inglês arcaico para o moderno.

- Não mesmo! – disse Hiroshi – ainda mais com tantas distrações! – ele terminou, indicando com a cabeça um grupo de garotas que tomavam sorvete.

- Só você mesmo, hein Hiroshi, para pensar em mulher numa hora dessas! – comentou Naruto

- Eu não sou de ferro, meu amigo... – disse Hiroshi com um sorrisinho

- Chega de Shakespeare por hoje – disse Sasuke, por fim

- Graças a Deus! – disse Hiroshi, levantando num pulo – seu juízo está voltando. E quer saber? Vou dar essa porcaria para minha irmã traduzir. Do jeito que ela é viciada, já deve ter traduzido todo o livro dela, e como ela vai atuar, pode começar a gravar as falas traduzindo meu livro!

- Hiroshi, você é genial! – disse Sasuke, de repente

- Ei! A idéia de pedir pra Sakura traduzir foi minha! – protestou Hiroshi

- Não é isso! – disse Sasuke – vou pedir pra sua irmã me AJUDAR a traduzir o livro! E me ajudar com as minhas falas também! Eu estava me perguntando como faria para decorá-las. Normalmente eu ensaiaria com a Ino, mas ela não está "disponível", por enquanto... Você não disse que sua irmã fazia teatro?

- Disse – falou Hiroshi ficando sério de repente – mas não sei se será uma boa idéia...

- Por que não? – Naruto perguntou por Sasuke

- Sei lá... Instinto de irmão... E acho que Sakura não aceitaria te ajudar... – respondeu Hiroshi

- Ora Hiroshi – insistiu Sasuke – não custa tentar... E você poderia pedir ajuda pra Naomy, e Naruto para Hinata. Não acham?

- Olhando por esse ângulo – disse Hiroshi desfazendo a expressão séria – você tem razão!

- Então vamos pra sua casa! – disse Naruto que também ficara animado só de ouvir o nome de Hinata. Sasuke sentiu-se satisfeito por dentro. Mataria dois coelhos numa cajadada só: ensaiaria com uma excelente atriz e traria Ino de volta. Foi com esse pensamento otimista que ele saiu do Central Park, acompanhado dos amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim que Hiroshi destrancou a porta de sua casa, o relógio marcou seis e quinze. Sasuke, movido por sua ansiedade e se achando o máximo por ter resolvido seu problema com as falas, praticamente invadiu a casa do amigo e foi subindo as escadas feito um louco. A idéia de que a solução para trazer Ino de volta estava naquela casa o deixou louco.

- Espera aí Sasuke! Você não pode ir invadindo a casa dos outros assim não! – disse Hiroshi, e saiu correndo atrás do amigo escada acima. Naruto fechou a porta e foi atrás deles.

Sasuke chegou ao segundo andar e por puro instinto, colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta que julgou ser do quarto de Sakura. Hiroshi apontou no último degrau, arfando, e disse:

- Cara... É melhor você bater na porta antes. Sakura vai te matar se... – mas Hiroshi não chegou a terminar a fala, pois Sasuke abriu a porta e entrou no aposento.

Mas ao olhar para dentro do quarto, Sasuke nem precisou pensar duas vezes antes de concluir que seria melhor ter escutado Hiroshi.

**E AÊ GALERA!?**

**TD BLZ? ESPERO Q SIM!!**

**HAHAHAHHA... O mistério está no ar... O que será que o Sasuke viu ao invadir o quarto da Sakura? Tô zuando... Até parece que isso é mistério... Vocês até já devem ter uma noção do que seja... De qualquer modo, acho que o maior mistério dessa fic é por que a Ino se recuperou tão rápido do término do namoro... Mas isso eu só vou explicar mais tarde! Vocês vão ter q ler para descobrir!! Hehehehehehe sou mt má!**

**Ok! Desculpem pela demora em postar esse cap, mas eu espero q vcs façam bom proveito dele e mandem mtas reviews... Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs Ah! Obrigada por todas as reviews q vcs me mandaram até agora! Como sempre, são elas q me dão inspiração pra escrever novos caps.!! OBRIGADA!!**

**No próximo cap eu vou focalizar mais a Sakura, suas amigas e seus respectivos problemas, então não percam!!**

**Beijos coloridos!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	5. O pedido, as amigas e a escolha

Capítulo 4: O pedido, as amigas e a escolha

**Capítulo 4: O pedido, as amigas e a escolha**

_- Cara... É melhor você bater na porta antes. Sakura vai te matar se... – mas Hiroshi não chegou a terminar a fala, pois Sasuke abriu a porta e entrou no aposento._

_Mas ao olhar para dentro do quarto, Sasuke nem precisou pensar duas vezes antes de concluir que seria melhor ter escutado Hiroshi._

Com algumas gotas de água espalhada pelo corpo, os cabelos róseos meio molhados e envolvida numa toalha branca, Sakura acabara de fechar a porta do banheiro quando deu de cara com Sasuke, invadindo seu quarto. Os dois ficaram estáticos e extremamente corados. Hiroshi entrou no quarto, esbaforido, e também ficou sem ação. Naruto veio logo em seguida e ficou boquiaberto com a cena que estava a sua frente.

Sasuke não entendia porque simplesmente não saía logo dali, afinal estava diante de uma garota de toalha! É... Talvez fosse esse o motivo: nunca vira uma garota APENAS de toalha na sua frente, em carne e osso. Nem mesmo Ino. Nem mesmo sua mãe. Ela parecia... Um anjo. A visão de Sakura parada ali, na frente dele, encarando-o com os belos olhos verdes arregalados, deixou Sasuke mais do que sem reação. Deixou-o em transe. Que foi logo quebrado com uma dor aguda na cabeça.

Com um grito de dor involuntário, Sasuke levou a mão à própria testa e viu que estava sangrando. Viu uma pequena luminária de porcelana do chão, em forma de estrelinha, quebrada em muitos pedaços. E ao olhar para frente, se deparou com uma Sakura não nervosa, mas assustada. Sasuke deduziu imediatamente que ela o atacara com a luminária. Ele olhou para ela como quem pergunta "Por que fez isso?" e ela lhe devolveu um olhar do tipo "Porque você invadiu meu quarto". Decidindo quebrar o silêncio para evitar o olhar de Sasuke, Sakura respirou fundo e falou:

- Caiam fora do meu quarto. Agora.

Ela não gritou, mas soou tão ameaçadora que Sasuke teve medo de morrer. Colocou a mão na testa novamente para tentar estancar o sangue e saiu o mais rápido possível dali. Ao fechar a porta do quarto não conseguiu mais ver em que parte do aposento Sakura estava. Duvidava muito agora de que ela fosse querer ajudá-lo com a peça. Ao descer as escadas acompanhado por Naruto e Hiroshi, os três em silêncio, Sasuke concluiu pela milésima vez desde que tomara um fora de Ino que era MESMO um idiota.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já eram 7 horas quando Sakura desceu as escadas, completamente vestida, e apareceu na sala de estar. Mas decidiu não entrar no aposento. No sofá estavam sentados Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi, e o Uchiha segurava uma bolsa de gelo na testa. Estava com uma cara péssima. Sakura se sentiu um pouco culpada. Não devia ter lançado a luminária com tanta força. Se Sasuke invadira seu quarto com aquela pressa, ele devia estar procurando por ela, certo? Quando ele precisa dela para alguma coisa ela estraga tudo... Mas afinal, não tinha que estar se culpando! Ele INVADIU seu quarto! Tacar a luminária foi apenas uma forma de defesa, certo?

Certo... Mas Sakura sentiu seu coração falhar três batidas quando viu Sasuke jogar a franja para trás para colocar o gelo numa posição melhor. E se sentiu estúpida. Tinha que pedir desculpas.

- Caham... – começou ela, entrando na sala. Os três olharam para ela, e ao contrário do que Sakura imaginava, Sasuke não desviou o olhar. Foi Hiroshi quem falou:

- Olha, Sakura, antes que você comece a gritar, me deixe esclarecer uma coisa: nós não tivemos culpa! Sasuke entrou todo esbaforido no seu quarto porque quis!

- É! - Apoiou Naruto – O Hiroshi disse pra ele bater primeiro!

- Eu sei – Sakura disse

- Sabe? – perguntaram Naruto e Hiroshi, em uníssono

- Sei. Hiroshi nunca entraria no meu quarto sem bater, e você também não Naruto – e ela olhou para Sasuke – agora você... Você com certeza invadiria o quarto de uma garota sem bater porque não tem um pingo de educação.

- Olha – disse Sasuke, impaciente – eu errei, reconheço. Mas eu esperava voltar pra casa inteiro, e não com um pedaço da minha testa faltando. – Sakura encarou o chão e disse:

- Eu sei... Por isso estou aqui. Eu queria pedir desculpas. Acho que... Exagerei...

- Pára tudo! – gritou Hiroshi – Você está se redimindo? Que milagre meu Deus! A luminária acertou você Sasuke, mas a pancada fez efeito na cabeça da minha irmã!

- Menos Hiroshi... – disse Sakura – eu me desculparia com qualquer um de vocês se tivesse tacado uma luminária nas suas cabeças.

- Por que você tinha que jogar? – perguntou Sasuke – Não podia ter simplesmente gritado? Por que jogou a luminária?

- Tem razão – disse Sakura, com aparente pesar. Mas depois acrescentou com um sorriso irônico – eu gostava tanto daquela luminária... – o comentário dela fez Naruto e Hiroshi rirem, e Sasuke fechou a cara - "_Melhor assim"_- pensou Sakura.

Ela havia recuperado a autoconfiança e ao se certificar de que o corte na testa de Sasuke não fora grave, Sakura decidiu perguntar:

- Agora me responde uma coisa Uchiha: por que a pressa em vir falar comigo?

- É que o Sasuke tomou um fora da Ino e precisa da sua ajuda. – Naruto respondeu com simplicidade, mas logo em seguida levou as mãos à boca, ciente da burrice que havia acabado de falar. Hiroshi deu um tapa na própria testa e Sasuke contou até dez mil para não matar Naruto.

- Então é verdade? – perguntou Sakura sem disfarçar sua felicidade. Antes que os outros percebessem, ela tratou de disfarçar, dizendo: Quer dizer... Estavam todos comentando. Naomy quem me disse. Eu sinto muito...

- Imagino – disse Sasuke, indiferente

- Mas você precisa da minha ajuda para...? – perguntou Sakura

- Para decorar minhas falas do teatro – Sasuke respondeu sem querer entrar em maiores detalhes

- Não entendi onde a Yamanaka entra nisso, além do fato dela ser seu par romântico no teatro – disse Sakura com sinceridade – e se você não me contar a história desde o começo, acho que não vou poder ajudar...

Sasuke suspirou fundo e encarou Sakura. Ela parecia ter "voltado ao normal" agora. Não parecia mais um anjo. Sasuke se sentiu bobo quando chegou a comparar Sakura com uma figura celestial. Ino é seu único anjo. Aquela garota de cabelos róseos, olhos verdes e irônica (talvez até mais que o próprio Sasuke), não podia ser um anjo. Não o anjo de Sasuke. Mas ela era a única que poderia ajudá-lo, e talvez o mínimo que pudesse fazer pra se redimir com ela era contando a Sakura sua história infeliz.

Sasuke então começou a contar a partir do dia em que Ino marcou o suposto jantar no Domingo. O jantar em que ele entregaria o anel e que deveria ter terminado com uma noite feliz. Mas o que terminou foi o namoro deles. Sakura ouvia tudo atentamente, e nem piscava. Isso deixou Sasuke impressionado, não porque SOMENTE ela estivesse prestando atenção (porque Naruto estava cochilando e babando no sofá e Hiroshi parecia estar em outro mundo), mas porque talvez ninguém nunca o ouvira tão atentamente antes.

Ele explicou para Sakura que possuía um "bloqueio sentimental" e que não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos com facilidade. Então Sasuke contou a idéia de Naruto de se inscrever no grupo de teatro. Dessa forma ele aprenderia a se expressar melhor e poderia trazer Ino de volta. Mas a única coisa que ele não contava era que a peça seria em inglês antigo e a política do grupo mudaria justo no ano em que ELE havia decidido participar por uma causa justa. Então Hiroshi sugeriu Sakura, que faz teatro a algum tempo e não teria problema em traduzir o livro para o inglês moderno, sem contar que era ótima para decorar falas.

Para finalizar, Sasuke disse que ficou muito eufórico com a sugestão de Hiroshi e não chegou a pensar que poderia encontrar Sakura "naquela situação" se entrasse no quarto dela. Ele se desculpou mais uma vez, acordou Hiroshi e Naruto e encarou Sakura. Ela parecia pensar sobre tudo aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Ansioso, Sasuke decidiu perguntar:

- Perguntas?

- Sim – disse ela saindo de seus pensamentos – Por que Ino terminou com você? Está me escondendo algum detalhe?

- Acontece que... – Sasuke titubeou – que eu nunca... Disse que a amava. – Ele concluiu com um nó na garganta. Cada vez que repetia isso pra alguém e até para si mesmo se sentia estúpido. Esperava que Sakura fosse cair na gargalhada, mas ela voltou a pensar para logo responder:

- Isso é difícil... – e ela começou a enrolar com o indicador uma mecha do próprio cabelo. Sasuke considerou o gesto "fofo", mas achou que estava ficando louco e a imagem de Ino sorrindo se formou em sua cabeça, afastando quaisquer outros pensamentos para longe. Sakura continuou – Você foi mesmo um idiota. Mas não acha que o fato de nunca ter se declarado... – mas Sasuke a interrompeu

- Já – disse ele – Naruto já me perguntou isso. Eu amo Ino incondicionalmente.

- Então por que não consegue dizer isso na cara dela, como fez agora? – perguntou Sakura com uma impaciência inesperada

- Eu não sei. Acho que é porque gosto demais dela – respondeu Sasuke

- Foi por isso que ela te trocou pelo Inuzuka?

- Acho que sim – respondeu Sasuke. Mas ele não achava, tinha certeza.

- Você é estranho... – disse Sakura – E agora quer minha ajuda para traduzir seu livro e decorar suas falas, certo?

- Exatamente – disse Sasuke – Você já traduziu seu livro?

- Já – disse Sakura

- Genial! – exclamou Naruto

- Maninha, você é demais! – disse Hiroshi – Não te falei Sasuke?

- Na verdade – disse Sakura – não precisei me esforçar muito. Há uma versão moderna disponível na internet. Eu apenas baixei para meu computador e imprimi.

- Isso não é contra as regras? – perguntou Sasuke, surpreso

- Quem liga pra elas? – perguntou Sakura, sorrindo. Sasuke também sorriu, involuntariamente. Hiroshi e Naruto pareceram desapontados. Sakura percebeu e se dirigiu ao irmão – o que foi Hiroshi?

- É que Naruto e eu estávamos pensando...

- Em quê? – indagou Sakura

- Em pedir ajuda pra Hinata e Naomy – respondeu Sasuke, pelos amigos. Não ia deixar barato o vacilo de Naruto – e agora que tem uma versão traduzida na internet eles não vão poder mais contar com elas.

- Obrigado, Sasuke – disse Naruto, triste

- Olha – disse Sakura, suspirando – posso conseguir que você ensaie com a Hinata, Naruto. Mas você Hiroshi... Foi Naomy quem me avisou sobre a cópia na internet, então ela já deve ter traduzido o livro...

- Ótimo – disse Hiroshi, e socou uma almofada

- Mas você pode se aproximar dela nas reuniões do pessoal do cenário – disse Sakura – Ela gosta de garotos fortes, mas humildes, então não fique se achando perto dela. Ela também adora ser carregada nas costas, então se ela precisar de ajuda com algum enfeite que fica no alto, se ofereça. Tente falar coisas engraçadas e seja você mesmo. Eu poderia te falar todos os gostos da Naomy, mas aí eu não seria sua irmã – e Sakura sorriu

- Valeu mesmo, maninha – disse Hiroshi sorrindo também. Ele se levantou do sofá em que estava e foi abraçar Sakura. Sasuke os invejou mais uma vez.

- Por nada. E Naruto, vou falar com a Hinata amanhã – completou Sakura

- Pô Sakura, muito obrigado, cara! – e ele fez menção de abraçar a garota também, mas Hiroshi o impediu.

- Ok – disse Sasuke, e todos olharam pra ele – tá tudo muito lindo e feliz, mas você ainda não me respondeu, Sakura.

- Responder o quê, Uchiha? – perguntou Sakura com falsa confusão. Sasuke sabia o que Sakura estava pretendendo. Queria ouvi-lo pedir com todas as letras.

- Você vai me ajudar ou não? – perguntou ele com desnecessária violência, mas logo se arrependeu. Tentou pedir desculpas, mas as palavras não vieram. Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou Sasuke profundamente. O olhar da garota atravessou a alma dele e Sasuke sentiu medo. Nunca havia sentido isso antes em relação a uma garota. Ele não soube dizer se a expressão que se formara no rosto dela era de tristeza ou de concentração, porque afinal ele chegou à conclusão de que não conhecia Sakura. A cada segundo a achava menos parecida com Hiroshi. Quase se arrependeu de ter pedido ajuda a ela, agora que pensava melhor. Mas afinal, o que ELA estria pensando?

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Sakura finalmente respondeu:

- Vou... – e Sasuke se encheu de esperanças – ...pensar – e as esperanças de Sasuke foram ao chão – Ainda estou zangada por ter invadido meu quarto.

- Mas mana – disse Hiroshi – dá uma força pro cara!

- É Sakura – disse Naruto – ele tá sofrendo - E Sasuke contou até um milhão pra NÃO matar Naruto. Sakura se levantou com um ar de riso.

- Não parece... – e ela já ia saindo da sala, em direção a cozinha, quando se virou, com uma expressão séria no rosto – Mas fique tranqüilo, Uchiha. Porque ao contrário de você, sou rápida pra tomar decisões. Até o final da semana te darei a resposta.

Assim que Sakura saiu, Naruto e Hiroshi encararam Sasuke. Ele suspirou:

- Mulheres...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quara-feira, tarde ensolarada em Nova York. O Central Park ficava mais grandioso do que nunca sob a luz alaranjada do sol do norte. Sakura chegou a essa conclusão quando avistou as amigas de longe. Havia marcado de se encontrar com Hinata e Naomy para conversarem. Sakura pretendia cumprir o que prometera a Naruto e Hiroshi e falaria com as amigas que eles estavam precisando de ajuda. Mas o verdadeiro motivo daquela reunião era um pedido. O terrível pedido.

Sakura tentara parecer natural ao telefone quando ligou para Hinata e Naomy, mas estas a conheciam muito bem para saber que algo estava errado. Por mais que Sakura dissesse que estava tudo ok, ela própria se convencia de não estava nada bem. Chegara uma antes do combinado ao Central Park para pensar. Adorava aquele lugar. Principalmente a aconchegante casinha de Alice no País das Maravilhas, onde se encontrava agora.

A doce ilusão de que Sasuke procurara por ela no dia anterior porque talvez a tivesse notado melhor fez Sakura rir de si própria. É lógico que ele não esqueceria Ino facilmente. E ele deixou isso bem claro. Agora ele precisava do talento de Sakura para trazer a Yamanaka de volta com palavras bonitas numa apresentação de teatro. Sakura sabia que não ia dar certo, mas não teve coragem de dizer isso a ele. Ela odeia acabar com as esperanças das pessoas, principalmente das pessoas de quem mais gosta.

E infelizmente ela gostava demais de Sasuke. Não teve coragem de dizer que achava Ino uma grande vaca por ter jogado fora um garoto tão especial como ele para trocá-lo pelo primeiro poeta que aparecesse na frente dela e dissesse "eu te amo". Não teve coragem de aceitar a proposta dele ali mesmo com medo de se magoar. Achava que pensando melhor poderia encontrar as razões para não ajudá-lo. Pensara em mil delas, mas ao mesmo tempo encontrara mil motivos para colaborar com ele, mesmo que fosse para perdê-lo no fim das contas. Talvez o plano acabasse por dar certo... E assim ela poderia esquecê-lo.

Se apaixonara por Sasuke na primeira vez que o vira. E sentia muito por ser tão fraca a ponto de não esquecê-lo. E sentia-se pior ainda por ter que dar uma de "durona" na frente dele para não se derreter de amores, como a maioria das garotas da universidade. Mas ao contrário delas, ao contrário de Ino, Sakura gostava mesmo de Sasuke. Se não, não estaria sofrendo agora. Percebeu que Hinata e Naomy estavam mais próximas dela agora. Suas amigas eram sua última saída. Elas saberiam o que dizer...

Era por isso que Sakura gostava tanto de Hinata e Naomy. Elas sempre sabiam o que dizer nas situações delicadas, ao contrário dela, Sakura. Hinata era doce, meiga, muito inteligente e bonita. Cabelos longos até a cintura, num tom preto-azulado, olhos perolados e expressivos. Parecia um anjo, como diziam os garotos. Muito segura de si, Hinata sempre pensa duas vezes antes de agir ou falar qualquer coisa. Tem uma família muito rigorosa e é super protegida pelo pai. A mãe de Hinata falecera quando ela ainda era pequena, e sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, apenas um bebê.

Hinata raramente perdia a paciência, e até mesmo quando o fazia era educada. Sabia dar uma boa lição de moral. A única coisa que realmente tirava Hinata do sério era um garoto loiro, dos olhos azuis, explosivo, bagunceiro, lindo, amigo, fofo, muito inteligente também (apesar de só demonstrar isso nas provas, como dizia Hiroshi) e um ano mais velho. Esse garoto é Naruto, a paixão secreta de Hinata. Ela sofria muito por ele. Mas porque queria. Sakura dissera milhares de vezes que ele era louco por Hinata, mas a Hyuuga sempre ignorou este fato. Segundo ela, Naruto deveria achá-la uma nerd, rato de biblioteca e idiota. Por esse motivo, Hinata nunca conseguia falar com ele e saía correndo todas vezes que ele se aproximava. Depois, Hinata chamava a si mesma de idiota, já que sua inteligência de nada serve quando o assunto é amor.

Naomy, assim como Sakura, já dissera várias vezes a Hinata que Naruto tem um TOMBO por ela. As duas já chegaram até a brigar feio para depois se reconciliarem em meio a cachoeiras de lágrimas. Naomy tinha um jeito muito explosivo, mas era um amor de garota. Seus cabelos são ruivos, do tom vermelho vivo, vão até sua cintura, bem liso em quase todo comprimento, sendo perfeitamente encaracolado apenas nas pontas. Os olhos dela são grandes e expressivos, do tom azul-gelo, sempre contornado com bastante delineador preto que os destaca ainda mais em conjunto a seus cílios longos. Naomy é baixinha e assim como Hinata, tem a aparência de um anjo. A diferença é que era um anjo de fogo. O conjunto lhe de sua a aparência se assemelha a uma boneca de porcelana, meiga e frágil, mas Naomy não é BEM assim.

Rebelde, teimosa e cabeça dura, odeia as regras e raramente as obedece, por isso freqüentemente está metida em encrencas. Atrevida, ela não se importa em falar o que pensa, seja com o mendigo da esquina ou com o presidente da republica. É claro que depois ela tem que arcar com as conseqüências. Divertida, animada e ligada a 220, sempre que possível Naomy traz um lindo e cativante sorriso no rosto. Adora saltitar pelos cantos, gritar coisas aos quatro ventos e gesticular exageradamente com as mãos. Estouradinha, se irrita facilmente e não leva desaforo pra casa, por isso está sempre metida em brigas. Ela é meio moleca, gosta de skate e basquete, mas não abandona seu lado feminino. É bonita e sabe disso. Está sempre arrumada e perfumada, fato que faz os caras babarem por ela.

E foi exatamente esse jeitinho de Naomy, Sakura tinha certeza, que fisgou o Haruno mais velho. Hiroshi se interessou por Naomy rapidamente, como faz com qualquer garota. Mas Sakura estava pensando seriamente agora, ao perceber as atitudes do irmão, que talvez, um talvez muito certo, Hiroshi esteja apaixonado pela primeira vez. Todos os dias ele perguntava por Naomy, até repetidas vezes, e não sossegava até que Sakura respondesse alguma coisa. Mas ela não tirava a razão de Hiroshi. Naomy, como toda adolescente, tem seus momentos. Mas desde que entrara na faculdade sua vida mudara pra valer.

A senhora Hikari, mãe de Naomy, descobriu que estava sendo traída pelo marido. Naomy ficou muito abalada e exigiu que a mãe se separasse. O senhor Hikari, pai de Naomy, fez o pedido à justiça, mas sem o consentimento da senhora Hikari o divórcio não poderia ser concretizado. Por isso, Naomy passou a ficar cabisbaixa com mais freqüência e a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas por qualquer motivo. Mas algo que Sakura realmente admira na amiga é a capacidade que ela tem de se recuperar rápido de grandes tristezas. Naomy ainda não está conformada com a situação dos pais, mas não vai sossegar até ver sua mãe longe de seu pai. Sakura, que passou a ir mais vezes do que o normal à casa de Naomy, já sugeriu vários conselheiros para a mãe de Naomy, uma espécie de psicólogo de casais. Mas a senhora Hikari simplesmente se recusa a assinar o divórcio. Talvez Naomy saiba o porquê. Mas nunca teve coragem de falar...

Fora isso, Naomy é muito carinhosa com os amigos e gosta de sair distribuindo abraços. Está sempre mascando e fazendo bolinhas de chiclete, além de ter mania de pular de cavalinho nos amigos e fazê-los carregá-la por toda escola. Ela gosta muito de festas e curtição. É animada e um tanto sarcástica. Gosta de paquerar também e usa seu charme com frases e sorrisinhos insinuantes que podem ser apenas uma brincadeira... Ou não. Isso não quer dizer que dê bola pra todo mundo. Ela é muito sensível no aspecto "amor". Quando se trata de algo forte ela perde todas as defesas... Até hoje nunca disse "eu te amo" pra nenhum garoto. Ela diz que tem que ser uma pessoa muito especial (ela se irrita muito com quem sai por aí dizendo "eu te amo" pra Deus e o mundo), e costuma dizer bastante: "'Te amo' não é 'bom dia'". Ela ama quebrar regras, isso é uma diversão pra ela... Tem atração por tudo que é perigoso e proibido. Ela é meio lerda, diz algumas coisas sem sentido algum que ela julga muito inteligentes, mas isso não quer dizer que é burra. Ela tem facilidade em aprender, mas preguiça de estudar, por isso o histórico regular. Os amigos são algo que ela preza acima de tudo e faz de tudo por eles.

Quando Naomy e Hinata sentaram-se ao lado de Sakura ela agradeceu mentalmente por Deus ter dado a ela amigas maravilhosas. Sakura, Naomy e Hinata são fortes, inteligentes e seguras em muitas ocasiões, mas todas elas apresentam problemas. Sensíveis quanto ao aspecto "amor", elas já choraram juntas muitas vezes, e a cada diferença descoberta entre elas, a amizade fica mais forte.

Depois de receber um abraço de urso de Naomy e um beijo no rosto de Hinata, Sakura suspirou fundo e percebeu que não tinha pensado em como contar às amigas o pedido que Sasuke lhe fez. Mas ela percebeu que não foi preciso pensar... Naomy encarou os olhos verdes de Sakura e com um sorriso compreensivo, perguntou:

- O que ele fez? – o "ele" se referia à Sasuke. Assim que Naomy soube que Ino e ele haviam terminado, foi correndo contar para Sakura, fazendo as esperanças da garota crescerem dentro de seu coração.

- Um pedido... – disse Sakura tristemente

- Iiiih... – disse Naomy – pela sua cara não foi pedido de namoro...

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? – perguntou Hinata, preocupada. E Sakura repetiu toda a história que Sasuke havia contado a ela no dia anterior, detalhe por detalhe. A diferença é que as interrupções foram constantes, e eram vindas principalmente de Naomy, que quase teve um troço quando Sakura disse que Sasuke a vira de toalha, mas o amaldiçoou logo em seguida por ser tão insensível e canalha por pedir a ajuda de Sakura na maior frieza.

- E você vai ajudá-lo? – perguntou Naomy quando Sakura terminou de contar

- Eu não sei, meninas... – respondeu ela encarando o chão

- Ele foi um canalha! – tornou a dizer Naomy – será que ele não percebe que você é louca por ele?

- Não... Além disso, ele está enfeitiçado pela Yamanaka – disse Sakura com amargura

- Está mais do que na cara que ela é uma fútil – disse Naomy

- Por que você não ajuda ele, Sakura?- perguntou Hinata, de repente

- Quê? – perguntou Naomy, atônita – Tá brincando, Hi?

- Pense bem – disse Hinata – há duas possibilidades, e você pode sair ganhando nas duas Sakura...

- Como? – perguntou Sakura

- Você pode ajudá-lo e conhecê-lo melhor, aí você vai ver que ele não é tão legal assim. E poderá esquecê-lo. Ou, você ajuda o Sasuke e ele percebe que VOCÊ é legal e vocês ficam juntos. – concluiu Hinata

- Hum... – disse Naomy, pensativa – A Hi tem razão, Sakura... – Sakura parecia considerar o que Hinata havia acabado de dizer e chegou a uma conclusão:

- Pode ser... – disse Sakura – mas acho mais provável eu esquecê-lo do que ele me notar de verdade...

- Isso não é bom? – perguntou Naomy – Quer dizer... Você pararia de sofrer...

- Eu concordo – disse Hinata – mas tem um porém – e ela encarou Sakura, que já sabia

- Qual? – perguntou Naomy

- O plano dele não vai dar certo, Naomy – respondeu Hinata, e Sakura concordou com a cabeça

- A Ino não gosta dele de verdade – disse Sakura

- É mesmo – disse Naomy – ela é uma loira azeda de muito mau gosto! Primeiro o "senhor eu não sei expressar meus sentimentos" e agora o "mister engomado". Argh! – Sakura e Hinata riram

- Ei! – disse Sakura, mais animada – esqueceu que estou apaixonada pelo "senhor eu não sei expressar meus sentimentos"?

- Desculpe, Sakura – disse Naomy, sorrindo – mas eu não me conformo com uma coisa: a Yamanaka terminou com o Sasuke só porque ele nunca disse "eu te amo"?

- É... – disse Sakura

- Aff... Ela é muito mongol... E acho que nunca gostou dele. E quer saber, Sakura? Acho que ele também nunca gostou dela.

- Mas ele me disse que a "ama incondicionalmente" – replicou Sakura

- Balela... – disse Naomy – É como eu costumo dizer: "te amo" não é "bom dia". Eu também nunca me declarei pra um cara e nunca terminaram comigo. No geral, sou eu quem termino com eles... – acrescentou Naomy, feliz – E estou esperando o momento certo pra dizer que amo alguém. Talvez Sasuke também esteja.

- Ele deve apenas ser teimoso o suficiente para não reconhecer isso – disse Hinata

- Talvez... – falou Sakura, pensativa

- Além disso, você está tendo uma possibilidade de esquecê-lo – disse Hinata, com tristeza – ao contrário de mim...

- Não começa, Hinata... – disse Naomy. Então Sakura se lembrou

- Quase me esqueço! – disse ela, num sobressalto – Naruto quer ajuda pra decorar as falas também!

- O quê? – perguntaram Hinata e Naomy em uníssono

- Isso mesmo! – disse Sakura – e ao contrário de mim, não é pra reconquistar a ex-namorada...

- Hinata, isso é demais! – disse Naomy

- Não, não é! – disse Hinata, desesperada

- Por que não? – perguntou Sakura

- Porque não! – disse Hinata, muito vermelha. Naomy deu tapinhas nas costas dela

- Hinata, Hinata... – disse Naomy – tão inteligente... E tão burra!! O Uzumaki te adora!! Aceita logo, menina!

- Não gente! Eu não consigo! – disse Hinata – Não vou ajudar ninguém!

- Tarde demais... – disse Sakura olhando para as próprias unhas, e ao ver o olhar confuso de Hinata, explicou – eu disse pra ele que você adoraria ajudá-lo.

- Ah, você não fez isso... – disse Hinata, quase sussurrando

- Ah, eu fiz... – disse Sakura piscando discretamente para Naomy, indicando que estava mentindo. Naomy sorriu.

- Sakura! Como pôde? – perguntou Hinata, assustada

- É Sakura! Como pôde? – perguntou Naomy com ar de riso

- Se ele pediu minha ajuda - começou Hinata - quer dizer que ele...

- Ama você, sua tonta! – disse Sakura. Hinata nada disse. Aos poucos foi recuperando a cor normal. Ela começou a respirar profundamente e como se estivesse numa espécie de transe, levantou e sentou repetidas vezes. Sakura e Naomy sabiam que aquela era a forma que Hinata tinha de relaxar. Algumas crianças que brincavam ali perto olharam para elas, assustadas, e correram para suas mães.

Depois de se sentar novamente, Hinata soltou um último suspiro.

- Acalmou? – perguntou Naomy, segurando o riso

- Sim – disse Hinata balançando a cabeça freneticamente – Não sei o que dizer...

- Que tal "obrigada"? – perguntou Sakura, rindo, e logo as três desandaram a rir juntas. Elas sempre faziam isso, pois consideravam o riso o melhor remédio para a tristeza (depois do chocolate e revistas de homens bonitos).

- Não acredito que vou fazer isso... Ensaiar com o Naruto... – disse Hinata depois que pararam de rir

- É uma ótima oportunidade pra você perder seu medo dele, Hi. Ele é uma gracinha – disse Naomy – e gosta muito de você. Tenho certeza! Procure se controlar perto dele... Ele não usaria você... Jamais... Fique tranqüila! – e Hinata sorriu, parecendo aliviada

- Obrigada meninas... – disse Hinata – vou tentar ser eu mesma e parar de fugir como bandido que foge da forca... – mais risos

- Por falar em oportunidades... – falou Sakura – quando você, senhorita Hikari, vai dar uma oportunidade pro meu irmão?

- Não sei... – disse Naomy com um sorriso misterioso – ele pode muito bem estar querendo apenas me "dar uns pegas", como faz com todas...

- Não tenha tanta certeza... – disse Sakura – todos os dias ele pergunta por você!

- Como assim? – perguntou Naomy abrindo um sorriso radiante – como você só me fala isso agora? Isso merece um Milk shake de chocolate, por minha conta! Vamos! Quero que você me conta essa história direitinho, Sakura! – as três se levantaram e se deram os braços, como faziam desde os doze anos, e estavam saindo felizes do Central Park, quando Hinata estacou de repente, quase levando as outras duas ao chão.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura – já vai mudar de idéia? Não quer mais ajudar o Naruto?

- Não é isso – disse Hinata – é porque você ainda não nos contou se vai ou não ajudar o Sasuke...

- Ah é... – disse Sakura, e pôs-se a encarar o céu alaranjado de primavera, pensando.

Ela fez sinal para que as amigas continuassem andando, e só quando estavam chegando na sorveteria foi que ela respondeu:

- Vocês já sabem... – e as três sorriram umas para as outras, cúmplices – só espero que quando eu der a resposta, na sexta-feira, as conseqüências da minha decisão não magoem nenhum de nós dois...

E diante da concordância de Hinata e Naomy, Sakura teve certeza de que havia feito a escolha certa.

**OLÁ GALERA!!**

**Gente, pelamordedeus me desculpem a demora!!**

**É que eu voltei às aulas semana passada e fiquei estudando pras provas que eu tive essa semana agora... Foi tenso gente... Mas saiu! Um cap fresquinho, fofo e feminino pra vocês!!**

**Parabéns a Lucia, que acertou o que o Sasuke viu, e a todas vocês que imaginaram a mesma coisa! Heehehehhehe! Obrigada mesmo, mesmo, mesmo pelas reviews e o carinho de vocês! E cá entre nós, essa semana eu nem ia postar cap... Eu tava meio sem inspiração sabe... n.n''**

**Mas, como sempre, graças às reviews eu me animei e aqui está!!**

**Que vocês tenham feito uma boa leitura e continuem acompanhando!!**

**Mais uma vez foi mal pela demora!! Deixem reviews tah?**

**Beijos coloridos!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	6. Como é difícil dizer sim

Capítulo 5: Como é difícil dizer "sim"

**Capítulo 5: Como é difícil dizer "sim"**

Sexta-feira. Sasuke se encontrava sozinho, indo para a casa de Hiroshi. Não fazia nem cinco minutos que o amigo ligara e Sasuke já estava a caminho. Era fim de tarde e finalmente chegara o dia. Sakura lhe daria a resposta que definiria o futuro dele com Ino. Bastava a Haruno dizer "sim". Seria tão difícil pra ela deixar de ser egoísta e ajudá-lo? Sasuke achava que sim... Sakura aparentava não gostar dele de maneira alguma, e ele simplesmente não conseguia entender por quê. Também não compreendia porque ela precisava de tempo para pensar em algo tão simples.

Mas ele precisava desesperadamente da ajuda dela e por isso decidiu fazer o que ela pedisse. Tentou várias vezes, antes da sexta-feira, memorizar algumas falas, mas sem sucesso. Elas precisavam de emoção tanto para serem lidas quanto faladas, e Sasuke mal conseguia lê-las da forma correta. Baixara a tal versão moderna da peça da internet e nem assim conseguira algum progresso.

Encontrou com Sakura algumas vezes depois de terça-feira, quando pediu a ajuda dela. Ela o cumprimentou com formalidade e foi muito simpática com Naruto e até com Hiroshi. Por falar nisso, estes estavam muito felizes. Naruto não conseguia parar de falar em Hinata desde quando Sakura veio lhe dizer que a amiga havia topado ensaiar com ele. E o loiro ficou mais feliz ainda quando teve a primeira conversa decente com a Hyuuga. Naruto conseguiu ser ele mesmo e Hinata gaguejou pouquíssimas vezes. A conversa terminou com o primeiro ensaio dos dois, juntos, marcado para a próxima segunda-feira, véspera da segunda reunião do teatro.

Hiroshi também estava eufórico. Naomy foi mais amável do que costume com ele e deixou o Haruno mais velho todo derretido quando elogiou a camisa que ele estava usando. Além disso, Sakura disse ao irmão que Naomy estava disposta a dar uma chance a ele, mas que era para Hiroshi ir devagar e ser sempre ele mesmo. Apesar de estar realmente feliz pelos amigos, Sasuke praticamente não sorriu até o momento de agora.

Porque a semana para ele não existiu. Porque Ino não viera falar com ele. Essa era a terrível verdade. Escoltada sempre por Kiba, Sasuke não conseguiu uma aproximação sequer da garota. Mas o que mais o deixava magoado era o fato dela parecer não estar nem ligando para o término do namoro deles. Seria possível que ela não sentira nada, absolutamente NADA nos anos que ficou com ele? Impossível... Ela chorara no dia em que terminaram. As lágrimas eram sinceras e Sasuke tinha certeza disso. Procurou afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça e se concentrou no presente. Poderia obter todas as respostas que quisesse. Só dependeria da decisão de Sakura.

Subiu os três degraus que levava à porta da casa dos Haruno e apertou a campainha. Depois de alguns segundos de espera, abriram a porta. Era Sakura. Ela estava vestida de forma muito confortável, comum para um dia ensolarado de primavera (bermudão jeans e uma blusa rosa de alças finas). Os cabelos estavam presos caprichosamente em um coque, com alguns fios soltos e falava com alguém pelo telefone. Ela aparentemente estava feliz, até ver Sasuke. Fechando a cara instantaneamente, Sakura disse à pessoa com quem estava falando ao telefone:

- Tenho que desligar, Naomy... Tenho visitas... – e olhou secamente para Sasuke. Ela fez sinal com a cabeça para que ele entrasse e Sasuke obedeceu. Adentrou a sala de estar e trombou com Hiroshi. O Haruno aparentava não ter notado a chegada do amigo.

- Sakura! – gritou ele – porque você não disse que tava falando com a Naomy? Manda um beijo pra ela!

- O mala do meu irmão está mandando um beijo – disse Sakura, voltando a sorrir, e Sasuke não entendeu porque ele preferia vê-la daquele jeito. Ela desligou o telefone e foi até a sala de estar.

- O que ela disse? – perguntou Hiroshi, ansioso

- Ela mandou outro beijo, seu chato... – disse Sakura, sorrindo

- Yes! – disse Hiroshi dando um soco no ar – Ah! Quem era na campainha?

- Seu amigo – disse Sakura indicando Sasuke com a cabeça, e só então Hiroshi notou o Uchiha

- Pô cara, foi mal! Nem te vi! – se desculpou Hiroshi com um sorriso amarelo

- Não esquenta – disse Sasuke – onde está o Naruto?

- Ah... Ele tá todo empolgado com o ensaio com a Hinata e disse que ia começar a decorar as falas – respondeu Hiroshi – ele quer mostrar que tem capacidade.

- Ao contrário de certas pessoas... – Sakura provocou. Ela se sentou no sofá e Hiroshi e Sasuke fizeram o mesmo.

- Sakura... Dá um tempo vai? – pediu Hiroshi

- Ok... – disse Sakura levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição

- Então... – começou Sasuke antes que o silêncio se instalasse entre eles – você já se decidiu? – e olhou para Sakura, aguardando a resposta

- Já – ela respondeu, encarando-o. Silêncio.

- E? – perguntou Sasuke, erguendo as sobrancelhas

- E daí que quero que me responda uma última pergunta – ela respondeu, séria. Hiroshi se remexeu no sofá e Sasuke suspirou fundo. Tudo por Ino...

- O que quiser... – disse ele tentando parecer paciente. Assim como Hiroshi, ele temia muito o que Sakura poderia perguntar. Mas mais uma vez se surpreendeu com a garota quando a expressão no rosto dela se amenizou. Ela abandonou a face irônica e pareceu, por alguns instantes, preocupada. Sasuke pensou momentaneamente que a Sakura que ele conhecia não era a verdadeira. Ele conseguia ver pequenos instantes da verdadeira irmã de Hiroshi quando ela sorria ou adquiria uma expressão que Sasuke nunca julgou que ela fosse capaz de fazer. Só não compreendia porque ela era assim SÓ com ele...

- Você tem certeza do que quer? – ela perguntou, enfim. Sasuke não entendeu.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou

- Quero saber se você QUER MESMO fazer isso. Quer dizer, ensaiar comigo. Não vai se arrepender depois? – Sasuke pareceu considerar essa opção. Então se lembrou da promessa. Retirou a correntinha com o anel de dentro da camisa e mostrou a Sakura.

- Eu ia dar esse anel pra ela no dia que terminamos – disse ele, e ela olhou para o anel, atenta às palavras de Sasuke – mas não pude entregá-lo. Então eu fiz uma promessa para Ino e para mim mesmo de que mudaria por ela, custe o que custar. E se ensaiar com você é uma forma de me fazer dizer o que eu sinto por ela, acredite: não vou me arrepender.

- Neste caso – disse Sakura, sem hesitar – eu ajudo você, Uchiha.

Milhões de emoções invadiram Sasuke. Ele teve vontade de gritar, de abraçar Hiroshi, de abraçar Sakura, de abraçar o abajur da sala de estar dos Haruno e de sair correndo por toda a Nova York gritando que sua namorada voltaria com ele porque Sakura Haruno decidira ajudá-lo. Mas o que conseguiu dizer foi simplesmente:

- Obrigado... – ela, porém, não disse nada. Encarou algum ponto muito interessante no chão. Algo que Sasuke não conseguia ver.

- Cara – disse Hiroshi, evitando que um clima pesado se instalasse – eu fiquei com medo de você maninha... Achei que você diria um não muito bem dito e que esculacharia o Sasuke...

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou Sakura secamente, olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos negros de Sasuke.

- Quando começamos a ensaiar? – Sasuke perguntou mecanicamente, na tentativa de evitar aquele olhar

- Agora mesmo – respondeu Sakura

- O quê? – perguntaram Hiroshi e Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo

- Por que a surpresa? – perguntou Sakura – Sexta é o único dia livre que tenho. Ou melhor, TINHA. Eu não tô nem aí pros seus horários. Você é que tem que se adaptar aos meus.

- Sexta-feira é um ótimo dia – disse Sasuke, de mau humor. Na verdade ele não se incomodava. Qualquer dia da semana estava ótimo, apesar de gostar muito de sair com Hiroshi e Naruto para ir ao Central Park nas tardes de sexta. A única coisa que o deixava inquieto era a arrogância desnecessária da Haruno.

- Ótimo – disse ela – vamos subir – e levantou do sofá, indo em direção às escadas. Sasuke também se levantou

- Pera aí! – exclamou Hiroshi – você está pretendendo ensaiar com o Sasuke no SEU quarto?

- Oh não... – disse Sakura – a padaria da esquina é o melhor lugar. Lógico que é no meu quarto! Onde mais poderia ser?

- Num lugar onde os dois ficassem no meu alcance de vista! – disse Hiroshi, começando a se irritar

- Ah Hiroshi... – disse Sakura, com impaciência – pelo amor de Deus! Você acha que vamos nos agarrar ao invés de ensaiar? O que foi? Não confia mais em mim ou não confia no Uchiha? – Hiroshi ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Confio nos dois...

- Que bom – disse Sakura – e fica tranqüilo maninho, porque eu AINDA tenho bom gosto – e subiu alguns degraus. Sasuke fechou a cara diante do comentário da Haruno – Ah! E pode deixar que qualquer coisa eu grito... Vamos logo, Uchiha.

- Vai na frente, Sakura – disse Hiroshi, sério – quero trocar umas idéias com o Sasuke.

- Como quiser... Só não demora muito porque são quase seis horas... – disse ela, e terminou de subir as escadas. Sozinhos, Hiroshi e Sasuke se encararam. Sasuke sabia que Hiroshi tinha fama de superprotetor e que já até batera em alguns caras "abusados" que se aproximavam de sua irmã mais nova. Mas o que Sasuke nunca sentira era o olhar sério de Hiroshi sobre si. Nunca tinha visto Hiroshi com aquela expressão ameaçadora...

Não entendia o motivo. Ele também teria ciúmes se tivesse uma irmã mais nova, mas Hiroshi exagerava. Sakura nem era tão especial assim. Bonita, é verdade, mas arrogante e irônica. Sasuke achou os Haruno cada vez mais estranhos. E chegou à conclusão de que talvez tivesse muito que aprender a respeito de seu próprio amigo...

- Pode dizer – falou Sasuke, quebrando o silêncio

- Não me leve a mau, cara – disse Hiroshi, amenizando sua expressão – Sei que você é amarradão na Ino e blá blá blá... Mas minha irmã é uma garota muito especial e sensível, mesmo que não pareça... – e sorriu

- Entendo – mentiu Sasuke

- Que bom – continuou Hiroshi – Então quero que você entenda mais uma coisa. Se você sonhar em magoar a minha irmã, eu arrebento sua cara – Sasuke deu um risinho irônico, esperando que Hiroshi desmentisse sua ameaça e começasse a rir também. Mas o Haruno manteve sua expressão séria.

- Está... Falando sério? – perguntou Sasuke se sentindo um idiota

- Muito sério – respondeu Hiroshi, mas então ele sorriu de novo – é claro que depois de te arrebentar eu vou me arrepender porque você é meu amigo... Se serve de consolo... Eu pago a conta do hospital...

- Obrigado cara... – disse Sasuke rindo também, mas entendendo perfeitamente que Hiroshi falara sério.

- Boa sorte mano... – disse Hiroshi enquanto Sasuke subia as escadas – você vai precisar...

Sasuke chegou ao segundo andar. Totalmente experiente dessa vez, bateu na porta do quarto de Sakura e só depois de ouvir "entre", mesmo sabendo que ela NÃO estaria de toalha, foi que ele entrou no aposento.

Podendo analisar melhor o quarto, Sasuke viu que Sakura tinha um gosto muito bom, como a maioria das garotas. O quarto era decorado de rosa e branco, todo ornamentado de estrelas de pelúcia ou de porcelana (como a luminária que Sakura jogara na cabeça de Sasuke). Na parede havia alguns pôsteres de bandas e cantores famosos, como Avril Lavigne, Nickelback e The Jonas Brothers (N/A: LINDOS!! NÃO PUDE RESISTIIIIIRRRR!! NHÁ!). Havia umas prateleiras com fotos da família e da própria Sakura. Alguns prêmios escolares enfeitavam as paredes. Num canto, uma escrivaninha branca com um laptop aberto. A organização era perfeita, até mais do que o quarto do próprio Sasuke.

Ele então procurou a dona do aposento. Sakura estava sentada confortavelmente na própria cama, com a peça original e a versão moderna impressa da internet nas mãos. Ela indicou com a cabeça um puf cor-de-rosa para que Sasuke pudesse se sentar. Após obedecer ao comando, Sasuke pôs-se a aguardar a manifestação da garota, que não tardou a vir.

- Bem – Sakura começou – antes de começarmos, preciso estabelecer algumas regras e garantir que você irá cumpri-las.

- Regras? – perguntou Sasuke, atônito. E essa agora...

- Sim – continuou ela, indiferente à surpresa do Uchiha – Primeira: vamos nos reunir todas as sextas-feiras, aqui no meu quarto, às cinco horas da tarde em ponto. Sem atrasos. Sem faltas. Se você precisar faltar por motivos pessoais pode ligar ou mandar um e-mail avisando. Vou procurar entender. Se eu precisar desmarcar o ensaio eu também vou te avisar. E nossos ensaios vão durar no máximo 3 horas. De acordo?

- Sim – respondeu Sasuke. Não seria nenhum sacrifício.

- Segunda: se você não apresentar progressos durante os ensaios, vamos ter que fazer mais de duas reuniões por semana, sem contar que toda terça tem reunião do teatro. De acordo?

- Sim.

- Terceira: você só entra no meu quarto com a minha autorização. Mas acho que isso você já aprendeu bem. Só não custa avisar... Não quero perder mais uma luminária, nem que você perca sua testa, nem ser flagrada de toalha novamente...

- Já disse mil vezes que...

- Eu sei – disse Sakura, interrompendo Sasuke – só estou avisando. Por fim: você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- Mais uma?

- Mais uma – e ela pareceu hesitar – Tem que me prometer... Que não vai se apaixonar por mim... – Sasuke deu um risinho involuntário. Se apaixonar por ela? O que era isso agora?

- Por que não? – desafiou Sasuke, sorrindo ironicamente

- Porque eu causo isso nas pessoas – respondeu Sakura, séria, mas com naturalidade – E principalmente porque não quero ser sua segunda opção.

Sasuke não respondeu. Apenas encarou Sakura. O jeito convencido com que ela respondeu à pergunta dele o lembrou a própria maneira de agir. E foi suficiente para fazê-lo se calar. Sakura o encarava com a mesma expressão fechada. Era como se ela soubesse tudo que se passava na mente dele, mas ele nada poderia saber da dela. Ele não entendia o porque de tantas regras. Mais um mistério naquela garota. Sasuke não sabia que tipo de jogo Sakura estaria querendo jogar, mas ele já estava dentro e ela dera as regras dela. Agora era a hora de Sasuke dar as regras dele.

- Certo – disse ele – concordo com tudo o que você propôs. Agora é minha vez de criar regras. Uma única regra.

- E qual seria? - perguntou Sakura, surpresa

- Você tem que parar de me chamar de Uchiha – disse ele. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, e a fortaleza que existia em volta dela se desfez. Sasuke parecia ter tocado num ponto frágil, pois Sakura pareceu momentaneamente desconcertada e Sasuke gostou de vê-la assim. Na verdade, não havia motivo para ela chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. Sasuke freqüentava a casa dos Haruno desde os oito anos de idade e apesar de nunca ter tido muito contato com Sakura, ele acharia normal se ela o tratasse apenas pelo primeiro nome. Então, ela respondeu:

- Vou tentar... – e respirou fundo –... Sasuke – e ele sorriu involuntariamente. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Sakura pronunciar seu primeiro nome. Inexplicavelmente, aquilo produziu nele uma sensação nova. Mas ao encontrar o olhar confuso da Haruno, desfez seu meio sorriso e disse, um pouco desconcertado:

- Não trouxe minha cópia da peça. Não sabia que iríamos começar hoje.

- Não tem problema – disse Sakura – você pode acompanhar na minha cópia. Decorei todas as minhas falas do primeiro ato – e ao notar a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Sasuke, ela acrescentou – não fique surpreso... Helena não fala muito nessa parte.

- E Lisandro? – perguntou Sasuke

- Como assim? – perguntou Sakura – você não leu a peça? Não sabe do que se trata?

- Mais ou menos... – respondeu Sasuke, sem jeito

- Vai ser mais difícil do que pensei – suspirou Sakura – Se você se considerou sortudo por ter pego o papel do Lisandro, permita-me acordá-lo para a realidade: Lisandro é um dos personagens que mais fala. Você é um dos protagonistas!

- Eu sei... – disse Sasuke, sentindo-se um idiota

- Ok... – disse Sakura – Já que você não sabe nada sobre a peça, me deixe explicar resumidamente. A história é completamente mitológica e repleta de criaturas mágicas. Tudo começa com Teseu, um grande herói grego. Ele será interpretado por Shikamaru. Ele é noivo da bela e jovem Hipólita, que será interpretada pela Yuki. Ela, porém, é muito rebelde. Mesmo tendo problemas com o próprio casamento, Teseu então percebe que está na hora de sua filha, Hérmia, interpretada pela Ino, se casar. O noivo é o príncipe Demétrio, interpretado pelo Inuzuka. Mas Hérmia ama a outro rapaz, com quem vive um caso de amor. Esse rapaz é Lisandro, você. Ela se recusa a casar-se com Demétrio e Teseu a ameaça de morte, como manda a lei ateniense. Então Hérmia, para não se casar, traça um plano de fuga com Lisandro, no qual eles se encontrariam nas redondezas da Floresta Mágica. Hérmia conta seu plano para a melhor amiga, Helena, que sou eu. Helena é apaixonada por Demétrio, e para provar sua fidelidade a ele, conta ao príncipe o plano de Hérmia. Está entendendo?

- Perfeitamente – disse Sasuke, impressionado com a precisão de Sakura no resumo da história. Ela tinha uma paciência que ele julgava que Sakura nunca fosse ter. Ela prosseguiu:

- Enquanto isso, na floresta, a rainha das fadas, Titânia, que será interpretada pela Hinata, e o rei dos elfos, Oberon, que será o Gaara, estão com seu casamento em crise, porque Titânia não quer entregar a Oberon um órfão indiano para lhe servir de pajem. Para resolver a situação, Oberon ordena ao elfo Puck, Naruto, que jogue sobre um grupo de artistas gregos que estarão ensaiando na floresta um pó mágico da flor do amor perfeito capaz de fazê-los se apaixonarem pela primeira pessoa que virem pela frente. Este será apenas um teste, pois Oberon pretende usar o pó em Titânia. Mas o elfo Puck arma a maior confusão. Hérmia se encontra com Lisandro nas redondezas da floresta, mas logo depois aparecem Demétrio e Helena. Sem tempo para explicações, Puck, invisível aos gregos, derrama sobre eles o pó mágico, acreditando que aqueles são os atores que estariam ensaiando. Todos caem em sono profundo, e quando acordam, tanto Lisandro quanto Demétrio olham para Helena e se apaixonam instantaneamente por ela, passando a disputar o amor da moça. Puck também pinga o pó sobre os olhos de Titânia, que ao acordar se depara com um asno que na verdade é um ator transformado por Puck. Ela se apaixona instantaneamente pelo animal e decide entregar o indiano para ser pajem de Oberon. A confusão só é desfeita mais tarde e os devidos casais são formados: Lisandro com Hérmia e Helena com Demétrio. Teseu aceita o casamento de Hérmia com Lisandro e decide que as núpcias dos casais serão no mesmo dia em que ele se casará com Hipólita. Oberon e Titânia vão até o palácio de Teseu para abençoar o lugar em que os noivos irão morar. E Puck, que foi o que mais se divertiu com as confusões provocadas por ele, diz que tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho de uma noite de verão.

- Uau... – disse Sasuke esfregando os olhos. Estivera tão preso à história que se esquecera de piscar – com você falando parece tão fácil...

- Mas É fácil – Sakura replicou – eu só não entendo porque você não consegue decorar suas falas, Uchiha. Quer dizer... Sasuke – se divertindo internamente com a confusão de Sakura, Sasuke respondeu:

- Eu também não entendo... E espero que você me faça entender...

- Ok... – disse Sakura, suspirando – vamos começar por uma fala simples. Primeiro ato, cena 3: Lisandro declara seu amor por Hérmia. Acho que não vai ser difícil pra você... Afinal, é a Yamanaka que estará na sua frente, e se você prometeu a ela que vai mudar, comece por agora.

Sasuke tomou a cópia da peça nas mãos e achou a cena 3 do primeiro ato. Leu mentalmente e se surpreendia a cada linha. Realmente não estava sendo difícil. Estava sendo MUITO DIFÍCIL. Começou a virar as páginas sem tentar demonstrar seu desespero, mas isso se tornou uma tarefa quase impossível, já que as falas de Lisandro eram enormes. Como ele não tinha percebido isso antes? Sasuke suspirou fundo. Olhou para a peça, em seguida para Sakura e depois novamente para a peça. Teria um LONGO trabalho pela frente...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desastre. Essa foi a palavra que Sakura usou para descrever o primeiro ensaio dos dois juntos. Mas afinal, o que ela queria? Ele não fora avisado de que começariam a ensaiar no mesmo dia em que ela daria a resposta. Fora pego desprevenido. Mas Sasuke se odiou ao pensar que tinha uma pequena parcela de culpa pelo fracasso do ensaio. Ele não fora avisado, mas estava com a peça a uma semana e poderia muito bem ter se esforçado mais para decorar suas falas. Não para agradar Sakura, mas facilitar as coisas e fazer o ensaio render. Além disso, se quisesse mudar por Ino só dependeria dele para decorar suas próprias falas.

E o que mais irritou Sasuke, foi Sakura. Simplesmente pelo fato de que não perdeu a paciência com ele um instante sequer. Qualquer garota normal teria perdido as estribeiras com a burrice e a péssima leitura de Sasuke, mas ela não gritou uma única vez, nem ficou vermelha, ou mesmo deixou uma veia pulsar de impaciência em sua testa. Sasuke chegou a pensar por alguns instantes de que não fora tão ruim interpretando Lisandro pela primeira vez. Mas então no final do ensaio, se depara com a palavra "desastre", pronunciada pelos lábios de uma garota tão misteriosa. Se Sakura não gostou, por que simplesmente não mandou Sasuke para o inferno ou berrou com ele? Era difícil de entender...

Sasuke curvou uma esquina iluminada, mas não era a rua de sua casa. Era a rua da casa de Ino. Seus pés o guiaram até lá involuntariamente. Sentia falta dela... Ele ficou parado na calçada da frente da casa de sua amada, contemplando as escadas que estava tão acostumado a subir. Viu a luz do quarto de Ino apagada e imaginou que ela talvez estivesse com Kiba, passeando pelo Central Park iluminado artificialmente pelas lâmpadas fluorescentes, e naturalmente pela Lua e as estrelas, que faziam do céu um telão muito bonito para finalizar uma semana que fora tão triste.

Sasuke percebeu que não tinha mais razão para continuar ali, e ao se virar para tomar o rumo de casa, quase tropeçou na moita de urtiga em que se escondera dias antes. Lembrou-se novamente da promessa e das últimas palavras de Sakura, antes dele deixar a casa dos Haruno: "Se você quer trazer a Yamanaka de volta, precisa melhorar muito. Milagres podem até acontecer, mas não será um deles que vai fazer você decorar suas falas. Depende de você, Sasuke". E a ênfase que ela deu ao nome dele o fez perceber o quão duras eram aquelas palavras. Mas eram sinceras. E Sakura tinha razão. Ele precisava melhorar.

Chegou mais rápido do que imaginava à sua própria casa. Depois de dar uma última olhada no céu, Sasuke entrou. O dia seguinte seria de trabalho duro. Ele mostraria a Sakura como era capaz. E mostraria ainda para Ino que costuma cumprir o que promete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim que Sasuke deixou seu quarto, Sakura ficou algum tempo em pé, encarando o nada. Então, como se tivesse acordado de um transe, Sakura sentiu sua visão ficar embaçada pelas lágrimas que se formaram involuntariamente em seus olhos. Sentiu-se tonta. Lembrou-se de suas palavras. É verdade que fora dura com Sasuke, mas se estava disposta a esquecê-lo e ele disposto a agradar Ino, o Uchiha realmente precisava se esforçar mais. Sakura tinha certeza de que o próximo ensaio seria melhor. Sasuke é determinado e certamente procuraria decorar boa parte das falas de Lisandro, se não todas elas. Ele seria movido por uma força maior para alcançar seu objetivo: o amor.

Ela chorou inconsolavelmente por alguns segundos até que se lembrou que Hiroshi estava em casa. Teve medo de que seus soluços atraíssem a atenção do irmão. Sakura tratou de se recompor e depois de uma olhada rápida no espelho, desceu a escadas para chamar o irmão para comer alguma coisa. Ficou aliviada ao ver Hiroshi babando no sofá. Talvez ele já estivesse dormindo antes mesmo de Sasuke ir embora.

Seus pais ainda não haviam chegado. Sakura foi até a geladeira e achou um resto de lasanha, que esquentou no microondas para ela e Hiroshi dividirem. Enquanto esperava o lanche ficar pronto, Sakura tentou afastar Sasuke de sua cabeça. Ele jamais perceberia como ela é de verdade e nunca ficaria com ela. Afinal, ela mesma pediu para ele não se apaixonar por ela, não foi?

Sakura riu de sua própria ignorância. O barulho do microondas, indicando que a lasanha estava pronta, tirou a Haruno de seus pensamentos. Ela preparou a mesa para jantar e foi acordar Hiroshi. Faltavam cinco minutos para as nove horas. Foram as piores e as melhores duas horas e cinqüenta e cinco minutos de sua vida. Melhores por ter ficado na companhia do único amor (leia-se não correspondido) de sua vida, e piores por ter que ajudá-lo a ficar com outra, sabendo que o plano dele não daria certo...

Sakura suspirou fundo enquanto pegava uma almofada para bater em Hiroshi. Sasuke não sabia, e talvez nunca soubesse, como fora difícil para ela dizer aquele "sim".

**OIIIIIIIIII MEUS AMADOS LEITORES!**

**Podem me bater, pois eu mereço... Duas semanas sem postar é triste... Mas mais triste ainda será se vocês não gostarem desse cap! Preparei ele recheado de sentimentos e descrições detalhadas pra vocês se emocionarem e me mandarem muitas reviews! **

**n.n**

**A propósito, mt obrigada pelas reviews do cap anterior! Adorei todas elas e me desculpem se ñ deu pra responder todas! Sério mesmo, desculpem a demora pra atualizar... Voltei das férias com provas até o pescoço pra estudar, mas agora vou ter um mês até elas recomeçarem! Isso quer dizer q vou atualizar mais rápido!!**

**Mt obrigada novamente pelas reviews e o carinho de vocês!! A melhor coisa pra uma escritora amadora como eu é ver que existem pessoas q gostam do que eu escrevo e q demonstram isso mt bem. Eu me sinto útil e inspirada pra escrever caps. maiores e mais detalhados! Graças à vcs!!**

**OBRIGADA!!**

**Sem mais enrolação, é isso aí!**

**Beijos e dêem GO!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	7. As chapas do grêmio

Capítulo 6: As chapas do grêmio

**Capítulo 6: As chapas do grêmio**

Segunda-feira. Sasuke contemplou a peça que estivera nas suas mãos e em sua mente por dois dias seguidos. Fora um longo fim de semana, ele não podia negar. Sasuke deixou todo seu orgulho de lado e reconheceu que estava mais do que péssimo. Estava terrível. Sua dedicação era ZERO quanto ao teatro e estava na hora de mudar isso. Logo cedo, no sábado, ele tomou café e se trancou no quarto. Mirou a peça impressa da Internet debilmente e buscou concentração. Pensou em Ino, e em como ela ficaria feliz ao vê-lo lá, no dia da peça, cumprindo sua promessa. Pensou até mesmo em Sakura elogiando-o e permitindo que ele fosse para casa mais cedo por ser tão genial.

Sasuke soltou um riso involuntário quando a idéia da Haruno chamando-o de "gênio" lhe passou pela cabeça. Seria realmente engraçado... Mas não impossível. Depois de se concentrar o suficiente, pegou a peça e procurou se lembrar em que era bom (N/A: TUDO!!). Problemas de matemática e física eram um bom exemplo. Primeiramente, tentou memorizar as falas da cena 3, que tentara ensaiar com Sakura, como se estivesse memorizando fórmulas. Depois de uma hora tentando, Sasuke ficou satisfeito ao ver que dera certo.

Agora que já sabia algumas falas apenas para efeito de leitura, chegara o mais difícil: colocar a emoção necessária. Ele tentou até a hora do almoço, e à tarde, e durante a noite. E todo o dia seguinte também. Procurou pensar em Ino sempre, tentou falar olhando para as fotos que tinha dos dois juntos, mas não deu certo. Chegou até a tentar falar olhando para o espelho, mas se sentiu um repleto idiota...

Seu único consolo, ele pensou ao sair do quarto para ir à escola, era que pelo menos havia decorado todas as suas falas do primeiro ato e metade das do segundo. Sakura teria uma grande surpresa na sexta-feira, já que no ensaio de terça os atores apenas passariam as falas rapidamente. Ele passou pela cozinha e se despediu rapidamente de seu pai e de Itachi, demorando-se um pouco mais na despedida de sua mãe, que era a única que sabia o que Sasuke estivera fazendo trancado no quarto durante todo o fim de semana.

Sasuke então saiu de casa. Chegou à escola mais rápido que esperava. A verdade era que seus pés o guiavam mecanicamente. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, e nem mesmo ele sabia dizer aonde. Como sempre, chegou cedo demais à sua sala de aula, e os costumeiros alunos estavam ali: Sai, Kia e Temari. Mas os três não pareceram notar de imediato a presença do Uchiha. Eles estavam olhando para o quadro de avisos e liam em voz baixa um panfleto que havia sido colado ali.

Somente quando Sasuke arrastou sua cadeira para se sentar, foi que os três notaram que ele havia chegado. Sasuke os olhou friamente e pôs-se a encarar o tampo de sua mesa. Pôde ouvir Kia cochichando furiosamente com Temari. Sasuke distinguiu algumas palavras como "chapa", "eleição", "vencer", "mandar" e "Hiroshi". O que Kia estaria tramando e o que havia de tão curioso naquele panfleto? Quando Sasuke considerou a possibilidade de ir ver do que se tratava, Sai se sentou ao seu lado como fizera exatamente uma semana atrás. Ótimo...

- Bom dia, Uchiha – disse ele com seu sorriso falso

- Hum... – resmungou Sasuke em resposta. Acordara com relativo mau humor neste dia e extremamente cansado com todo o trabalho que tivera no fim de semana, não sobrando assim paciência para lidar com pessoas chatas como Sai.

- Você leu o quadro de avisos? – perguntou ele, interesseiro

- Não.

- Hum... Vai haver uma eleição para o grêmio.

- E daí? – perguntou Sasuke, grosseiro

- Você vai se candidatar? – Sai perguntou

- Não gosto de política – Sasuke respondeu secamente

- Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de fazer parte da minha chapa – Sai falou, e Sasuke olhou para ele, incrédulo. Ele queria MESMO que Sasuke fizesse parte de sua chapa? O que estava acontecendo? Ou melhor: DO QUÊ Sai estaria precisando? De um rostinho bonito? De credibilidade? Sasuke pensou seriamente em questionar isso a ele, mas algo lhe disse que Sai estava falando sério. Felizmente, Sasuke avistou Naruto e Hiroshi adentrando na sala.

- Desculpe... Meus amigos chegaram – disse Sasuke, se levantando

- Vai pensar sobre minha proposta? – perguntou Sai, ignorando as caras feias que Naruto e Hiroshi fizeram quando o viram.

- Já pensei. Não gosto de política. Mas lhe desejo sorte – e sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke saiu da sala acompanhado de Naruto e Hiroshi. Faltavam ainda vinte minutos antes do sinal tocar, por isso os três se dirigiram a um lugar tranqüilo do campus universitário, onde pudessem conversar em paz.

Mal Sasuke se sentara na grama, na sombra de uma cerejeira, Naruto perguntou:

- O que aquele mongol queria?

- Me chamar pra participar da chapa dele – Sasuke respondeu, indiferente

- Que chapa? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Vai haver uma eleição idiota de grêmio... – explicou Sasuke

- E você aceitou participar? – perguntou Naruto

- Claro Naruto – disse Sasuke, irônico – Sai agora é meu melhor amigo e eu vou usar um tutu rosa no dia do teatro...

- Cara... Você é esquisito... – disse Naruto, pensativo – Ei! Você prefere aquele seboso do Sai do que a gente? – perguntou ele, horrorizado

- Naruto – disse Hiroshi, com impaciência – Sasuke estava zuando...

- Oh! – disse Naruto, começando a rir – foi mal, mano! Estou meio lesado hoje!

- Só hoje? – provocou Hiroshi

- É porque mais tarde tenho ensaio com a Hinata... Vamos nos reunir na biblioteca daqui mesmo, lá pelas quatro da tarde. Não é demais? – disse Naruto, ignorando Hiroshi e abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sasuke havia se esquecido disso...

- Sasuke – chamou Hiroshi – você sumiu do fim de semana, cara... O Naruto tava ensaiando... Mas o que VOCÊ tava fazendo?

- Ensaiando também – Sasuke respondeu

- Você estão loucos... – disse Hiroshi – é nessas horas que eu fico muito feliz em estar no grupo do cenário... Apesar de ter a Kia mandando... Ah! Pelo menos tem a Naomy... Mas vocês não precisavam ter me abandonado, caras... Você não sabe o que eu passei, Sasuke...

- Nem imagino... – disse Sasuke com um toque de curiosidade na voz. De repente, Naruto começou a rir

- HAHAHA!! Foi a Sakura!! – disse o loiro, ficando vermelho igual a um tomate – Imagina que ela obrigou o Hiroshi a ficar ensaiando com ela! Ela já decorou todas as falas e fez o Hiroshi tomar tudo 5 vezes, até ela atingir o "tom ideal"! Foi isso que ela disse?

- Muito obrigado, seu linguarudo – disse Hiroshi, fechando a cara. Naruto não conseguia parar de rir. Alguns estudantes passavam por eles e olhavam, escandalizados, para o loiro de cabelo espetado que rolava na grama, completamente vermelho, rindo descontroladamente. Inevitavelmente, Sasuke se juntou ao amigo nas risadas e Hiroshi ficou roxo de raiva.

Porém, Naruto riu tanto que se engasgou com as próprias gargalhadas. Ele passou de vermelho para um tom de azul, e depois roxo. Sasuke parou instantaneamente de rir e foi socorrer o amigo. Hiroshi, vendo na desgraça de Naruto a chance perfeita para se vingar, ameaçou chamar o professor Jiraya para fazer respiração boca a boca em Naruto. Só quando Naruto estava visivelmente sem ar foi que Hiroshi se mobilizou, tendo como incentivo um olhar assassino de Sasuke. Eles sentaram Naruto na grama e Hiroshi deu três socos nas costas do amigo. Sasuke ficou com medo de que Hiroshi desmontasse a coluna vertebral de Naruto, mas depois de alguns minutos, o loiro parecia melhor.

Ele agradeceu Hiroshi, um pouco nervoso, e o Haruno alegou que é geralmente isso que acontece com quem ri dele. Quando faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o sinal tocar, os três voltaram às pressas pelo campus até o prédio das salas de aulas. O dia, apesar de tudo, foi muito agradável para os três e Naruto, sempre que tinha oportunidade, falava de sua reunião com Hinata. Ele estava realmente feliz. Ao contrário de Sasuke...

Sakura já decorara todas as suas falas, segundo Naruto, e já atingira o tom ideal. Sasuke decorou metade de suas falas, mas as pronunciava em voz alta sem emoção alguma. Ele procurou dar um desconto a si mesmo tentando se convencer de que Sakura era tão boa por dois motivos: ela era uma garota e fazia teatro há cinco anos. Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente por não ter encontrado a garota e suas amigas até então. Naruto e Hiroshi não pareceram gostar muito desse fato.

Mas o desgosto de Sasuke não parou por aí. Para variar, Ino o ignorara totalmente e isso o estava incomodando seriamente. Kiba não parava de lhe lançar olhares provocativos, e sempre que Sasuke revidava com um olhar assassino, o Inuzuka dava um selinho em Ino ou mordiscava a orelha da garota. Sasuke precisava desesperadamente socar alguma coisa, e achava que sua vítima seria a cara de Sai, já que o garoto não parava de lhe lançar olhares furtivos na esperança de que o Uchiha mudasse de idéia e participasse de sua chapa. Não mesmo...

A notícia da eleição do grêmio correu rapidamente pela universidade e no final do dia todos pareciam estarem cientes e animados. Na última aula, a diretora Tsunade foi avisar sobre as eleições para o grêmio. Sasuke não prestou muita atenção, pois estava concentrado repetindo suas falas mentalmente. Elas ainda estavam seguras e decoradíssimas em sua mente, porém, sem a devida emoção. Além disso, eleições não interessavam a Sasuke.

Por fim, o sinal indicando o término das aulas tocou. Tsunade pediu que ficassem mais um pouco para dar os últimos avisos. A única coisa que Sasuke captou foi a parte em que a siliconada diretora pediu para que os interessados em formar chapas levantassem a mão. Sasuke viu que Kia imediatamente levantou a mão, seguida por Temari, Sai, Yuki e... Ino e Kiba. Então a diretora disse a esses alunos que se apresentassem até sexta-feira com o nome da chapa, seus integrantes e a função de cada um.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o caminho de volta para casa. Naruto e Hiroshi conversavam animadamente sobre a reunião de Naruto, e Hiroshi dizia ao amigo o que fazer para NÃO assustar Hinata. Quer dizer que Ino e Kiba queriam participar da eleição? Ino sempre fora tão discreta... Só poderia ter sido idéia do Inuzuka... Quanto ódio Sasuke sentia dele neste momento... Se estivesse ali, bem na frente, Sasuke não pensaria um segundo sequer antes de avançar para ele e lhe descer o braço. Mas a violência de nada resolveria... Que as coisas aconteçam naturalmente, pois cedo ou tarde, Ino voltaria para Sasuke.

Sasuke desejou sorte a Naruto em seu ensaio e de despediu de Hiroshi. Mas foi na esquina da rua de sua casa que Sasuke se lembrou.

- Ei, Hiroshi – Sasuke chamou o amigo e este se virou – acabei de me lembrar... Hoje, logo quando cheguei, ouvi Kia dizer seu nome depois de ler sobre as eleições do grêmio. Fique esperto... Ela está aprontando alguma...

Mesmo de longe, Sasuke pôde ouvir Hiroshi engolindo em seco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terça-feira. Naruto acabara de engolir seu terceiro sanduíche. Era hora do recreio e o Uzumaki estava tremendamente feliz. O ensaio do dia anterior com Hinata fora um sucesso, aparentemente. A verdade era que Naruto não abrira a boca para falar, apenas para comer. Sasuke e Hiroshi aguardavam pacientemente. Enquanto Naruto se entupia de suco de laranja e respirava fundo, Sasuke viu Ino e Kiba entrando de mãos dadas no refeitório.

Então, aconteceu... Ino olhou pra Sasuke. E sorriu, timidamente. Durou alguns segundos apenas, mas foi suficiente para deixar Sasuke desconcertado a ponto de tentar morder seu copo ao invés de beber o conteúdo que ali havia. Sentindo-se um idiota, Sasuke se recompôs e procurou Ino com os olhos. Ela já estava na fila para pegar comida e agora era Inuzuka quem olhava para ele. Provocando novamente, ele abraçou Ino pelas costas e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Algo que fez a garota rir e estremecer ligeiramente. Algo que fez uma veia de ódio pulsar na testa de Sasuke. Algo que fez com o que o Uchiha desejasse profundamente arrancar aquela camisa de botão de dentro das calças de Kiba e fazê-lo engoli-la, puxar a cueca dele e prendê-la naquele nariz pontudo e dar um chute naquele traseiro detestável.

Antes que Sasuke pusesse em prática suas fantasias de tortura, Hiroshi pareceu perceber que o Uchiha não estava bem e decidiu acabar com o drama de Naruto.

- Naruto – disse Hiroshi – tá certo que nós não somos garotas fofoqueiras nem nada do tipo. Somos machos natos. Mas ontem você poluiu nossos tímpanos o dia inteiro falando dessa maldita reunião. Agora, você não acha que está na hora de nos contar o que diabos aconteceu?

- Só estava esperando você pedir, Hiroshi camarada... – disse Naruto com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Antes que Hiroshi avançasse para ele, Sasuke disse, com mais grosseria do que gostaria:

- Desembucha.

- Ok – disse Naruto, pigarreando – cara! Ela é perfeita! O cabelo dela! Os olhos dela! O jeito com que ela fica vermelhinha quando a gente se encara! O perfume dela! A paciência dela! A inteligência dela! A...

- Fala logo o que aconteceu! Você beijou ela? – perguntou Hiroshi, ansioso

- Claro que não! – disse Naruto – Bem... AINDA não... – e ele sorriu - Hinata é uma garota sensível... E eu não sou como você, Hiroshi... De qualquer modo, o ensaio foi perfeito, e eu descobri muitas coisas a respeito dela... E... Ela não pareceu ter medo de mim... Tenho que agradecer à sua irmã, Hiroshi, foi um anjo...

- O que você descobriu sobre a Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke tentando chegar a qualquer assunto que não relacionasse Sakura com anjo. Bastava lembrar de que Ino olhara e sorrira pra ele...

- Ela gosta de azul e lilás... E ama ler. Ela fica muito mais inteligente quando se conversa com ela. Me explicou todos os significados das palavras difíceis que eu não conhecia e me incentivava o tempo todo... Ela acredita em horóscopos e também gosta de ir ao Central Park com a Naomy e a Sakura. Ela pensa como nós: lá é um ótimo lugar para pensar. Ela mora com o pai e a irmã mais nova e tem pouca amizade com o Neji, o primo dela que estuda com a gente.

- Você é um cara de sorte... – comentou Hiroshi, pensativo

- Eu sei! – disse Naruto todo sorridente – e descobri que temos mais coisas em comum... Por exemplo: ela adora tudo o que é de chocolate, gosta dos Beatles e acreditou em Papai Noel até os 12 anos de idade!

- Você acreditou em Papai Noel até os doze anos de idade? – perguntou Hiroshi numa explosão de risos. Hora do Haruno dos cabelos negros espetados ser alvo dos olhares de censura

- A pergunta é: A HINATA acreditou em Papai Noel até os doze anos? – perguntou Sasuke, surpreso

- Que foi? – perguntou Naruto ficando repentinamente sério – nós tivemos infância, sabia?

O resto do intervalo seguiu animadamente. Ao saírem do refeitório para voltarem para a sala, Sasuke buscou, momentaneamente, o olhar de Ino. Mas este não veio. Ela estava rindo de algo que Kiba acabara de lhe dizer. Mas isso não importava... Ela já olhara para ele... Depois de mais de uma semana angustiante de espera, ela olhara e sorrira para ele. ISSO de fato importava.

Talvez foram aquele olhar e aquele sorriso que fizeram Sasuke seguir um pouco mais animado para o ensaio do teatro. No teatro, Kakashi contou algumas de suas piadinhas sem noção, deixando Jiraya maluco, e dividiu a turma em seus respectivos grupos. As tarefas foram distribuídas. O grupo do financeiro deveria conseguir patrocínio e junto com a divulgação, organizar o valor dos ingressos, cartazes e camisas.

A divulgação em si começou a rascunhar o emblema da camisa e dos cartazes. O grupo do figurino foi para a biblioteca pesquisar modelos de antigas vestimentas gregas. Sasuke rezou mentalmente para não ter que usar vestido... O grupo do cenário passou a avaliar a peça minuciosamente e a calcular quantos cenários seriam necessários e quanto tempo demorariam para realizar a troca. Kia não parava de dar ordens e Sasuke não pôde deixar de notar que Hiroshi se encolhia cada vez que a garota abria a boca.

Num canto mais reservado do teatro, ficou o grupo dos atores. Infelizmente, Kakashi foi auxiliar o pessoal do cenário, então os atores ficaram sob o comando de Jiraya. Eles organizaram as cadeiras até formar um círculo. Depois, Jiraya iniciou um discurso extremamente chato sobre compromisso com o grupo e blá, blá, blá... Sasuke não conseguia pensar em nada no momento, porque toda a tranqüilidade que sentira quando Ino olhara para ele se dissipara ao ver a garota, bem na sua frente, abraçada pela cintura com Inuzuka, ignorando novamente a presença do Uchiha.

Sasuke foi despertado de seus devaneios por Naruto. O loiro cutucara de leve seu braço e indicou Jiraya com a cabeça. O velho professor olhava furioso para Sasuke. O Uchiha pôde ver Kiba se endireitando na cadeira, pronto para degustar da bronca que Sasuke estava prestes a tomar.

- Senhor Uchiha... – começou Jiraya

- Sim, senhor... – Sasuke respondeu

- Onde o senhor estava?

- Acho que bem aqui, o senhor não está vendo? – perguntou Sasuke, irônico. Ele pôde perceber que Naruto deu um risinho abafado. Mas Ino não demonstrou expressão alguma. Kiba acompanhava a cena toda, muito atento.

- Uchiha... – disse Jiraya dando ênfase no seu sobrenome – sabe que não deve responder aos mais velhos. Agora, por que o senhor estava se dando ao luxo de não prestar atenção?

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Responda! – exclamou Jiraya, visivelmente impaciente

- Achei que não devia responder aos mais velhos... – disse Sasuke com naturalidade, mas sentindo que AGORA SIM estava frito. Viu toda sua promessa escorrer por água abaixo, viu-se sendo expulso do grupo, viu Kiba ganhando seu papel, viu Sakura rindo escandalosamente da cara dele...

Mas quando despertou de seus pensamentos, viu que Sakura REALMENTE estava rindo. Mas da cara de Jiraya. Imediatamente, o grupo dos atores começou a rir, com exceção de Ino e Kiba. Sasuke não soube dizer o motivo (se Jiraya ficou sem graça ou realmente achara engraçado), mas o professor começou a rir com eles.

Depois de alguns instantes, Jiraya disse:

- Rapaz... Fazia tempo que alguém não me enfrentava assim!

- Devo interpretar isso como um elogio? – perguntou Sasuke, totalmente surpreso, mas com um sorriso nos lábios

- Certamente! – exclamou Jiraya, alegre como nunca Sasuke o vira antes

- Obrigado... – disse Sasuke ainda sorrindo e lançando um olhar de vitória para Kiba, que fechou a cara. Involuntariamente, ele olhou para Sakura, que sorria. A Haruno o encarou profundamente, como se estivesse orgulhosa da forma como Sasuke respondera Jiraya. Em seu íntimo, Sasuke se considerou muito mal criado. Será que Sakura gostava de malcriações? Ino certamente não, pois quando Sasuke olhou para a Yamanaka, esta encarava o chão, também com a expressão fechada.

Quando o ensaio terminou, Sasuke estava realmente feliz com seu desempenho. Jiraya não poupara elogios para sua leitura, que estava "impecável", como dissera o professor. Todo esforço do fim de semana valera a pena. Na verdade, todos os atores leram muito bem, principalmente Sakura. Quem surpreendeu mais foi Naruto, e sempre que tinha chances, o Uzumaki fazia um sinal de agradecimento à Hinata. Somente Shikamaru foi chamado a atenção, pelo fato de engolir algumas sílabas e estar com a voz embargada de sono.

Mas o ensaio foi melhor ainda para Sasuke pelo fato de Sakura parecer realmente surpresa com ele, e mais simpática também. Além disso, Jiraya se tornara nitidamente seu puxa-saco, deixando Kiba visivelmente irado. Sasuke só ficava imaginando quanto tempo sua sorte duraria, porque ainda não era necessária a emoção das falas... Mas algo lhe dizia que o ensaio de sexta-feira com Sakura seria visivelmente melhor...

Ao se encontrarem com Hiroshi, Naruto e Sasuke descobriram que o ensaio não foi tão bom assim para o amigo. Kakashi deixou todos muito ocupados, e o Haruno mal teve tempo de se aproximar de Naomy, que parecia meio triste. Além disso, Kia não largara de seu pé, e ficava jogando os longos cabelos em sua direção para provocá-lo. Hiroshi não precisou se esforçar muito para saber que Naomy não gostou de nada disso.

Sasuke ficou triste pelo amigo, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz ao se deitar, naquele dia. Talvez seu problema com o teatro estivesse seguindo o rumo certo. De repente, sentiu que sua felicidade tinha um cheiro. Um aroma que havia sentido algumas vezes, mas não se lembrava onde. Tinha cheiro de cerejeira...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quarta-feira. Na hora do intervalo, Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi estavam indo à biblioteca, por insistência do loiro, para pegar um livro. Hiroshi não conseguia admitir que seria visto cometendo tamanho delito que queimaria de vez toda sua reputação. Sasuke sabia que, na verdade, Naruto queria ver Hinata. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando viu os olhos azuis do loiro brilharem de felicidade quando viu a garota saindo da biblioteca, acompanhada de Sakura e de uma triste Naomy.

Hiroshi, ao ver Naomy, ficou sem graça. Ele fez um gesto com a mão em sinal de cumprimento e lhe lançou um sorriso. A garota, porém, mal o encarou e saiu correndo dali, o mais depressa possível. Estaria chorando? Hinata lançou um olhar de desculpas à Naruto, que balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão, e saiu correndo atrás da amiga.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou Hiroshi, visivelmente magoado

- Naomy está chateada com você por causa do ensaio – disse Sakura

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se Hiroshi, e diante do olhar de descrença que Sakura fez, Naruto partiu em defesa do amigo.

- É verdade! – disse ele – eu vi! Ela não parava de jogar o cabelo pra cima do Hiroshi... – Sakura pareceu considerar essa possibilidade, e nem ao menos quis saber a opinião de Sasuke

- Ok... – disse ela – acredito em vocês... Mas, Hiroshi, procure dar uma trégua à Naomy. Se você realmente não fez nada, fique tranqüilo, pois a Naomy é muito compreensiva.

- Tem alguma coisa a afligindo? Além do ensaio, é claro... – perguntou Hiroshi. Sakura olhou para o chão.

- Não posso dizer... Desculpe. – ela respondeu, e antes que Hiroshi insistisse, seguiu depressa o caminho por onde Naomy e Hinata haviam sumido instantes antes.

Naruto deu um tapinha nas costas de Hiroshi e Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar de solidariedade. Ou assim tentou... Mas tanto o Uzumaki quanto o Uchiha sabiam que o único consolo para a tristeza de Hiroshi era uma garota com carinha de boneca de porcelana, de cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente azuis...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinta-feira. Hiroshi ficara tão mal por causa de Naomy que simplesmente não queria fazer mais nada. Recusou todos os convites que recebeu para os testes de futebol americano (esporte no qual o Haruno era muito bom) e depois da aula ia direto para casa. Recusou-se até a ir ao Central Park. Seus deveres de casa estavam se acumulando e ele tinha pequenas olheiras abaixo de seus olhos verdes. A raiz tingida de seu cabelo deveria ter sido pintada no dia anterior, mas algumas mechas cor-de-rosa começavam a brotar sobre a tinta preta.

Como bons amigos, Naruto e Sasuke estavam fazendo companhia a Hiroshi. Adeptos à nova vida sedentária do amigo, eles insistiam para que Hiroshi deixasse de bobeira e continuasse vivendo sua vida, que ouvisse o que Sakura havia lhe dito. Mas o Haruno, teimoso como era, disse que não tiraria da cabeça que a culpa do sofrimento de Naomy era ele até que Sakura lhe contasse o verdadeiro motivo.

Sentados na sala, Hiroshi perdeu pela terceira vez uma disputa de Guitar Hero para Naruto, fenômeno que nunca havia acontecido até então. Mas Naruto, em respeito ao amigo, não comemorou. Eles foram para a cozinha preparar um lanche e tentar inutilmente animar Hiroshi.

Quando chegaram lá, encontraram Sakura saindo com uma bandeja carregada de sanduíches.

- Que apetite! – disse Naruto em tom de brincadeira. Sakura riu.

- Não são só pra mim – disse ela

- Tem mais alguém aqui? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Sim... Estão aqui Naomy, Hinata, Tenten, Lee e Kia – ela respondeu

- Kia está aqui? – perguntou Hiroshi, horrorizado

- Acho que sua pergunta deveria ser "Naomy está aqui" – disse Sakura

- Naomy está aqui? – repetiu Hiroshi

- Está – respondeu Sakura – e vocês estão bloqueando meu caminho... Com licença rapazes...

- Espere um pouco – disse Hiroshi visivelmente mais animado – você disse que Lee está aqui? Quer dizer, o Rock Lee Cabelo De Cuia? No seu quarto?

- É Hiroshi... O Rock Lee... No meu quarto – respondeu Sakura revirando os olhos

- Isso não está certo... – disse o Haruno, pensativo

- Qual é, Hiroshi... – disse Sasuke. Sakura olhou surpresa para ele – Lee é inofensivo...

- É... – disse Sakura, ainda surpresa – Sasuke tem razão – e foi a vez de Sasuke se surpreender com Sakura ao ouvir seu nome sendo dito com tanta facilidade, como se ela sempre o tivesse feito. Sakura riu da surpresa de Sasuke.

- Ok... – disse Hiroshi. Olhou para a bandeja – que lanche mais sem graça! Você é o que você come, sabia?

- Então você deve ter comido ANTA no almoço... – respondeu Sakura, irônica. Naruto caiu na gargalhada, e fazendo com as mãos uma faca imaginária, golpeou várias vezes seu próprio estômago. Sasuke e Sakura riram juntos, e ao perceberem isso, ambos ficaram sem graça.

- Naruto – disse Hiroshi com uma voz ameaçadora – se você não parar, vai sentir uma facada DE VERDADE no seu estômago.

- Foi mal, cara... – disse Naruto com um sorriso amarelo, engolindo em seco

- Certo pessoal – Sakura disse – o papo está bom, o papo está ótimo, mas tenho que voltar lá pra cima... Tchauzinho...

- Espera aí! – insistiu Hiroshi, se postando na frente de Sakura e quase derrubando a bandeja no chão.

- O que é dessa vez? – ela perguntou com impaciência

- O que vocês estão fazendo lá em cima? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Vamos formar uma chapa para participar do grêmio, estamos discutindo nomes e propostas.

- Você está formando uma chapa com a Kia? – questionou o Haruno mais velho

- Sim. Amanhã você verá os detalhes. Ela me chamou e fiquei muito satisfeita com as idéias dela. Só porque você não gosta dela, não significa que eu não deva gostar... Satisfeito?

- Quase... – disse Hiroshi – agora quero que você diga por que Naomy está triste. Senão daqui você não passa...

Percebendo que não teria forma alguma de se livrar do irmão, Sakura colocou a bandeja na bancada da cozinha, respirou fundo e encarou Hiroshi seriamente.

- Ok – começou ela – mas espero que vocês três tenham a decência de manter isso em segredo... Os pais de Naomy estão com o casamento em crise.

- Se separaram? – perguntou Sasuke. Sakura o encarou intensamente

- Não... A mãe dela não aceita este fato. A verdade é que o pai de Naomy está com outra pessoa. Naomy quer a todo custo a separação, mas sua mãe nega. – disse Sakura

- É por isso que você tem ido tanto à casa dela ultimamente? – perguntou Hiroshi, sério

- Sim... – Sakura respondeu – os pais dela brigam muito, mas ela geralmente se recupera rápido dessas situações...

- Então quer dizer que dessa vez foi feio? – perguntou Naruto

- Sim... – Sakura disse – Na segunda-feira, ela perguntou ao pai o que aconteceu na vida deles para brigarem tanto. Ele estava tão nervoso que respondeu: "você nasceu". Naomy não conseguiu engolir essa. Na verdade, acho que ninguém engoliria. É nessas horas que percebo que se comparados aos problemas dela, os problemas de certas pessoas são mínimos – ela encarou o chão e depois olhou para Sasuke. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, percebendo a indireta.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Naruto, Sasuke e Hiroshi absorvendo as palavras que Sakura acabara de lhes dizer. Ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Por causa disso, Naomy vai passar uns dias aqui em casa. Mamãe está de acordo e já sabe de tudo. A mãe dela também concorda.

- Isso é bom – disse Hiroshi – mas ela ainda está chateada comigo?

- Acho que não – respondeu Sakura com sinceridade – ela está bem melhor. Quer fazer o teste? – o rosto de Hiroshi se iluminou com a proposta. Ele pegou a bandeja da bancada e subiu as escadas em disparada.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura sorriram. Antes de subir correndo atrás do irmão, Sakura deixou um último recado.

- Ah, Naruto... Hinata está muito feliz. Ela amou o ensaio. Literalmente.

- Graças a você... – disse Naruto, radiante

- Não Naruto, graças a VOCÊ – ela se virou – Ah, Sasuke... Não se esqueça que amanhã temos ensaio. Às cinco em ponto. Não se atrase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente, sexta-feira. Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi haviam combinado de irem à escola juntos. Sasuke ficou satisfeito ao ver que Hiroshi havia voltado ao normal. Ele contou aos amigos que quando levou a bandeja até o quarto de Sakura, foi Naomy quem abriu a porta. Ela ficou ligeiramente corada, mas sorriu, agradeceu o lanche e quando pegou a badeja, seus dedos roçaram o de Hiroshi. Foi com um sorriso bobo que o Haruno adimitiu que corara de verdade pela primeira vez... Além disso, ele amou tomar café da manhã na companhia de Naomy.

Ao entrarem na sala, viram que estava cheia, mesmo sendo muito cedo. Quando olharam melhor, perceberam que a diretora estava com uma folha amarela na mão e tentava grampeá-la no mural. Sasuke então lembrou-se de que deveria ser sobre as chapas que concorreriam à eleição. Provavelmente as chapas poderiam ser compostas de pessoas do primeiro e segundo ano de direito. Se tivesse prestado atenção quando a diretora disse, não estaria com essa dúvida agora.

Ele, Naruto e Hiroshi se aproximaram do mural, depois que a diretora já havia saído. Havia na folha somente o nome de três chapas. Pelo visto não era só ele que achava isso ridículo. Sasuke leu:

CHAPAÇÃO:

PRESIDENTE: Sai

VICE-PRESIDENTE: Neji

TESOUREIRO: Shikamaru

DIRETORA DE ESPORTES: Temari

DIRETORA DE CULTURA: Yuki

SECRETÁRIO: Gaara

Sasuke achou o nome particularmente ridículo. Mas admitiu que com a exceção de Sai (que obviamente tinha que ser o presidente), a chapa não era tão ruim. Ainda assim sentiu-se aliviado de não fazer parte dela, e surpreso por Temari não estar na mesma chapa de Kia.

A CHAPA:

PRESIDENTE: Kia

VICE-PRESIDENTE: Tenten

TESOUREIRA: Hinata

DIRETORA DE ESPORTES: Naomy

DIRETORA DE CULTURA: Sakura

SECRETÁRIO: Rock Lee

Sasuke achou o nome criativo, mas meio convencido. Em resumo: a cara da presidente. Sua surpresa foi maior quando leu o nome e os integrantes da última chapa.

CHAPA DA VITÓRIA:

PRESIDENTE: Kiba

VICE-PRESIDENTE: Ino

TESOUREIRO: Juugo

DIRETOR DE ESPORTES: Suigetsu

DIRETOR DE CULTURA: Chouji

SECRETÁRIA: Karin

Sasuke soltou um risinho irônico ao ver que Kiba provavelmente havia selecionado para ele e Ino os cargos de maior poder numa chapa. Achou tudo simplesmente patético. No final da folha havia a data do único debate que aconteceria durante as eleições. Depois estavam as regras, provavelmente as mesmas que a diretora dissera. Novamente Sasuke não teve paciência em prestar atenção e saiu dali. Naruto e Hiroshi o seguiram.

Na hora do recreio, a escola estava empestada de panfletos de todas as cores. Naruto teve a curiosidade de pegar um para ler e viu que se tratava de propostas políticas. A chapa era de Kiba e Ino. Hiroshi e Sasuke constataram, ao pegarem folhetos diferentes do de Naruto, de que as três chapas já haviam começado a campanha. Sasuke achou simplesmente incrível como "Sakura e sua chapa" (ele passou a pensar n'A CHAPA desse jeito, mesmo Kia sendo a presidente) conseguiram providenciar tudo de um dia para o outro.

Naruto, que dos três era o que menos gostava de eleições de grêmio, rapidamente apelidou a chapa de Kiba de "Chapa da derrota", causando muitos risos em Sasuke e Hiroshi. Como não conseguiu inventar nenhum outro apelido suficientemente criativo para as outras duas chapas, decidiu zoar apenas a CHAPA DA VITÓRIA.

Depois de um dia agradável, porém repleto de panfletos com suas propostas para melhorar a universidade, Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi foram para a casa do Haruno. Ficaram jogando Guitar Hero (Hiroshi voltara a ganhar de Naruto) até que Sasuke teve que subir para o quarto de Sakura. Dessa vez, Hiroshi não passou recomendação alguma.

Sasuke bateu à porta e depois de receber confirmação de que podia entrar, adentrou o aposento.

- Antes de começarmos – disse Sakura, quando Sasuke mal entrara no quarto – quero lhe dar minhas congratulações. Estou surpresa...

- Do que está falando? – disse Sasuke

- Do ensaio de terça, é lógico! – disse Sakura com uma mistura de impaciência e entusiasmo na voz – Foi muito legal o jeito que você enfrentou o Jiraya! Sinceramente, eu achei que você estaria ferrado, mas quando ele riu, percebi que você viraria a nova estrela dele.

- Isso é bom? – Sasuke perguntou

- No início, sim – respondeu Sakura pensativa. Então, sorriu – mas depois ele fica muito chato e rabugento, até que alguém enfrente ele de novo.

- Você já foi uma das estrelas?

- Por dois anos. Fui a última. Por muito tempo ninguém teve coragem de enfrentá-lo...

- Legal... – respondeu Sasuke, desanimado

- Você não está com a aparência de quem está achando legal... – Sakura comentou

- Realmente, não estou – Sasuke respondeu – Você achou engraçado o que eu disse a ele? – perguntou Sasuke, se lembrando momentaneamente de que Sakura fora a primeira a rir de sua resposta.

- Sim – ela respondeu, voltando a ficar séria – foi... Criativo.

- Obrigado – Sasuke respondeu

- Chega de papo. Temos que nos concentrar. Um instante que vou pegar a minha peça. Você trouxe a sua?

- Aham – Sasuke respondeu. Sakura não disse mais nada e foi até sua escrivaninha. Sasuke se sentou no puf rosa e ficou pensando. Ele conseguira ter cinco minutos de conversa decente com Sakura, aquela que ele julgava ser a verdadeira. Não podia negar que gostou de ser elogiado, mas bastou ele perguntar a ela alguma coisa sobre ele que Sakura voltou a ficar séria.

Ela encontrou a peça e sentou-se na cama novamente. Recomeçou a falar:

- Você andou praticando no fim de semana, não é?

- Andei, e acho que valeu à pena.

- Sempre vale – disse Sakura muito profissionalmente – Decorou suas falas?

- Metade – respondeu Sasuke esperando outro elogio, que não veio.

- Conseguiu colocar emoção nelas?

- Não... – ele confessou. Sakura respirou fundo

- Certo... – disse ela – vamos voltar à cena de semana passada. Imagine que sou Hérmia, ou melhor, Ino. Diga toda a fala de Lisandro para mim. Com emoção.

Sasuke disse. Foi horrível, como esperava.

- É pra dizer com EMOÇÃO, Uch... Quer dizer, Sasuke... – disse Sakura – Sei que é difícil pra você, mas imagine que sou a Yamanaka. Tente novamente.

Sasuke tentou. Outro desastre.

- Já vi que não vai dar certo... – disse Sakura, mas não havia impaciência em sua voz. De repente, seu rosto se iluminou – tive uma idéia! Esqueça essa história de que eu sou a Yamanaka... Não gostei da idéia mesmo...

- Nem eu – Sasuke disse. Sakura fechou a cara diante do comentário. Provavelmente entendera a ambigüidade dele.

- Que seja... – ela respondeu com um pouco de amargura – minha nova idéia é o seguinte: vocês, garotos, acham que nós, garotas, somos frescas quando alegamos que somos frágeis e sensíveis. Então, permita-me esclarecer-lhe um pouquinho de nosso mundo.

- Fique à vontade – disse Sasuke, ficando interessado

- Pois bem – começou Sakura – nós, garotas, temos uma personalidade muito forte que pode ser influenciada por qualquer coisa. Por isso, nosso humor muda constantemente. A maioria das garotas fica de bom humor, por exemplo, quando sentem um aroma agradável ou conseguem o que quer ou um garoto as convida para sair. Mas ficam de péssimo humor quando a unha quebra ou um garoto não consegue compreendê-las.

- Você está falando tudo em terceira pessoa do plural – disse Sasuke – quer dizer que você não se encaixa nesse perfil. O que te deixa de bom ou mau humor? – ele ficou surpreso com a própria pergunta. Sakura olhou para ele e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso não vem ao caso – ela respondeu – estamos falando de garotas como a Yamanaka. ELA será seu par na peça. Não eu.

- Ino não é assim – Sasuke respondeu, irritado

- Se você a conhecesse bem não teriam terminado – Sakura rebateu – pelo que eu entendi, ela te trocou por alguém mais compreensivo, sendo que ela própria não o é.

Sasuke não respondeu. Sakura respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

- O que eu quis dizer é que TODAS NÓS somos como delicados vasos de porcelana. Qualquer alteração na atmosfera em volta pode quebrar nossa "estrutura". Você vai imaginar um vaso em sua mente. Com qualquer coisa pintada nele. A alteração no ambiente será a sua voz. Se for muito alta, o vaso quebra. Se for delicada, o vaso continua intacto. Sua voz deve ser alta nas cenas em que Lisandro está nervoso, e baixa quando estiver feliz ou com Hérmia. Acha que consegue?

- Posso tentar – respondeu Sasuke ainda de mau humor. Essa história de vaso o fez se sentir ainda mais idiota. Seria pior do que falar com fotos ou se olhando no espelho, mas achou que não custaria nada tentar. Imaginou um vaso com a cara de Kiba, e outro com o rosto angelical de Ino.

O ensaio não foi tão agradável como Sasuke achou que fosse ser. Sakura o interrompera várias vezes e não o elogiou uma única vez por ter decorado metade das falas. Porém, pôde ir para casa mais cedo. Quando foi embora, Sasuke podia jurar que estava vendo dois vasos de verdade na sua frente. Mesmo piscando os olhos várias vezes, as imagens não sumiam.

A semana fora, num todo, agradável. Mas algo preocupou Sasuke. Ino só olhara para ele uma vez, e isso lhe pareceu tão remoto que calculou a possibilidade de ela ter olhado e sorrido para alguém que estivesse atrás dele. Quando se deitou, amaldiçoou Sakura várias vezes. Teria novamente um longo fim de semana, dessa vez com vasos de porcelana rondando sua mente. Dormiu mal. Sonhou com um vaso de porcelana, e dele exalava o misterioso perfume de cerejeira.

**OIIIIIIIIII!!**

**Como vocês estão?**

**Espero q bem!! Obrigada pelas reviews q vcs mandaram!! Amo vcs!!**

**Se demorei para postar, perdão... Estou sem provas, mas com uma quantidade absurda de deveres... Mas fiz o capítulo bem grandinho!! Espero que tenham feito bom proveito dele!!**

**Agora, me digam o que acharam e dêem GO, meus amores!!**

**Beijos coloridos e cansados (rsrsrsrs)!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	8. Sinto sua falta

Capítulo 7: Sinto sua falta

**Capítulo 7: Sinto sua falta**

Um mês se passou desde o último ensaio que Sasuke tivera com Sakura. O tempo passou muito rápido. Mas foi um mês repleto de acontecimentos.

Foi um mês de progresso para Sasuke porque melhorava a cada ensaio, e apesar de estar vendo vasos de porcelana até mesmo de olhos abertos, era obrigado a concordar que a tática de Sakura estava dando certo. Quando Sasuke ensaiava com o grupo, todas as terças, arrancava mil elogios de Jiraya e deixava Kiba irado, para sua satisfação pessoal. Mas quando ensaiava com Sakura era diferente. A garota mal o elogiava, mas Sasuke podia notar que ela estava satisfeita com o avanço dele.

Foi um mês político. A universidade estava muito empolgada com as eleições do grêmio, que para Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi era uma grande perda de tempo. Mas os líderes das chapas pareciam muito empolgados. Kiba distribuía bombons e panfletos para as garotas, Kia fazia discursos revolucionários sempre que podia e Sai, para surpresa de Sasuke, apenas entregava seus panfletos para os que queriam e ignorava os que não queriam saber de sua chapa. O gramado sempre verde da universidade agora virara um tapete de panfletos de chapa para o grêmio.

Foi um mês feliz. Feliz para Naruto e Hinata, que já ensaiavam toda segunda-feira e se tornavam cada vez mais amigos. A garota não corava mais quando via o Uzumaki. Os dois até chegaram a lanchar algumas vezes juntos. Naruto estava tão feliz que comentou com Sasuke e Hiroshi a possibilidade de chamar a Hyuuga para sair. Além disso, o desempenho do loiro estava quase tão bom quanto o de Sasuke nos ensaios do teatro. Só não era melhor porque as falas do Uzumaki eram consideravelmente menores que as de Sasuke.

Foi um mês feliz para Hiroshi e igualmente para Naomy. Para a alegria de Hiroshi, finalmente os trabalhos braçais do grupo do cenário começaram e ele pôde exibir seus músculos para todas as garotas, interessado, porém, em conseguir a atenção de somente uma delas. E o Haruno viu-se satisfeito quando Naomy comentou que ele tinha um belo físico. Hiroshi ficou surpreso com a sinceridade da garota e cada vez mais encantado por ela, mas não pôde deixar de reconhecer que era verdade: ele tinha um ÓTIMO físico. A alegria de Hiroshi aumentou mais ainda quando Naomy apareceu para vê-lo treinar no time de futebol americano da universidade. Foi apenas uma vez, porque Naomy disse que faltou à reunião de sua chapa para vê-lo treinar. Mas foi suficiente para Hiroshi... Além disso, os pais de Naomy deram uma trégua nas brigas, e a garota estava constantemente de bom humor.

Foi um mês estranho para Sasuke e Sakura. Sasuke, apesar de progredir gradativamente nos ensaios, não conseguia de maneira alguma saber um pouco mais de Sakura. Ele percebeu, porém, que os instantes de bom humor dela na presença dele se tornaram mais constantes. Mas outra coisa intrigava Sasuke. O perfume de cerejeira. Toda noite o misterioso aroma invadia o sono dele. Sasuke não conseguia lembrar de onde o cheiro vinha. Por fim, acabou tentando convencer a si mesmo que o perfume pertencia à Ino, e só notou isso porque perdera a garota e não tinha notado até então como o cheiro dela era bom. Mas isso iria mudar, porque sua promessa estava no rumo certo.

Sakura, por sua vez, ora ficava feliz, ora ficava triste. Porque estava cada vez mais apaixonada por Sasuke. E não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. O que ela sabia era que se arrependia mortalmente de ter aceitado ajudá-lo. Estava impossível esquecê-lo. Mesmo sendo incrivelmente bom passar cada finalzinho de sexta-feira com ele, Sakura não podia ser ela mesma, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter-se "linha dura". Sua máscara estava caindo e ela sabia disso. Mas ela teria que enfrentar a vergonha sozinha, porque Sasuke estava cada vez mais próximo de alcançar o sucesso de sua promessa. Ele melhorara muito nos ensaios, e suas falas eram tão convincentes que Sakura tinha que se controlar para não deixar escapar um suspiro apaixonado. Além disso, ela estava muito cansada por causa da campanha de sua chapa. Mas ela não podia deixar de ficar orgulhosa de si mesma, porque afinal mudara em apenas um mês um cara que mal sabia LER uma peça shakespeariana...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora, era sábado e Sasuke largou a peça em cima da cama. Pôs-se a encarar o teto e logo em seguida mirou um calendário que tinha sobre sua escrivaninha. Um mês e duas semanas sem falar com Ino. Ele contava os dias como um prisioneiro que espera sua liberdade. A prisão de Sasuke era seu bloqueio sentimental, que estava se desfazendo graças à Sakura, (ele não podia negar). E sua liberdade só chegaria no dia da peça, ou seja, daqui a alguns meses. Mas Sasuke estava se perguntando quanto tempo mais poderia esperar...

Um mês e duas semanas e tudo o que ganhou foi um olhar que Sasuke já nem considerava mais tão importante. Com certeza Ino deve ter olhado para outro lado e sorrido para alguém que não era Sasuke. E ele estava cada vez mais convencido disso. Por que, por Deus, ela não ia falar com ele? Será que ela não estava sofrendo? Será que ela não via que ELE estava sofrendo?

Foi então que lhe ocorreu. Por que tinha que ser NECESSARIAMENTE Ino que deveria falar com ele? Se Sasuke já conseguia ser mais sentimental, poderia muito bem ELE MESMO ir falar com ela! Espantando por não ter pensado nisso antes, levantou-se de sua cama num pulo. Verificou o relógio. Ainda faltavam duas horas para o anoitecer. Agora que estava muito melhor com a peça e já sabia todas as suas falas, passava menos tempo ensaiando nos fins de semana. Por isso voltara a sair com Hiroshi e Naruto para darem suas costumeiras voltas no Central Park. Sasuke pegou seu celular e começou a discar o número de Naruto. Estava na hora de dar mais uma dessas voltas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então eu vou poder falar tudo que eu sinto, toda falta que ela me faz – Sasuke concluiu. Ele ficou encarando Naruto e Hiroshi por alguns instantes. Eles se encontravam debaixo de uma cerejeira, no Central Park. O crepúsculo enfeitava o céu e iluminava todo o parque com sua luz alaranjada. Os amigos de Sasuke pareceram considerar por alguns instantes a proposta que o Uchiha acabara de lhes fazer.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... – disse Naruto, lentamente – você vai conversar com a Ino?

- É – disse Sasuke pacientemente. A convivência com Sakura também tinha seus pontos positivos, e Sasuke aprendeu um pouco como controlar seu estoque de paciência.

- Mas ela não desgruda do Inuzuka... – continuou Naruto, ainda falando devagar – e por isso você quer que a gente distraia ele pra você ficar sozinho com a Ino... É isso?

- Exatamente – disse Sasuke

- Como você quer que a gente faça isso? – perguntou Naruto, coçando a cabeça

- Não importa. Façam o que vocês quiserem – disse Sasuke – Joguem melado e penas de galinha nele, dêem um chute nele, façam ele desmaiar, o que vocês quiserem... Só tirem ele de perto da Ino.

- Você está mesmo disposto a falar com ela? – perguntou Hiroshi, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ao Central Park

- É óbvio – Sasuke respondeu, os primeiros sinais de impaciência brotando em sua voz

- E você sabe o que você vai falar? – tornou a perguntar Hiroshi

- Sei – disse Sasuke – O que você precisam fazer é distrair o Inuzuka, na terça-feira, antes de irmos para o teatro, ok? O que eu vou falar com a Ino é problema meu. Mais alguma pergunta? – para a "surpresa geral", Naruto levantou a mão numa imitação perfeita de uma criança NERD de 7 anos:

- Eu tenho! – disse ele

- E o que seria? – perguntou Sasuke com falsa impaciência, porque sabia que o Uzumaki falaria alguma palhaçada. Hiroshi já estava rindo.

- Você prefere melado quente ou frio?

Os três desandaram a rir e suas gargalhadas ecoaram pelo Central Park. Mas foi no meio de uma gargalhada que Sasuke sentiu o aroma de cerejeira. Parou instantaneamente de rir, e começou a olhar para os lados, procurando sua fonte. Naruto e Hiroshi pareceram notar.

- Que aconteceu cara? – perguntou Hiroshi, olhando preocupado para Sasuke

- Você engasgou? – perguntou Naruto, confuso

- Vocês estão sentindo? – indagou Sasuke em forma de resposta às perguntas de seus amigos

- Cara – começou Hiroshi, olhando confuso pra ele – eu já fiz a digestão do almoço, por isso tô me sentindo muito bem... Mas o Naruto...

- Nem vem! – disse o loiro – já digeri todo o lamen que comi! Por isso...

- Calem a boca! – disse Sasuke. Naruto e Hiroshi olharam confusos pra ele – Estou me referindo a esse cheiro...

- É de cerejeira... E daí? – perguntou Naruto

- Eu sei – disse Sasuke, impaciente – mas... De onde está vindo?

- Da cerejeira que está acima de nós... – Hiroshi respondeu - Acho que o teatro está começando a te fazer mal, Sasuke... – concluiu ele com uma risadinha. Sasuke não respondeu. Sentiu-se extremamente idiota. Como não tinha notado a cerejeira? (N/A: eu disse ali em cima que eles estavam debaixo de uma cerejeira... Hehehe). Por um momento chegou a pensar que Ino pudesse estar ali, como nos velhos tempos. Mas se estivesse, certamente não seria com Sasuke.

- Por que você ficou desse jeito, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, encarando o amigo

- Nada... – disse Sasuke balançando a cabeça e tentando sorrir de forma convincente – é melhor vocês irem pensando em como vão distrair o Inuzuka. O melado está muito caro hoje em dia...

E os três voltaram a rir. Mas os pensamentos de Sasuke ainda se concentravam no aroma. Uma brisa leve varreu o Central Park e o cheiro ficou mais forte. Sasuke mal podia esperar que a terça-feira chegasse. Assim poderia ter certeza de que o perfume de cerejeira vinha de Ino e que ela também sentia a falta dele. Muitas de suas dúvidas seriam respondidas, e isso era tudo que ele queria neste momento...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já repararam como o tempo passa devagar quando ansiamos muito por alguma coisa? Sasuke acabara de ter esse pensamento quando o sinal indicando o término das aulas da terça-feira tocou. Enfiou todo seu material na bolsa e mal fechou o fecho ecler. Foi o primeiro a sair da sala e só começou a andar mais rápido quando sentiu que Naruto e Hiroshi estavam logo atrás dele. Ignorou todas as pessoas que passavam por ele, que o cumprimentavam ou tentavam oferecer algum panfleto das chapas candidatas. Não ouvia, não respirava e mal pensava. Só queria chegar ao refeitório o mais rápido possível.

Quando atingiu seu destino, abriu as portas violentamente e irrompeu para dentro do refeitório como um raio. Sentou-se na mesa mais próxima e mandou que Naruto e Hiroshi fossem almoçar logo. O motivo de tanta pressa? Uma pequena conversa que Naruto escutara na segunda-feira. Kiba e Ino estavam trocando "carinhos" no corredor dos armários e nem notaram a presença do loiro. Naruto tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas viu que não teria problemas quanto a isso. De repente, Ino se separou de Kiba para pegar ar. Ela lançou um olhar mimado ao novo namorado e pediu:

- Sabe Kiba... Eu gostaria de almoçar no refeitório amanhã...

- Por quê? – perguntou ele com a voz melosa

- Eu gosto daquele restaurante que você me leva todos os dias, mas sinto falta da comida da escola... – ela disse suavemente – além disso, poderíamos ficar um tempo juntos antes de irmos ensaiar, o que acha?

- Vamos ver – ele respondeu rapidamente e voltou a beijá-la. Naruto disse que teve que sair dali o mais depressa possível, pois tinha um estômago muito sensível.

Assim que se encontrou com Sasuke, Naruto narrou a ele a cena melosa que acabara de presenciar. Então Sasuke teve um estalo repentino. Ele estivera se perguntando desde sábado como faria para encontrar Ino, pois nunca sabia aonde a garota ia com Kiba depois das aulas. Só a via nos ensaios. Sasuke nunca foi muito religioso, mas teve certeza de que era uma ajuda dos deuses, de uma força maior. Ele esperaria por Ino pacientemente no refeitório e depois seguiria a garota. Então Naruto e Hiroshi se encarregariam de Kiba e Sasuke falaria com Ino!

Mesmo sob os protestos de Naruto e Hiroshi, Sasuke tinha certeza de que Ino ia aparecer no refeitório para almoçar. Por isso ele convenceu os amigos a irem até lá com ele. Foram os primeiros a chegar, mas logo o lugar ficou cheio. Alguns representantes da chapa de Sai estavam distribuindo panfletos na entrada do refeitório, e Sasuke pôde ver os integrantes da chapa de Sakura na fila para pegar comida, mas ela e suas amigas não estavam ali. Em uma mesa mais distante, Sasuke viu alguns membros da chapa de Ino sentados, mas nem sinal dela ou de Kiba.

Naruto e Hiroshi voltaram e se sentaram diante de Sasuke, cada um com sua bandeja de comida. O Uchiha tamborilava rapidamente com os dedos no tampo de madeira da mesa, impaciente. Hiroshi resolveu falar:

- Sasuke... Você não vai comer?

- Não. Coma logo – ele respondeu friamente. Sua atenção estava voltada totalmente para a porta do refeitório, aguardando a entrada de Ino.

- Sasuke – disse Naruto – talvez ela nem apareça, cara. Talvez o Kiba leve ela ao tal restaurante. Talvez a gente esteja perdendo tempo e tenhamos que pensar em outro jeito de encontrá-la.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Ela vai aparecer – Sasuke disse rapidamente – Coma.

Vendo que não possuíam alternativas, Naruto e Hiroshi obedeceram e começaram a comer. Sasuke não ligava para fome, nem para o cansaço. Não ligava para nada. Apenas para a porta do refeitório. Era uma decepção para Sasuke toda vez que a porta se abria e ele não via Ino passar por ali... Até que ela apareceu. De mãos dadas com Kiba, o que estragava toda a visão.

Ino estava com os longos cabelos loiros soltos e caprichosamente escovados, com a franja presa para trás por uma presilha. Sasuke amava quando ela prendia o cabelo assim, mas nunca tivera coragem de dizer... Ela usava uma blusa de mangas curtas e um casaquinho azul por cima, combinando perfeitamente com os olhos azuis dela. Para completar, ela vestia calça jeans. Conclusão: um anjo do século XXI.

Ela seguiu com Kiba para a fila da comida, que já estava bem menor. Sasuke observava cada movimento da garota, e de vez em quando via se Naruto e Hiroshi já estavam terminando de comer. Ino pegou uma bandeja e seguiu com Kiba para onde estavam os membros de sua chapa. Ela não pareceu notar a presença de Sasuke. Mas agora era só esperar...

Foram 30 angustiantes minutos de espera. Logo depois que Ino se sentou em sua mesa com Kiba, Naruto e Hiroshi terminaram de comer. Porém eles e Sasuke tiveram que esperar para que Ino, com toda sua delicadeza, terminasse de almoçar. Quando ela finalmente acabou, Kiba a agarrou pela mão e saiu arrastando a garota refeitório afora, sem dizer uma única palavra de despedida aos colegas de chapa.

- Vamos esperar 2 minutos – disse Sasuke – para que eles possam tomar uma pequena distância. Só depois iremos.

Naruto e Hiroshi se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Passados os dois minutos (o que para Sasuke pareceram uma eternidade), Sasuke se levantou rapidamente da mesa e disse "Vamos". Naruto e Hiroshi o seguiram. Os três quase esbarraram em Sakura, Naomy e Hinata, que estavam entrando no refeitório naquele momento. Sasuke as ignorou totalmente, mas teve a impressão de que Sakura fizera menção de cumprimentá-lo. Ele pôde ouvir Naruto dizer à Hinata um rápido "a gente se vê no ensaio" e Hiroshi falar "a gente também" para Naomy. Sasuke sentiu pelos amigos, mas sua chance de falar com Ino era única.

Ao virar para o corredor dos armários, estacou bruscamente, fazendo Naruto e Hiroshi trombarem com ele. Naruto ia xingar quando Hiroshi rapidamente tapou a boca do amigo, e o puxou para longe do corredor, pois vira o mesmo que Sasuke. Mais à frente, provavelmente encostados no mesmo armário do dia anterior, estavam Ino e Kiba em um momento "íntimo". Hiroshi colocou a língua pra fora em sinal de nojo e só então percebeu que ainda mantinha sua mão na boca de Naruto, que estava sufocando.

Hiroshi soltou o amigo e lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas. Naruto olhou feio para ele em seguida encarou Sasuke, esperando instruções. Sasuke não queria saber se estaria interrompendo o momento romântico de Ino e Kiba. Queria mesmo era vê-lo longe dela. Por isso respirou fundo e fez um sinal com a cabeça, o que indicava sinal verde para Naruto e Hiroshi agirem.

Eles lançaram um olhar de boa sorte à Sasuke e viraram o corredor. Agora que estava mais calmo e tão perto de falar com Ino, Sasuke percebeu que não fazia idéia do quê Naruto e Hiroshi diriam para tirar Kiba de perto de Ino. Ficou um pouco preocupado e chegou mais perto do corredor onde o plano estava prestes a se desenrolar. Rezou para que desse certo.

- Kiiiiiiiba!! - chamou Naruto, e Sasuke pôde ver, de seu esconderijo, que Kiba se separou de Ino com muita raiva. Ele se virou para ver quem o interrompera e fez uma careta de nojo ao ver Naruto e Hiroshi. Ino pareceu confusa ao vê-los ali.

- Oi Ino – Hiroshi cumprimentou

- Oi... – ela respondeu

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Kiba, visivelmente irritado

- Queríamos falar com você – disse Naruto inocentemente. Foi muito convincente, e Sasuke nunca gostou tanto do fato de Hinata estar ajudando Naruto como naquele momento.

- Espere um pouco – disse Kiba, e abriu um sorriso de deboche – vocês não são aqueles capangas do Uchiha que estavam me seguindo outro dia? (N/A: no cap 2, Hiroshi disse ao Sasuke que ele e Naruto seguiram Kiba, mas foram discretos. Pelo visto não o suficiente...) – Sasuke sentiu seu rosto queimar e pôde perceber que a nuca de Hiroshi (que estava de costas para Sasuke) estava vermelha de raiva.

- Escuta aqui seu engomadinho filho d... – começou Hiroshi, mas Naruto o interrompeu:

- O que o Hiroshi quis dizer é que não somos capangas de ninguém, e que nunca seguimos você. Deve ter nos confundido... Não é Hiroshi?

- Humpf... – resmungou o Haruno, de mau humor

- Ok – disse Kiba – dá pra falar logo o que vocês querem?

- Ah sim! – disse Naruto, sorrindo – queríamos... Umas dicas... De como conquistar garotas!

- O quê?! – perguntou Hiroshi, e Naruto lhe deu uma cotovelada. Sasuke sentiu pena dos amigos e percebeu que talvez fosse melhor ter jogado melado com penas em Kiba. Pedir conselhos para conquistar garotas era uma humilhação pela qual Naruto e Hiroshi não mereciam passar. Sasuke começou a pensar numa maneira de agradecê-los...

- É isso aí – disse Naruto, ainda sorrindo

- Vocês estão falando sério? – perguntou Kiba

- Ia fazer a mesma pergunta... – disse Ino. Sasuke ficou surpreso que ela tivesse falado – Onde está o Sasuke? – ela perguntou, e Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de felicidade em seu coração. Ela perguntara por ele...

- Pra quê você quer saber dele? – perguntou Kiba visivelmente enciumado

- Pra nada... – disse Ino sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhada

- A questão é que estamos falando sério – disse Naruto – precisamos de umas dicas suas... Afinal, olha só a namorada que você tem!

- É... – disse Kiba analisando Ino por alguns instantes. Ela encarou Kiba com confusão e Sasuke gostou disso – realmente sou um cara de muita sorte...

- E por isso que precisamos de sua ajuda! – continuou Naruto

- É... Talvez eu deva ajudar vocês... Falta ainda algum tempo até o ensaio começar... – disse Kiba. Sasuke não sentiu surpresa alguma ao constatar como Kiba era burro.

- Mas tem que ser um papo de homem pra homem – disse Naruto e Hiroshi soltou uma risadinha irônica. Por sorte, Kiba não pareceu notar.

- OK – disse Kiba – que bom que vocês reconhecem que precisam de um cara como eu pra ser alguém com as garotas. Vamos até o pátio... Vou dar umas dicas preciosas para vocês.

- Mas Kiba... – começou Ino, mas ele a interrompeu

- Não esquenta, doçura... Eu preciso ajudar essas pobres almas encalhadas – disse ele, e Sasuke viu a nuca de Hiroshi ficar púrpura – a gente se vê daqui a pouco. Não vou demorar muito – ele fez menção de beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto, visivelmente indignada. Kiba sorriu com malícia e fez um sinal para que Hiroshi e Naruto o acompanhassem. Quando os três viraram o corredor, Sasuke viu que era sua deixa.

Estava na hora. Ansiara tanto por isso... Sasuke quase ficara ali, observando Ino, que mesmo com sua expressão de indignação ficava linda. Mas não tinha tempo a perder. Respirou fundo e entrou no corredor dos armários. Ela demorou alguns segundos para notar a presença dele, e quando o fez, corou instantaneamente. Quando Sasuke achou que estava suficientemente próximo dela, parou e encostou em um dos armários.

- Oi – disse ele com a voz segura. Começara bem.

- O-oi... – respondeu Ino encarando o chão. Sua voz era quase inaudível. Sasuke decidiu colocar em prática o que passara o domingo inteiro ensaiando ao invés de treinar seu texto da peça.

- Que bom que você está feliz – Ino olhou pra ele por alguns instantes e depois tornou a encarar o chão. Estava muito vermelha – vejo que se recuperou rápido do término do nosso namoro.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela, por fim. Ino falou muito alto e sua voz ecoou pelo corredor. Sasuke agradeceu por ele estar vazio. Ele ficou surpreso com a raiva na voz dela. Mas não se deixou intimidar.

- Não quero saber por que você não veio falar comigo nesse tempo todo, ou por que me ignorou e não quis tentar uma amizade. A questão é que isso me magoou muito, então fiquei reunindo coragem suficiente pra tentar eu mesmo falar com você.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou Ino, mas com mais suavidade. A expressão no rosto dela se amenizou. Ela estava visivelmente surpresa com as palavras de Sasuke. Feliz com o resultado de sua fala, ele continuou:

- Não esqueci minha promessa – e tirou a correntinha com anel de dentro da camisa – talvez você não se lembre desse anel, mas eu me lembrei dele durante o mês, as duas semanas e o dia de hoje, até este momento, que você ficou sem falar comigo. E só para refrescar sua memória... Prometi que ia mudar por você. Eu VOU mudar POR VOCÊ. E você vai voltar pra mim...

- Sasuke... – ela fez menção de falar, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, mas Sasuke a interrompeu

- Eu não respirei durante esse tempo – disse ele, deixando sua voz mais suave. Concentrou-se nos ensaios que teve com Sakura e tentou incorporar Lisandro, afinal, estava diante de sua Hérmia – eu não vivi durante esse tempo. Eu sofri por sua causa, Ino. Eu posso ser fácil de esquecer pra você, mas você é inesquecível pra mim.

- Sasuke, por favor, pare... – ela implorou. E pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, Sasuke reencontrou aqueles grandes e lindos olhos azuis. Analisou cada milímetro do rosto de Ino, e quando olhou para a boca, teve vontade de beijá-la. Mas não podia pôr tudo a perder...

- Não posso parar – continuou ele – Eu sinto sua falta, Ino... E esperei muito pra dizer isso. Mas o Inuzuka não largava você de jeito nenhum. Então... Tive que pensar em um jeito de fazer isso... Ainda bem que tenho amigos como Naruto e Hiroshi.

- Como é? – perguntou ela, seu rosto voltando a ficar raivoso – você usou seus amigos para separar Kiba de mim? Por que não tentou de aproximar como uma pessoa civilizada?

- Porque Inuzuka nunca permitira que eu falasse com você! Só se eu quebrasse a cara dele! Você gostaria disso? – Sasuke perguntou. A situação estava fugindo de seu controle...

- Não acredito que você usou seus amigos! – Ino agora gritava

- Não usei ninguém! – Sasuke se defendeu – eu precisava falar com você!

- Agora é tarde Sasuke! – ela gritou, as lágrimas quase rolando de seus lindos olhos. Ino amenizou a voz – eu conheci o Kiba... Nós nos amamos... Por favor... Nos deixe em paz... Nunca mais faça isso...

- Mas Ino...

- Sasuke. Pare... – ela encarou os olhos negros dele profundamente – Por favor... Me esqueça... – e saiu.

Vocês já sentiram uma expectativa enorme por um acontecimento importante, que pode mudar sua vida, mas quando ele chega, é uma grande decepção? Pois foi exatamente assim que Sasuke se sentiu naquele momento, quando viu Ino correndo para longe do seu alcance de vista.

Doeu muito...

Sasuke ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. Um barulho estranho o despertou de seu transe. Demorou alguns segundos até perceber que era o seu estômago. Se arrependeu instantaneamente de não ter almoçado, mas quis que seu estômago se calasse.

Não chegou a dizer que a amava. Sentiu-se um grande estúpido. Um estúpido com muita fome. Seu estômago deu outro ronco audível. Decidiu que ficar ali parado não mataria sua fome, apesar de estar com uma vontade louca de morrer. Mas se tivesse que deixar este mundo, faria isso com Ino.

Sasuke resolveu procurar um lugar e comer alguma coisa. Mas não tinha rumo... Enquanto saía dali o mais rápido possível, constatou algo que o deixou assustado e mais confuso do que nunca: não sentira cheiro de cerejeira algum enquanto falava com Ino. O perfume não era dela, afinal... Mas então, de quem seria?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Sasuke. Pare..._

Ela implorou.

_- Por favor... Me esqueça..._

Os olhos dela estavam marejados lágrimas. Não podia estar falando sério...

- Sasuke! – chamou uma voz que não era a de Ino, e Sasuke acordou de seu devaneio. Então se deu conta de onde estava. Já era sexta-feira, e estava na casa de Sakura, ensaiando.

Sasuke não viu o tempo passar. Porque não conseguiu viver depois daquela terça-feira. Demorou uma hora para achar um lugar para comer e acabou se atrasando para o ensaio. Jiraya não brigou com ele, mas Sasuke não recebeu nenhum elogio e foi mandado para casa mais cedo. Errara mais de cinco vezes todas as cenas que tentara ensaiar e estava deixando a todos muito irritados. O pior foi ver a satisfação no rosto de Kiba. E não encontrar o olhar doce de Ino...

Naruto disse para Sasuke, na quarta-feira, como fora terrível conversar com Kiba. Não agüentava mais ouvir falar de gel, camisas de botão, poemas e outras coisas de mauricinho. Para piorar, Hiroshi estava ignorando Sasuke, e só trocava algumas palavras triviais com ele, todas muito secas. Provavelmente o Haruno estava insatisfeito com o Uchiha pelo fato do plano não ter dado certo, principalmente depois da humilhação que Hiroshi passou. Isso tudo só colaborava para que Sasuke se sentisse a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Já estava ficando habituado a se sentir assim...

Além disso, Sasuke passou a sonhar, dormindo e até mesmo acordado, com o triste diálogo que tivera com Ino. E tinha ainda o perfume de cerejeira, que não pertencia à sua amada... E sua mais recente lembrança daquela conversa acabara de acontecer, no quarto de Sakura.

- Sasuke... – ela chamou de novo, porém com uma estranha suavidade na voz. Ele respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Desculpe... – sua voz era vazia de expressão. Estava assim desde que falara com Ino.

- É a terceira vez que você pára no meio da sua fala. O que está acontecendo?– ela perguntou

- Não sei do que está falando – ele respondeu

- Não se faça de tonto! – Sakura exclamou, mas não estava impaciente – você está igual a um zumbi desde terça-feira. Acha que eu não notei? Na verdade, a escola inteira notou... Seu desempenho foi péssimo no ensaio, na sala de aula segundo Naruto me disse, e está sendo terrível agora!

- Eu sei. Dane-se a escola inteira. Dane-se o Naruto. Dane-se o teatro – disse Sasuke. Quase falou "Dane-se você", mas achou que já tinha problemas suficientes.

- Por que está agindo assim? – Sakura perguntou, e Sasuke sentiu o olhar intenso dela sobre ele. Quando a encarou, pôde ver algo que nunca vira antes nos olhos de Sakura (pelo menos em relação a ele): preocupação.

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Não vai me dizer? – Sakura perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Sasuke encarou o chão e ela respirou fundo – pois bem... Lembra que uma vez você me perguntou o que altera o meu humor?

- Lembro.

- Então... Sabe o que me deixa de mau humor? - ela esperou que ele perguntasse "o quê", mas como a pergunta não veio, ela continuou - Ver meus amigos tristes...

- Somos amigos? – perguntou Sasuke com ironia e surpresa. Ficou espantado ao ver que conseguira colocar algum sentimento em sua voz

- Não – disse Sakura, então ela sorriu – mas essa sua depressão está atrapalhando o ensaio, e isso é outra coisa que me deixa de mau humor.

- Que pena.

- Mas sabe uma coisa que me deixa de muito bom humor? – disse ela

- Menosprezar os outros? – Sasuke perguntou. Esperou receber outra luminária na cabeça, mas Sakura sorriu de novo, milagre que nunca tinha acontecido mais de duas vezes num mesmo dia quando Sasuke estava sozinho com ela.

- Não. Gosto de ir ao Central Park. E pelo que sei você também adora ir lá – ela disse displicentemente

- O que está sugerindo? – Sasuke perguntou sem entender muito bem

- Que vai ser impossível ensaiar hoje, por sua causa, lógico. Então porque não vamos ao Central Park, para conversar? – ela sugeriu e ficou aguardando uma resposta. Sasuke pôde perceber que Sakura escolhera as palavras com muito cuidado. Mas talvez ela tivesse razão.

Talvez fosse bom ir ao Central Park para pensar... Ficou surpreso consigo mesmo por não ter ido lá desde terça. Provavelmente a discussão com Ino e a falta de diálogo com Hiroshi eliminaram qualquer pensamento que Sasuke poderia ter para relaxar. Como Naruto estava tentando desesperadamente fazer Hiroshi voltar a falar com Sasuke, o Uchiha ficou a maior parte do tempo sozinho nesses últimos dias.

Sasuke estranhou o comportamento quase amável de Sakura, mas uma vozinha em sua mente disse que seria bom fazer um programa diferente. Quem sabe Sasuke não aprendesse mais sobre Sakura?

- Está bem... – disse ele surpreso com a situação em que se encontrava. Estranhamente, sentiu sua voz recuperando a firmeza.

- Ótimo – ela disse animadamente. Saltou da cama, abriu o armário e pegou uma bolsinha de contas – Vamos.

Sasuke se levantou do puf e desceu as escadas atrás de Sakura. Hiroshi não estava em casa. Quando eles saíram da casa dos Haruno, Sakura olhou para ele e disse:

- Só para lembrar: não estou fazendo isso por você, mas sim pelo teatro. Vê se você consegue se animar com esse passeio. Você sabe... O Central Park é o melhor lugar que se tem para pensar...

Essa foi a única coisa dita durante todo o percurso até o Central Park. Quando os dois chegaram lá, os últimos raios de sol iluminavam o belo parque. A primavera estava no seu auge, e as cerejeiras espalhadas pelo parque formavam um belo espetáculo de perfume e cor.

Sakura andava um pouco mais a frente, com Sasuke seguindo-a. Depois de passarem pela jaula do urso polar, Sasuke entendeu para onde eles estavam indo: a casa de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Sakura indicou um banquinho cor de rosa e eles se sentaram. E ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sasuke recostou a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos. Ainda não conseguia entender muito bem porque aceitara sair com Sakura. A relação entre eles era apenas profissional e eles só se falavam através de falas de teatro. Nunca tiveram uma conversa decente, do tipo em que se discutem problemas como os que Sasuke estava passando. Mas estranhamente ele estava sentindo uma nova sensação. Seria... Alívio? Paz? Conforto? Ele não sabia dizer... Mas a vozinha em sua mente voltou a dizer que ele havia feito a coisa certa, e que conversar com Sakura lhe faria bem de alguma forma.

Sasuke então abriu os olhos. Ele olhou para Sakura e viu que ela o encarava, com uma certa confusão no olhar. Ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Está passando mal?

- Não... – ele respondeu mecanicamente

- Então pode me contar porque está com essa cara horrível. Tem alguma coisa a ver com a pressa que você estava na terça-feira, no refeitório? – quando Sakura terminou de falar, Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. Ele passara por ela na terça numa questão de milésimos de segundos, e mesmo assim ela notara que ele estava ansiando por alguma coisa. Incrível...

- Tem – ele respondeu

- Desconfiei – disse ela ainda olhando para ele – então, não vai me contar o que é?

- Não... – Sasuke respondeu sem ter certeza se era isso mesmo que queria

- Francamente Sasuke! – disse Sakura olhando séria para ele – eu estou há mais de um mês ensaiando com você, agüentando pacientemente seus erros, sua falta de sentimentalismo e transformando você na estrela do professor. E você deixa essa sua melancolia estúpida atrapalhar nosso ensaio. Então eu te trouxe até aqui pra fazer você se sentir melhor e ajudar você! Depois de tudo isso, não acha que eu tenho o direito de saber qual o seu problema?

Sasuke ficou chocado com o desabafo de Sakura. Tanto que não respondeu a pergunta dela. Sakura encarou o chão, deu um sorriso triste e se levantou do banco. Olhou amargamente para Sasuke e disse:

- Eu sou mesmo uma idiota... – e estava prestes a sair andando quando Sasuke "acordou" de seu "transe", e num ato impensado levantou-se e segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a de seguir em frente.

Eles instantaneamente se encararam. Sakura olhou para seu pulso, a mão de Sasuke o segurando forte, e em seguida olhou para o Uchiha. Sasuke não estava gostando do contato visual, mas o sustentou até que Sakura desviasse os olhos. Algo o fez achar que ela era merecedora de saber o que aconteceu, pois querendo ou não, Sakura era a responsável pelo sucesso que ele estava fazendo agora. Sasuke percebeu que ela de alguma forma se preocupava com ele, e estava tentando uma aproximação amistosa. Ele pensou, então, que Sakura era a única pessoa com quem podia contar no momento, e se a perdesse ficaria totalmente sozinho.

- Fique – disse ele soltando o pulso dela. Sasuke se sentou e ficou esperando que Sakura fizesse o mesmo.

- Vai me contar então? – ela perguntou, só para ter certeza

- Vou – disse Sasuke, suspirando fundo. Então, num desabafo rápido, Sasuke contou a ela todo o plano que traçara com Naruto e Hiroshi, a conversa que Naruto escutara, sua ansiedade no refeitório, como Kiba é idiota, como Ino o encarava triste e raivosamente, como ela o acusara de usar os amigos. Como ela pedira para esquecê-la...

- Terminou? – Sakura perguntou. Estivera atenta o tempo todo, e sua expressão não se alterou um segundo sequer

- Sim... – disse Sasuke amargamente. Era a primeira vez que repassava cada acontecimento da terça-feira em sua mente, detalhe por detalhe. Ele contou à Sakura minúcias que não contara nem para Naruto e Hiroshi. Mas falou tão naturalmente que era como se tivesse decorado o que aconteceu, assim como decora suas falas.

Sasuke sentiu um alívio estranho ao desabafar com Sakura. Ele ficou esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas Sakura não o fez. Então Sasuke resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Pode me chamar de idiota.

- Não... – Sakura respondeu e Sasuke ficou surpreso. Ela completou: - Não agora, quero dizer. Porque você não foi idiota indo falar com Ino. Foi muito corajoso. Seguiu o seu coração e falou o que quis. Isso mostra que você quebrou seu bloqueio sentimental quase por inteiro.

- Devo agradecer? – Sasuke perguntou

- Ainda não – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso – porque você não foi um idiota falando com ela, mas É um idiota porque está agindo assim...

- Não estou entendendo...

- É simples: ela te deu alguma explicação pelo fato de ter te esquecido tão rápido? Ela falou por que se apaixonou por Kiba? Falou por que não conversou com você esse tempo todo? Acho que não, certo?

- Ela não me esqueceu... Ela estava chorando...

- Tudo bem... Ela pode até não ter te esquecido... Pense como quiser. Mas ela não quer falar com você. Ela não quer mais nada com você. Eu sei que é duro ouvir isso... Mas é a REALIDADE. Você não pode passar o resto dos seus dias correndo atrás dela. Você vai esquecê-la um dia, Sasuke...

- Não vou desistir de Ino – disse Sasuke firmemente – fiz uma...

- Promessa, eu sei – disse Sakura interrompendo-o – você é teimoso. E vemos essa situação de modos completamente diferentes. Portanto, minha opinião não conta. Apenas... Siga o seu coração... E... Cuidado para não se arrepender depois.

- Vou ser cuidadoso. E ela VAI voltar pra mim...

- Que seja... – Sakura respondeu com uma indiferença que Sasuke julgou como mal disfarçada – Ah... Eu perdôo você por ter estragado o ensaio. Agora pode me agradecer...

- Obrigado... – disse Sasuke. Ele quase sorriu, mas não o fez. Achou estranho estar gostando de conversar com Sakura. E estranhou mais ainda quando se ouviu dizendo: - acha que usei meus amigos?

- Claro que não! – respondeu Sakura encarando-o com incredulidade – Eles te ajudaram! Se a Yamanaka não sabe diferenciar AJUDA de ABUSO, então o problema é dela. Naruto, Hiroshi e você são AMIGOS, e amigos se ajudam.

- Então como explica o comportamento de Hiroshi? – Sasuke perguntou. Sakura riu e Sasuke sentiu uma coisa estranha em seu estômago que não era fome...

- Hiroshi odeia ser humilhado – ela respondeu – achei que você soubesse disso... Mas fique tranqüilo... Isso passa. Ele é teimoso, talvez mais que você, e adora fazer um drama. Aposto que neste fim de semana mesmo vocês voltam a ser os Três Mosqueteiros – Sakura sorriu de novo e Sasuke riu da comparação que ela fizera. Nunca tinha visto o lado engraçado de Sakura de uma forma tão leve...

- Foi realmente uma grande humilhação pedir conselhos amorosos pro Kiba... – ele disse

- Com certeza... Mas se você pedir desculpas SÉRIAS ao Hiroshi, é capaz dele pular nos seus braços – Sakura respondeu e Sasuke riu de novo – Então, você já está melhor?

- Acho que sim – disse Sasuke. Realmente estava se sentindo menos magoado e um pouquinho esperançoso.

- Que bom... – Sakura disse, sorrindo – Já que você não quer desistir, faça somente uma coisa: dê tempo ao tempo. É o conselho que menos gosto de ouvir e que mais ofereço para as pessoas... Mas acho que no fim funciona.

- Por que está sendo amável comigo? – perguntou Sasuke, sem querer. Estava se perguntando isso desde que ela começara a oferecer conselhos

- Não sei – respondeu Sakura, sincera, com um meio sorriso – mas antes que eu descubra o motivo, acho melhor você aceitar meus conselhos. Agora, quer tomar um milk shake? Está anoitecendo e preciso ir pra casa.

- Pode ser... – Sasuke respondeu e eles se levantaram. Enquanto se dirigiam até a sorveteria, Sasuke sentiu o perfume de cerejeira. Teve o cuidado de não comentar isso com Sakura, para ela não achá-lo paranóico e estragar o momento bom que estavam passando. O aroma estava muito forte, e Sasuke atribuiu esse fato à quantidade surpreendente de cerejeiras que enfeitavam o Central Park.

Chegaram à sorveteria em silêncio e Sakura pediu ao atendente dois milk shakes de ovo maltine. Ela não perguntou a opinião de Sasuke sobre qual sabor queria, mas acertou em cheio. Quando receberam seus milk shakes foram para fora e se sentaram numa das mesinhas que ficavam na frente da sorveteria.

- Como sabia que ovo maltine é meu sabor preferido? – perguntou Sasuke, mas logo se sentiu um idiota. Sua pergunta não tinha nexo.

- Eu não sabia – disse Sakura, sorrindo – Como poderia saber? – e Sasuke se perguntou a mesma coisa – Eu só trouxe dinheiro para dois milk shakes DESSE sabor, que é o MEU preferido. Se você não gostasse de ovo maltine, ia ter que engolir assim mesmo.

- Te devo um milk shake – Sasuke comentou, sorrindo de canto de boca. Estava surpreso com a repentina calma que sentia

- Não – disse Sakura, e ela ficou momentaneamente séria – você me deve um ensaio. Vamos ensaiar duas vezes na semana que vem.

- Está falando sério? – perguntou Sasuke ainda sorrindo e com uma sobrancelha erguida

- Seríssimo – Sakura respondeu, mas ela também sorria.

E os dois deram uma pequena gargalhada juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Sasuke se deitou àquela noite, concluiu três coisas. Primeira: deveria realmente dar tempo ao tempo e voltar a se empenhar nos ensaios. Segunda: o perfume de cerejeira está presente até quando não tem cerejeiras por perto. Terceira: Sakura Haruno é estranhamente muito legal...

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Amores da minha vida!!**

**Perdão pela demora! Minhas provas recomeçaram e está hiper difícil escrever! Mas um fiz uma cap grande com a primeira cena fofa do nosso casal! Ela é inteiramente fofa, sem beijos nem algo do tipo, porque lembrem-se: o Sasuke ACHA que é apaixonado pela Ino, portanto não pode beijar a Sakura do nada.**

**Mas a partir desse cap eles vão ficar mais amigos, como já deu pra notar! Me desculpem também se vocês se depararam com alguma cena muito emotiva... É porque finalizei este capítulo num dia em que estava triste e acabei colocando emoção demais...**

**Mas particularmente amei escrevê-lo e espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler! Mais uma vez perdão pela demora! Continuem acompanhando!**

**Beijos e dêem GO!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n **


	9. Os poemas

Capítulo 8: Os poemas

**Capítulo 8: Os poemas**

Naomy foi a última a entrar no quarto e fechou a porta. Sakura estava deitada em sua cama e Hinata estava sentada no puf rosa onde Sasuke costumava sentar quando ensaiava com Sakura. Naomy se dirigiu até a escrivaninha de Sakura e puxou uma cadeira. Depois que se sentiu suficientemente confortável, ela olhou para Sakura e abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Então mulher! Está esperando o quê pra começar a contar? – disse ela. Sakura e Hinata sorriram também.

Fazia apenas quinze minutos que Sakura ligara para Hinata e Naomy. Era sábado de manhã, mas Sakura precisava contar imediatamente tudo que havia passado com Sasuke no dia anterior. Não fora nada muito especial, se alguém analisar superficialmente. Mas significou muito para Sakura. Sasuke parecia confiar nela e isso era muito bom, visto que Sakura havia tomado uma decisão importante, e precisava compartilhar com Naomy e Hinata. Ela ficou surpresa com a rapidez das amigas. Eram apenas nove horas da manhã e em pouquíssimo tempo as duas já estavam ali, babando por novidades.

- Desembucha! – insistiu Naomy, ainda sorrindo – Tem a ver com o Sasuke, não tem?

- Tem... – disse Sakura, sorrindo

- Huuuuummm – fez Naomy – pela sua alegria deve ter acontecido alguma coisa muuuuiiiito boa, certo?

- Teoricamente – respondeu Sakura – depende de como você define "muito boa"...

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Hinata – E qual é a sua "decisão importante"? – ela completou, mal disfarçando sua curiosidade

- Deixem-me começar do começo... Oh meu Deus, olhem o que eu acabei de dizer! Se vou começar, TEM que ser do começo! Estou tão lesada! – disse Sakura, rindo. Ela estava muito feliz.

- Nota-se – disse Naomy olhando estranho para a amiga – Mas começa logo! Você está me torturando!

- Ok – disse Sakura – Ontem Sasuke e eu ensaiamos, como de praxe. Só que ele parecia meio aéreo, distante e totalmente desconcentrado. Acho que vocês devem ter notado como ele estava no ensaio geral de terça-feira. Depois daquele dia ele ficou mais lesado do que eu estou agora. E devia ter acontecido algo realmente sério porque Hiroshi estava muito nervoso com Sasuke.

- Sasuke realmente parecia triste – disse Hinata, pensativa – Agora que você falou, Sakura, lembra como ele passou apressado pela gente no refeitório, na terça? Parecia com muita pressa. E Naruto e Hiroshi também, porque o Naruto nem parou pra conversar comigo...

- Pois é... – Sakura continuou – acontece que eu consegui descobrir o porquê. Na verdade, eu já suspeitava... Mas ele confirmou minhas suspeitas...

- Ele desabafou com você? – perguntou Naomy, visivelmente empolgada

- Sim! – disse Sakura na mesma empolgação – vocês não imaginam como foi difícil conter minha felicidade na hora que ele me contou tudo! Quer dizer: mesmo eu sendo durona, às vezes até má com ele, ele viu que sou uma pessoa confiável e desabafou comigo! Não pode ter sido simplesmente porque eu estou ajudando ele com o teatro...

- Com certeza não! – disse Naomy – Sakura... Isso é demais!

- Continue! – pediu Hinata – Por que ele estava triste, afinal?

- Como eu disse, eu tive que conter minha empolgação, porque ele me contou uma coisa triste. É lógico que o problema estava com a Yamanaka. Ele decidiu falar com ela depois de não sei quanto tempo que Ino o estava ignorando. E adivinhem? Não deu certo. Ela disse com todas as letras que amava o Inuzuka e que era para Sasuke esquecê-la...

- Tadinho! – disse Naomy

- Eu sei... – disse Sakura, fazendo carinha de pena – mas eu estava muito feliz porque ele me contou tudo! Ah! Pulei uma parte importante!

- Sakura! Como você pôde fazer isso? – disse Hinata com falsa impaciência

- Desculpem! – Sakura respondeu, rindo – ele não desabafou assim, de cara. Tive que ser amável com ele... Tive que ser eu mesma... Ele logicamente estranhou. E eu fui mais ousada ainda ao sugerir que fôssemos conversar no Central Park...

- Você chamou ele pra sair? – perguntou Naomy, aos berros

- Naomy! Fale baixo! Hiroshi está dormindo, mas com seus gritos ATÉ ELE desperta! – disse Sakura

- Desculpe – Naomy respondeu, sorrindo

- Tudo bem – Sakura falou – Mas eu não o chamei para sair... Apenas foi um... Passeio... E lá no Central Park, antes dele me contar tudo, eu ameacei ir embora... Aí ele levantou, segurou no meu pulso e me pediu para ficar... E então me contou tudo...

- Que lindo! – exclamou Naomy

- Então a pressa da terça-feira era para falar com a Yamanaka? – perguntou Hinata

- Exatamente – respondeu Sakura

- Mas por que Naruto e Hiroshi tinham que ir juntos? – a Hyuuga tornou a perguntar

- Eles iriam distrair o Inuzuka... – Sakura respondeu - Sasuke não podia falar com Ino se o namorado metido dela estivesse por perto. E é por isso que Hiroshi está tão nervoso com Sasuke. A desculpa que Naruto deu para tirar Kiba de perto de Ino foi que estava precisando de conselhos amorosos...

- Nooooossa! – disse Naomy – Hiroshi deve gostar mesmo do Sasuke, porque se fosse outro seu irmão já teria matado...

- Eu sei – disse Sakura – mas essa birra do Hiroshi passa rapidinho...

- Acha que o Naruto está mesmo precisando de conselhos amorosos? – Hinata perguntou, de repente

- Claro que não! – respondeu Sakura, e ela e Naomy começaram a rir – Hinata, deixa de ser boba! Naruto estava espertamente amaciando o ego do Inuzuka pra tirar ele de perto da Ino! E pelo que Sasuke me disse, Naruto encenou muito bem. E graças à você, amiga!

- É... É mesmo? – perguntou Hinata corando muito e olhando para o chão

- Ai Hi! – disse Naomy – você está mais lesada que a Sakura!

- Menos Naomy... – pediu Hinata voltando à sua cor original mais rápido que de costume – então Sakura, como terminou seu "passeio" com o Sasuke?

- Eu dei uns conselhos pra ele... Essas coisas de dar tempo ao tempo, de não ligar para a Yamanaka, de esperar... Como eu disse, ele estranhou meu comportamento e me perguntou por que estava sendo amável...

- O que você respondeu? – perguntou Naomy

- Que não sabia o porquê, mas era melhor ele aceitar meus conselhos antes que eu descobrisse o motivo. É claro que eu não fui uma oferecida... Mantive minha ironia, mas diminuí um pouco a dose. E sorri mais também. Ele notou, como vocês já entenderam. Mas acho que ele gostou... Vocês não têm noção do quanto ele estava arrasado. Aquela vaca da Yamanaka falou até que ele usou Naruto e Hiroshi! E ele acreditou nela!

- Quê? – exclamou Naomy – Meu Deus! Eles são AMIGOS! E amigos fazem coisas uns pelos outros! Será que ela não sabe disso?

- Foi exatamente isso que eu disse a ele – disse Sakura

- E ele? – perguntou Hinata

- Ele é muito teimoso... Mas acho que entendeu que não tinha usado os amigos... Além disso, eu vou falar com Hiroshi pra parar logo com essa frescura...

- E depois vocês foram pra casa? – Hinata tornou a perguntar

- Não... Fomos a uma sorveteria e tomamos um milk shake. Eu paguei o dele por questões de cortesia. E acabei descobrindo que o sabor favorito dele é ovo maltine. Nós conversamos uma meia hora, rimos um pouco e fomos para casa. E acabei lucrando com tudo isso!

- Ele beijou você? – Naomy perguntou, arregalando seu olhos azuis

- Não... – Sakura respondeu, um pouco surpresa – ele disse que me devia um milk shake. Eu o corrigi dizendo que me devia um ensaio... Então vamos ensaiar duas vezes essa semana... Isso não é legal?

- É... – respondeu Naomy – mas eu achei que tinha rolado algo... Grande...

- Naomy... Você não queria que o cara beijasse a Sakura depois de tomar outro fora da ex dele, queria? – Hinata perguntou

- Seria muito legal... – disse Naomy, pensativa

- Seria muito novela mexicana – disse Sakura – além disso, eu já disse que não quero ser segunda opção. Foi muito legal ele desabafar comigo e eu percebi que posso ser eu mesma com ele porque Sasuke gostou do meu lado legal. Mas se ele tivesse me beijado, eu iria me sentir muito mal, porque aí sim ele estaria ME usando pra esquecer a outra. E ODEIO ser usada...

- Olhando por esse ângulo, você tem razão – disse Naomy em tom de desculpas

- Mas enfim, Sakura, qual é a sua bendita decisão importante? – perguntou Hinata. Sakura respirou fundo

- Um dos conselhos que dei ao Sasuke – disse ela – foi que ele esquecesse a Yamanaka... Mas como ele é teimoso, disse que não vai fazer isso por causa da tal promessa do anel... Ele pode até não desistir da Yamanaka, mas eu decidi que eu também não vou desistir dele. Sasuke é um cara sensível. Isso é meio impossível de notar, mas quando você o conhece é outra história. Estou me sentindo tão idiota por não ter sido legal com ele desde o início... Mas alguma coisa no olhar dele me fez pensar que ele gostou do nosso passeio. Eu elaborei duas opções: ou ele me olhou e viu que sou uma garota problemática com distúrbio de personalidade múltipla, ou ele me enxergou DE VERDADE e viu além da garota que ensaia com ele, ou seja, viu a garota legal...

- Acho que é a primeira opção – respondeu Naomy sorrindo maliciosamente

- Naomy! – disse Sakura, rindo também – sua convivência com o Hiroshi está te deixando tão demente quanto ele!

- Tadinho, Sakura! – defendeu Naomy

- Tadinho nada! – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo – mas agora é sério... O que vocês acham?

- Bem – Hinata começou – devo confessar que estou muito orgulhosa, Sakura... É bom ver que você vai lutar pelos seus sentimentos. É muito importante pra uma garota quando ela cria um objetivo e não quer desistir até alcançá-lo. Eu que o diga... Você está totalmente certa em não desistir do Sasuke.

- É muito bom ouvir isso Hinata... – disse Sakura, sorrindo – Sasuke vai ver que Ino não o ama mais da pior maneira, e quando isso acontecer, não posso dizer que vou estar lá de braços abertos, mas eu estarei pronta para ajudá-lo. Eu acredito piamente na possibilidade de que podemos ser amigos, e vou fazer isso aos poucos. Eu cometi a bobeira de pedir a ele que não se apaixonasse por mim, e não vou voltar atrás por enquanto. Meu objetivo agora é criar uma amizade. Se ele não gostar de mim, paciência... Vai doer muito, mas existem mais garotos no mundo... Não lindos como ele, mas existem – as três riram juntas

- É assim que se fala, amiga! – disse Naomy – agora é a minha vez de bancar a filósofa: se concentre no presente, Sakura! Vire amiga do Sasuke e continue variando entre a garota que você sempre foi perto dele e a garota que você realmente é. Você não estará sendo falsa, porque a situação é muito delicada...

- Exatamente – disse Hinata – ele gosta de outra, mas pode começar a gostar de você, e caso ele faça isso, tem que ser devagar e do jeito certo. E nada melhor do que uma amizade pra começar com o pé direito.

- E esquece essa história de outros caras no mundo! – completou Naomy – Afinal, é impossível não se apaixonar por uma garota linda e fofa como você!

- Ai meninas! Nem sei o que dizer! – Sakura falou, emocionada. Sabia que as amigas a apoiariam, mas ouvir palavras de motivação de uma forma tão doce criava uma sensação de felicidade inexplicável.

- Não diz nada mulher! Dá aqui um abraço! – disse Naomy, e ela e Hinata se levantaram de seus assentos e pularam em cima de Sakura, dando um abraço de urso na Haruno. Quando se separaram, as três se endireitaram na cama e Sakura disse:

- Vamos mudar de assunto senão vou acabar me acostumando a falar do Sasuke – o comentário fez as três rirem

- Como se você não falasse dele todo dia! – disse Hinata, rindo

- Olha quem fala! – Sakura provocou – Sou eu que fico falando como o Naruto é cheiroso, né?

- Ai meu Deus! – disse Hinata, vermelha como um pimentão – maldita a hora em que falei isso com vocês!

- Quê isso Hi! – disse Naomy – não tem nada demais achar seu namorado cheiroso...

- Gente, eu já disse que Naruto e eu somos APENAS amigos... – Hinata defendeu-se

- POR ENQUANTO né meu bem? – disse Naomy – Hiroshi falou comigo que o Naruto está maluquinho pra te chamar pra sair!

- O quê? – perguntou Hinata, dessa vez ficando branca como um fantasma

- É sério! – disse Naomy – e acho que não vai demorar muito... Também, você tá ajudando ele a um tempão com a peça! Tá na hora de um agradecimentozinho né?

- Mas se ele me chamar pra sair vai ser só pra agradecer a ajuda com a peça... – disse Hinata, entristecendo

- Sem drama, Hinata... – disse Sakura – Naruto é apaixonado por você. E quando ele te chamar para sair, pode ter certeza que NÃO vai ser apenas para te agradecer...

- Eu concordo – disse Naomy – vocês já lancharam juntos várias vezes. E se antes você corava quando se encontrava com ele, agora é ele quem faz um mar de baba quando vê você!

- E o Hiroshi então! – era a vez de Hinata atacar – Ele também está doidinho por você! Pensa que eu não vi ele exibindo os músculos no ensaio?

- Ele faz isso para todas... – comentou Naomy

- Mas só quer a SUA atenção... – disse Sakura, sorrindo – Eu já te disse Naomy. Nunca vi meu irmão assim. E agora está pior ainda! Ele pergunta por você todos os dias! Quando você deu aquela cepada nele no ensaio, por causa da Kia, ele ficou igual a um zumbi! Hiroshi nunca se apaixonou de verdade, mas acho que você está conseguindo mudar meu irmão, amiga...

- Ai Sakura... – disse Naomy – eu tanto tantas esperanças... Será que seu irmão não quer me iludir?

- Claro que não Naomy! – disse Sakura – O Hiroshi não faria mal a uma mosca – as três se encararam em silêncio – Ok... Ele faria mal a um enxame de moscas... Mas nunca magoaria uma garota de quem ele gostasse de verdade... Principalmente se fosse a PRIMEIRA de quem ele gostasse de verdade...

- Espero que você esteja certa... – disse Naomy – estou tão apaixonada!

- Ele tá na sua mão menina! – disse Sakura

- E a Naomy na mão dele né! – disse Hinata, de repente. Sakura e Naomy olharam surpresas para a Hyuuga – Já se esqueceu Naomy? Que história é essa de faltar reunião da chapa pra ver Hiroshi treinando?

- Você faltou à reunião da chapa pra ver meu irmão treinando? Achei que você ia à biblioteca! – Sakura perguntou com a voz acusadora, mas estava sorrindo

- Mas ela não foi... – Hinata continuou, também sorrindo – Naruto me contou tudo... Você foi ao treino do Hiroshi!

- Ops! – disse Naomy com um sorriso brincalhão – É que eu terminei mais cedo na biblioteca...

- Ah claro... – disse Sakura – foi pesquisar como seduzir o irmão da sua amiga?

- Ou como seduzir um jogador de futebol americano? – perguntou Hinata

- Não – disse Naomy, uma expressão arteira se formando em seu rosto – fui pesquisar a melhor forma de torturar suas amigas chatas!

E deu uma travisseirada que acertou Sakura em cheio. Esta pegou suas estrelinhas de pelúcia e as atirou em Naomy, mas acabou acertando Hinata. A Hyuuga pegou outro travesseiro e começou a bater em Sakura e Naomy ao mesmo tempo. A guerra de almofadas estava no seu ápice quando Hiroshi abriu a porta do quarto de Sakura, usando somente um samba-canção vermelho vivo. Ele havia acabado de acordar, provavelmente com o barulho que as meninas fizeram, e não parecia muito satisfeito.

Os cabelos do Haruno, caprichosamente recém pintados, estavam mais despenteados que os de Naruto. Hiroshi murmurou algo do tipo "vou contar tudo pra mamãe" e só então notou que Naomy e Hinata estavam no quarto. Ficando instantaneamente mais vermelho que seu samba-canção, Hiroshi gritou:

- Sakuraaaaaaaaa!! Por que você não disse que suas amigas estavam aqui? – e saiu correndo, deixando Sakura, Naomy e Hinata sem ar de tanto rirem da cena bizarra que haviam acabado de presenciar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke estava a caminho da casa dos Haruno. Não faltava muito para a primavera chegar ao fim, mas o caminho ainda estava enfeitado por muitas flores. Faltava pouco para as cinco da tarde, mas mesmo assim Sasuke caminhava devagar. Já era quinta-feira, e novamente ele ficou surpreso ao ver como o tempo passara rápido.

Na terça-feira, durante o ensaio do teatro, marcara com Sakura o ensaio extra que fariam nesta semana, devido à perda do ensaio da sexta-feira anterior. Apesar de não terem ensaiado, Sasuke não considerou o passeio que deram como uma perda de tempo. Pelo contrário. Gostou muito de ter passeado com Sakura pelo Central Park, e não sabe o que colaborou para isso. Talvez tenha sido a paisagem e o perfume de cerejeira, talvez tenha sido a gentileza repentina de Sakura que Sasuke nunca experimentara antes, ou talvez tenha sido tudo isso junto. Mas um fato era inegável: Sasuke realmente gostara de conversar com a Haruno.

Algo dizia ao Uchiha que o lado legal de Sakura estaria mais presente agora. E Sasuke ficava feliz por isso, pois graças à Sakura (ele novamente não podia negar) se recuperara mais rápido da desastrosa conversa que tivera com Ino. Além disso, o conselho que a garota deu de "dar tempo ao tempo" proporcionou à Sasuke uma nova esperança de tentar falar com Ino. Mas dessa vez, sem pedir nada a Naruto e Hiroshi. Acabara de sair do Central Park, e lá fizera as pazes com o Haruno mais velho (depois de Naruto insistir muito). Na próxima tentativa, Sasuke tiraria Inuzuka de perto de Ino por ele mesmo, nem que tivesse que descer o braço em Kiba.

Ao subir as escadas de acesso à porta da casa dos Haruno, Sasuke se lembrou de mais um ponto positivo de sua conversa com Sakura. A garota o convencera de que ele estava vivendo em prol de Ino, mas a recíproca não era verdadeira, ou seja, Ino não estava fazendo o mesmo por ele. Sasuke chegou até mesmo a se sentir idiota por isso. Mas ao contrário do que Sakura o aconselhara, ele não partiria para a outra, tampouco esqueceria Ino. Iria até o fim, mas voltaria a viver sua vida para ele mesmo. Com essa concepção, tocou a campainha.

Como Sasuke já esperava, foi Sakura quem atendeu.

- Oi – cumpriu ela sorrindo, mas um pouco surpresa

- Oi – respondeu Sasuke

- Hiroshi não está em casa... – disse ela, meio confusa

- Eu sei – disse Sasuke, também ficando confuso – acabei de sair do Central Park. Estava com Naruto e ele. Oh sim, fizemos as pazes...

- Demorou mais tempo do que imaginava... – disse Sakura, sorrindo – mas se você estava com Hiroshi até agora então... Ah! – disse ela dando um tapa na própria testa – desculpe! O ensaio! Perdão Sasuke! Eu estava tão ocupada criando proposta pro grêmio que acabei me esquecendo. Desculpe mesmo...

- Não tem problema – disse Sasuke, mas não foi totalmente sincero. Não entendia porque estava um pouco desapontado... – se for te atrapalhar, a gente ensaia outro dia...

- Não senhor! – disse Sakura – vamos repor logo esse ensaio! Quanto antes, melhor!

- Ok – Sasuke respondeu, estranhando o fato de Sakura querer repor o ensaio logo. Ou ansiara muito por esse dia, ou queria ver a cara de Sasuke logo para se livrar dele o mais rápido possível. Sasuke considerou a segunda opção...

- Entre – convidou Sakura, e Sasuke obedeceu.

Quando subiram até o quarto da garota e lá entraram, Sasuke estranhou a bagunça. O quarto de Sakura, sempre tão arrumado, estava com o chão coberto de livros, assim como a cama. Mas um em especial chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Era um caderninho preto, que tinha as páginas cor-de-rosa. Sasuke tinha certeza de que aquele livro nada tinha a ver com política ou propostas.

Sakura pareceu notar o interesse de Sasuke no caderninho, pois foi até sua cama e o fechou discretamente. Depois ela foi até sua escrivaninha, desligou o computador e tirou alguns livros de cima do teclado. Sakura tentou arrastar o puf rosa para que Sasuke pudesse sentar, mas aparentemente ela se esquecera de que o puf estava cheio de livros sobre ele. Quando o puxou, todos os livros foram ao chão. Sakura amaldiçoou alguma coisa baixinho e se ajoelhou para recolher os livros. Sasuke achou sensato ajudá-la.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota e de vez em quando a observava pelo canto de olho. Sakura parecia não estar prestando muita atenção no que estava fazendo. Seu olhar era distante e ela possuía pequenas bolsas debaixo dos olhos. Os cabelos sempre caprichosamente penteados estavam presos de qualquer jeito em um coque. Ela realmente devia estar muito ocupada com a eleição para o grêmio. Mas Sasuke não pôde deixar de achá-la atraente.

Afastando esse pensamento da cabeça, falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

- O que tem naquele caderninho preto? – ele perguntou, mas instantaneamente se arrependeu, pois se Sakura desconfiara que ele estava curioso, agora ela tinha certeza.

- Poemas – ela respondeu, sem encará-lo. Sasuke pôde notar pela dureza da resposta que Sakura não queria permanecer no assunto.

- São famosos? – Sasuke insistiu

- Não – ela respondeu e olhou para Sasuke – são meus – acrescentou ela, com simplicidade e um meio sorriso. Eles terminaram de catar os livros e Sakura pôs-se a analisar o quarto, tentando encontrar um lugar para guardá-los para que Sasuke pudesse usar o puf.

Enquanto a garota fazia isso, Sasuke olhou novamente para o caderninho. Na capa preta estava gravado em letras cursivas e cor-de-rosa o nome da dona: "Sakura". Não sabia por que estava tão curioso para ler o que aquele objeto continha em seu interior. Talvez quisesse saber mais sobre Sakura. Mas também não sabia por que queria saber mais sobre Sakura, então achou melhor ficar quieto.

- Parece que você vai ter que se sentar na cama mesmo... – Sakura disse, tirando Sasuke de seus devaneios

- Não tem problema – disse ele mecanicamente. Ela colocou os livros novamente sobre o puf e Sasuke fez o mesmo. Depois ambos sentaram-se na cama.

- Ah não... – disse Sakura – tenho que achar minha peça... Vai ser impossível no meio dessa bagunça...

- Quer ajuda? – Sasuke perguntou

- Quero – disse Sakura – procure na escrivaninha. Meu quarto está quase pior do que o do Hiroshi – Sasuke riu com o comentário e perguntou:

- Pra quê todos esses livros?

- Kia insiste que é importante ler para que possamos nos inspirar para o debate. Além disso, temos que conhecer a história do grêmio estudantil e pensar em propostas para o ramo que vamos governar. No meu caso tenho que pensar em algo para a cultura da universidade.

- Você não parece estar gostando muito disso – Sasuke comentou enquanto abria uma gaveta da escrivaninha e começava a procurar.

- Não estou – Sakura respondeu – agora sei por que Hiroshi diz que Kia é tão mandona... Estou indo dormir até tarde por causa desses livros – e ela levantou algumas revistas

- Você estava escrevendo algum poema antes de eu chegar? – Sasuke perguntou

- Não... – ela respondeu – eu estava tão distraída tirando os livros da minha estante que acabei atirando o caderninho na cama em querer.

- Hiroshi comentou que você escreve poemas – Sasuke disse, e como Sakura não respondeu, ele prosseguiu: - posso ler algum?

- Vejamos... Posso saber a senha do seu Messenger (MSN)? – Sakura perguntou, deixando Sasuke surpreso com a pergunta

- Não – respondeu ele automaticamente

- Então não pode ler meus poemas – ela disse sorrindo ironicamente – seria uma invasão de privacidade assim como você me contar sua senha. Ah! Achei! – e Sakura retirou sua peça debaixo de uma pilha de livros perto do guarda-roupa.

- Ok... – Sasuke disse. Sakura não sabia o tamanho do erro que acabara de cometer dizendo "não" à Sasuke. Quanto mais uma coisa é proibida, mais é desejada, e a curiosidade de Sasuke crescia a cada segundo para ler os poemas de Sakura. Sabia que ali ele poderia descobrir mais sobre ela, simplesmente porque queria e ponto final. Mas não sabia COMO faria para pegar o caderninho.

- Perdemos meia hora... Desculpe – disse Sakura

- Tudo bem – Sasuke respondeu – eu só acho que você não devia perder tanto tempo com isso... Acho grêmio uma coisa boba...

- Eu não acho – disse Sakura com autoridade

- Qual a utilidade de um grêmio? – Sasuke perguntou – encher o gramado da escola de panfletos que ninguém lê? Organizar o debate em que a maioria dos espectadores dorme?

- Ninguém lê nossos panfletos? – Sakura perguntou visivelmente desapontada.

- Não... – Sasuke respondeu, meio arrependido – quer dizer...

- Não precisa consertar o que você disse... – Sakura o interrompeu – eu já desconfiava. Só não imaginei que seria tão duro ouvir isso. Droga... No final eles vão votar em quem for popular, e no fim de tudo, Inuzuka vai ganhar por distribuir bombons, beijos, flores, e não sei o quê...

- Não... Não pense assim – disse Sasuke raciocinando rápido. Não queria ver Sakura magoada por causa do que ele dissera e não era hora de entender seus sentimentos estranhos, e sim de ajudar a garota que o ajudara – talvez se... Vocês, da sua chapa, parassem de distribuir panfletos e colassem as propostas de vocês em um cartaz de cores chamativas as pessoas prestariam mais atenção...

- Como? – Sakura olhou para ele, parecendo instantaneamente mais animada – continue! – ela pediu, interessada

- Bom... Quanto ao Inuzuka, ele está usando a "beleza" dele para conseguir votos, principalmente das garotas, e isso de certa forma é uma compra de votos. Essa prática é ilegal, eu acho. Vocês olharam o regulamento?

- Não... – disse Sakura – como sou idiota! Kia disse que ninguém lê o regulamento! Inuzuka provavelmente também não leu! Mas por que diabos EU não li? Pareço até meu irmão no tempo em que ele obedecia a Kia! Vou fazer isso amanhã mesmo! Você é um gênio Sasuke!

- Só pensei como um aluno de direito... – Sasuke disse tentando ser modesto. Era difícil arrancar um elogio de Sakura, e ele sentiu uma sensação muito boa ao ser chamado de "gênio".

- Preciso escrever isso! – disse Sakura saltando da cama e correndo para sua escrivaninha, ligando o computador – ah! – disse ela parando de repente – o ensaio...

- Não se preocupe – disse Sasuke – pode escrever as idéias e depois ensaiamos...

- O senhor advogado me permite usar suas idéias? – Sakura perguntou em tom de brincadeira

- Sim senhora – Sasuke respondeu – mas não quero ser advogado. Pretendo ser delegado.

- Eu quero ser promotora... E lecionar direito penal por um tempo – Sakura disse e sorriu.

Ela digitou rapidamente as idéias que Sasuke havia acabado de lhe dar e mais algumas que tivera em sua repentina onda de inspiração. Isso demorou mais meia hora, e quando o relógio de ponteiro em forma de estrelinha que ficava na cabeceira de Sakura marcou seis e dez, ela se espreguiçou e disse:

- Estou com fome, e você?

- Não muito... – Sasuke respondeu. Havia tomado um milk shake no Central Park e estava sem apetite.

- Se importa se eu for preparar um lanche rápido antes de começarmos? – ela perguntou

- Não – Sasuke disse, uma idéia repentina lhe ocorrendo

- Estou abusando demais do tempo, não é? – Sakura tornou a indagar

- Não se preocupe – Sasuke repetiu – quer ajuda com o lanche?

- Não se preocupe – disse Sakura sorrindo e fazendo uso das palavras de Sasuke – volto já – e saiu rapidamente pela porta do quarto. Sasuke esperou alguns segundos e olhou para o lado. Viu o caderninho preto em cima da cama, meio soterrado por alguns livros que Sakura afastara para que Sasuke pudesse se sentar.

Não pensou duas vezes. Sua curiosidade falara mais alto. Afastou os livros que cobriam o caderninho e rezou para que Sakura não tivesse esquecido algo no quarto, voltando repentinamente. Sasuke pôde ouvir barulho na cozinha dos Haruno e teve certeza de que a garota estava lá. Então, abriu o caderninho.

Havia muitas páginas escritas, e os poemas geralmente eram longos. Sasuke começou a folhear, sem saber exatamente o que estava procurando. Encontrou um poema que particularmente lhe chamou a atenção. O título era "Sem ar" e Sakura o escrevera mais ou menos um mês atrás, como Sasuke pôde ver na data embaixo do título. Ele leu:

_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão_

_Meus olhos não vêem a minha direção_

_Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido_

_Você era o meu farol e hoje estou perdido_

_Sofrimento, vem a noite sem pudor_

_Somente o sono ameniza a minha dor_

_Mas e depois, e quando o dia clarear?_

_Quero viver do teu sorriso, seu olhar._

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você_

_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar_

_Nos seus braços é o meu lugar_

_Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão_

_Aperta forte o peito, é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz..._

_... Sem ar._

Sasuke achou o poema relativamente triste, e pensou se assim como ele, Sakura havia perdido alguém que amava. Achou que não. Continuou folheando e encontrou um poema chamado "Origami". Leu:

_Origami_

_Dobre-me._

_Faça de mim um peixe, uma flor_

_Ou um barquinho._

_Não me incomoda viver dobrado_

_Desde que seja ao seu lado._

Sasuke riu com a simplicidade do poema. Sakura era realmente muito criativa. Virou a página e encontrou um poema chamado "Sem você".

_Nas incertezas de um caminho que é tão doído_

_Sem você eu já me encontrava tão sozinho_

_Antes de adeus você dizer na mágoa de um sonho que acabou_

_Dia-a-dia eu sentia você partir _

_Sem rumo, perdido vou ficando aqui..._

_Sem você..._

_Nem o tempo me faz companhia_

_Não me arranca essa agonia de viver..._

_Sem você..._

_O silêncio dessas horas frias_

_São palavras que não sei dizer..._

_Ainda amo você..._

Ao terminar de ler, Sasuke refletiu um pouco. Esse poema e aquele chamado "Sem ar" tinham um toque de sua própria história, e Sakura escrevera ambos depois que Sasuke lhe contara o término de seu namoro com Ino. Será que a garota escrevera esses poemas baseados na história de Sasuke? Continuou procurando poemas tristes e românticos e encontrou um chamado "Lembranças de amor". Leu rapidamente:

_Veja só..._

_Sei que palavras não consertam nada_

_Mas eu acho que é melhor_

_A gente conversar..._

_Afinal, _

_O nosso caso não difere de outros casos que acabaram mal_

_Mas só pra te lembrar:_

_Eu já sofri demais_

_Mas longe de você, sofrerei bem mais..._

_Eu preciso te dizer o que acontece com meu sentimento_

_Chego em casa, não te vejo, meu desejo é te ligar correndo..._

_E pouco a pouco a solidão e o silêncio me abraçam..._

_Minha alegria passou..._

_Só as lembranças de amor..._

_Não passam._

Ao terminar de ler esse poema, Sasuke teve certeza. Sakura estava escrevendo poemas baseados na história dele! Ele verificou a data deste poema: ela o escrevera no fim de semana! Exatamente depois de saber da conversa que Sasuke tivera com Ino! Mas por que Sakura estava fazendo isso? Será que ela só queria saber da história de Sasuke para usá-la em seus poemas, usar a tristeza dos outros como fonte de inspiração?

Sasuke virou a página com força e leu outro poema:

_Odeio quando seu olhar encontra o meu_

_Odeio reconhecer que meu coração é seu_

_Odeio quando você me faz sorrir_

_E odeio mais ainda em ter que admitir _

_Que meu coração falhou duas batidas_

_Quando você apareceu na minha vida..._

_Odeio sua voz a falar no meu ouvido_

_Odeio quando você não está comigo_

_Odeio seu sorriso sincero_

_Odeio não ter de você o amor que eu espero_

_Odeio tudo em você!_

_Mas me odeio mais ainda por não poder te odiar_

_Já que só consigo te amar..._

Depois de ler esse poema (que não possuía título), Sasuke se arrependeu das conclusões que tirara a respeito de Sakura. Ela não seria capaz de se aproveitar da tristeza alheia. Pelo pouco que Sasuke conhecia dela, ele tinha certeza que não. E essa certeza ficou mais forte por causa desse poema. Sakura revelou em sua letra caprichosa e na simplicidade de seus versos que era uma garota meiga, porém um tanto confusa quanto ao amor que sente. Será que ela estaria apaixonada? Se estiver, deve ser por alguém muito idiota por não perceber como ela é legal, bonita e inteligente...

Surpreso som seus próprios pensamentos, Sasuke virou a página novamente com força e quase a rasgou. Decidiu controlar suas emoções e parar de pensar nas qualidades de Sakura. Tentou fechar o caderninho, mas seus olhos imploravam por mais e Sasuke então se deparou com o último poema, escrito dois dias antes desse ensaio.

_TEM QUE SER VOCÊ_

_Um dia seus pés_

_Vão me levar_

_Onde as minhas mãos_

_Não podem chegar_

_Me leva aonde você for..._

_Estarei muito só sem o seu amor..._

_Agora é a hora de dizer..._

_Que hoje eu te amo_

_Não vou negar_

_Que outra pessoa não servirá..._

_Tem que ser você, sem por que, sem pra quê..._

_Tem que ser você_

_Sem ser necessário entender..._

Sasuke fechou o caderninho. Mal teve tempo de devolver o objeto ao lugar onde estava quando ouviu passos na escada. Era Sakura. Ela bateu na porta e disse, sem abri-la:

- Sasuke! Pode me ajudar? Eu não tenho três mãos se você não notou! E a bandeja está pesada! – pelo tom de voz dela, Sasuke pensou que Sakura estava sorrindo, e ao abrir a porta para ela entrar, não se enganou. Mecanicamente, sorriu também.

Ela agradeceu. Eles lancharam rapidamente e aproveitaram o pouco tempo que tinham ensaiando algumas falas. Cada um parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, sem prestar muita atenção no que estavam dizendo. Ao se despedir de Sakura naquele dia, Sasuke tirou novas conclusões. Primeira: Sakura estava apaixonada e aparentava sofrer um pouco por isso. Segunda: não era uma certeza, mas Sasuke estava seriamente tentado a "pegar emprestado" os poemas de Sakura e mandar algumas citações para Ino...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O ensaio do dia seguinte foi bastante produtivo. Sakura contou a Sasuke que as meninas da chapa adoraram as idéias novas, e ela agradeceu muito ao Uchiha pelo apoio dado. Além disso, Sakura disse que leu o regulamento e lá diz claramente que é proibido qualquer tipo de suborno, distribuição de brindes e compra de votos. Mas ela não denunciou Inuzuka. Ela disse que faria isso no "momento certo", e todos os integrantes da chapa concordaram.

Sasuke ficou curioso para saber quando seria o "momento certo" a que Sakura se referira. Mas sua curiosidade foi instantaneamente substituída pela ansiedade. Ele mal podia esperar que o ensaio terminasse. Tomara sua decisão. Pegaria o caderninho. Não sabia se de fato queria, mas era unicamente por Ino. Além disso, ele somente pegaria emprestado, escanearia os poemas que se assemelhassem à sua história e devolveria o objeto à sua dona sem que esta soubesse de algo.

No final do ensaio, o telefone dos Haruno tocou. Sakura disse que já voltava e foi atender. A sorte estava a favor do Uchiha. Sasuke se viu sozinho no quarto da garota, ainda repleto de livros. Por sorte o caderninho estava no mesmo lugar do dia anterior. Sem pensar duas vezes para não se arrepender, Sasuke pegou o objeto e o guardou no bolso interno de seu moletom. Decidiu arrumar suas coisas e descer, mas quando se levantou da cama, Sakura voltara para o quarto.

- Era o Hiroshi – disse ela com um sorriso – ele vai trazer pizza. Não quer ficar? – Sakura perguntou gentilmente

- Não vai dar... – disse Sasuke, pensando rápido – minha mãe acabou de me ligar e pediu pra que eu jantasse em casa. Vai ter lasanha, meu prato preferido – e Sasuke rezou para que Sakura acreditasse em sua péssima mentira.

- Que pena – disse ela olhando meio desconfiada. Ela olhou sobre o ombro de Sasuke, na direção da cama – viu meu caderninho de poesias? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos e tentou disfarçar sua surpresa. Como ela poderia saber?

- Acho que você guardou – disse ele sem pestanejar. Quase se arrependeu e devolveu o caderno à Sakura, mas lera uma vez que se você começa algo, deve ir até o final. É certo que isso não vale para a mentira, mas enquanto ela não fosse descoberta, Sasuke iria até o fim.

- Devo ter... Estou tão distraída que nem me lembro... Depois eu procuro – ela sorriu. Sasuke achou que Sakura engolira sua mentira – Vou parar de tomar seu tempo...

- É – disse ele – eu preciso mesmo ir...

- Ok. O ensaio de hoje foi melhor que o de ontem, na minha opinião... – Sakura comentou enquanto saía do quarto, seguida por Sasuke

- Concordo – disse ele. O assunto morreu ali. Sakura acompanhou Sasuke até a porta e quando lá chegaram ela lhe desejou um simples "boa noite", sem sorrisos. Sasuke respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e foi para a casa.

Parecia que Sakura tinha alguma ligação especial com o caderninho, porque ela aparentemente percebera a ausência dele mesmo sem vê-lo ou lembrar se havia guardado ou não. A verdade era que ela notou alguma coisa estranha, apenas não quis falar nada. Isso fez Sasuke perceber que precisava devolver o caderno o quanto antes.

A culpa crescia dentro dele a cada passo que dava em direção à sua casa. Sasuke buscava desesperadamente alguma justificativa para seu ato. Será que Ino valia tanto assim ao ponto de fazer Sasuke roubar algo justamente da única garota com quem tivera contato nos últimos dias? Sim, Ino valia tudo isso. Sasuke não poderia duvidar, senão estaria se arriscando à toa. Além disso, não estaria roubando, apenas pegando emprestado, e Sakura não ficaria magoada se não chegasse a saber.

Sasuke não conseguiu jantar, causando preocupação em seus pais. Por sorte Itachi não estava em casa. Com a desculpa de já ter comido na casa dos Haruno, Sasuke foi imediatamente para seu quarto. Tirou o moletom e o jogou no cesto de roupa suja, como se dessa forma pudesse esquecer o que fez. Pegou o caderninho e o escondeu na última gaveta de sua escrivaninha. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu o pijama e se jogou na cama. Programou o despertador para tocar às seis da manhã do dia seguinte, mesmo sendo Sábado. Quanto mais rápido escaneasse os poemas, mais rápido sua culpa diminuiria.

Foi uma noite tensa. Sasuke não conseguiu dormir direito e não conseguia parar de pensar em Sakura, uma garota que poucos dias atrás o desprezava, mas que agora estava se tornando sua única amiga depois de Ino. E ele arriscava a perder esse começo de amizade por... Amor? É... Por amor à Ino. Tentando se concentrar nisso, Sasuke arrumou uma desculpa para seu ato: ele pegara o caderno de Sakura emprestado assim como ela pegara a história dele para servir de inspiração para seus poemas. Agora ele usaria em benefício próprio e mostraria à Ino como era romântico...

Era um desculpa ridícula, Sasuke sabia. E se sentiu estúpido por pensar em algo assim. Mas foi o único consolo que teve para tentar amenizar a culpa que estava sentindo. Quando suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, ele sentiu o perfume de cerejeira. Passou a madrugada se remexendo na cama e no momento em que finalmente pregara os olhos, seu despertador tocou, indicando que já era Sábado.

**IMPORTANTE!!**

**Gente! Novamente começo esse recado pedindo perdão! Sou uma péssima escritora! Demorei muito pra postar, eu sei! Perdão, perdão, perdão! Mas é que as provas na escola estavam impossíveis e eu estou entupida de trabalho até o último fio de cabelo! Além disso, eu estava sem inspiração... Tirei esse tempinho em respeito a vocês pra escrever esse cap... **

**Ficou bem grandinho... Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler! Sasuke e Sakura vão ficar amiguinhos e o Sasuke vai se arrepender cada segundo de ter pego o caderno de poemas da Sakura. A partir daqui a história vai tomar um rumo muito legal, e o Sasuke e a Sakura vão ter mais cenas fofas juntos. **

**Devo agradecer mil vezes pelas reviews e pela paciência, e eu espero q vocês entendam a minha dificuldade em postar! Valeu mesmo pelo carinho de vocês! Vou tentar fazer o próximo cap sair mais rápido!**

**Ah sim! Sobre os poemas da Sakura: "Sem ar" é uma música do cantor D'Black. "Sem você", "Lembranças de amor" e "Tem que ser você" são da dupla Victor e Leo (q vão fazer show na minha cidade nessa sexta! Uhul!), "Origami" é de um livro chamado "Cuidado! Garoto apaixonado!" e o poema sem título é de minha própria autoria, escrito com muita competência durante a aula de matemática! rsrsrsrs**

**Gente! Sexta-feira é aniversário da minha irmã, Hanna Uchiha, por isso esse cap é de presente pra ela! Beijo maninha!**

**É isso aí galera, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Adoro vocês!!**

**Muitos beijos!!**

**Debby Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	10. Acredite em mim!

**Capítulo 9: Acredite em mim!**

_Era um desculpa ridícula, Sasuke sabia. E se sentiu estúpido por pensar em algo assim. Mas foi o único consolo que teve para tentar amenizar a culpa que estava sentindo. Quando suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, ele sentiu o perfume de cerejeira. Passou a madrugada se remexendo na cama e no momento em que finalmente pregara os olhos, seu despertador tocou, indicando que já era Sábado._

Sasuke socou o despertador com desnecessária violência, como se o pequeno objeto fosse culpado pelo seu ato irresponsável, culpado por sua noite perdida, culpado pela culpa que o assombrava desde o momento em que saíra da casa dos Haruno. De péssimo humor, ele se levantou e dirigiu-se à sua escrivaninha, abrindo a última gaveta e tirando de lá o que o estava perturbando. O caderno de poemas de Sakura.

O que deixava Sasuke mais confuso era o fato de estar se importando tanto com os sentimentos de Sakura se ela chegasse a saber da atitude dele. Pouco tempo atrás ela não significava nada para ele, mas olhando para o pequeno caderno, Sasuke percebeu que esse sentimento mudara. Sakura estava sendo uma amiga para ele. E magoá-la seria terrível. Sasuke gelou quando um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça: acabara de achar que nunca se preocupara assim com alguém... Nem mesmo com Ino...

Tentou afastar isso de sua mente. Estava pensando demais em Sakura e isso não estava certo. Era hora de agir. Abriu o caderninho e procurou os poemas que haviam chamado sua atenção. Ligou o computador rapidamente e preparou a máquina de escanear. Queria se livrar do caderno o mais rápido possível, pois só assim pararia de pensar na Haruno. Xingou seu computador enquanto este ligava. Incrível como as coisas funcionam devagar quando se está com pressa.

Quando a máquina finalmente ligou, colocou o caderninho na máquina de escanear e iniciou seu trabalho. À medida que os poemas iam aparecendo na tela de seu computador, escritos com a letra de Sakura, Sasuke ia se sentindo mais aliviado. Tanto que ficou feliz ao ver que seu apetite voltara ao ouvir um ronco ensurdecedor vindo de seu estômago.

Terminado o trabalho, Sasuke fechou o caderninho e salvou os poemas escaneados numa pasta em seu computador. Desligou a máquina e foi até a janela. Olhou pra fora. Ainda era cedo, mas parecia que o dia não seria frio, mas não faria muito calor também. Isso dificultaria um pouco as coisas. Teria que usar uma jaqueta para esconder o caderninho enquanto ia até a casa dos Haruno, mas o dia não pedia o uso de uma. E nenhuma de suas calças tinham bolsos grandes o suficientes para caber o caderno. Sasuke decidiu que resolveria como esconder o objeto depois.

Respirou fundo e achou melhor tomar um banho, comer e trocar de roupa. Sua culpa estava bem menor agora... Talvez porque já tivesse andado meio caminho. Agora só faltava devolver o caderno... Depois de tomar banho, Sasuke colocou uma camiseta e uma calça jeans, calçou seus tênis e desceu para comer alguma coisa. Optou por uma tigela gigante de cereal. Ficou surpreso ao encontrar nenhuma alma viva na cozinha. Olhou para o relógio na cozinha e viu que eram quase sete horas, muito cedo para qualquer um acordar no sábado, exceto se tivesse tido uma péssima noite de sono e tivesse roubado o caderno de poesias de sua nova amiga...

Respirando fundo de novo, Sasuke subiu as escadas para seu quarto depois de lavar a louça que usara para tomar café. Atirou-se na cama. Ainda era muito cedo para ir até a casa dos Haruno. Decidiu pensar, então, em como faria para esconder o caderninho. Demorou uma hora para ter uma idéia inútil, talvez a pior que já tivera até então. Esconderia o caderno por baixo da camiseta. Sua culpa poderia até ter diminuído, mas sua capacidade de pensar continuava incrivelmente ruim.

Quando finalmente seu relógio de pulso marcou oito horas, Sasuke levantou-se num pulo, colocou o caderno debaixo da camisa, nas costas, desceu as escadas correndo, rabiscou um bilhete para sua mãe e saiu de casa. Agradeceu mentalmente por não encontrar nem seu pai e nem Itachi. Não que não gostasse da companhia de seu pai, mas queria evitar explicações sobre porque ir à casa de Hiroshi tão cedo. Quanto a Itachi, apesar do Uchiha mais velho ter diminuído as implicâncias quanto ao fato de Sasuke ter levado um fora de Ino, encontrara algo novo para usar como arma e atingir Sasuke: o fato de Sakura estar ajudando o Uchiha mais novo.

Sasuke decidiu que seria melhor não pensar em Itachi. Já estava suficientemente nervoso, e se irritar mais não ajudaria em nada. Só produziria mais suor, apesar do dia não estar quente. E o suor molharia o caderninho, e deixaria o cheiro de Sasuke nele, e assim que Sakura pegasse o objeto para escrever, descobriria tudo o que Sasuke fez. OK... Talvez ele estivesse exagerando... Mas era melhor mesmo não suar muito...

Chegou ao seu destino mais rápido do que imaginava. Ou melhor: mais rápido do que GOSTARIA. Mas achou que seria melhor agir logo. Subiu os degraus de acesso à porta dos Haruno e apertou a campainha. Esperou alguns minutos até que a porta se abriu. Foi a senhora Haruno quem atendeu. Sasuke ficou muito surpreso por encontrá-la em casa. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que não a via, talvez por estar sempre muito ocupada trabalhando. Notou que a mulher estava usando um grosso roupão, e que o nariz dela estava meio avermelhado. Imediatamente adivinhou o que segurara a senhora Haruno em casa: uma gripe.

- Sasuke! – disse ela, sorridente. Sua voz estava meio anasalada, e as suspeitas de Sasuke se confirmaram. Era mesmo uma gripe...

- Bom dia senhora Haruno – Sasuke cumprimentou educadamente – há quanto tempo.

- Realmente! Entre rapaz! – ela disse dando-lhe passagem

- Com licença – Sasuke disse, e entrou.

- Vamos até a sala. Hiroshi acabou de preparar um chá quente.

- Hiroshi? – Sasuke perguntou, surpreso

- Sim! – ela respondeu, sorrindo. Sasuke descobriu de quem Sakura herdara seu encantador sorriso, e sentiu uma pontada no peito ao pensar assim – estou tão surpresa quanto você! Mas ele e Sakura disseram que se eu fosse trabalhar gripada desse jeito, me deserdavam! Como se ele pudessem fazer isso! – concluiu a senhora Haruno, sorrindo de novo. Sasuke sorriu também, involuntariamente, como sempre acontecia quando Sakura sorria.

- Quem é mãe? – perguntou uma voz masculina, e Sasuke viu Hiroshi saindo da cozinha usando grandes luvas de cozinheira e segurando nas mãos um prato cheio de biscoitos.

- A Naomy morreria de rir se te visse assim – Sasuke comentou, fazendo Hiroshi corar instantaneamente

- Então você está mesmo apaixonado pela Naomy, filho? – perguntou a senhora Haruno, seus olhos verdes brilhando

- Valeu mesmo, Sasuke – disse Hiroshi deixando os biscoitos em cima da mesa da sala de visitas – o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Pensei... – começou Sasuke, só então notando que não havia pensando em NADA, de fato. Esquecera a parte mais importante: como devolver o caderno – pensei em irmos ao Central Park.

- Tão cedo? – Hiroshi perguntou. Sasuke ficou feliz ao ver que seu amigo acreditara em sua desculpa idiota – não vai dar cara. Tenho que cuidar da minha velha...

- Já disse pra você não me chamar assim na frente dos seus amigos! – disse a senhora Haruno no mesmo tom de repreensão que Sasuke vira Sakura usar várias vezes. Incrível como as duas são parecidas... – e já te disse também que não preciso de babá! Ainda mais DUAS babás!

- Tá mãe, a senhora não nos engana... Se virarmos as costas por um segundo, temos certeza de que a senhora sai correndo para trabalhar – disse Hiroshi – ei! Tá faltando uma babá aqui! Cadê a Sakura?

- Subiu pouco antes de Sasuke chegar – disse a senhora Haruno

- E ela acha que eu vou lavar a bagunça que ela arrumou pra fazer esses biscoitos! Tá muito enganada! – disse Hiroshi, já se dirigindo à escada de acesso ao segundo andar. Mas estacou de repente – espere aí... Se eu for a senhora vai fugir...

- Deixe de bobeira Hiroshi... – a senhora Haruno falou, revirando os olhos

- É melhor eu ficar aqui, te vigiando... – Hiroshi disse estreitando os olhos – ei Sasuke... Pode chamar a Sakura pra mim?

- É claro – Sasuke conseguiu dizer. Então percebeu. Era a oportunidade perfeita para devolver o caderno! Uma graça divina... Só poderia ter sido isso!

- Mas não se esqueça de bater na porta – alertou Hiroshi

- Acho que já aprendi – disse Sasuke enquanto subia as escadas. Tremia de nervosismo. Antes de chegar ao segundo andar pôde ouvir a senhora Haruno perguntando o que Sasuke queria dizer, e ele tinha certeza que Hiroshi contaria que o amigo vira Sakura de toalha, apenas para se vingar porque Sasuke fez menção ao nome de Naomy na frente da senhora Haruno, deixando Hiroshi envergonhado.

Sasuke se colocou à frente da porta do quarto de Sakura, respirou fundo e bateu. Alguns segundos depois, ouviu um "entre" e obedeceu. O quarto já estava menos bagunçado, mas Sasuke se deparou com uma Sakura ligeiramente atordoada, revirando gavetas e olhando debaixo dos livros.

- Oi – disse ela quando notou que era Sasuke quem estava ali. Os cabelos dela estavam meio desarrumados e a expressão no rosto dela era de preocupação

- Oi – Sasuke respondeu – aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou logo, temendo o pior

- Sim – ela respondeu – meu caderno de poesias simplesmente sumiu! E eu não o encontro em lugar algum! Maldita seja a Kia e seus livros! – e voltou a procurar

- Talvez você tenha guardado em algum lugar junto com outros livros – Sasuke disse, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade em sua voz

- Sei disso – Sakura respondeu meio impaciente – mas a questão é: ONDE?

- Quer ajuda? – Sasuke ofereceu. Já tinha traçado tudo em sua mente. Depois que ela aceitasse a ajuda, ele se ajoelharia ao pé da cama da garota e depois de alguns instantes magicamente tiraria o caderninho de lá. Ficou feliz por ter recuperado sua capacidade de pensar direito. E agradeceu muito pelas circunstâncias estarem indo ao seu favor.

- Se não for incomodar... – Sakura disse, mas sem olhar para ele – epa! O que você está fazendo aqui? Quero dizer... Tão cedo?

- Ah... Vim chamar Hiroshi para irmos ao Central Park – Sasuke deu a mesma desculpa ridícula – Mas vi que sua mãe não está muito bem. Ah sim, tinha me esquecido... Hiroshi está te chamando lá embaixo. Ele quer ajuda...

- Santa preguiça desse irmão que eu tenho! – Sakura esbravejou. Seu humor definitivamente não estava dos melhores. Tudo por causa do caderninho... Mas isso logo ia acabar...

- Se você quiser – disse Sasuke – pode ir. Eu... Eu continuo procurando...

- Ai Sasuke, muito obrigada! Se eu estivesse de bom humor acho que te daria um abraço! – e depois de dizer isso, Sakura saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Perfeito. Sasuke encostou o ouvido na porta e até se certificar de que Sakura chegara ao andar de baixo, não tirou o caderninho de seu esconderijo. Ao ver que não havia perigo de ser flagrado, ele tirou o pequeno objeto de suas costas e pôs-se a olhar para ele. Aquele pequeno caderno lhe tirara o sono, mas lhe revelara belos poemas, escritos por uma garota incrível e misteriosa, com uma letra caprichosa. E seriam alguns destes poemas, incrivelmente semelhantes à sua história, que ele mandaria para Ino para impressioná-la, para reconquistá-la.

Pensou ter ouvido uma campainha tocar lá embaixo. Mas isso não importava. Olhando para aquele caderno, cuja capa era preta e continha "Sakura" gravado de rosa, parecia muito difícil se livrar dele. Sasuke fechou os olhos e subitamente sentiu o perfume de cerejeira. Ficou congelado, sem reação. Seus músculos começaram a relaxar e ao abrir os olhos, achou a cama de Sakura muito atraente. As horas de sono perdidas pareciam fazer diferença agora, na calmaria daquele aposento. Sasuke estava tão distante que não ouviu os passos apressados que subiam as escadas.

A porta do quarto de Sakura se abriu com força, e a dona do aposento passou por ela. Sasuke acordou de seu devaneio subitamente. Não havia escapatória. Fora pego em flagrante. Deixara-se levar por sabe-se lá o quê e não guardara o caderninho.

- Sasuke! Eu preciso... – Sakura começou a dizer rapidamente, mas quando o Uchiha virou para encará-la, ela encontrou, nas mãos dele, seu precioso caderno – o que significa isso? – ela perguntou, a expressão de assombro em seu rosto se intensificando.

- Eu... – Sasuke disse bobamente. Começou a buscar por uma desculpa e num impulso lembrou-se de seu plano – eu o encontrei. Debaixo da cama.

- Você leu algum poema? – Sakura perguntou bruscamente, mas a expressão em seu rosto se amenizou

- Não – disse Sasuke sem gaguejar e tentando colocar um tom ofendido em sua voz. Sakura nada disse. Abaixou a cabeça, pareceu refletir um pouco, passou por Sasuke feito um trovão e tirou o caderninho das mãos dele com violência, arranhando o Uchiha no processo.

Ela enfiou o objeto numa gaveta em sua escrivaninha e pôs-se a encarar Sasuke.

- Au! – disse ele olhando para sua mão arranhada. Havia um grande risco vermelho, com minúsculos pontinhos de sangue – você tem que cortar suas unhas... E poderia me agradecer também! – Sasuke completou, recuperando sua autoconfiança repentinamente.

- Desculpe... – disse Sakura encarando Sasuke nos olhos – é que tocaram a campainha e eu vim correndo te avisar... Então vi você com o caderninho... E fiquei atordoada. Eu procurei por ele ontem à noite, mas não o achei. Fiquei com medo de ter perdido... De ter parado em mãos erradas... Pensando bem acho que não olhei de baixo da cama... Mas muito obrigada por achar... E por não ler nada... Não sabe como é importante pra mim... Quer dizer... O caderno – e ela corou ligeiramente. Sem saber porque, Sasuke gostou de vê-la assim. Então ele se lembrou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quem era na porta? – ele perguntou, feliz por Sakura ter acreditado em sua desculpa. Estava livre... Acabara... Bastava agora enviar os poemas para Ino e reconquistá-la. Sem sentimentos de culpa...

- Era a mãe de Naomy – Sakura disse, sentando-se na cama – mamãe está tentando consolá-la... Oh meu Deus, estou tão cansada... – e ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Naomy? – Sasuke perguntou, chegando mais perto de Sakura. Ela demorou alguns segundos para levantar a cabeça, e quando o fez, seus olhos verdes estavam marejados de lágrimas. Sakura respondeu, enfim, num sussurro rouco:

- Ela fugiu, Sasuke... Não passou a noite em casa... A mãe dela está ali embaixo, inconsolável. Achou que Naomy estivesse na casa da Hinata ou aqui, mas ela não está... Os Hikari brigaram de novo e dessa vez foi terrível... A mãe dela mal consegue falar... Oh meu Deus, por que a Naomy fez isso? – e sem conter mais o choro, Sakura deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto.

Sasuke ficou sem reação. Porque era a primeira vez que via o lado sensível de Sakura. Queimando por dentro, ele se aproximou lentamente da garota. Ela havia abandonado totalmente seu orgulho, sua ironia, e agora estava ali, chorando, mostrando toda sua fragilidade, toda sua preocupação com a amiga para ELE. Sasuke não pôde deixar de notar, que mesmo triste, Sakura ainda ficava encantadora.

Sentou-se na cama. Antes que mudasse de idéia, abraçou-a. E foi correspondido. Sakura o abraçou forte e começou a soluçar baixinho, parecendo uma menina. Encantado e ao mesmo tempo triste com a fragilidade daquela garota, Sasuke pensou em alguns procedimentos que deveriam tomar e decidiu dividi-los com Sakura, na tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Ei – começou ele, e ficou surpreso com o que estava prestes a dizer – não fique assim... Vamos encontrá-la. Olha... Não acha melhor avisar o Naruto e a Hinata? Eles podem ajudar na busca. E devíamos descer também para ajudar o Hiroshi. Quem vai dar força pra ele senão você? Hã?

Sakura estremeceu de leve, mas seus soluços já haviam diminuído. Sasuke achou que suas palavras fizeram efeito. Continuou:

- Além disso, você precisa se acalmar para pensar, como só você faz – de onde Sasuke tirou inspiração para dizer isso? Tentou se convencer de que essas palavras eram apenas para acalmar Sakura – pense Sakura... Onde Naomy gostaria de ir, se estivesse triste, sozinha...?

Sasuke sentiu Sakura enrijecer sobre seu abraço. Ela se soltou e olhou pra ele, lágrimas ainda escorrendo de seus olhos muito vermelhos. Qual o melhor lugar de Nova York para ir quando se está triste e sozinho? A resposta era óbvia, e a compreensão invadiu o rosto de ambos. Sakura enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo três vezes. Olhou para Sasuke com gratidão e esboçou um sorriso meio torto. E sem dizer mais nada, saiu disparada pela porta. O Uchiha mal teve tempo de pensar e saiu ao encalço da garota.

Quando Sasuke chegou ao primeiro andar, Sakura já estava saindo pela porta da frente. Todos os presentes na sala de visitas olhavam surpresos para onde a garota havia acabado de sumir. Em seguida, olharam para Sasuke.

- Acho que sabemos onde a Naomy está – ele disse. Sua intenção era seguir Sakura e não podia perder tempo.

- Vou com você – disse Hiroshi, levantando-se. Ele estivera segurando a mão da senhora Hikari. Soltou-a delicadamente e olhou nos olhos azuis daquela senhora – nós vamos trazer sua filha de volta. Ela está bem... – e em seguida ele olhou para sua própria mãe, que tinha no rosto um certo orgulho – mamãe, cuide dela.

Depois da concordância da senhora Haruno e da recomendação de tomarem cuidado, Sasuke e Hiroshi saíram atrás de Sakura. Demoraram cinco minutos para encontrá-la, correndo na direção do Central Park. Quando os dois garotos se aproximaram dela, Hiroshi falou:

- Ela está no Central Park, não é?

- Sim – responderam Sasuke e Sakura em uníssono. Sasuke notou que as maçãs do rosto de Sakura estavam muito vermelhas, mas ela ainda se mantinha firme. Havia reconstruído sua fortaleza de segurança, e a fragilidade de poucos instantes atrás havia subitamente desaparecido, dando lugar à determinação.

- Ela não dormiu em casa... Será que ela está bem? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Quero acreditar que sim – Sakura respondeu rapidamente, sem parar de correr – Naomy sabe se cuidar, mas dessa vez a briga dos pais deve ter extrapolado todos os limites dela.

- Não gosto nem de pensar, mas... E se ela não estiver no Central Park? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Ela TEM que estar lá – Sakura respondeu. Ela diminuiu um pouco o passo e tirou seu celular do bolso do bermudão, estendendo-o a Sasuke – tome. Ligue para Naruto e Hinata. Conte rapidamente para Naruto o que aconteceu e peça para ele ir ao Central Park. Para Hinata, apenas peça para ela vir. Ela já deve ter entendido o que aconteceu. Se Naomy não estiver no Central Park vamos precisar de ajuda para procurá-la.

- Certo – Sasuke respondeu já procurando na agenda eletrônica o número de Hinata. Sakura tinha razão. A Hyuuga já entendera o que aconteceu com Naomy e disse que já estava a caminho. Naruto ficou um pouco surpreso quando Sasuke lhe contou, mas afirmou que já estava saindo de casa para ajudá-los.

Quando Sasuke devolveu o celular à Sakura, eles chegaram ao Central Park. Os rapazes se entreolharam, pois provavelmente haviam pensado a mesma coisa: o Central Park é enorme e há mil lugares onde procurar por Naomy. Passariam o dia e a tarde inteira procurando. Mas ao contrário deles, Sakura não parou de andar. Parecia que ela sabia exatamente onde estava indo. Depois de se olharem novamente, decidindo se deviam segui-la ou não, Sasuke e Hiroshi saíram ao encalço da garota.

Eles passaram pela jaula do urso polar, lugar preferido de Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi. Passaram por banquinhos e pequenos arbustos floridos, barraquinhas de sorvetes e velhinhos caminhando. Andaram por mais cinco minutos até que Sasuke finalmente entendeu onde estava indo: a casinha de Alice do País das Maravilhas, provavelmente o lugar preferido não só de Sakura, mas também de Naomy e Hinata.

Eles passaram por banquinhos multicoloridos e mesinhas onde estavam chaleiras e xícaras de chá de brinquedo. Sakura então entrou na casinha e fez sinal para que Sasuke e Hiroshi a acompanhassem. Eles se postaram ao lado da garota e Sasuke viu Sakura dar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação misturado com alívio. Sentada na pequena mesinha no centro da cozinha, estava Naomy.

Os cabelos sempre caprichosamente penteados estavam desgrenhados e lhe caíam sobre os olhos, que estavam manchados de vermelho pelas lágrimas da garota. Ela respirava lenta e profundamente, e havia ainda bolsas escuras sob seus belos olhos azuis. Sakura e Hiroshi correram quase ao mesmo tempo para Naomy. Só então ela notou a presença deles ali. Quando Naomy levantou o rosto, uma expressão de surpresa se formou nele e deu logo lugar a algo que Sasuke não conseguiu interpretar. Talvez fosse... Gratidão.

Sakura abraçou a amiga bem forte e Hiroshi fez o mesmo. Ele acariciava lentamente os cabelos da garota e estava muito branco, mas parecia mais calmo. Sasuke sentiu-se meio deslocado, e achou que o melhor a fazer era ligar para a casa dos Haruno e dizer à senhora Hikari que sua filha havia sido encontrada e que estava bem. Foi a senhora Haruno que atendeu, e Sasuke pôde perceber um alívio muito grande na voz dela. Ela ficou encarregada de avisar a senhora Hikari e pediu para que eles trouxessem Naomy para a casa o mais depressa possível.

Quando Sasuke desligou, Naruto e Hinata chegaram. Os dois estavam de braços dados e Naruto acariciava o braço de Hinata, provavelmente para acalmá-la. Quando ela viu Sasuke, soltou-se do Uzumaki e correu até o Uchiha. Naruto foi atrás.

- Vocês encontraram a Naomy? – perguntou Hinata com a voz embargada. Sasuke apenas indicou a casinha de Alice com a cabeça. Entendo o recado, Hinata entrou no lugar. Naruto se postou ao lado de Sasuke.

- Coitada – disse o loiro – Hinata estava muito preocupada.

- Você bem que gostou de consolá-la... – Sasuke comentou com um meio sorriso

- Não seja mal – Naruto replicou, mas sem deixar de sorrir – Vocês a encontraram quando?

- Faz poucos minutos – Sasuke respondeu – foi Sakura quem a achou.

- Ela fugiu porque os pais brigaram de novo, não é?

- Sim, e dessa vez deve ter sido muito ruim...

Neste momento, Sakura saiu da casinha abraçando Naomy de um lado. Hiroshi segurava a moça do outro e Hinata vinha logo atrás. A Hyuuga olhou em volta. Por sorte o Central Park não estava muito cheio, mas aquele grupo de jovens não deixava de chamar a atenção. Hinata sugeriu que fossem até uma lanchonete pouco movimentada que ela conhecia para que pudessem conversar melhor. Eles assim fizeram.

O lugar era um tanto modesto, mas como Hinata dissera, estava praticamente vazia. Hiroshi procurou uma mesa mais reservada para que eles pudessem se sentar. Naomy sentou-se entre os dois Haruno, Hinata ficou ao lado de Sakura e Naruto ao lado da Hyuuga. Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Hiroshi. Uma garçonete veio atendê-los, mas Hiroshi a dispensou, afirmando que caso precisassem, chamariam. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, Sakura disse:

- Como está se sentindo agora, Naomy?

- Era para vocês terem me deixado lá... – ela disse, amargamente – eu queria ter morrido.

- Não diga isso! – disse Hiroshi

- Deixa de ser mimada, Naomy – disse Sakura em tom repreensivo – se quisesse morrer teria se jogado num lago ou escolhido um lugar mais difícil de ser encontrada...

- Eu ia fazer isso – disse Naomy – mas vocês me acharam antes!

- Ok... – disse Sakura – agora pode nos dizer o que aconteceu? Ficamos muito preocupados! Como você foge de casa assim? Sua mãe está lá em casa agora, aos prantos...

- Agora ela está aos prantos... – disse Naomy ironicamente – engraçado... Ela não estava aos prantos quando disse que eu era uma inútil que... Só sabe... Se oferecer...

- Sua mãe disse isso? – perguntou Hiroshi. Naomy apenas balançou a cabeça, em sinal de concordância. As lágrimas haviam voltado aos seus olhos.

- Por que ela disse isso? – Hinata perguntou

- Eu não sei – Naomy respondeu, quase chorando – ela e meu pai começam a brigar do nada, e no final sempre sobra pra mim... Ela sempre me culpa por ele ir embora... – silêncio na mesa. Sasuke observava Sakura atentamente. Ela parecia pensar rapidamente e ele sabia que ela tomaria alguma atitude para resolver o problema de Naomy. Havia determinação no olhar dela.

- Naomy... – disse Hinata – você sabe que não é inútil... Muito menos oferecida...

- É... – disse Hiroshi colocando sua mão sob a de Naomy – você sabe que todos nós gostamos de você... Especialmente... Eu. – e quando o Haruno terminou de falar, as maçãs de seu rosto ficaram extremamente vermelhas. Ele praticamente havia acabado de se declarar, e quando olhou para Naomy, viu que ela estava sorrindo. Todos os presentes na mesa fizeram o mesmo.

- Eu não conseguia pensar em nada – disse Naomy com a voz mais segura, só olhando para Hiroshi – eu queria sumir. Não queria atormentar ninguém com meus problemas. Então fui ao Central Park e passei a noite na casinha da Alice... Me senti mais segura ali do que na minha própria casa...

- Mas sua mãe está preocupada – Sakura insistiu

- Agora? De que adianta? – Naomy replicou

- Escuta – disse Sakura firmemente – vamos até a minha casa e lá tudo vai se resolver, entendido? Você, sua mãe e seu pai erraram muito, e acho que ninguém deve sofrer mais por causa disso, concorda?

- Você vai sugerir outra psicóloga de casais? – perguntou Naomy com um pouco de sarcasmo

- Sim – Sakura respondeu

- Quem? – Naomy perguntou, desafiando

- Eu – Sakura disse, e Naomy silenciou imediatamente. Todos olharam surpresos para Sakura – e nem adianta dizer que não tenho experiência. Não é preciso ser casada para dizer o que sua mãe merece ouvir – novamente o silêncio. Sasuke estava encantado em como Sakura podia ser são forte. Naomy encarou o chão e depois lançou um olhar envergonhado à amiga.

- Desculpe a grosseria... – disse ela, à beira das lágrimas novamente. Sakura esboçou um sorriso compreensivo.

- Não se preocupe – disse ela – e nada de chorar! Você já manchou esses lindos olhos demais! Além disso, eu não quero minha cunhada feia desse jeito!

O comentário rendeu risos. Depois disso, elas se abraçaram e Hiroshi chamou a garçonete. Apenas Naomy iria comer, pois, segundo ela, se não comesse não teria estômago para agüentar Hiroshi. Ele ficou um pouco chateado com a brincadeira, mas a Hikari, novamente feliz, lhe deu um selinho estalado na frente de todos que deixou Hiroshi vermelho pelo resto do dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma semana se passou desde que Naomy fugira de casa. Ela e a mãe haviam feito as pazes, e a senhora Hikari, depois de pedir um caminhão de desculpas, disse à filha que se separaria do marido, o que deixou Naomy um tanto triste, por ter de encarar a situação tão de perto, mas ao mesmo tempo estava aliviada. A conversa que Sakura tivera com a senhora Hikari durou em torno de uma hora. As duas conversaram a sós, por isso Sasuke podia apenas supor o que Sakura disse à mãe de Naomy, mas foi suficiente para fazê-la mudar de atitude e aceitar o divórcio que, segundo Sakura lhe contara, estava pendente há mais de um ano. Naomy finalmente estava livre. E sua mãe também...

Depois do acontecido, Naomy e Hiroshi finalmente se acertaram. Eles saíram na sexta-feira à noite e o Haruno pediu a Hikari em namoro. Não era algo formal, pois estavam apenas começando. Hiroshi resolveu entregar de uma vez seus sentimentos, e Naomy resolveu arriscar os seus, torcendo para que Hiroshi não a decepcionasse, pois segundo a Hikari dissera à Sakura, amava demais aquele "menino dos olhos verdes". Sasuke ficou muito feliz pelo amigo, e agora era Naruto quem estava uma pilha de nervos. Ainda não havia chamado Hinata para sair e o loiro ficava se martirizando pensando como e quando poderia fazer isso.

A oportunidade surgiu também na sexta-feira, a mesma em que Hiroshi e Naomy saíram. Durante o dia, na aula, Gaara pediu a atenção da turma, pois tinha um recado importante. Segundo o Sabaku, sábado seria aniversário de Yuki, sua namorada, e ele queria fazer uma festa surpresa. Pediu encarecidamente aos colegas que não dissessem nada à garota, para que não estragassem a surpresa. A festa seria na casa do Sabaku, que têm piscina e área para churrasco, porém ocorreria à noite, às oito e meia.

Quando Hiroshi sugeriu que eles fossem, ainda não tinha pedido Naomy em namoro, não que isso alterasse sua decisão, pois a Hikari alegou estar louca para ir. Mas a pergunta era direcionada à Sasuke. A primeira resposta do Uchiha foi "não" por dois motivos simples. Primeiro: apesar de estar feliz por Hiroshi, não queria segurar vela para ele e nem para Naruto. Segundo: não estava com vontade de ir.

Mas depois que Sasuke escondeu o primeiro poema para Ino no armário da garota e ficou para ver a reação dela, acabou descobrindo algo interessante. Por sorte, Ino encontrou o poema sozinha e quando terminou de ler, não o rasgou. Dobrou o papel cuidadosamente e o guardou na bolsa. Sasuke ficou feliz com a reação da garota, mas logo começou a entrar em pânico. E se ela mostrasse o poema à Kiba? O Uchiha implorou a Deus que não...

Mas o que Sasuke acabou descobrindo foi que Ino iria à festa. Depois de guardar o poema na bolsa, Ino fechou o armário e ao se virar deparou com Kiba, e este chamou a garota da forma mais melosa o possível para ir com ele ao aniversário de Yuki. A resposta foi dada em forma de beijo, e Sasuke achou melhor não ficar para ver. Quando o Uchiha se encontrou com Naruto e Hiroshi para irem ao Central Park para ajudarem o Haruno a elaborar frases legais no seu encontro da noite, Hiroshi tornou a sugerir que fossem à festa. Dessa vez, Sasuke respondeu "talvez".

Mas foi depois do ensaio com Sakura que Sasuke teve certeza que deveria ir. Ele perguntou à Haruno se ela iria. Diante da negativa de Sakura, Sasuke quis saber por quê. Ela alegou que estava extremamente cansada por causa do grêmio e de todos os ensaios do teatro. Mas achava que Sasuke deveria ir, porque faria bem a ele. O Uchiha ficou surpreso, mas a Haruno simplesmente sugeriu que ele refletisse. Poderia dançar, beber, comer e conversar o quanto quisesse na festa, e isso seria muito bom para ele...

E Sasuke viu que ela tinha razão. Ele merecia se distrair. Além disso, poderia vigiar Ino e descobrir o que ela achou do poema. Sasuke teve o cuidado de assinar, apesar do peso que sentia na consciência. Mas esse peso agora praticamente não existia mais, pois aquele sumiço do caderninho, que Sakura ainda considerava estranho, se tornara um mistério até para ele.

E quando Hiroshi ligou para Sasuke no sábado, dia da festa, e tornou a perguntar se o Uchiha havia mudado de idéia e resolvido ir à festa, Sasuke disse que "sim, com certeza iria". Eles marcaram de se encontrar diretamente na casa de Gaara. Agora que Naomy e Hiroshi estavam namorando, não queriam desgrudar um do outro, e, portanto haviam marcado de irem juntos. Naruto iria com Sasuke, mas contra sua vontade, pois havia descoberto através de Naomy que Hinata não iria à festa, assim como Sakura. Mas o loiro acabou sendo convencido por Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sábado à noite. Sasuke havia acabado de se arrumar. Olhou-se no espelho e achou que estava muito bem. Bem até demais para quem tomou um fora e está indo a uma festa acompanhado de um de seus melhores amigos para vigiar sua ex. Só conseguia pensar em Ino... Como estaria o cabelo dela, a roupa dela, se ela havia gostado do poema...

Decidindo que se ficasse pensando em Ino acabaria não indo à festa, Sasuke desceu as escadas de seu quarto e foi até a cozinha para se despedir de sua família. Apesar de Itachi estar em casa àquela noite, não teve que agüentar suas provocações, pois se despediu rapidamente de seu pai e sua mãe, que teriam um jantar de negócios mais tarde. Quando fechou a porta da frente, Sasuke pegou seu celular e ligou para Naruto. O loiro disse que já estava a caminho do ponto de encontro deles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando fez meia hora que Sasuke e Naruto estavam na festa, Hiroshi e Naomy chegaram. Foi uma meia hora de espera muito chata. Naruto, que é sempre tão bem humorado e faz piada a respeito de tudo estava com um péssimo humor, com uma melancolia que não lhe era comum. Sasuke não entendia até que ponto ia o amor de Naruto por Hinata para deixar o Uzumaki daquela maneira. Naruto repetiu várias vezes que se fosse menos covarde e tivesse pedido Hinata em namoro não precisaria ficar daquela forma. Sasuke concordava com ele, mas não podia dizer isso ao amigo. Naruto se lamentava ainda dizendo que Hinata não gostava mais dele, por isso não ia à festa...

E, além disso, Sasuke ainda não vira Ino. A festa estava muito cheia e já eram nove e meia da noite. A decoração estava simples e discreta, apesar de ser cor-de-rosa. A comida estava muito boa e a bebida saborosa e fresca. Havia bebida alcoólica, mas Sasuke não era muito fã, então preferiu ficar com os refrigerantes e coquetéis. Também ainda não havia sinal da aniversariante. Gaara havia saído para buscá-la no salão de beleza havia também meia hora, e Sasuke supôs que eles já deveriam estar voltando. Enquanto esperava por Hiroshi e Naomy, traçou um plano para se livrar no mau humor de Naruto. Era muito simples: assim que o casal 20 chegasse, Sasuke deixaria Naruto com eles e sairia à procura de sua amada. Era um plano frio, mas Sasuke fora à festa para se divertir, de certa forma, e não para aturar a dor de cotovelo de Naruto, por mais que Sasuke gostasse de seu amigo.

Mas quando Naomy e Hiroshi se aproximaram deles, Sasuke viu que poderia sair de perto de Naruto sem magoá-lo, pois milagrosamente Hinata viera junto com os amigos. Sasuke cutucou Naruto, um meio sorriso se formando em seus lábios, para que o Uzumaki visse quem havia acabado de chegar. O humor de Naruto mudou instantaneamente quando viu Hinata. Mas ela estava acompanhada por mais alguém além de Naomy e Hiroshi.

Sasuke não sabia quem ou o quê convencera Sakura a ir à festa, mas ela estava ali. E, leia-se, muito bonita. Ela usava uma bata branca, tomara-que-caia, uma calça jeans escuro e sapatos de salto baixo vermelhos, assim como o arco que enfeitava os cabelos cor-de-rosa da garota, que estavam cacheados. Ela estava tão bonita... Sasuke não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela e ficou feliz por vê-la ali. Só não sabia por quê. Quase se esquecera de que deveria procurar Ino.

Naruto passou por Sasuke feito um furacão para ir cumprimentar Hinata, esbarrando no Uchiha no processo. Isso fez Sasuke acordar de seus devaneios. Esquecera-se completamente de parar de olhar para Sakura, e quando Sasuke percebeu seu erro, Sakura olhava para ele com um sorriso e uma expressão de confusão mesclados em seu rosto.

- Que ótimo! – disse Hiroshi animadamente. Ele usava uma camisa vermelha que destacava seu físico. Seu braço esquerdo estava envolta da cintura de Naomy – a galera toda reunida!

- Oi Sasuke – cumprimentou Sakura alegremente, mas ainda sem desfazer a expressão em seu rosto. Sasuke respondeu abobadamente com um aceno de cabeça.

- A festa está tão linda, não acham? – disse Naomy, feliz. Ela usava um vestido salmom de alças, que batia um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Seus cabelos estavam presos num meio rabo e ela estava radiante. Abraçava Hiroshi com força, como se ele pudesse lhe escapar de uma hora para outra. O Haruno não parecia se incomodar.

- Mas você acabou de chegar! – disse Naruto, com sua alegria recuperada. Ele ainda estava um pouco corado do abraço que havia acabado de dar em Hinata para cumprimentá-la. A Hyuuga também estava vermelha.

- Eu sei! – disse Naomy – mas quando se está apaixonado tudo parece tão mais lindo!

- Por falar em coisas lindas, você está linda Hinata! – disse Naruto, fazendo a Hyuuga corar mais ainda. Mas o Uzumaki dissera a verdade. Hinata estava com uma bata azul clara e por baixo desta usava uma legue preta. Os cabelos dela estavam escovados e enfeitados por uma presilha prateada, que puxava a franja da Hyuuga para trás.

- Obrigada Naruto! – disse ela, sem gaguejar, mas extremamente vermelha

- Ei! – disse Hiroshi – cadê a aniversariante?

- Gaara foi buscá-la no salão de beleza – disse Sasuke falando pela primeira vez desde que seus amigos chegaram. Já recuperara sua autoconfiança. Essas perdas de juízo já estavam começando a incomodá-lo, principalmente porque só aconteciam quando Sakura estava por perto. Mas Sasuke sabia que a culpa não era dela, e sim DELE.

- Eles já devem estar chegando – acrescentou Naruto – ei Hinata! Por que não vamos até a beira da piscina? Gaara mandou colocar umas flores artificiais com umas luzinhas bem legais no meio. Tá tão lindo! A gente podia ficar lá enquanto tomamos alguma coisa... O que acha?

- Pra mim está ótimo – a Hyuuga respondeu animadamente. Naruto ofereceu o braço com um cavalheirismo cômico e Hinata aceitou prontamente. O Uzumaki acenou para os amigos e sumiu entre a multidão acompanhado de Hinata.

- Acho que nós também devíamos procurar um lugar mais reservado... – disse Hiroshi olhando sorridente para Naomy

- Concordo – a garota disse retribuindo ao sorriso do namorado – vocês não se importam não é? – ela perguntou a Sasuke e Sakura. Sasuke não pôde deixar de notar o olhar malicioso que Naomy lançara a Sakura e em seguida a ele. Sasuke também viu Sakura lançar um olhar repreensivo à amiga, mas não entendeu por quê.

- Acho que não – Sakura respondeu com um pouco de mau humor

- Ótimo! – disse Naomy – Divirtam-se!

- Cuida da minha irmã, tá Sasuke? – disse Hiroshi – não deixa ela chegar perto da mesa de bebidas e se algum cara se oferecer pra ela eu deixo você ser o namorado postiço dela... Mas sem beijo na boca! – Sasuke e Sakura coraram com o comentário, o Uchiha ficando surpreso com as próprias reações

- Vamos Hiroshi! – disse Naomy piscando para Sasuke e Sakura, e saiu arrastando o namorado para longe, deixando o Uchiha e a Haruno sozinhos.

- Meu irmão é muito imbecil... – disse Sakura – espero que a Naomy dê um jeito nele...

- Você não disse que estava cansada demais pra vir? – Sasuke perguntou, as palavras saindo de sua boca sem que pudesse controlá-las

- E estou – Sakura respondeu, um pouco surpresa com a pergunta dele – acontece que enquanto eu tentava convencer a Hinata a vir à festa, ela partiu pro lado emocional e disse que só iria se eu fosse.

- Por que ela não queria vir? – Sasuke tornou a perguntar

- Porque ela disse que não queria ver Naruto ficando com outra – Sakura respondeu revirando os olhos, revelando sua impaciência com a ingenuidade da amiga – dá pra acreditar?

- Acho que o Naruto não ficaria nem com o clone da Hinata – Sasuke comentou, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Sakura – ele estava no pior humor do mundo antes de vocês chegarem. Eu tinha até planejado fugir quando seu irmão chegasse.

- Eu entendo – Sakura disse – mas eu só vim por causa deles dois. Acho que essa noite eles ficam juntos... Não entendo como a Hinata poderia pensar que o Naruto ficaria com outra, com toda essa recepção que ele armou!

- E eu não entendo como o Naruto acha que a Hinata não gosta dele... – Sasuke disse – está tão na cara...

- Às vezes os meninos não conseguem perceber o que está bem diante do nariz deles... Só enxergam o que querem... – Sakura disse encarando Sasuke profundamente. O comentário ficou no ar, fazendo sue efeito. Fora uma indireta para Sasuke? Se foi, com que intenção Sakura dissera aquilo? O que Sasuke não estava enxergando?

Os pensamentos do Uchiha foram interrompidos pela chegada da aniversariante, o que ajudou a quebrar um pouco o clima pesado. Yuki chegou de braços dados com Gaara e ao passar pelo portão de entrada, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Ao ver as pessoas, a decoração, e, o mais importante, o sorriso nos lábios de seu namorado, não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de beijá-lo.

Os convidados começaram a aplaudir, assoviar e gritar. Sasuke permaneceu imóvel até perceber que Sakura sorria e aplaudia. Depois de se separar de Gaara, Yuki gritou um "obrigada à todos" e começou a pular e aplaudir histericamente. Os olhos da garota brilhavam tanto que pareciam duas estrelas. A felicidade dela devia ser principalmente pelo fato de Gaara não parar de sorrir, pois era muito raro ver o Sabaku sorrir.

Os convidados começaram a cercar os recém chegados e a abraçar Yuki, parabenizando-a pelo aniversário e por ter um namorado tão lindo. Algumas garotas gritavam histericamente enquanto alguns rapazes babavam por Yuki, deixando Gaara visivelmente irritado. Quando Sasuke desistiu de olhar por cima das cabeças dos convidados, notou que Sakura não estava mais ao seu lado. Começou a procurar em volta e a se perguntar se ele havia feito alguma coisa, sem saber, que a tivesse magoado. Conseguiu identificar aqueles cabelos rosa facilmente e foi atrás da dona deles.

Quando Sasuke a alcançou, Sakura estava sentada num balanço, no jardim, um pouco afastado da festa em si. O Uchiha sentou-se na frente da Haruno e pôs-se a encará-la. Começou a balançar o balanço de leve. Sakura olhou para ele. Sasuke decidiu falar alguma coisa para quebrar o silêncio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – Sakura disse com a voz um tanto triste – só estou cansada, e todos aqueles assovios e aplausos me deixaram um pouco tonta... Eu te disse que realmente não queria vir...

- Eu acredito – Sasuke disse. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão de dúvida, mas que logo se desfez.

- Sabe – ela disse – ainda não te agradeci direito por ter me ajudado a procurar a Naomy... E por ter me acalmado... Por ter dito aquelas coisas legais... Por ter me feito entender onde Naomy poderia estar... Obrigada.

- Eu... – Sasuke começou a dizer. Não esperava aquilo. Nem se preocupara muito em receber agradecimentos de Sakura e ficou surpreso que ela tivesse lembrado de agradecê-lo – De nada. Eu só fiz o que achei certo – disse ele, por fim

- Eu agi feito uma criança chorona... – disse Sakura, rindo sem graça e encarando os próprios pés. Era a primeira vez que se mostrava envergonhada na frente de Sasuke – não devia ter chorado...

- Você não é de ferro, Sakura – Sasuke disse, mas dessa vez ciente de suas palavras – Ninguém é... Você é um ser humano e seres humanos choram. Você não podia manter sua pose de durona diante de uma situação difícil...

- Tem razão... – disse Sakura, olhando para ele – Ei! – disse ela – quer dizer que você acha que eu faço pose de durona, é? – perguntou ela sorrindo desafiadoramente

- Você disse que eu tenho razão – Sasuke defendeu-se, sorrindo também. Sakura pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Então é assim que você me vê? – ela perguntou ainda em tom desafiador, mas sem sorrir. Havia um toque de decepção em seu olhar, ou assim Sasuke interpretou. O silêncio se instalou entre eles. Não. Não era assim que Sasuke a via. O sentimento de culpa se instalou novamente nos pensamentos de Sasuke. Lembrou-se dos poemas. Como poderia achar que Sakura fazia pose de durona diante daqueles poemas, diante da paciência que tivera e estava tendo com ele durante todo esse tempo? Achou melhor consertar o que havia dito.

- Não... Não é bem assim – ele começou a dizer, e Sakura pareceu interessada – você é uma boa pessoa, Sakura. É inteligente e muito paciente também. E além de tudo é compreensiva. E talentosa – Sasuke acrescentou, mas achou melhor não ter falado nada, pois Sakura olhou desconfiada para ele. Antes que ela perguntasse sobre os poemas, Sasuke se explicou – quanto ao teatro, quero dizer... Você é muito talentosa...

- Nossa... – disse ela, com um sorriso triste. Pelo menos não estava mais desconfiada, mas Sasuke não entendeu o porquê da tristeza – Hiroshi mandou você me dizer isso pra me distrair enquanto ele se agarra com a Naomy?

- Não! – disse Sasuke mais alto do que gostaria, e algumas pessoas em volta acabaram ouvindo e olhando para eles – Não... – repetiu Sasuke, mais baixo – eu disse isso porque quis, entendeu? E porque sou muito grato a você por tudo... Você é uma boa amiga, Sakura, e acho que se não fosse por você eu não estaria te dizendo isso agora. Eu ainda teria o meu "bloqueio sentimental". Ninguém precisa me mandar dizer nada...

- Desculpe... – disse Sakura novamente envergonhada – te julguei mal de novo... Você me definiu agora como nunca ninguém, além das minhas amigas, já fez... E eu sempre te julgando mal... – ela encarou Sasuke. Trazia novamente aquele sorriso envergonhado. Um lindo sorriso envergonhado...

- Como assim "sempre me julgando mal"? – Sasuke perguntou rapidamente. Por que achar outra garota bonita sem se arrepender era tão difícil? – Como você me define?

- Antes ou depois dos nossos ensaios? – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo normalmente

- E tem diferença? – Sasuke perguntou

- Muitas – ela respondeu, e foi a vez de Sasuke ficar interessado e curioso. Finalmente descobriria o que Sakura pensava e pensa dele. Não sabia por que era tão importante saber isso... Apenas queria saber...

- Então pode começar me definindo antes dos ensaios.

- Ok... – ela disse, e pareceu pensar um pouco – antes de começarmos a ensaiar, eu te via como um idiota, sem sentimentos, que só olhava para seu próprio umbigo e vivia em seu mundinho particular com sua namoradinha fútil... E só ligava para sua popularidade e não se preocupava muito com os poucos amigos que tinha.

- Uau – disse Sasuke – mas acho que eu era mais ou menos assim mesmo...

- Talvez não – Sakura disse – eu acho que odiava você naturalmente, sabe? Sem motivos... E quando odiamos alguém sem motivos, criamos qualquer razão para estarmos certos a respeito do que pensamos dessa pessoa...

- E como você me define agora? – Sasuke perguntou. Estava gostando de conversar com Sakura. Era uma conversa franca e aberta, e um estava sendo sincero com o outro, falando um sobre o outro, como os amigos fazem...

- Agora – começou ela – eu te vejo como um idiota que aprendeu a falar o que sente, determinado, que se preocupa com as pessoas e principalmente com os amigos. Ah! E não está nem aí para popularidade.

- Por que eu ainda continuo sendo um idiota? – Sasuke perguntou. Gostara de sua nova definição, mas o fato de Sakura ainda achá-lo idiota o intrigou.

- Porque foi a primeira impressão que tive de você... – ela respondeu – e às vezes a primeira impressão é a que fica. Mas você é um idiota legal! – Sakura completou, sorrindo

- Como é possível uma pessoa ser um idiota legal? – Sasuke perguntou, sorrindo também

- Sei lá! – Sakura respondeu começando a rir – me diz você, ué!

- Mas quem me definiu foi você! – Sasuke insistiu, começando a rir também. Mas Sakura ficou em silêncio. Encarou Sasuke com um olhar de gratidão irresistível, prendendo o olhar do Uchiha ao seu.

- Obrigada – ela disse, de repente

- Pelo quê? – ele perguntou, sorrindo de canto de boca e surpreso com o agradecimento

- Por me fazer companhia – Sakura respondeu com simplicidade – eu fiquei me perguntando o que eu ia fazer enquanto nossos amigos estivessem... Fazendo o que eles estão fazendo agora... – e ela soltou uma risada – Enfim, você está sendo muito legal comigo... – e então ela olhou para a própria roupa – só acho que eu não devia ter me arrumado tanto...

- Que nada... Você está muito bonita – quando Sasuke terminou de falar, não pôde acreditar que essas palavras saíram de sua própria boca. Seus olhos se arregalaram involuntariamente. Era a primeira vez que falava isso para outra garota com sinceridade, sem se preocupar com nada. Elogiava Ino poucas vezes, sempre com a intenção de parecer um bom namorado, não de ser ele mesmo. Queria experimentar a sensação de elogiar alguém sinceramente com a própria Ino, e não com outra garota. Mas acabou sendo inevitável... Sasuke disse sem pensar. E o que era pior... Não havia se arrependido.

Quando olhou para Sakura, ela o encarava com um olhar intrigado. Mas sorria. Um jeito diferente de sorrir. Um sorriso daqueles que a gente dá quando somos elogiados por alguém muito querido. É claro que Sasuke não soube interpretar o que aquele sorriso significava, mas ficou feliz ao ver que Sakura não estava assustada ou nervosa com o comentário dele.

- Quer uma bebida? – ela perguntou, de repente

- Não era eu quem deveria fazer isso? – Sasuke perguntou de volta, surpreso em como tinham mudado de assunto tão rápido

- Teoricamente – disse Sakura – mas acho que eu deveria pegar, para selar nossa paz e nossa amizade... O que acha? – ela perguntou sorrindo

- Tudo bem – Sasuke respondeu sorrindo também, e Sakura desceu do balanço, sumindo rapidamente na confusão de luzes, sons, pessoas e música alta que se estendia além do jardim onde estavam. Ele ficou sorrindo até perder a garota de vista e não conseguia entender muito bem o que estava sentindo. Talvez fosse porque finalmente conquistara a amizade de Sakura, aprendeu mais sobre ela e pôde elogiá-la, mesmo que sem querer, sem parecer oferecido. Sasuke estava sorrindo de satisfação. Até que sentiu o perfume de cerejeira.

Começou a olhar para os lados, procurando a fonte. Mas não encontrou nenhuma cerejeira no jardim. Tampouco Ino. Confuso, Sasuke desceu do balanço e pôs-se a olhar em volta. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas no jardim, sendo a maioria casais. Havia um que estava se agarrando ridiculamente debaixo e um salgueiro chorão. O cara estava imprensando a garota contra a árvore, mal dando para perceber seus rostos. O garoto até parecia com Kiba... Tinha cabelos castanhos recheados de gel e se vestia como um mauricinho, mas a garota nada tinha a ver com Ino. Ela era morena e tinha cabelos mais longos. Talvez Ino e Kiba mudaram de planos e decidiram passar o fim de semana num lugar mais reservado...

Mas Sasuke não conseguia parar de olhar para o casal. A semelhança do garoto com Kiba era impressionante. Será que Kiba estava enganado Ino com outra garota? Intrigado e com a adrenalina crescendo dentro de si, Sasuke se aproximou devagar até ficar exatamente atrás do salgueiro, podendo ouvir cada suspiro, gemidos e palavras que vinham do casal.

- Ai Kiba! Você mordeu minha orelha com força! – disse uma voz feminina, que Sasuke reconheceu como sendo de Karin, colega de chapa de Kiba e Ino. Os olhos de Sasuke de arregalaram, a satisfação crescendo dentro de si. Kiba estava mesmo traindo Ino! Precisava encontrar a garota, não sem antes ouvir mais do diálogo do casal do outro lado do salgueiro.

- Foi mal, gata... Mas vamos continuar antes que Ino volte do banheiro... – era mesmo a voz de Kiba! O recomeço dos suspiros fez Sasuke compreender que o Inuzuka tornara a beijar a garota.

Então Ino estava no banheiro! Sem se preocupar em ser discreto, Sasuke saiu de trás do salgueiro e correu em direção a casa. Se explicaria com Sakura depois, afinal conseguira uma informação crucial para ganhar Ino de volta. Ele mostraria à Yamanaka a traição do atual namorado e ela voltaria com Sasuke! Não havia erro!

A sorte parecia estar a seu favor, pois saindo em direção à área da piscina, estava Ino. Sasuke deixou que seus pés o guiassem até sua amada, a euforia crescendo dentro dele, a sensação de ter Ino de volta cada vez mais forte, o sabor dos beijos, dos abraços dela, tudo se tornava mais real. Seria péssimo ver Ino decepcionada, ver os lindos olhos azuis daquela garota manchados de lágrimas por causa de um canalha, mas Sasuke estaria ali, ao lado dela para consolá-la...

A princípio, Ino não notou a aproximação de Sasuke, mas quando ele estava a poucos passos dela, Ino o encarou, e para a alegria dele, abriu um lindo sorriso tímido. Sasuke parou de correr quando chegou até Ino. Sentiu seu rosto quente, o suor escorrendo. Sorriu também.

- Oi – disse ele

- Oi Sasuke... – disse ela, corando um pouco. Linda, como sempre – olha... Eu tenho que te dizer... Que gostei... Do poema... Foi você mesmo que escreveu?

- Se eu assinei... – Sasuke respondeu. Ficou surpreso. Ino estava falando amavelmente com ele e gostara do poema! Será que ela terminara com Kiba e estava disposta a voltar com Sasuke?

- Ficou muito bom! – ela completou, olhando em volta

- Quem está procurando? – Sasuke perguntou, entendendo perfeitamente que Ino e Kiba NÃO terminaram. Ela estava falando com Sasuke, mas preocupada com o fato de que Kiba pudesse ver...

- Kiba – ela respondeu, ainda olhando em volta

- Sei onde ele está – Sasuke disse prontamente. Quer dizer então que Ino tinha medo de falar com ele? Tinha medo de que Kiba a visse falando com ele? Era isso mesmo? Sim... Era isso, e agora pouco importava a Sasuke o quanto Ino ficaria magoada. O importante era ela se livrar logo do Inuzuka e da possessividade dele. Ino olhou para Sasuke, desconfiada

- Por que você está tão vermelho e suado? – ela perguntou – Onde está o Kiba? Vocês brigaram?

- Acalme-se Ino – disse Sasuke. Por que ela tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que ela perdia a calma tão rápido? Antigamente ela parecia tão paciente... Não é como Sakura, que apesar de tudo tem um estoque de paciência... Sakura... Ela devia ter voltado com as bebidas e encontrado o balanço vazio... Sasuke tinha que ser rápido para encontrá-la e explicar-se logo...

- Sasuke, o que aconteceu? – Ino perguntou, despertando Sasuke de seus pensamentos a respeito de Sakura

- Ino... Eu sei que vai ser difícil pra você – Sasuke começou, e viu a expressão da Yamanaka se encher de dúvida – mas... Kiba está te traindo. Aqui mesmo. No jardim. Com a Karin... – quando terminou de falar, Sasuke respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, esperando ver a melhor reação possível quando tornasse a abri-los. Mas quando tornou a ver o rosto angelical de Ino, decepcionou-se. Ela visivelmente não acreditara nele.

- Não posso acreditar no que você acabou de dizer – disse Ino, e Sasuke poderia até interpretar isso como uma fala de indignação em relação à Kiba, se não fosse a conhecida expressão de decepção em relação À SASUKE no rosto de Ino.

- Ino, estou falando sério – disse Sasuke, tentando conter o desespero dentro de si. Impossível dar errado outra vez... Impossível ela não confiar nele... Impossível.

- Olha só o quanto você se rebaixou, Sasuke! – disse Ino, sua voz adquirindo o tom histérico da última conversa – eu cheguei a acreditar que você tinha mudado quando li aquele poema, tanto que não mostrei ao Kiba! Mas agora você vem inventar que ele está me traindo com a Karin? Minha melhor amiga! Kiba ME AMA, Sasuke! E diz isso todos os dias, coisa que você nunca fez! Ele jamais me trairia!

- Não foi o que eu vi! – disse Sasuke. A briga dos dois estava atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas – ele estava se agarrando com a Karin atrás de um salgueiro, no jardim!

- Prove! – disse Ino

- Eu vi, Ino! Por favor, acredite em mim! – Sasuke implorou. Agora muitas pessoas acompanhavam a discussão. Não podia ficar pior...

Na verdade, podia sim... Naquele exato momento Kiba apareceu, SOZINHO. Abraçou Ino por trás e olhou para Sasuke com nojo.

- O que esse idiota quer com você, amor? – ele perguntou à garota

- Repete, Sasuke! Repete a acusação injusta que você fez! – Ino disse, com lágrimas nos olhos

- Você estava agarrando Karin atrás do salgueiro, no jardim! – Sasuke gritou acusadoramente para Kiba

- Você está louco! – disse Kiba ficando branco, mas Ino estava tão preocupada em duvidar de Sasuke que nem reparou – e visivelmente bêbado!

- O quê? – disse Sasuke. Droga! Agora tudo estava contra ele!

- Você me decepciona cada vez mais, Sasuke – disse Ino com amargura – além de mentiroso, você agora também está bebendo? O que deu em você?

- Ino! Eu não bebi! Como você pode estar incrivelmente hipnotizada por esse cara? Você acredita em tudo que ele fala! – Sasuke defendeu-se, em vão. Os olhares das pessoas em volta também eram acusadores. Todos pareciam acreditar em Kiba. Todos pareciam duvidar dele. Óbvio... Porque ninguém, além de Sasuke, vira Kiba agarrando Karin. A coisa piorou quando a própria Karin apareceu, abraçada a Suigetsu, e perguntou, na maior cara de pau:

- Amiga? O que está havendo?

- Está vendo, Uchiha – disse Kiba – e todos vocês em volta! Eu estava me agarrando com Karin? Como, se ela estava com Suigetsu? Karin, você tem uma irmã gêmea? – e todos em volta riram da pergunta

- Não! – Karin respondeu rindo estridentemente

- E aí, Uchiha? – perguntou Kiba com deboche – prova o que o que você viu é verdade. Estamos esperando... – e todos em volta começaram a vaiar. Mas isso não importava. O que mais doía era o olhar de Ino.

- Você está cega agora, Ino. Mas um dia eu vou abrir seus olhos – Sasuke disse

- Nossa! – disse Inuzuka – o rapaz agora é poeta! – todos riram

- Estou decepcionada, Sasuke – disse Ino – e envergonhada também... Eu tenho pena de você... – e saiu inesperadamente, seguida por Karin, a vadia que tentava bancar a amiga prestativa. Tudo a favor de Kiba... A multidão começou a diminuir. As pessoas estavam voltando para a festa. Antes de sair atrás de Ino, Kiba lançou à Sasuke um sorriso de vitória e fez um gesto obsceno com a mão.

As poucas pessoas que ali estavam riram alto e algumas aplaudiram. Vendo-se completamente humilhado, Sasuke saiu dali. Precisava de alguém. Precisava de um ombro amigo. Precisava de Sakura.

Sasuke voltou ao balanço no jardim, já esperando encontrá-lo vazio. Decepcionara Sakura na tentativa de reconquistar Ino, mas novamente não deu certo. Agora mais nada importava. Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Queria morrer. Queria parar de respirar. Fora humilhado, não é? Não fora motivo de riso? Então por que não dar às pessoas mais motivos para rirem dele?

Sasuke levantou-se do balanço e foi até a mesa de bebidas mais próxima. Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja. Abriu-a, arranhando seus dedos no processo. Começou a sangrar, mas ele não ligou. Virou a garrafa e esvaziou-a num gole só. O líquido gelado desceu pela sua faringe como de fosse um punhal frio que cortando a garganta, que em seguida subia para cortar-lhe o cérebro. Tudo começou a girar. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke bebia. Achou que fosse desmaiar, mas continuou de pé. Precisaria de outra garrafa... Onde estariam seus amigos?

Ao terminar de beber a segunda garrafa, começou a chorar e a rir alternadamente. Mas não sentia dor alguma. Nem nos dedos cortados, nem no coração, nem na alma. Não sabia que a bebida poderia ser tão milagrosa... Precisava de mais uma, que esvaziou prontamente. Só queria mais e mais garrafas de cerveja, até que esquecesse completamente quem era, quem era Ino, Sakura e qualquer outra coisa que estivesse atormentando sua mente.

Então, depois de esvaziar a quinta garrafa, Sasuke notou que ninguém ligava para ele. Cadê seus amigos? Onde está Hiroshi e seu cabelo tingido idiota? Onde está Naruto e sua insegurança estúpida? Os dois estão felizes e beijando suas namoradas idiotas e fúteis... Todos eles fúteis e felizes... Por que ele não era feliz? Onde estava Sakura com suas lições, seus conselhos? Onde estava Ino com sua voz histérica irritante e sua choradeira toda? Onde estava Inuzuka para que Sasuke pudesse lhe acertar um chute no meio da cara? Sasuke achou engraçado Kiba ser chutado na cara, e levantou sua perna, como se estivesse treinando sua pontaria, até que escorregou.

Sua cabeça bateu com força no chão. Então tudo ficou preto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Preciso de mais água com açúcar – disse uma voz feminina que Sasuke julgou ser conhecida. Seria de Sakura? Sakura estava ali?

- Olhe, ele está acordando! – falou a voz de Naruto. Ele também estava ali?

- Sa... Sakura... – Sasuke chamou

- Oi, Sasuke. Eu estou aqui – ela respondeu. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Por que Sasuke não estava vendo nada? Onde estava, afinal? A última coisa que se lembrava era... Da festa... O olhar de Ino... A humilhação em público... Ele sozinho no balanço... A primeira garrafa de cerveja... Lembrou-se então que Sakura deveria estar com raiva dele, ele a magoara, não é?

- Sakura... – chamou Sasuke, sua cabeça rodando, seus pensamentos embolados pelo álcool – Sakura... Me... Perdoa... Eu não queria... Mas eu vi... Eu vi eles no salgueiro... Por favor, Sakura... Me desculpa... Eu... Te amo... Eu... – o que ele estava dizendo afinal?

- O que ele está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou uma voz que Sasuke reconheceu como sendo a de Hiroshi – O que aconteceu entre vocês, Sakura?

- Hiroshi, pare com isso! – disse uma voz feminina, talvez a de Naomy

- Ele está bêbado, seu idiota! – Sakura disse – Ele não faz idéia do que está dizendo...

- Trouxe a água – disse uma voz que Sasuke odiou ouvir. Era a voz de seu irmão idiota... Sim. Só podia ser... Sua cabeça doía muito...

- Ai... – disse Sasuke

- Certo Sasuke – disse Sakura – estou aqui com você... Agora eu preciso que você abra os olhos...

- Não dá – Sasuke balbuciou – onde eu estou? O que fizeram comigo?

- Está em casa – Sakura respondeu – e se alguém te fez algo, esse alguém foi você mesmo...

- Hã? – perguntou Sasuke, confuso

- Você tomou um porre daqueles, cara – disse Naruto

- É isso mesmo – disse Sakura – agora abra os olhos devagar e sente-se – com muito esforço, Sasuke abriu os olhos, a claridade cegando-o. Tornou a fechá-los. Sua cabeça estava lhe matando... – mantenha os olhos abertos, Sasuke! Itachi, ajude-me a sentá-lo.

- Não! – disse Sasuke – ele não... Qualquer outro...

- Deixa de frescura! – disse Itachi

- É melhor você ir lá fora – disse Sakura para Itachi

- Eu estou na minha própria casa, não pode me mandar pra fora! E Sasuke é meu irmão! – Itachi respondeu

- Não adianta você querer agir como um irmão de verdade agora – disse Sakura – eu sei que nos momentos em que Sasuke precisou de você, você apenas gozou da cara dele... Agora aja como um adulto e ligue para seus pais explicando o que aconteceu - Sasuke ouviu uma respiração irritada e uma porta batendo. A ausência de Itachi estimulou-o a abrir os olhos. Conseguiu. Com a ajuda de Hiroshi, sentou-se na cama. Sua cabeça rodava e doía... Mas as coisas estavam ficando mais claras agora...

- Eu bebi... – disse Sasuke

- Ah, ótimo – disse Hiroshi – agora me diz qual é a novidade?

- Hiroshi – disse Naomy – acho melhor deixarmos a Sakura cuidar dele...

- De jeito nenhum! Não vou deixar esse maluco sozinho com minha irmã!

- Hiroshi – Naomy tornou a dizer, mas com mais firmeza – VAMOS deixar a Sakura cuidar do Sasuke, AGORA, entendeu?

- Tá certo... – disse Hiroshi – mas vou ligar de cinco em cinco minutos – e quando Sasuke achou que Hiroshi já tinha saído de seu quarto, sentiu o peso de seu amigo num abraço apertado – seu duente! - choramingou Hiroshi – por que você bebeu desse jeito, cara?

- Hiroshi, vai deixar ele sem ar! – disse Sakura, e Naruto prontamente tirou Hiroshi de cima de Sasuke, com algum esforço.

- Eu vou com Naomy e Hiroshi, e tenho que ligar para a Hinata avisando que já está tudo bem – disse o loiro empurrando Hiroshi para fora do quarto de Sasuke.

- Obrigada, Naruto – disse Sakura. Sasuke a viu sorrir

- Por nada – respondeu ele – vamos galera...

- Eu vou querer notícias! – disse Hiroshi, ainda choramingando – e se você beber desse jeito de novo, eu te mato Sasuke! Você nos deu um susto, seu desgraçado! – e a porta se fechou. Sasuke agora estava a sós com Sakura.

- Beba – disse-lhe ela quebrando o silêncio instantaneamente e lhe estendendo um copo. Sasuke aceitou e bebeu. Contemplou sua mão esquerda e viu um curativo em seus dedos. Lembrou-se então que havia se cortado com a tampa da primeira garrafa que abrira. Olhou para si próprio e viu que haviam tirado sua camisa, mas continuava com a mesma calça que colocara para ir à festa. Sentiu o sabor doce da água com açúcar entrar em contraste com o gosto de cerveja e vômito que estavam em sua boca.

- O que... O que eu fiz? – Sasuke perguntou

- Eu é que te pergunto, Uchiha – disse Sakura com dureza na voz. Sasuke estranhou ela chamá-lo pelo sobrenome

- Sakura... Me desculpe... Eu fiz coisas que não devia... – e então ele lembrou-se que instantes antes dissera que a amava – DISSE coisas que não devia – a glicose da água com açúcar estava fazendo seu efeito. Sasuke sentiu o estômago embrulhar, mas a consciência estava voltando mais rápido.

- Me deixar sozinha no balanço achando que você tinha mudado não foi nada – disse ela com amargura – Dizer que me amava ainda pouco não foi nada, pois você estava meio confuso... Sei que não disse por mal. Sei que não foi sincero. Mas você sabe qual é o maior problema, Sasuke? Achar que tem o direito de fazer o que você fez com seus amigos. Achar que pode encher a cara e ninguém vai se preocupar com você. Achar que você não é querido. Estragar uma noite legal, estragar a noite dos seus amigos por causa de uma vadia, de uma anta, que não acredita no que você fala!!!

Sasuke sentia o desespero na voz dela crescendo a cada palavra. Ele merecia, afinal, ouvir aquilo tudo. Porque fora um covarde. Porque magoara seus amigos... E ainda assim esses amigos não o abandonaram...

- Esse é o maior problema! Quantas vezes eu te disse para esquecer a Yamanaka! E só porque ela te dá mais um fora você decide encher a cara, entrar quase num coma alcoólico e deixar seus amigos loucos! Você sabia, Sasuke, que quem viu você caindo naquela pose ridícula foi o Naruto? E que na hora que você caiu ele estava prestes a pedir a Hinata em namoro? É claro que você não sabia! Assim como você não sabe que eu vi você espiando o Kiba e a Karin, também o vi traindo Ino. E vi você correndo atrás da Yamanaka, e vi a discussão de vocês. E não precisei ouvir nada para saber que ela não acreditou em você!

Ela fez uma pausa, e Sasuke quase pediu que ela continuasse a falar. Ele merecia ouvir aquilo e muito mais.

- Sabe o que a tonta aqui fez? Foi embora quando viu Kiba chegando pra defender sua amada... Mas decidi voltar no meio do caminho porque eu me dei ao luxo de ficar preocupada com você! E quando voltei, o que eu vejo? Um Naruto desesperado, minhas amigas em prantos e o Hiroshi mais branco que tudo ligando pro seu irmão, que é tão idiota quanto você! E cadê o Sasuke? É claro! Caído no chão, desmaiado! Você consegue imaginar meu desespero, Uchiha? Consegue, Sasuke?!

Ela agora chorava. Sasuke sentiu uma pontada no coração. Como fora burro... Por que bebera, meu Deus? Estragou a noite de todos, estragou a noite de seus amigos, estragou a alegria da única garota com quem podia contar...

- Você é mesmo um imbecil! Sabe o que o Itachi está fazendo agora? Ligando para seus pais! Eles estavam num jantar de negócios, mas vão ter que vir pra casa porque o bebezinho alcoólatra deles aprontou! Você tem idéia, Sasuke, do que você fez? E agora me diz... Valeu à pena? A Yamanaka voltou para você? Se voltou, me diz onde ela está! Ela se preocupou com você enquanto você estava desmaiado? Não!!! Você nem faz idéia de quantas desculpas eu pedi ao Gaara e à Yuki... E se alguma reputação foi estragada essa noite, Sasuke, foi a deles dois, a minha, a dos seus amigos e a dos seus pais! Porque você não tem vergonha na cara! Meu Deus! Como eu sou idiota!

Sakura estava inconsolável. Sasuke nunca a vira chorar daquele jeito...

- Por que você chamou meu nome? Por que você disse que me ama? Por quê? Por quê? Por que você entrou na minha vida, Sasuke Uchiha?

Ela estava muito vermelha, seus cabelos desgrenhados, olheiras profundas debaixo de seus olhos. Profundamente magoada, Sakura começou a bater nele, esperando por uma reação. Sasuke pôde distinguir no seu despertador que era uma hora da manhã... E aquela moça, diante de toda a estupidez de Sasuke, ainda estava ali. A bata de Sakura estava manchada de um líquido meio amarelado que cheirava mal. Era vômito. Mas ela ainda estava ali.

- Diz alguma coisa! – Sakura implorou, ainda socando o peito de Sasuke.

Ela cuidara dele, ela dera atenção a ele e agora desabafava tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. Era Sakura quem estava ali, e não Ino. Um filme passou pela cabeça de Sasuke... E ele chorou de vergonha...

- Sakura... – disse ele, a voz fraca, mas o juízo totalmente recuperado. A garota parou de socá-lo para escutar – eu... Sinto muito...

- Não é pra mim que você tem que dizer isso, Sasuke... – ela disse, com amargura – é para as pessoas cuja noite você estragou... Eu fui só um objeto que você usou para reconquistar a Yamanaka, mas saiba que vou fazer questão de fazer sua consciência pesar tanto até você não agüentar mais...

- Sakura... – disse Sasuke – eu mereço... Faça o que você quiser... Mas...

- Mas o quê? – perguntou ela encarando os orbes negros de Sasuke. Seus olhos verdes estavam muito manchados de vermelho, e a culpa era unicamente dele. Uma mecha caiu sobre o rosto de Sakura, mas ela nem pareceu se importar. Estava atenta ao que Sasuke ia dizer. Com algum esforço, ele estendeu a mão e colocou a mecha de cabelo no lugar. Tocou aquela pele macia, que no momento estava quente e manchada pelas lágrimas. Sakura estremeceu ao toque, mas não desviou.

- Mas não me deixe sozinho... – disse Sasuke com toda a sinceridade que pôde – por favor...

Os olhos dela se encheram de mais lágrimas novamente, e Sasuke fechou seus próprios olhos. Agora sim estava perdido. Esperou ouvir a porta de seu quarto batendo, mas o que sentiu foi alguém abraçando-o forte pelo pescoço. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que era Sakura. As lágrimas dela molharam o peito nu de Sasuke, mas quem se importava? Ela não iria deixá-lo...

- Está vendo por que você é um idiota? – Sakura perguntou, sua voz abafada pelo corpo de Sasuke. E apesar de tudo, ele sorriu. Agora entendia...

Começou a acariciar os cabelos de Sakura, sentindo-se seguro sob o abraço daquela garota. Ficaram assim até Sakura adormecer. Ela não era, agora, apenas uma amiga... Era a melhor amiga do mundo. E quando Sasuke deu um pequeno beijo naqueles cabelos macios, descobriu também que Sakura era a dona do perfume de cerejeira. Agora compreendia por que gostava de tê-la por perto. Agora entendia porque só sentia o perfume quando estava perto de Sakura, mas sua obsessão por Ino era tanta que mal conseguia pensar em outra dona para o perfume senão sua ex.

Ino... Por que tinha de acabar assim? Mas agora não adiantava se lamentar... Ele tentara de todas as formas, mas Ino não acreditou nele em momento algum. Talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de esquecê-la... Talvez Sasuke não encontrasse alguém tão especial quanto Ino, mas não custa nada tentar.

Sasuke apreciou o perfume de cerejeira por mais algum tempo. Tirou Sakura delicadamente de cima dele e percebeu de uma vez por todas que aquela sim era a única garota em quem podia confiar... Uma amiga de verdade. E descobrira nela mais que o perfume... Descobrira um amor de amigo. Foi por isso que disse que a amava? Deve ter sido...

Sasuke então decidiu tomar um banho, pois afinal, em poucas horas, teria que enfrentar seu próprio julgamento.

Os juízes? Seus pais.

O Júri? Seus amigos.

Sua defesa? Sakura...

**OIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**Desculpem a demora meus amados!!!**

**Estive muito ocupada com uns assuntos do teatro da minha sala, que foi Sábado passado, dia 8. Graças a Deus deu tudo certo! Então tirei meu Domingo pra escrever esse cap GIGANTE especialmente pra vcs, é claro!**

**Amei escrever esse cap! Foi o melhor até agora! Está completo de emoções, romances e um pouco de humor...Espero q vcs gostem de ler!!! Mas aí vai um aviso... Sasuke ainda ñ percebeu que gosta da Sakura, porque apesar de tudo ainda se sente um pouco atraído pela Ino... Afinal, foi a única garota de quem ele gostou na vida neh gente... Mas aguardem q no final dá td certo!!!**

**AH! Valeu mesmo pelas reviews do cap passado!!! Espero q deixem muitas nesse cap tb!!! n.n **

**AMO VOCÊS!!! E VOCÊS CONTINUAM SENDO MINHA FONTE DE INSPIRAÇÃO!!!**

**NOS ENCONTRAMOS NO PRÓXIMO CAP!!!**

**Com carinho, Debby Uchiha! n.n **


	11. Ressaca

**Ei pessoal! Recado IMPORTANTE no final! Leiam! AMO VOCÊS!!!**

**Capitulo 10: Ressaca**

Um mês sem ir a qualquer festa, sem usar o computador, sem ouvir música, sem mesada, sem ir ao Central Park, sendo que os únicos lugares a que poderia ir seriam sua própria casa e a escola. Não poderia ir nem à casa de Hiroshi, ao menos para ensaiar com Sakura. Esse foi o castigo que Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha deram ao seu filho mais novo, Sasuke, e que começaria a partir de segunda-feira. Sasuke considerou o castigo até leve, diante do estrago que causara com sua bebedeira na festa surpresa de Yuki. Pensando bem, seus pais estavam preservando-o impedindo-o de freqüentar lugares públicos. A vergonha acompanhava Sasuke em todos os lugares, e tudo que ele menos precisava era de pessoas apontando para ele e julgando-o.

Quando Sasuke conseguiu colocar seus pensamentos em ordem (leia-se depois de tomar um banho e encontrar Sakura dormindo em sua cama), entendeu com riqueza de detalhes toda a besteira que havia feito e todas as pessoas inocentes que foram humilhadas diante da ausência de maturidade dele. Então lembrou-se que seus pais estariam esperando no andar de baixo para conversarem sobre o acontecido e, merecidamente, punir Sasuke.

Ele olhou para Sakura deitada em sua cama e achou melhor não acordá-la. Está certo que pensara que ela poderia defendê-lo, mas Sasuke decidiu que seria melhor poupá-la de novas situações constrangedoras. Além disso, Sasuke não precisava de defesa, porque sabia que DE FATO era culpado. Qualquer castigo que recebesse seria completamente merecido. E essa garota maravilhosa muito já havia feito por ele. Inclusive feito Sasuke enxergar que Ino de fato não o merecia. Sakura o avisara o tempo todo, mas a teimosia de Sasuke funcionava como um bloqueio aos conselhos da garota. Ele encarou seu peito nu onde a correntinha com o anel brilhava. Levou as mãos ao pescoço.

Mas não conseguiu tirar a correntinha. Doía só de pensar. Seria muito difícil esquecer Ino, apesar de Sasuke estar disposto a fazê-lo. Só tiraria a correntinha do pescoço quando não sentisse nem uma pontinha de amor por Ino, o que ele achava que demoraria muito para acontecer. Ela fora sua primeira garota. Primeira e única. Marcara a vida dele de forma tão profunda que agora Sasuke achava quase uma loucura esquecê-la. Poderia até ser, mas Ino o trocara, e essa era a verdade nua e crua. Duvidara dele sempre que Sasuke tentou uma aproximação, e não estava ali, agora, deitada em sua cama para cuidar dele... Sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça. Não era só eu coração que doía. Pensar também estava fazendo-o sentir dor. A ressaca era uma novidade para Sasuke. Uma novidade muito ruim.

Decidiu que não deveria pensar em Ino agora. Fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho para não acordar Sakura, Sasuke trocou de roupa e desceu. Seus pais estavam à espera, como ele imaginara. Itachi estava junto com eles. Sasuke lembrou-se de que brigara com o irmão em seu quarto, antes de recuperar totalmente a lucidez. Sentiu dois pares de olhos cheios de vergonha, surpresa e até mesmo piedade recaírem sobre ele. Seu irmão mais velho, porém, encarava o chão.

Foi muito difícil encarar seus pais. Mas Itachi não disse nada a respeito da bebedeira de Sasuke, o que o surpreendeu muito. Sasuke chegou a considerar a opção de que seus pais haviam brigado com Itachi antes de ele descer. Ele lembrou vagamente da bronca que Sakura dera em Itachi, sem muitos detalhes, pois sua ressaca estava atacando novamente. No fim das contas, Sasuke teve uma conversa franca com seus pais, que fizeram questão de não esconder a vergonha que sentiam do filho mais novo. Mas ele pôde ver compreensão nos olhos de sua mãe, apesar de tudo. Ela entendia a dor que ele estava sentindo...

A conversa terminou com a sentença, ou melhor, o castigo de Sasuke. Em seguida Fugaku retirou-se da cozinha, visivelmente chateado com o filho, Itachi saiu para algum lugar que Sasuke sinceramente não queria saber qual era, e Mikoto disse ao filho mais novo, depois de abraçá-lo e derramar algumas lágrimas (o que fez Sasuke se sentir mais arrependido), que era melhor acordar Sakura para que a garota pudesse vestir roupas limpas e comer alguma coisa.

Sasuke aceitou o conselho da mãe e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, a vergonha à sua sombra. Percebeu que praticamente perdera a confiança de seus pais e que ia ser muito, muito difícil recuperá-la, principalmente de seu pai. Respirando fundo, Sasuke girou a maçaneta da porta e entrou em seu quarto. Sakura ainda permanecia adormecida.

Ele se aproximou silenciosamente da cama e sentou-se na borda. Ficou contemplando Sakura. Mesmo dormindo ela aparentava cansaço, e Sasuke se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo por ter magoado mais uma vez aquela garota. Por julgá-la mal, por achá-la durona, por subestimá-la, por... Ter roubado os poemas dela… Agora que Sasuke analisava melhor a situação, esse verbo, ROUBAR, era o que melhor se encaixava em sua atitude. Ele ROUBARA os poemas de Sakura para dar à Ino à toa. Isso só piorou a situação de Sasuke...

Novamente uma dor de cabeça aguda. Achou melhor acordar Sakura antes que mais pensamentos complicados o fizessem desmaiar por causa da ressaca. Acariciou levemente os cabelos da garota, que se assustou ao primeiro toque de Sasuke. Ela levantou bruscamente, mas visivelmente se arrependeu de tê-lo feito, pois fez uma careta de dor e levou uma das mãos a têmpora. Então ela viu Sasuke, piscou várias vezes e olhou em volta, reconhecendo o ambiente. Sasuke viu a compreensão invadir os olhos de Sakura, e eles imediatamente perderam o pouco brilho que tinham. Ele sorriu, sem graça, mas não foi correspondido. Sakura encarou-o séria. O silêncio da garota estava cortando o coração dele...

- Eu que bebo e é você que tem dor de cabeça? – disse Sasuke, numa tentativa inútil de humor

- Você não está com dor de cabeça? – Sakura perguntou

- A pior que já tive em toda a minha vida – ele respondeu, com uma careta

- Ótimo – disse Sakura com visível satisfação. Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso

- Obrigado! – disse ele em resposta ao comentário de Sakura

- Sua dor de cabeça não paga metade do que você nos fez, Sasuke – ela prosseguiu, e antes que Sasuke pudesse responder, Sakura rapidamente acrescentou – Já parou de vomitar? Já falou com seus pais?

- Sim para as duas perguntas – Sasuke disse

- Qual o seu castigo? – ela perguntou. Sasuke disse a ela o que seus pais haviam decidido – quando começa?

- Segunda-feira – ele respondeu. Sakura passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados. Ela se mirou no espelho ao lado da escrivaninha de Sasuke.

- Eu estou horrível... – ela comentou

- Minha mãe disse para você tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. E acho que você merece um café da manhã reforçado.

- Eu preciso ligar para casa – disse Sakura, levantando-se repentinamente. Mesmo no estado em que a garota se encontrava, Sasuke sentiu o doce perfume de cerejeira. Falou, movido pelo aroma:

- Sakura – e ficou de pé

- O que foi? – disse ela virando-se para encará-lo de frente. Ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto de Sasuke

- O que... O que eu... Posso fazer para... Para te agradecer? – ele perguntou, enfim, surpreso com as próprias palavras. Ela pareceu refletir um pouco. Então disse:

- Comece a participar dos Alcoólicos Anônimos antes que seja tarde demais – e girou a maçaneta

- Estou falando sério – disse Sasuke, e avançou em direção à Sakura, impedindo-a de continuar a abrir a porta

- Eu também – ela disse, rancorosa – dá pra soltar a porta?

- Não – Sasuke respondeu – você pode achar que não, mas eu estou arrependido do que fiz – Sakura encarou-o e ele sustentou o olhar – muito. E quero me redimir, mesmo que da forma mais insignificante possível, com todos vocês, que me ajudaram.

- Me diz você, então, o que quer fazer pra se redimir? – ela o desafiou. Sasuke pareceu pensar, ignorando a dor em sua cabeça. Não queria magoar Sakura. Nunca mais. Ele queria se desculpar, mas o que seria suficientemente bom para redimir toda a besteira que havia feito? Ele olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Sakura, talvez como nunca fizera antes.

Então, uma idéia subitamente lhe ocorreu, mas ele não chegou a dizê-la em voz alta. Um movimento do outro lado da porta fez com que Sasuke e Sakura parassem de se encarar.

- Sasuke? – falou a voz de Mikoto – está tudo bem? Posso entrar?

- Pode – disse Sasuke, e olhou para Sakura como se estivesse dizendo "depois nós conversamos". Em seguida, abriu a porta para sua mãe entrar.

- Ah, Sakura! – disse Mikoto com um sorriso amável – que bom vê-la acordada! Você deve estar faminta...

- Na verdade, senhora Uchiha – disse Sakura com mais formalidade do que normalmente gostaria – eu queria apenas ligar para casa...

- Certamente – respondeu Mikoto, abrindo um sorriso gentil – mas você não vai encostar em nenhum telefone antes de tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e comer alguma coisa.

- Mas... – Sakura começou, mas a mãe de Sasuke a interrompeu

- Nada de "mas" – disse ela, ainda sorrindo – é o mínimo, Sakura, que podemos fazer para lhe agradecer por... Por tudo que fez pelo Sasuke – e Mikoto lançou um olhar que misturava repreensão e preocupação ao filho. Mas ela aparentemente buscava apoio para que Sasuke dissesse alguma coisa que fizesse Sakura ficar.

- Fique – disse Sasuke numa última tentativa. Foi a coisa mais inteligente que conseguiu dizer, a idéia que tivera para se desculpar com Sakura ainda rondando sua mente – mas eu acho melhor você ligar para casa primeiro. Eles devem estar preocupados, mesmo sabendo que você dormiu aqui.

- Está certo – disse Mikoto – pode ligar, Sakura. Em seguida eu te acompanharei até meu quarto para você tomar um bom banho e trocar de roupa. E vou considerar uma grande ofensa se você não tomar café conosco!

- Certo... Obrigada senhora Uchiha – disse Sakura, sorrindo

- Eu que agradeço, minha querida... – disse Mikoto com outro sorriso gentil – e talvez não pare de te agradecer tão cedo. Você é um anjo Sakura... Vamos descer! – e ela pegou a mão de Sakura, arrastando-a escada abaixo.

Sasuke considerou o momento unicamente feminino, portanto permaneceu em seu quarto, absorto em seus pensamentos e lutando contra sua ressaca. Procurou um remédio para dor de cabeça e pensou se faria mal tomá-lo de estômago vazio. Decidiu arriscar. Depois de engolir o pequeno comprimido, Sasuke atirou-se em sua cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. O cheiro de Sakura ainda estava ali... Lembrou novamente de tudo que aquela garota havia feito por ele. E talvez tivesse que concordar com sua mãe: Sakura era mesmo um anjo...

Meia hora mais tarde, Sasuke desceu para tomar café. O remédio que havia tomado não fizera efeito algum, e agora, além da aguda dor de cabeça, sua fome também o perturbava. Ao chegar ao andar de baixo pôde ouvir risos vindos da cozinha. Quando adentrou o aposento, encontrou Sakura sentada em um baquinho com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa embutida na parede. Ela estava com os cabelos molhados e vestia uma blusa vermelha de mangas, que devia ser de sua mãe. A calça, Sasuke reparou, era a mesma que a garota usara na festa. Mikoto acabara de servir um misto quente para Sakura quando viu Sasuke.

- Ah, filho – disse ela, sorrindo – que bom que veio se juntar a nós...

- É – disse Sakura, mas Sasuke notou que havia um toque de veneno na voz da garota –Como está sua dor de cabeça? É a pior que já teve, não é?

- Eu... – começou Sasuke, mas foi imediatamente interrompido pela mãe. Sakura sorriu discretamente

- Você está com dor de cabeça e não me fala nada! – disse Mikoto, uma mescla de raiva e preocupação transparecendo em suas palavras – vamos AGORA MESMO tomar algum remédio, Sasuke Uchiha! Nunca pensei que eu precisaria passar por isso, francamente... Meu menino, de ressaca! – e saiu arrastando Sasuke da cozinha. Ao sair do aposento, ele viu Sakura acenando cruelmente para ele, satisfeita por ter feito Mikoto consciente da ressaca do filho.

O café da manhã foi agradável. Sakura e Mikoto conversaram como se fossem velhas amigas, sendo que a senhora Uchiha não parava de agradecer a moça pelo que fez por Sasuke. Sakura deliciou os dois Uchiha com histórias incrivelmente hilárias sobre Hiroshi, que só poderiam ser contadas unicamente quando o Haruno mais velho estivesse ausente. Depois de ajudar Mikoto a lavar as louças e arrumar a cozinha, Sakura (que já havia ligado para casa) e Sasuke encontraram-se a sós na confortável sala de estar dos Uchiha (a mãe de Sasuke sentiu uma súbita necessidade de ir ao supermercado em pleno domingo, alegando que almoçaria fora com Fugaku e Itachi, que precisaram ir ao escritório resolver uma emergência).

Sakura estava sentada numa poltrona e tinha uma almofada no colo. Seu olhar parecia encarar o nada, mas quando Sasuke deu uma pequena espiada pela janela para verificar o tempo, a garota notou imediatamente seu movimento.

- O que está olhando? – perguntou ela subitamente

- Eu estava verificando o tempo – Sasuke respondeu

- Faz parte do seu plano genial para tentar recuperar minha confiança?

- Faz – disse Sasuke erguendo as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa

- Então, vamos sair? – ela tornou a perguntar, sua voz sem emoção.

- É – Sasuke respondeu um tanto desapontado – Na verdade estava pensando em levar você ao Central Park, para retribuir o outro dia em que eu estava na pior e você... Me ajudou de novo – agora que falava sua idéia em voz alta, achou-a tosca e insuficiente para um pedido de desculpas. Nem teve coragem de olhar para Sakura e passou a encarar o dia lá fora. Com certeza ela o achava mais do que um idiota bêbado. Ele provavelmente deveria ser agora um idiota bêbado e sem criatividade.

Não ficou surpreso ao ouvir a porta de sua casa se abrir. Sakura provavelmente ficara sem palavras diante da imbecilidade de Sasuke e decidira ir embora. Agora sim ele estava perdido. Que diferença ia fazer estar de castigo se não teria mais amigos depois do que fez e se a única pessoa com quem ele poderia contar acabara de ir embora?

Mas Sasuke não ouviu a porta da frente bater. Achando que estava ficando maluco, virou-se esperando encontrar um aposento vazio. Porém, o que viu foi uma Sakura com um meio sorriso de impaciência nos lábios, com a mão na maçaneta da porta da frente, aguardando. Ao ver o olhar confuso do rapaz, Sakura disse:

- Que foi? Mudou de idéia ou vai segurar a porta de novo?

Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca, o primeiro em horas, e foi até a porta. Olhou agradecido para Sakura e os dois saíram. O percurso até o Central Park foi totalmente silencioso, mas Sasuke estava realmente satisfeito. Se Sakura aceitara sair com ele, mesmo depois de... De tudo, era porque estava disposta a perdoá-lo. Pensar já não doía mais. O remédio que sua mãe lhe dera fora milagroso, e a bela manhã de início de verão, além da companhia, estava fazendo Sasuke sentir-se novo, como nunca havia se sentido.

Para agradar Sakura, Sasuke escolheu a casinha de Alice no País das Maravilhas como o cenário da conversa que teriam. Sentaram-se, por coincidência ou não, no mesmo banquinho rosa do dia em que Sakura dera conselhos a Sasuke. Depois de devidamente acomodados, o silêncio fez-se senhor entre eles. Sakura quebrou-o alguns instantes depois:

- Então... – disse ela, sem sorrir – pode falar o que você quer.

- Bem... – Sasuke começou, mas não concluiu. Só havia pensado em sair, e não no que dizer caso Sakura aceitasse ir com ele. Ele olhou para ela, Sakura aguardava alguma reação, mas como esta não veio, ela desviou o olhar. Ótimo, Sasuke...

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou ela de repente

- Achei que era um bom lugar para conversarmos – Sasuke respondeu estupidamente

- Não estou ouvindo nenhuma conversa – disse Sakura encarando o nada. O comentário pareceu despertar Sasuke.

- Sakura – disse ele respirando fundo – espero que entenda como é difícil pra mim... Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever meu ato inconseqüente. A única coisa que sinto no momento é vergonha. Mas não por mim... Por vocês, que estavam lá, do meu lado...

- Ótimo – disse Sakura. Olhou para Sasuke – é bom ver que sua consciência está pesando – onde estava o sorriso de instantes antes?

- Pode falar – disse Sasuke amargamente – eu mereço...

- Eu sei que você merece – disse ela – Olha, Sasuke, você me trouxe aqui só por pena, para redimir o favor de outro dia, me mostrar seu arrependimento ou o quê?

- Não! – disse Sasuke, espantado – Eu trouxe você aqui porque quis... – completou ele em voz baixa

- Como? – perguntou Sakura, surpresa. Ela se aproximou mais para ouvir o que Sasuke havia falado em voz baixa, e ele pôde sentir perfeitamente o perfume de cerejeira.

- Eu te trouxe aqui porque quis – Sasuke repetiu mais e alto e claramente. Ela pareceu momentaneamente surpresa – Olha Sakura, já sei que fui um idiota, e sinceramente não consigo nem imaginar como você está se sentindo, porque deve ser algo muito ruim. Mas você também não tem idéia de como EU estou... Não sabe como está difícil viver cada segundo sem me sentir culpado, sem lembrar que magoei meus pai e amigos à toa... Que magoei você... – e aí Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas realmente surpresa. Sasuke deixou que as palavras fluíssem naturalmente – Não sabe como está doendo. Eu sei que mereço ouvir todas as suas críticas, todas as suas mágoas. O que você me disse hoje de madrugada está martelando minha cabeça e eu não tiro sua razão. Mas por favor... Pare de jogar na minha cara. Eu sei que errei muito, mas não preciso que até as pessoas de quem gosto fiquem me julgando. Eu não quero perder sua amizade. Por favor...

Sasuke deixou suas palavras fazerem efeito. Ele olhou para Sakura o tempo todo enquanto falava. Quando terminou, demorou alguns instantes para acreditar que sua própria boca havia acabado de dizer aquilo. Ele olhou para o céu que instantes antes estava totalmente azul, mas agora estava manchado por um pequeno conjunto de nuvens cinza. Provavelmente haveria uma chuva de verão.

Ele tornou a olhar para Sakura, e sentiu uma pontada forte no coração. Ela estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, de novo, e por causa dele também. Mas quando Sasuke observou-a melhor, viu que ela sorria. Um sorriso meio torto devido ao choro que estava por vir, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso lindo. Pegando Sasuke totalmente de surpresa, Sakura atirou-se nos braços dele novamente em menos de 24 horas, e ele repetiu seu gesto de horas antes: abraçou-a.

Mas o choro dela não foi demorado. Nem chegou a ser um choro, na verdade. Sasuke concluiu que Sakura ficara comovida com as palavras dele. E naquele abraço silencioso ele sentiu que recuperara a confiança dela. E se sentiu mais leve. Nunca desabafara assim com ninguém, e também nunca, em toda sua vida, colocou tantos sentimentos em suas palavras. Acariciou de leve os cabelos dela e sentiu seu aroma de cerejeira. O cheiro parecia vir naturalmente de Sakura, e Sasuke já estava ficando embriagado pelo perfume quando notou que Sakura, ainda sob seu abraço, o encarava.

E então ela sorriu. Sinceramente. Lindamente. Sasuke repetiu o gesto dela e encarou profundamente aqueles olhos verdes, cujo brilho havia sido recuperado. Ela tornou a afundar a cabeça no peito de Sasuke, gostando do conforto que encontrara ali. Então Sakura disse:

- Nunca mais faça isso. Eu também não quero perder sua amizade...

- Eu prometo – disse Sasuke, com uma sensação estranha no estômago – Obrigado, Sakura.

E ela apertou-o mais forte. E Sasuke percebeu naquele momento, sob aquele abraço, que sentira um novo tipo de amor por aquela garota. Um amor mais do que de amigo. Um amor de IRMÃO. E ele finalmente compreendeu porque Hiroshi amava tanto Sakura. Ela era, inquestionavelmente, a garota mais especial que já conhecera, e seu amigo Haruno teria agora uma nova ajuda para protegê-la. Sasuke prometeu a si mesmo que, além de nunca mais magoar Sakura, cuidaria para que ninguém jamais a magoasse.

Eles se separaram do abraço e Sakura encarou por alguns segundos o rosto de Sasuke, ainda sorrindo. Então deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, fazendo Sasuke sentir uma queimação estranha onde os lábios da garota haviam tocado. Mas ainda assim, ele sorriu, adorando a sensação. Então lembrou-se:

- Acho melhor tomarmos nosso milk shake agora – disse ele, e diante da concordância de Sakura, Sasuke acrescentou – e dessa vez, eu pago.

Eles foram até a sorveteria em que Sakura lhe pagara um milk shake da última vez e Sasuke pediu as duas bebidas do mesmo sabor: ovo maltine, o favorito de ambos. Subitamente, Sasuke lembrou-se que Ino odiava aquele sabor, e a simples lembrança da garota fez Sasuke sentir-se mal. Antes que Sakura percebesse, Sasuke começou a lhe contar uma outra idéia que tivera.

Para agradecer Naruto por tudo que fizera por ele na festa, ele decidira armar um esquema para que o loiro e Hinata pudessem ter uma noite romântica a sós, onde Naruto poderia concluir o que interrompera no Sábado para ajudar Sasuke. Sakura aprovou a idéia e ficou realmente surpresa por Sasuke ter se mostrado capaz de pensá-la. Eles prosseguiram animadamente no assunto pensando qual a melhor forma de fazerem seus amigos ficarem sozinhos, até que num determinado ponto da conversa, Sakura sem querer tocou no nome de Ino.

- Ops – disse ela visivelmente arrependida – Desculpe, Sasuke... Foi sem querer... Mas é que eu sinto tanta raiva dela que... Deixa pra lá – ela olhou para cima - É melhor...

- Eu sei – disse Sasuke, interrompendo-a – É melhor esquecê-la, não é? Tantas vezes você me avisou e eu te ignorei, Sakura. Acho que eu estava mesmo cego... Você tinha razão. Onde estava ela quando eu precisava? Agarrada ao Inuzuka, eu suponho... Por mais que me doa dizer isso, por mais que me coração fique machucado, acho que devo mesmo esquecê-la – e ele encarou Sakura profundamente – Obrigado por me fazer enxergar isso também...

- Na verdade – disse Sakura sorrindo, surpresa – eu ia dizer que é melhor irmos embora porque vai desabar um pé d'água daqueles... – e Sasuke então olhou para o tempo. O céu estava totalmente negro, e ele ficou tremendamente envergonhado por se abrir com Sakura mais uma vez, porém sem necessidade.

- Droga... – disse Sasuke – acho que falei demais.

- Não! – disse Sakura, ainda sorrindo – não se preocupe! Você não sabe como foi gratificante ouvir você dizer isso. E sabe de uma coisa – e ela segurou as mãos de Sasuke – acho que você não é mais um idiota...

- Não sou? – perguntou Sasuke, surpreso

- Não é – ela respondeu com outro sorriso

- Então o que sou?

- Acho que só o tempo vai dizer – disse Sakura misteriosamente. Sasuke ia contra-argumentar, mas um trovão ressoou alto no céu e a chuva começou imediatamente a cair.

Sasuke pagou os milk shakes e ofereceu o braço de apoio a Sakura, sua querida mais nova irmã. Ela o aceitou, sorrindo, e os dois saíram correndo para a chuva feito duas crianças. Enquanto corria de braços dados com Sakura, Sasuke percebeu que não poderia ter havido uma forma melhor de passar seu domingo de ressaca. A convivência com Sakura deu ao Uchiha a força que precisava para agüentar seu castigo e o julgamento das pessoas. Não que isso importasse, porque o que havia de mais valioso para Sasuke ele só perderia se quisesse, e se o fizesse, não poderia suportar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A primeira semana de castigo de Sasuke passou rapidamente, para a surpresa do Uchiha. E ele sabia que a presença constante de Sakura em cada dia colaborara para o tempo passar rápido. Era certo que Sasuke sentia uma falta imensa de seu note book e de suas idas ao Central Park com seus amigos, mas a companhia de Sakura supria todas as necessidades de lazer do Uchiha.

Eles trabalharam arduamente a semana toda (na casa dos Uchiha, já que Sasuke não podia sair) na peça de teatro, Sasuke sendo constantemente elogiado por Sakura, e isso eliminou todo o tédio que ele poderia sentir. Eles já nem pareciam os mesmos que algum tempo atrás só conversavam pelas falas da peça. Além disso, a presença da Haruno colaborou imensamente também para que Sasuke suportasse os comentários dos colegas sobre a festa de Yuki, apesar do Uchiha já ter pedido desculpas à garota e ao Gaara.

Mas não foi apenas nos ensaios que Sasuke e Sakura se mantiveram próximos. Eles lancharam a semana inteira juntos armando o plano que faria Naruto pedir Hinata em namoro, dando a desculpa de que só estavam ensaiando para o teatro. Isso levantou muitos comentários na Universidade, e Sasuke podia jurar que várias vezes viu Ino lançando a ele olhares de repulsa no horário do intervalo, coisa que raramente acontecia. Estaria ela com ciúmes? Mas isso não importava agora...

Hiroshi certamente não aprovou a repentina proximidade de Sasuke com sua irmã, e apesar de estar sempre sendo tranqüilizado por Naomy (Sakura contara o plano a ela), o Haruno não parava de interrogar Sasuke com perguntas sem sentido e de deixar mensagens subliminares nos diálogos que tinha com o Uchiha. Mas nem Sasuke nem Sakura podiam contar a Hiroshi o plano com medo de que o Haruno desse com a língua nos dentes, mesmo que sem querer. Não que não confiassem em Hiroshi, mas ele parecia se esquecer constantemente de que segredos recebem este nome justamente porque não podem ser revelados. Não até a hora certa.

O plano não era muito complicado. Naomy e Sakura convenceram Hinata a ir ao restaurante mais chique da cidade para comemorarem o romance que estava no ar. Como foi Naomy quem inventou o motivo para saírem, Hinata não estranhou o convite, pois estava acostumada às idéias malucas de sua amiga. Enquanto isso, Sasuke disse a Naruto e a Hiroshi que queria ir a um restaurante (o mesmo em que Hinata iria), no sábado, para comemorar o fato de que finalmente esquecera Ino. Não era uma verdade, mas deixou seus dois amigos animados e nem um pouco desconfiados. Eles marcaram de se encontrarem às 19 horas no tal restaurante. Sasuke ficou realmente satisfeito por seu plano estar no caminho para dar certo, e sentiu-se mais feliz ainda pelo fato de seus amigos ignorarem que ele estava de castigo. Como Sasuke estava proibido de sair, não pôde ver seu plano dar certo, mas a culpa que Sasuke sentia estava consideravelmente melhor.

E Hiroshi pôde entender perfeitamente, no fim semana, o porquê de seu melhor amigo e sua irmã estarem tão próximos e tão estranhos durante toda a semana. O plano fora um sucesso, segundo Sakura contou a Sasuke na semana seguinte, mas o próprio Naruto, que nem desconfiava da armação, quase pôs tudo a perder pelo fato de chegar atrasado. Hinata estava quase indo embora, acreditando que suas amigas não viriam, quando o Uzumaki apareceu. A Hyuuga entendeu na hora toda a armação, mas não ficou chateada.

Sakura, Naomy e Hiroshi ficaram vigiando de longe todo o romance se desenrolar, e quando Naruto murmurou alguma coisa que fez Hinata corar violentamente, mas dizer "sim" com a cabeça, Naomy subiu nas costas de Hiroshi e eles saíram correndo pelo restaurante cantando "Com quem será que o Naruto vai casar?". Mas Naruto nem quis saber de rir, mesmo que tivesse vontade. Sem perder mais tempo, beijou Hinata o mais apaixonadamente que pôde. E só depois começou a rir da palhaçada dos amigos. Sakura disse a Sasuke que foi lindo tudo o que ele fez, e o Uchiha sentiu-se imensamente feliz.

Naruto agradeceu Sasuke mil vezes, dizendo que não precisava ter se preocupado, porque ele ajudou Sasuke porque o viu na pior, e amigos são para qualquer coisa. E Sasuke rebateu dizendo que se amigos são para qualquer coisa, servem para formar casais também. E ver a felicidade de Naruto e Hinata foi suficiente para eliminar quase toda a culpa de Sasuke. Ele nunca fora solidário daquela maneira, e tinha certeza de que Sakura era responsável pelo seu novo comportamento. E isso estava lhe fazendo mais do que bem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente o castigo havia acabado, e Sasuke novamente ficou surpreso com a velocidade do tempo. O mês passou sem maiores problemas ou grandes acontecimentos, e Sasuke sobreviveu muito bem ao castigo, pois ele tinha Sakura, sua "irmã postiça" e porto seguro. Tudo parecia ter melhorado graças àquela garota...

Itachi, por exemplo, passara a respeitar Sasuke, e isso foi consideravelmente uma grande mudança. Na semana que antecedeu o fim do castigo de Sasuke, Itachi o procurou para pedir desculpas (mesmo que tardias) por seu comportamento infantil. Era como se ele fosse o irmão mais novo, e não Sasuke. A relação dos dois passou a melhorar a cada dia, a ponto de Itachi chegar a dar conselhos a Sasuke, coisa que nunca havia acontecido. Quem estava desfrutando dessa nova relação entre irmãos era o casal Uchiha.

Na última semana de castigo Sasuke havia recuperado quase toda a confiança de seus pais, a presença contínua de Sakura em sua casa e a amizade com Itachi tendo sido fundamentais para isso. No último ensaio que tivera com Sakura, Itachi disse displicentemente, depois que a garota foi embora, que Sasuke deveria ficar com ela. O Uchiha mais novo rebateu tranqüilamente dizendo que ele e Sakura eram apenas amigos. Mas a descrença nos olhos de Itachi deixou Sasuke incomodado. Por que aquilo? Não era isso que ele e Sakura eram? Apenas amigos? Sim. Era isso mesmo. Sasuke tentou tranqüilizar seus pensamentos justificando a si mesmo que o fato de ter se apegado rapidamente à Sakura fez com que as pessoas, como seu irmão, vissem com outros olhos a amizade dele com a Haruno.

Os ensaios para o teatro estavam mais do que perfeitos. A chegada do alto verão pareceu acender o ânimo em todas as pessoas envolvidas no projeto, e havia tanta emoção e dedicação nos ensaios que Sasuke tinha a impressão de que já estavam atuando no dia da peça. A ajuda que Sakura lhe dera fora essencial para alcançar a perfeição em sua atuação e arrancar mil elogios de Jiraya. Ele não possuía mais seu bloqueio sentimental, não tinha mais vergonha de falar o que pensava e passou a tratar seus amigos excepcionalmente bem, independente de seu humor.

As únicas pessoas que pareciam destoar da alegria do grupo de teatro eram Ino e Kiba. O Inuzuka mal conseguia disfarçar diante do sucesso de Sasuke, e Ino errava as falas sempre que ia atuar com Sasuke. Além disso, a garota sugeriu que não houvesse um beijo explícito entre sua personagem e a de Sasuke. Isso deixou o Uchiha intrigado, mas feliz. Agora era ela quem ficava desconcertada perto dele. O que Sasuke mais ouviu nesse mês que passou foi que a melhor coisa que ele poderia ter feito foi ter decidido esquecer Ino. E ele tinha que concordar. Agora Sasuke conseguia pensar com clareza. Já não doía lembrar seus momentos com Ino. Ele estava FELIZ. E pôde perceber que no tempo que perdera tentando reconquistar a garota ele não fora ele mesmo. Mas agora estava VIVO de novo.

Apesar de ter encontrado muitas diferenças entre ele e Ino (algo que ele julgava impossível acontecer) Sasuke mantinha a correntinha sem seu pescoço. Era certo que queria esquecer Ino, mas não sabia QUANDO isso aconteceria. O anel passou a ser algo como um símbolo de sua mudança, que iniciou quando Ino terminara com ele. Não havia mais promessa de trazer a garota de volta. Mas Sasuke estava decidido a provar para ela que ele tinha razão, e que o único mentiroso na história era Kiba. Não seria por amor que ele faria isso. Seria uma questão de honra.

O romance também esteve constantemente presente no primeiro mês de verão. A relação de Naomy e Hiroshi estava às mil maravilhas, a ponto de fazer o Haruno parar de implicar com Sasuke por estar tão próximo de sua irmã. No aniversário de um mês de namoro, Hiroshi presenteou Naomy com uma aliança de compromisso. Naomy adorou o presente, um anel de prata cravejado de pedrinhas azuis, da cor dos olhos de Naomy. Sakura comentara com Sasuke, em off, que Hiroshi vinha planejando dar esse anel há tempos, mas sempre achava que era cedo demais.

- Como se um mês fosse muito tempo – Sakura dissera, sorridente. Sasuke concordou com ela. Mas para ele, um mês foi mais que suficiente para fazê-lo se tornar outra pessoa. Uma pessoa melhor.

Naruto e Hinata também estavam muito felizes juntos. Eles também completaram um mês de namoro, mas não houve anel. Não que Naruto não quisesse ter dado um a Hinata. Mas ele achou mais romântico acampar na praia, só com a garota, e ela amou a idéia. Sasuke, quando pensava nesses assuntos, achava irônico como seus amigos tiveram sorte em seu primeiro compromisso sério e ele não. Mas Sasuke não se incomodava em ser a "vela". Na verdade ele nem se considerava assim. Por que ele tinha Sakura, melhor do qualquer namorada.

Eles passaram o mês inteiro se encontrando, todos os dias, na casa de Sasuke, já que ele estava de castigo e não podia sair. Sasuke acostumou-se de forma absurda ao perfume dela. A presença de Sakura dava vida à casa, e quando não estavam ensaiando, ficavam conversando sobre coisas banais, descobrindo muitos gostos em comum. Era nesses momentos que Sasuke descobria suas diferenças com Ino. Sakura só fazia questão de ensaiar na sexta-feira, para manter o acordo que havia feito com Sasuke dois meses atrás. Isso tornava cada finalzinho da semana mais especial, porque Sakura ficava mais tempo na casa de Sasuke, por insistência de Mikoto, para provar uma guloseima, que se renovava a cada sexta-feira. Sakura também se dava muito bem com Itachi, e Sasuke achou que nunca vira seu irmão socializar com alguém tão rapidamente. Até seu pai já havia comentado que achava Sakura uma menina encantadora!

Mas na última semana de castigo de Sasuke, Sakura mostrou-se verdadeiramente ansiosa, pois o debate que antecederia as eleições para o grêmio estava chegando. A campanha das chapas mostrou-se arduamente no mês que passou, todos muito ansiosos para o tal debate. Sasuke não entendia o nervosismo de Sakura, mas procurou respeitá-la. Ele pôde constatar, nas aulas, que o debate estava deixando a todos mais nervosos. Sai estava menos hipócrita, Kia estava mais mandona, Temari já roera boa parte das unhas, Gaara e Yuki possuíam profundas olheiras debaixo de seus olhos claros. Ino parecia muito nervosa e Kiba excessivamente confiante.

As amigas de Sakura também estavam muito nervosas. Hiroshi disse que Naomy parara de tagarelar e que agora reclamava quando ele tentava carregá-la nas costas. Naruto disse que Hinata voltara a ficar muda e passara a murmurar frases sem sentido, das quais o loiro conseguia distinguir "propostas" e "Kia vai me matar se eu não fizer direito". Sakura não estava muito diferente. Também murmurava coisas que para Sasuke não faziam sentido e sob os olhos verdes da garota havia feias olheiras. Mas os três rapazes sabiam que isso tudo era passageiro. Eles as respeitavam e entendiam que aquilo logo acabaria...

O nervosismo teve fim na primeira sexta-feira pós-castigo de Sasuke. A diretora Tsunade anunciou no alto-falante que os alunos deveriam se dirigir ao auditório da Universidade, usado para palestras, mas que desta vez seria para o debate. Passou-se meia hora até que todos tivessem se acomodado e parado de conversar. Sasuke, Naruto e Hiroshi sentaram-se na fila que ficava bem no meio do auditório. Eles viram três mesas de tamanho médio forradas com uma toalha branca em cima do palco. Nas mesas havia seis microfones e seis copos d'água caprichosamente alinhados. Também havia plaquetas com nome e cargo de cada um dos componentes das chapas. Na frente da mesa estava o nome das chapas: CHAPAÇÃO, A CHAPA e CHAPA DA VITÓRIA.

A diretora tomou a palavra, cumprimentou a todos cordialmente e pediu silêncio. Fez um discurso monótono sobre a história do grêmio que fez Naruto dormir e babar no ombro de Hiroshi, o que deixou o Haruno muito irritado. Mas Hiroshi só acordou Naruto quando percebeu que o debate estava, de fato, para começar. Uma coisa engraçada aconteceu: Sasuke sentiu-se invadido por um nervosismo, talvez não o mesmo que o de Sakura, e percebeu que seus amigos também. Hiroshi estava ereto na cadeira, e Naruto nem piscava. Eles só queriam que suas namoradas e amiga se saíssem bem, e o nervosismo era para ilustrar como se importavam com as três garotas mais especiais que já haviam conhecido.

Tsunade tomou a palavra novamente e começou a chamar os integrantes das chapas, por ordem de sorteio. Começou pela chapa de Sai, a CHAPAÇÃO. Eles foram muito aplaudidos, pelo que Sasuke notou. Depois foi a chapa de Kiba e Ino, a CHAPA DA VITÓRIA. Houveram muitos gritinhos histéricos por parte das garotas, mas Sasuke jurou que pôde ouvir gente vaiando. Naruto e Hiroshi abandonaram seu nervosismo momentaneamente para vaiar também. Sasuke sorriu, satisfeito. Depois entrou a chapa de Sakura, A CHAPA. Também foi muito aplaudida. Naruto subiu em sua cadeira e começou a assoviar animadamente, pular e bater palmas. Tsunade ameaçou-o, pelo microfone, caso ele não se sentasse. Depois de obedecer, Naruto explodiu em uma onda de risadas, acompanhada descaradamente por Hiroshi e discretamente por Sasuke. Mas era hora de acabar com as palhaçadas. O debate ia MESMO começar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke vagava pelos jardins à procura de Sakura. Ela pedira para encontrá-lo próximo a maior cerejeira, onde eles estavam costumados a passarem o recreio juntos. Ela fora genial no debate. Na verdade, A CHAPA inteira foi. Hinata, que falava tão baixo, conseguira prender a atenção de todos às suas palavras sobre o que ela faria na Tesouraria. Kia abandonou o orgulho e assumiu uma posição mais humilde, conseguindo falar, sem se tornar cansativo, sobre os direitos dos alunos. Tenten explicou as propostas da presidência junto com Kia, fazendo-o muito bem. Naomy animou a todos com sua energia e suas propostas em relação à parte esportiva. Rock Lee também conseguiu alguma atenção ao falar das funções da Secretaria.

Mas Sakura fora realmente GENIAL. Arrasou com suas propostas culturais, fazendo todo o trabalho do último mês ter valido à pena. Todos aqueles livros esparramados pelo quarto tão bem arrumado trouxeram um resultado muito bom. Mas foi na parte de perguntas e respostas que Sakura realmente se superou. Ela desbancou a chapa de Kiba quando o acusou de suborno e compra de votos, apresentando evidências, e apontou falhas em muitas propostas que a chapa de Sai apresentou. Sasuke percebeu que Ino ficara excepcionalmente irada com Sakura, talvez mais do que Kiba. Quando o debate acabou e a multidão de alunos se dispersou para ir almoçar, Sasuke pôde ver, mesmo de longe, que o casal estava prestes a ter uma briga...

Ele não conseguiu falar com Sakura. Ela só conseguiu gritar, em meio a uma outra multidão que ficara para dar parabéns pelo magnífico debate, para que Sasuke a encontrasse daqui a dez minutos no jardim, no "lugar de sempre". No meio da confusão de pessoas, Sasuke se perdeu de seus amigos, mas tinha certeza de que eles estariam, agora, parabenizando suas namoradas. Portanto Sasuke seguiu, sem problemas, para o jardim.

Já haviam se passado vinte minutos e Sakura ainda não aparecera. Levantou-se e começou a rodar novamente, procurando por Sakura. Então ele ouviu algo, perto de uma árvore que estava à frente. Correu para o lugar, achando que talvez fosse Sakura quem estivesse ali, cansada demais para chegar à árvore "deles".

Mas não era Sakura. E o coração de Sasuke pulou forte quando viu uma outra figura feminina encolhida, soluçando inconsolavelmente.

- Ino – ele disse dando voz a seu pensamento. Ela levantou a cabeça, interpretando a menção de seu nome como um chamado, os cabelos embaraçados, indicando que correra, e os olhos muito vermelhos. Antes Sasuke sentia culpa por vê-la chorar, julgando ser culpa sua o fato daquela garota delicada estar triste. Agora ele sentia pena... E repulsa.

Mas ela o olhou com os olhos suplicantes, como nunca havia feito antes, e o restinho de amor que Sasuke ainda sentia por ela pareceu se expandir sob aquele olhar. Ele procurou manter a calma, mas não pôde resistir. Ele precisava saber o que a havia feito chorar, apesar de já ter uma desconfiança muito certa. Varrendo o jardim com os olhos uma última vez à procura de Sakura, mas sem sucesso, Sasuke sentou-se na grama ao lado de Ino.

- Ino – agora ele estava mesmo chamando-a. Ela tornou a levantar a cabeça – Por que está chorando? – Sasuke decidiu ir direto ao assunto, antes que seu coração o traísse. Ela o olhou intensamente com seus grandes olhos azuis manchados.

- Ki-Kiba e eu... B-Brigamos... – ela soluçou em resposta. Uma felicidade cruel surgiu no peito de Sasuke.

- Pelo visto ele não é tão perfeito assim – Sasuke disse com uma ironia que não o invadia há um mês

- Pare, Sasuke! – disse Ino soluçando mais, as lágrimas saindo abundantemente de seus olhos. Droga. Agora sim ela chorava por causa dele...

- Desculpe, Ino... – ele tentou consertar – eu não falei por mal. É que você sabe que gosto tanto do Inuzuka como gosto de tomar banho frio no Alaska – ela riu com a comparação, mas não parou de chorar. Sasuke estava ficando incomodado. Por que ela tinha de chorar todas as vezes que conversavam? Sentiu que era melhor sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sakura já deveria estar procurando por ele...

- Pelo visto sua convivência com a Sakura Haruno está fazendo você mais feliz – Ino comentou, amargamente

- Desculpe? – Sasuke disse, sem entender direito o que havia acabado de ouvir. Era MESMO ciúmes, então, todos aqueles olhares reprovadores que Ino lhe lançava?

- Você me ouviu – ela disse, ainda soluçando. Mas já estava parando de chorar. "_Isso facilita um pouco as coisas"_, Sasuke pensou.

- Sim, Sakura me faz muito bem. Mas você também me pareceu muito feliz com Inuzuka, e olha que foi logo depois do término do nosso namoro... – disse ele

- Eu tive meus motivos – Ino disse amargamente. Agora que Sasuke parava para pensar, era a primeira vez que discutiam o fim da relação deles.

- Sei... – Sasuke rebateu – se apaixonou pelo primeiro que te disse "eu te amo" e me chutou.

- Não foi assim! – Ino disse, aparentemente abalada. Sasuke não se deixou intimidar:

- Não? – perguntou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ino não respondeu, então ele continuou – eu não preciso te lembrar o quanto eu sofri por você não ter vindo falar comigo depois do fim.

- Me desculpe... – ela disse, as lágrimas voltando aos olhos. _"De novo não", _Sasuke pensou – mas eu tive medo, Sasuke. Eu senti que era melhor para mim, mais saudável para mim, ficar com o Kiba. Eu NÃO me recuperei rápido do nosso término, por isso procurei te evitar, não falar com você... Desculpe tê-lo feito sofrer... Eu só queria ter certeza de que tomei a decisão certa...

- Mas hoje você viu que não tomou, não é? Vocês não brigaram?

- Brigamos, Sasuke, mas todo casal tem suas crises... Eu SEI que fiz bem ficando com Kiba... Mas às vezes bate uma dúvida tão grande...

- Quando você terminou pensou apenas em seus sentimentos – acusou Sasuke

- Não é verdade! – disse Ino, sobressaltada, mas ela não apresentou nenhum argumento em sua defesa

- Por que vocês brigaram? – Sasuke perguntou, sua curiosidade falando mais forte que seu pesar

- Ele não gostou da minha atuação no debate – disse Ino com amargura – Sei que é um motivo besta... Mas eu estava nervosa... E ele não me respeitou. Kiba ficou muito nervoso por causa das acusações da Haruno. Eu sei que ela tem razão a respeito da compra de votos. Eu até avisei Kiba uma vez. Ele não me ouviu... Fui tentar acalmá-lo e buscar calma também ao lado dele, mas ele estava impossível depois do debate. O jeito que me respondeu me magoou muito... Foi tão...

- Manipulador – Sasuke completou por ela, mas Ino não concordou. Eles ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke tornou a considerar a opção de sair dali quando Ino falou:

- Então... A Haruno é uma boa namorada? – Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. Por que as pessoas não podem aceitar que ele e Sakura eram apenas AMIGOS?

- Sakura e eu somos APENAS amigos – Sasuke respondeu mecanicamente – Mas eu ainda não entendo como você agüenta o Inuzuka. Acha que vão mesmo fazer as pazes?

- Sei que sim – disse ela com simplicidade

- Mesmo com ele te traindo? – as palavras saíram sem querer da boca de Sasuke. Ino fechou a cara instantaneamente

- Sasuke, não comece...

- Você vai ver que eu estou certo...

- Se você prometeu mudar por mim, então por favor... – ela começou, mas Sasuke a interrompeu

- E eu mudei, Ino! Só você não notou!

- Naquele poema você disse: _"esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar"_ – Ino disse – então é mesmo verdade? Você mudou, por mim? – ela perguntou, encarando Sasuke profundamente. A simples menção do poema que Sasuke enviara a ela o fez lembrar de Sakura. Sim, aquilo realmente estava escrito no poema, mas não fora Sasuke quem escrevera...

- É... Eu mudei... – Sasuke disse, meio aturdido pela culpa de ter roubado os poemas que voltou a invadir seu coração, apesar dele ter mandado apenas um de todos os que escaneara

- Isso é tão... Lindo... – disse Ino inesperadamente. Ela parecia mais próxima agora... O coração de Sasuke começou a bater rápida e descompassadamente. Há quanto tempo não sentia algo assim?

- Ino... – disse ele tentando manter os pensamentos em ordem, ela se aproximando cada vez mais – Sobre os poemas...

- O quê? – desafiou ela, a ponta de seu nariz quase tocando o de Sasuke. O que ela estava fazendo?

- O poema... Ele não é meu... – enfim ele admitira – São de alguém que... Que é...

- Muito idiota!!! – disse uma voz que sobressaltou os dois. A voz de Sakura.

Desde quando ela estava ali? Quanto ela ouvira? O suficiente para odiar Sasuke pelo resto da vida... Ela descobrira que ele pegara seus poemas. Decepção, raiva, ódio, tristeza, nojo... Sasuke viu tudo que jamais queria ver nos olhos de Sakura. E pensar que ele próprio havia jurado que nunca mais a magoaria, que ajudaria Hiroshi a protegê-la...

Quando Sasuke conseguiu organizar seus pensamentos, Sakura já estava longe, agora apenas uma massa de cabelos rosados ao longe. Incrível como ela conseguiu correr rápido mesmo com a tristeza que devia estar carregando em seu coração. Ele olhou para Ino, ela encarava-o, confusa. Sasuke conseguiu dizer:

- Desculpe, Ino... Mas eu também encontrei alguém que é importante pra mim... Preciso ir antes de perdê-la. E não brinque mais desse jeito comigo. Estive prestes a fazer algo do qual ia me arrepender...

- Vá em frente... E seja feliz, Sasuke – disse ela, uma mescla de amargura, tristeza, conformidade e carinho em sua voz.

E sem olhar para trás, Sasuke saiu correndo atrás de Sakura. Foi rápido apenas para vê-la sumindo pela saída da Universidade de East Eagle. Odiou suas pernas por terem ficado tão lentas de repente.

Estragou tudo de novo...

- Droga – foi o que conseguiu dizer ao passar pelos portões e disparar pela rua atrás de Sakura

**IMPORTANTE!!!**

**OLÁÁÁ!!!**

**Por favor não me matem! É mais uma vez que começo um recado pedindo desculpas pela minha demora absurda... E espero que mais uma vez vocês, fiéis e pacientes leitoras compreendam minha lerdeza em postar.**

**O teatro da minha turma foi um sucesso, e já estou de férias há duas semanas, fazendo e refazendo este capítulo que vocês acabaram de ler... Talvez tenha faltado alguma coisa que minha incrível falta de inspiração bloqueou. A verdade é que uns acontecimentos nos últimos dias me deixou numa profunda monotonia, solidão e tristeza... Coisas femininas que vocês com certeza vão entender...**

**Se vocês não deixarem review, eu vou entender também... u.u**

**Mas gostaria que vocês colaborassem, como sempre fazem, com seus comentários que me dão energia pra escrever meus capítulos... Então eu aproveitei uma súbita onda de inspiração que me bateu para escrever esse cap. E foi uma onda bem grande, acreditem! n.n''**

**Agora o recado realmente importante: Aproveitando a genialidade de Stephenie Meyer, a escritora genial autora da série Crepúsculo, decidi fazer, assim como ela escreveu "Midnight Sun" ("Crepúsculo" na versão do lindo Edward), uma versão de "Mistério no Colégio Interno" narrada por Sasuke. Claro que não pretendo começar nada sem antes ter a aprovação explícita de vocês, leitoras. Mas pensem, vocês que leram "Mistério...", como seria legal saber o que Sasuke estaria fazendo, longe do ponto de vista da Sakura! E saber também que ele é o Shadow desde o início, e sempre soube que Sakura era a Sweet Girl! Pensem bem e me falem o que acharam!**

**Sem mais enrolação...**

**Tenham piedade desta autora que vos escreve e deixem uma humilde review com a opinião de vocês sobre o cap e a idéia de uma fic reescrita sobre o ponto de vista do Sasuke-kun!**

**AMO VOCÊS!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	12. Sextas feiras sem cor

**Capítulo 11: Sextas-feiras sem cor**

_E sem olhar para trás, Sasuke saiu correndo atrás de Sakura. Foi rápido apenas para vê-la sumindo pela saída da Universidade de East Eagle. Odiou suas pernas por terem ficado tão lentas de repente._

_Estragou tudo de novo..._

_- Droga – foi o que conseguiu dizer ao passar pelos portões e disparar pela rua atrás de Sakura_

Era muito irônico o modo como havia magoado Sakura, sendo que prometera nunca mais fazer isso. Estava prestes a perdê-la e sabia disso. Por que diabos tinha que parar para consolar Ino? Não havia aprendido a lição? Com esse pensamento, Sasuke conseguiu colocar mais velocidade em suas pernas. Viu Sakura no finzinho do quarteirão ocupado pela imensa universidade.

- Sakura! – gritou ele acreditando que seria inútil. Mas o grito, que acabou saindo da boca de Sasuke antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, surtiu efeito, para a surpresa do Uchiha: Sakura parara de correr.

E agora ela aguardava por ele com uma expressão no rosto que Sasuke, sem fôlego por causa da corrida, não soube interpretar de quê era. Mal havia se aproximado da garota, começou a falar:

- Sakura... Desculpe... Eu...

- Você já reparou que você tem o dom de só pedir desculpas e mais desculpas? – ela o interrompeu. Seu rosto angelical estava riscado pelas lágrimas, e Sasuke percebeu que além de ser ótimo com desculpas, também é muito bom para fazer as garotas chorarem.

- Pode dizer, sei que errei de novo – disse ele desesperado. Não queria perder Sakura...

- Errou de novo? É só isso? – Sakura perguntou, sem se preocupar em diminuir o tom de voz

- Sakura, eu...

- Você o quê? – ela interrompeu novamente. Estava muito nervosa: suas bochechas continham feias manchas vermelhas, que entravam em estranho contraste com sua pele branca

- Me escuta, por favor... – Sasuke implorou – eu não quis pegar ... Na verdade eu quis pegar seus poemas, mas eu estava obcecado pela Ino...

- Estava? – gritou ela – ESTAVA? A verdade é que você nunca deixou de estar obcecado por ela! Você me usou pra conseguir expressar seus sentimentos, pegou meus poemas, Uchiha! MEUS poemas! Mandou-os para a Yamanaka! Eles são extremamente valiosos pra mim! São íntimos! Como você pôde fazer isso? Como você pôde mentir pra mim?

- Sakura, por favor entenda! – pediu Sasuke, mas algo dentro dele sabia que ela não entenderia. Ele perdera... – eu não te encontrei no jardim e resolvi dar uma volta... Vi Ino chorando e quis saber o que aconteceu...

- Então você decidiu que a melhor maneira de consolá-la era beijando-a?! Que romântico! - Sakura disse enquanto as lágrimas tinham passe livre pelo seu rosto – E onde entra aquela história de "acho que devo mesmo esquecê-la"? Eu marquei de te encontrar no jardim, para comemorar com você o sucesso no debate. Me atraso um pouco e quando decido te procurar o que eu encontro? Você conversando amigavelmente com a Yamanaka, falando sem rodeios sobre MIM, e confessando descaradamente que pegou MEUS poemas! E como se fosse pouco, vocês estavam quase se beijando!

- ELA tentou me beijar! Eu estava prestes a dizer a ela que os poemas eram seus! Que você é alguém especial pra mim! – gritou Sasuke, inutilmente

- Realmente devo ser alguém muito especial! – disse Sakura com a voz carregada de ironia, chorando muito – Uma idiota que aceita ajudar um cretino como você, tenta ser sua amiga, te leva pra casa bêbado e ainda tem os poemas ROUBADOS é realmente alguém muito especial! Seu manipulador mentiroso!

- Me perdoa, Sakura... – pediu Sasuke mais uma vez, falando mais para si do que para Sakura. Ele sabia, sabia que era tarde. Suas esperanças jaziam no chão. Já nem ouvia mais o que Sakura lhe dizia. Só sabia que ela continuava ali, gritando com ele, porque ele não conseguia parar de encarar aqueles olhos verdes manchados de lágrimas, estas sempre por causa de Sasuke.

Não conseguia pensar em nada decente para dizer porque passara dos limites. Devia, devia ter contado a ela no momento em que ela acordara em sua casa, no dia da ressaca de Sasuke, que pegara os poemas dela, assim teriam brigado ali mesmo e a amizade deles não teria se aprofundado tanto. Pensando bem, não devia nem ter pego os poemas. Roubá-los não levou Sasuke a lugar algum... Quer dizer... Só o levou a um único lugar: o fim de sua amizade com Sakura.

A verdade é que no momento Sasuke não era capaz de ver aquela garota especial assim: chorando mais uma vez por causa dele e o amaldiçoando. Precisava fazê-la parar...

- Então volte para sua Yamanaka nojenta para que ela te forneça mais um... – por um breve instante Sasuke jurou que havia escutado uma voz aturdida, que não pertencia a Sakura, dizendo "Ali!", mas isso não importava. Estava beijando Sakura antes que se desse conta.

Não sabia o que o levara a fazer aquilo. Talvez fosse para fazê-la parar de falar e sofrer por ele... Talvez mais um impulso... Mas um impulso carregado de sentimento. Aos poucos Sakura foi cedendo: os socos que ela dava no peito de Sasuke diminuíram de intensidade, e Sasuke sentiu momentaneamente que talvez estivesse sendo correspondido no beijo.

Pôde sentir o rosto de Sakura quente, molhado pelas lágrimas. Entreabriu os olhos brevemente e viu rosto franzido da garota. Era como se aquele beijo fosse um ultimato na amizade dos dois e Sakura estivesse sentindo uma dor muito profunda. Mas agora que chegara o fim, Sasuke se perguntava: teria sido mesmo somente amizade o que os dois tiveram? Mas não era hora de pensar em perguntas complicadas de se responder. Não queria que o momento acabasse. Nunca pensou que beijar Sakura poderia ser tão bom o tão doloroso... Ainda não sabia por que havia feito aquilo: fora muito rápido. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer que o beijo terminasse.

Mas terminou: Sasuke sentiu uma mão grossa e pesada, que certamente não pertencia a Sakura, em seu ombro. Ele foi arrancado violentamente de perto de Sakura e quando abriu os olhos viu um grande punho acertá-lo bem no meio do nariz. Ouviu um barulho parecido com um "crack" e percebeu que haviam lhe quebrado o nariz. Sua visão ficou turva e ele caiu no chão. Tudo estava girando. Jurou ter ouvido alguém gritando "Hiroshi!" e o barulho de passos correndo para longe, quando mãos mais gentis, mas não as de Sakura, o aparavam.

Ele entreabriu seus olhos e viu um par de orbes muito azuis o encarando. Poderia jurar que era Naruto se as mãos não fossem tão pequenas e a pessoa que o ajudava a se sentar não fosse ruiva. Deduziu, então, que era Naomy. Um líquido quente começou a escorrer de seu nariz: era sangue.

- Você quebrou o nariz dele! – disse Naomy, a voz desesperada

- Que pena! – Sasuke reconheceu a voz de Hiroshi. Entreabriu os olhos, a dor que sentia impedindo-o de continuar. Mas foi suficiente para ver a ira no rosto de seu amigo. Agora ex-amigo. Excelente: perdera os dois Haruno num dia só – Eu queria era quebrar a cara dele toda!

- Calma, Hiroshi! – disse outra voz conhecida. Sasuke olhou para o lado e viu, num borrão de cores, que era Naruto. O loiro tentava segurar, com muita dificuldade, o Haruno enfurecido.

- Me solta, Naruto! – Hiroshi gritava novamente – esse canalha magoou a minha irmã e teve coragem de beijá-la em seguida! Seu filho da mãe! Eu vou te arrebentar! – ele berrava tão alto que Sasuke ficou surpreso por aparentemente não haver ninguém na rua para olhar a origem dos gritos e chamar a polícia

- Hinata... – disse Naruto. Hinata também estava ali? – Hinata, por favor, vá buscar alguém na universidade! Eu não posso segurar o Hiroshi sozinho!

- Não, Naruto! – disse Hinata, trêmula – não posso deixar você sozinho! – talvez porque estivesse fazendo muito esforço para segurar Hiroshi ou talvez porque concordasse com Hinata, Naruto não respondeu à namorada.

- Naomy! – berrou Hiroshi novamente – solte este canalha! Não quero que ele tente te agarrar também! E você me solte, Naruto!

- Não seja ridículo, Hiroshi! – disse Naomy, desesperada. Sasuke percebeu que ela fazia esforço para não chorar – Sasuke não é importante agora. Você não deveria ir atrás de Sakura? Ela deve estar muito magoada... No dia do debate... – Sasuke sabia que as palavras da garota eram para persuadir o namorado a não quebrar a cara do Uchiha.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, exceto pelo som da respiração descompassada de Sasuke, Hiroshi respondeu com a voz mais calma, porém recheada de ódio:

- Certo. Minha irmã deve estar mal, muito mal por causa desse infeliz. Tenho que procurá-la. Mas depois eu vou arrebentar sua cara, Uchiha. E só pra acabar com suas dúvidas: não somos mais amigos. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Vou com você – disse Naruto rapidamente, e Sasuke pôde ouvir os passos dos garotos de afastando. Era repugnante não conseguir abrir os olhos totalmente para poder dar uma última olhada em Hiroshi. Sasuke sentiu o sangue deslizando por seu queixo e pingando em sua camiseta. Procurou a direção da respiração de Naomy e tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez, ignorando um pouco a dor. Obteve um resultado melhor e conseguiu dizer:

- Obrigado... Por ter dito aquilo para o Hiroshi desistir de me matar agora...

- Não fiz isso por você – disse Naomy friamente. Sasuke nunca achou que aquela garota alegre fosse capaz de ser tão fria. Ele realmente consegue alterar o humor das pessoas – fiz por Sakura e por Hiroshi. Por mais que os dois te odeiem agora, tenho certeza de que quando esfriarem a cabeça não gostariam de vê-lo morto...

- Eu duvido – Sasuke disse amargamente

- Pense como quiser – disse Naomy com simplicidade

- Sasuke – disse Hinata gentilmente – temos que levá-lo para casa para cuidar do seu nariz. Está sangrando muito e não vai demorar pro pessoal da universidade sair. Temos sorte da rua estar deserta... Naomy, ajude-me a levantá-lo.

Sasuke sentiu dois pares de mãos leves e pequenas tentando erguê-lo do chão. Ele tentou colocar seus movimentos em ordem e ajudou as garotas o máximo que pôde. Cada uma ficou de um lado do corpo de Sasuke. Estava conseguindo ver um pouco melhor. E agora que colocava os pensamentos em ordem, mil perguntas rondavam por sua cabeça dolorida. Decidiu fazer a primeira delas, para que pudesse entender melhor os fatos:

- Como vocês sabiam onde estávamos?

- Tive a impressão de ter visto Sakura sair correndo pelo portão – foi Hinata quem respondeu – nós estávamos longe e eu vi de relance. Mas segundos depois vi você. Tive certeza que era você, e deduzi que alguma coisa havia acontecido – a voz dela tremeu – me perdoe, Sasuke. A culpa foi minha... Eu disse aos outros o que tinha visto e as conclusões que tomei e eles saíram procurando você e Sakura...

- Não se culpe, Hinata – disse Sasuke – o único culpado nessa história sou eu.

- E é mesmo – disse Naomy amargamente do seu lado esquerdo

- Naomy! – Hinata repreendeu do lado direito de Sasuke

- Tudo bem, Hinata... – disse Sasuke – deixa ela falar... Eu mereço...

- Por que você beijou a Sakura? Seu safado! – Naomy prosseguiu – Tem noção do estrago que você fez?

- Sim... – Sasuke respondeu tristemente

- Então por que você a beijou? – Naomy insistiu

- Eu não sei...

- Essa é boa! – disse Naomy ironicamente – Nem ao menos você sabe porque a beijou! Então pelo menos pode dizer o quê você fez a ela?

- Ela viu Ino tentando me beijar – Sasuke respondeu sem rodeios

- O quê? – Naomy e Hinata perguntaram em uníssono. Segundos depois Naomy disse – Não acredito que aquela loira oxigenada fez isso! E você beijou a Yamanaka também?

- Não.

- Então por que Sakura saiu correndo? – insistiu Naomy

- Porque ela descobriu que peguei os poemas dela para dar à Ino – Sasuke disse, admitindo isso com todas as letras em voz alta pela primeira vez, a dor da verdade comprimindo seu coração

- Como você pôde fazer isso? – perguntou Naomy, sua voz transbordando indignação

- É o que estou me perguntando... – disse Sasuke

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Provavelmente Naomy estava procurando palavrões bons o suficiente para atribuir à Sasuke e Hinata deveria estar pensando em algo agradável para dizer diante da situação. Mas o silêncio era como uma tortura para Sasuke. Precisava se distrair o máximo que pudesse, pois quanto mais quieto ficava, mais próximo estava da realidade de que perdera Sakura. Outra de suas perguntas, uma das menos importantes, saiu de seus lábios para acabar com a ausência de barulho:

- O meu nariz... Está muito ruim?

- Como você pode se preocupar com seu nariz numa hora dessas? - perguntou Naomy, indignada. Sasuke conseguira: nada de silêncio por enquanto - Era para eu ter deixado Hiroshi te arrebentar, mas eu não sabia a pérola que você tinha feito! Grande coisa se seu nariz está quebrado! Isso tem concerto... Mas o coração da Sakura...

- Naomy, pare, por favor... – pediu Hinata educadamente, mas havia um pequeno toque de autoridade em sua voz – Seu nariz não está nada legal, Sasuke. Hiroshi quebrou-o, como você já deve ter notado...

- É – disse Sasuke – eu notei sim...

- Pois é – continuou a Hyuuga – e ele também está sangrando muito...

- Sem contar que está todo mundo olhando e apontando pra nós! – Naomy comentou de forma venenosa

- ... Por isso já estamos te levando para casa – disse Hinata ignorando o comentário da amiga – para que seus pais possam levá-lo a um hospital...

- Hiroshi fez um estrago e tanto... – Naomy comentou novamente

- Naomy – disse Hinata, a educação subitamente substituída por um toque de impaciência – pare com isso, está bem? Sasuke já está com muitos problemas...

- E a Sakura? – perguntou Naomy sem conter sua raiva – ELA sim está com muitos problemas! Não viu o que Sasuke fez a ela? E o que mais me assusta é que ele foi capaz de beijá-la depois de tudo o que ele aprontou!

- Procure entender, Naomy – disse Hinata – Sasuke estava obcecado pela Yamanaka. Não estou defendendo a atitude dele! – disse ela rapidamente quando viu que Naomy ia contra argumentar – só quero dizer que há uma explicação para tudo...

- Até para o beijo? – desafiou Naomy

- Tenho certeza que Sasuke irá encontrar uma explicação – disse Hinata, mas Sasuke não sentiu muita segurança na voz dela – Não é, Sasuke?

- É – respondeu ele – Obrigado, Hinata.

- Não me agradeça, Sasuke – disse a Hyuuga gentilmente – Mas se você quiser realmente retribuir o que estamos fazendo agora, há uma única maneira: peça desculpas à Sakura.

- Agora você falou minha língua – disse Naomy

- Mas eu já pedi desculpas – disse Sasuke

- Dando um beijo nela? – perguntou Hinata, mas não foi grosseira – Você tem que pedir da forma certa, Sasuke...

- E qual é a forma certa? – Sasuke perguntou

- É, qual é a forma certa? – Naomy também perguntou, visivelmente confusa

- Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho, Sasuke. Sinto muito – Hinata respondeu.

Apesar da visão embaçada, Sasuke conseguiu divisar os contornos de uma rua conhecida: a rua de sua casa. O momento que tentara adiar chegara e agora ele teria que encarar seus pais, com o nariz quebrado e sangrando, recém saído de seu castigo. Teria que repetir a história que contara à Naomy e Hinata, porém com riqueza de detalhes, e suportar olhares de decepção de sua mãe e se pai, até mesmo de Itachi, por ter magoado Sakura. E dessa vez ele estaria sozinho: não tinha um porto seguro para fazer-lhe companhia, para fazê-lo sentir-se bem.

À medida que se aproximava de sua casa, olhou para o céu na tentativa de saber as horas. Devido à dor, calculou razoavelmente que deveriam ser duas horas da tarde. O debate acabara há algumas horas, e ele nem ao menos chegara a parabenizar Sakura, a comemorar com ela...

- Oh oh... – disse Naomy, de repente

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke, preocupado. Será que Hiroshi já encontrara Sakura e agora estava esperando Sasuke na casa do Uchiha para matá-lo?

- Seu irmão – respondeu ela – Itachi.

- Droga... – disse Sasuke. Sob sua visão embaçada ele viu o irmão sair correndo do jardim que ornamentava a entrada da casa dos Uchiha. Aparentemente Itachi estava lavando o carro, pois Sasuke conseguiu divisar uma mangueira largada na calçada, e o automóvel vermelho e reluzente estava na rua, fora da garagem.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Itachi alcançando os três mais rápido do que Sasuke calculara e aparentando mais preocupação do que Sasuke esperava.

- Hum... – disse Hinata, as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando rapidamente à procura de uma desculpa plausível – Tivemos debate do grêmio na escola hoje. Nossa chapa foi muito bem, mas uns idiotas resolveram implicar, então Sasuke nos defendeu e... Quebraram o nariz dele...

- Foi isso mesmo – apoiou Naomy

- Certo – disse Itachi, a descrença transparecendo em sua voz – e onde estão Naruto e Hiroshi? E Sakura? Por que não ajudaram a trazer Sasuke para casa? – Ninguém respondeu. Sasuke achou melhor parar de adiar a dor: ia contar a verdade.

- Eu briguei com Hiroshi – disse ele – Magoei Sakura, tentei pedir desculpas, acabei beijando-a, Hiroshi viu e quebrou meu nariz – era tão fácil falar... Difícil era suportar a dor...

- Sei... – disse Itachi, ainda cético – A história da Hinata faz mais sentido.

- Mas a de Sasuke é a verdadeira – disse Naomy com simplicidade. A boca de Itachi abriu e fechou várias vezes.

- Quer dizer que Hiroshi, seu melhor amigo, quebrou seu nariz porque viu você beijando a irmã dele depois de magoá-la? – Itachi conseguiu perguntar

- Sim – disse Sasuke – E agora é EX melhor amigo. E não se incomodem comigo... Meu nariz não está sangrando e muito menos quebrado. O jardim é um ótimo lugar... – acrescentou ele ironicamente

- Tem razão – disse Itachi. Aparentemente teve uma idéia, pois seu rosto se iluminou – Pro carro – disse ele

- Por quê? – quis saber Sasuke – onde estão papai e mamãe?

- Papai está trabalhando e mamãe foi ao supermercado – Itachi respondeu rapidamente – já pro carro, os três.

- Mas eu tenho que procurar a Sakura! – disse Naomy

- Ligue para Hiroshi e descubra onde estão – Itachi respondeu – eu deixarei vocês duas lá. Agora pro carro, pô!

Itachi entregou a chave para Hinata e assumiu o lado direito de Sasuke, carregando-o com facilidade até sua Mercedes vermelha e brilhante. Hinata destravou o alarme e Itachi ajudou-a a sentar Sasuke no banco de trás. Naomy foi na frente com Itachi.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto viu Naomy mexendo no celular. Ela não levou o aparelho ao ouvido, então Sasuke deduziu que ela estava mandando uma mensagem para alguém.

- Pro hospital – disse Itachi, acelerando

- Precisamos avisar nossos pais – disse Sasuke

- Mais tarde avisaremos – disse Itachi

- Eles precisam saber da verdade logo – insistiu Sasuke

- Não, não precisam – rebateu Itachi. Sasuke olhou confuso para Hinata e ela para ele. Em seguida, perguntou:

- Como assim? Não vou contar a verdade para nossos pais?

- Só se você quiser ficar de castigo pra sempre – respondeu Itachi – ou talvez morar na rua.

- Dá pra explicar? – pediu Sasuke

- Olhe – Itachi respondeu – Você brigou com seu melhor amigo e ele quebrou seu nariz. Você e Hiroshi são amigos há dez anos. O que espera que mamãe e papai façam? Além disso, você foi muito tolo beijando Sakura depois de magoá-la.

- Se você não se importa – disse Sasuke trincando os dentes – gostaria que parasse de repetir em voz alta o que eu fiz. Dói demais só de pensar; ouvir da boca de outra pessoa é pior ainda...

- Certo – disse Itachi

- Ah! – disse Naomy, ela pegou o celular e leu alguma coisa – Finalmente. Naruto me respondeu. Mandei uma mensagem para ele perguntando onde estavam e dizendo que Sasuke está bem. Ele respondeu e disse que Hiroshi está mais calmo. Naruto está com ele e Sakura, na casa dos Haruno. Os pais dela não estão em casa.

- Ok – disse Itachi – vou levá-las para lá.

- Itachi, o que você está pretendendo contar aos nossos pais? – Sasuke perguntou. Itachi estava disposto a mentir por ele?

- Vamos sustentar a história de Hinata: você foi defendê-las depois do debate e quebraram seu nariz. Contaremos a mesma história aos vizinhos que perguntarem – Itachi respondeu prontamente

- Certo – disse Sasuke percebendo várias falhas no plano – e como vamos explicar que Hiroshi e eu não somos mais amigos e Sakura me odeia? – Itachi pareceu pensar um pouco enquanto tomava caminho para a casa dos Haruno, então respondeu:

- Tenho certeza que Hiroshi não vai contar aos pais que quebrou seu nariz. Então vamos fazer um acordo com ele. Em todo caso, vocês supostamente ainda são amigos para nossos pais. E para justificar a ausência de Sakura lá em casa, podemos dizer que vocês pararam de ensaiar por causa das provas da universidade, mas vão voltar daqui a algum tempo.

- Acha que vai dar certo? – perguntou Sasuke

- Vamos descobrir agora – disse Itachi entrando na rua da casa dos Haruno com sua Mercedes e estacionando o carro na frente da residência – Vou falar com ele. Só espero que a mentira funcione até vocês todos fazerem as pazes. Hinata, fique no carro com Sasuke, por favor. Naomy, venha comigo – Itachi saiu do carro e Naomy o seguiu. Ela não se despediu de Sasuke, e o Uchiha não esperava que ela o fizesse.

Sasuke viu Itachi tocar a campainha da casa dos Haruno, com Naomy em sua sombra. Ele se encolheu ligeiramente no banco do carro, com medo de que Hiroshi atendesse a porta. Mas foi a figura loira de Naruto quem apareceu.

Naomy disse alguma coisa rapidamente e entrou na casa. Itachi demorou alguns minutos à porta, provavelmente para explicar a Naruto o "plano". Sasuke agora não compreendia muitas coisas. Sua preocupação com Sakura dividiu espaço com a dúvida que passara a sondar sua cabeça: por que Itachi estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ele? Hinata permanecia em silêncio ao lado de Sasuke. Depois de mais alguns instantes finalmente Itachi entrou na casa dos Haruno. Naruto agora vinha em direção ao carro.

- Oi – disse o loiro para Sasuke e Hinata, encostando na janela aberta da Mercedes – Itachi disse que não vai demorar muito – Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata e lançou a ela um sorriso

- Como ela está? – perguntou Sasuke

- Agora ela está dormindo... – disse Naruto, um vinco de preocupação em sua testa – Mas chorou muito...

- Hiroshi ainda quer me matar?

- Agora ele só quer te torturar, eu acho – respondeu Naruto com um meio sorriso – Cara, você vacilou feio...

- Sei disso...

- Precisa cuidar desse nariz – observou Naruto. Sasuke levou a mão até seu nariz e seguiu com os dedos a trilha de sangue seco que escorria até seu queixo.

- Vou cuidar...

- Acha que Hiroshi vai te perdoar logo? – perguntou Naruto, preocupado

- Com certeza não... – Sasuke respondeu

- É... – concordou Naruto – mas ele vai te perdoar, cara. Leve o tempo que levar...

- Espero que seja a tempo da mentira de Itachi acabar – disse Sasuke

- Estou surpreso com seu irmão! – comentou Naruto, sorrindo

- Não mais do que eu... – disse Sasuke, e sorriu também, mas logo se arrependeu: ao mover seus músculos faciais para sorrir, seu nariz se contraiu e uma dor aguda o invadiu. Sasuke se controlou para não gritar. Apenas fez uma careta que não passou despercebida

- Bom – continuou Naruto – acho bom você cuidar desse nariz logo, cara. Tá muito feio.

- Ok – Sasuke respondeu, seu nariz latejando

- Bem, eu vim até aqui pra buscar minha namorada – disse Naruto sorrindo para Hinata – vou levar você pra casa, Hi.

- Vocês não querem esperar Itachi voltar? – Sasuke perguntou – ele pode deixar os dois em casa.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke – disse Hinata amigavelmente – Naruto e eu vamos andando... E, além disso, acho que quero ver Sakura antes de ir embora, e isso levaria mais algum tempo. Mas você não pode esperar mais tempo nenhum pra tratar desse nariz...

- É isso mesmo – disse Naruto abrindo a porta do carro para Hinata – Ah! Olhe: Itachi já está voltando.

Sasuke olhou. Seu irmão saía pela porta da casa dos Haruno com uma expressão impassível. Ele se despediu de Naruto e Hinata com um aceno de cabeça e entrou no carro.

- Tchau, cara – disse Naruto à Sasuke

- Tchau – respondeu Sasuke – e obrigado por tudo, Hinata.

- Já te disse como deve agradecer – disse a Hyuuga gentilmente – quando souber uma maneira, pode me procurar e conversaremos a respeito. Até mais... – e depois de um último aceno de Hinata, Itachi arrancou e deu partida em sua Mercedes.

Quando já estavam no centro da cidade, Sasuke já havia terminado de contar em detalhes tudo o que acontecera logo depois do debate. Itachi dissera que Hiroshi, depois de confundi-lo com Sasuke e tentar lhe acertar um soco, aceitou os termos do "plano" e disse que concordava, com muito esforço, em fingir ser amigo de Sasuke para que nem o casal Uchiha nem o casal Haruno soubesse da verdade.

Fora muito difícil descrever cada detalhe de sua história, mas Sasuke achou que era o mínimo que podia fazer por Itachi pelo fato de seu irmão estar sendo tão amigável de uma hora para outra.

- Você é um idiota – disse Itachi de repente quando parou sua Mercedes no sinal vermelho – achei que tivesse esquecido a Ino...

- Já disse que não quero permanecer nesse assunto – Sasuke cortou secamente

- Foi mal – disse Itachi – Só estava pensando em voz alta...

- Itachi – Sasuke começou a dizer. Precisava entender porque Itachi estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Com certeza não era só para que Sasuke não fosse expulso de casa – Quero que me explique por que está fazendo tudo isso.

- Eu já lhe disse – Itachi respondeu. O sinal ficou verde e Itachi arrancou.

- E eu não acredito – Sasuke retrucou. Ele viu Itachi abrir um meio sorriso pelo retrovisor e respirar fundo antes de dizer:

- Na noite em que você chegou trêbado em casa, aquela garota, Sakura, me fez enxergar que nos últimos tempos não tenho sido um irmão de verdade pra você. E me senti envergonhado. Acho que me sinto até um pouco responsabilizado por tudo isso que está acontecendo com você.

- Que quer dizer?

- Talvez, irmãozinho tolo, se você tivesse conversado com alguém mais velho sobre seu término com a Yamanaka, não estaria passando por tudo isso agora com a Sakura ou com o Hiroshi. Talvez se eu tivesse sido um irmão de verdade, você não estaria com o nariz quebrado agora... E Sakura me fez enxergar tudo isso. Sou muito grato a ela, é verdade... E vi, no tempo que vocês passaram juntos, que ela te fazia muito feliz, mesmo sendo "amigos", segundo você insistia em dizer. Todos lá em casa gostaram muito dela, porque ela te faz bem. Por isso, Sasuke, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para você voltar a ser amigo dessa garota.

Silêncio novamente. Sasuke não conseguia pensar, muito menos falar. Seu nariz doía absurdamente e sua visão estava embaçada. Não pela dor; mas por lágrimas desta vez. Sua "irmã" agora o odiava, mas tinha feito Sasuke recuperar seu irmão, e este era de verdade.

- Obrigado – Sasuke conseguiu dizer – mas trazer Sakura de volta é responsabilidade unicamente minha.

- Como quiser – disse Itachi, e novamente pelo retrovisor Sasuke viu que ele sorria – mas estou à disposição.

Itachi parou o carro em frente ao hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era a milésima vez que Sasuke se revirava na cama. Não estava conseguindo dormir e também não se surpreendeu com isso. Sua ida ao hospital havia sido dolorosa. O médico confirmou que o nariz de Sasuke havia sido quebrado, e quando perguntou o que havia causado a quebra, Itachi respondeu secamente com uma parte da história de Hinata. O diagnóstico: Sasuke ficaria duas semanas com o nariz imobilizado, tomando analgésicos.

Ele olhou seu despertador de cabeceira. Já passava de meia noite. Lembrou-se da conversa com seus pais. Eles aparentemente engoliram a história, talvez porque foi Itachi quem a contou, mas Fugaku não pôde deixar de mostrar sua irritação com o filho mais novo por aparentemente se meter em encrencas recém saído do castigo.

Sasuke procurou em algo para pensar para que o sono lhe viesse à cabeça. Inutilmente. As mesmas perguntas de horas atrás, somadas com as novas, voltaram-lhe a cabeça. Já repetira todas mentalmente centenas de vezes, e poucas, senão nenhuma, tinham resposta.

Por exemplo: por que Ino tentara beijá-lo se diz que ama Kiba? Estaria ela tendo uma recaída ou simplesmente estava brincando com Sasuke? Por que ele tinha que ter parado para conversar com a Yamanaka? Pra quê diabos beijou Sakura? E se Sakura estava tão magoada, por que retribuiu ao beijo dele? Tudo era muito confuso...

Ele já não sabia dizer o que sentia por Sakura. O que tinha certeza, porém, era que sentia muita falta dela. E agora Sasuke tinha um grande pepino nas mãos: como trazer Sakura de volta? E Hiroshi? Hinata havia dito que ele teria que fazer isso "da forma certa", mal qual era, meu Deus, essa forma certa? Sasuke teria que descobrir sozinho, e não sabia se conseguiria antes da mentira de Itachi acabar.

A verdade era que a ausência de Sakura deixara um buraco em seu peito. Sasuke lembrou-se do olhar dela, das palavras dela, e tudo parecia tão distante que Sasuke podia jurar que nada acontecera. Mas acontecera. Ele magoou Sakura de novo. E dessa vez foi pra valer. Sentia-se pior do que quando Ino terminara com ele, e isso era estranho. A conversa que tivera com a Yamanaka agora não era importante. Pelo contrário: lembrava-o que por causa dessa conversa Sakura não passaria o dia seguinte nem as semanas seguintes com ele.

Desistindo de tentar dormir, Sasuke afundou a cabeça com força no travesseiro. Arrependeu-se instantaneamente. Uma dor aguda e um formigamento no nariz fizeram-no dar um grito de dor que ecoou por seu quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordar. Escola. Casa. Analgésicos. Curativos. Estudar. Tentar dormir.

Esse foi o cronograma de Sasuke por três semanas, como ele concluiu depois de consultar o calendário pela primeira vez desde o dia que Hiroshi quebrara seu nariz. Fazia as mesmas coisas todos os dias, variando apenas os horários de suas refeições (que não tinham sabor) e de seu banho diário. Sentira que não vivera nos últimos dias.

Sentia uma falta horrível de Sakura... E se ela era apenas sua amiga, por que não sentira a mesma dor quando tomara um fora de Ino, a quem ele dizia amar incondicionalmente? Sasuke sentiu-se torturado psicologicamente, muitas de suas perguntas ainda sem respostas. Não sabia ainda porque Sakura o correspondera no beijo, não sabia ao menos porque a beijara! Talvez, se não tivesse feito o que fez, Hiroshi não teria quebrado seu nariz, (que agora está inteiro, mas Sasuke ainda tem que tomar analgésicos e trocar os curativos) nem teria perdido seu amigo.

A universidade estava horrível. Sasuke teve uma quantidade absurda de provas, e conseguiu tirar nota boa em todas elas. Ele não ficou surpreso: não era pelo fato de ser muito inteligente, mas sim porque Sasuke não tinha mais nada para fazer, a não ser estudar. Não, não era seu desempenho escolar que estava horrível, era o simples fato de IR para a escola. Ficar sem seus amigos era muito ruim, principalmente quando eles fazem questão de fingir que você é invisível. Passara a maioria dos recreios sozinho nas últimas semanas, cujos dias pareciam não ter fim e se arrastavam lentamente. Não podia obrigar Naruto a lhe fazer companhia, afinal, o loiro tinha sua própria namorada.

Mas sempre que podiam, Naruto e Hinata faziam companhia a Sasuke e respondiam às perguntas do Uchiha sobre Sakura e Hiroshi. Os dois Haruno passavam o recreio exclusivamente na companhia de Naomy, que também evitava falar muito com Sasuke. Na sala de aula, Hiroshi desocupou o lugar ao lado de Sasuke para se sentar atrás de Naruto. Foi Sai quem passou a ficar do lado do Uchiha. Sasuke surpreendeu Hiroshi várias vezes lançando olhares odiosos a ele. E Naruto dissera a Sasuke certa vez que Hiroshi quase o matou por colocar as palavras "Sasuke" e "amigos" na mesma frase.

Nos ensaios do teatro, Sasuke via que Sakura tentava de todas as formas não olhar para ele, e quando os dois contracenavam juntos, ele percebia que a Haruno mirava algum ponto distante sob as orelhas de Sasuke, para não encará-lo diretamente. Mas o desempenho do Uchiha não piorara nos ensaios. Aprendera com Sakura, de alguma forma, que não devia deixar suas emoções de verdade transparecerem quando estivesse ensaiando. Deveria fingir... E Sasuke sabia que estava ficando muito bom nisso.

Em casa seus pais não desconfiavam de nada, exceto por algumas vezes em que sua mãe pedia para convidar Sakura para jantar. Sasuke tentava sair dessas situações como podia, sempre suportando quando seus pais perguntavam pela garota. O plano de Itachi estava funcionando muito bem. Sasuke só não sabia até quando.

Itachi, desde o dia em que sugerira a mentira à Sasuke, passara a agir como um irmão de verdade. Sasuke até gostava da companhia do irmão. Às vezes eles conversavam ou às vezes Itachi simplesmente fazia companhia a Sasuke, em silêncio, enquanto este estudava. Em algumas ocasiões Itachi ia com Sasuke ao Central Park, que agora parecia escuro e sem graça para o Uchiha mais novo. Em outras ocasiões, os dois Uchiha saíam na Mercedes de Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho até insistira para Sasuke dirigir, mas ele sempre negava. Algo que Itachi nunca parava de perguntar, porém, era se Sasuke já sabia como faria para trazer Sakura de volta. Diante da negativa constante do irmão, Itachi repetia o mesmo discurso: que estaria à disposição quando precisasse.

Mas a lentidão com que os dias passavam e a solidão que agora era sua nova companhia tornavam a capacidade de pensar de Sasuke quase mínima para um pedido de desculpas decente. Ele não sabia como agir. E sentia-se pior ainda porque havia pessoas esperando que ele tomasse uma atitude: Naruto, Hinata e Itachi já haviam se disponibilizado. Mas ele precisava pensar em algo primeiro.

Seguindo sua rotina monótona, Sasuke sobreviveu às três semanas sem Sakura e Hiroshi, mas com muita dor e tristeza. Dia após dia ele se beliscava para saber se estava mesmo vivo. Às vezes ficava tanto tempo sem se mexer que um mínimo movimento como piscar ou levar o garfo à boca doía. Ou até mesmo ficava tanto tempo sem falar que quando alguém se dirigia a ele e Sasuke respondia, não reconhecia sua própria voz.

Mas os piores dias eram as sextas-feiras. Não só pelo fato de que o fim de duas amizades ocorreu nesse dia. Era principalmente pelo fato de que quando as coisas estavam "normais", era nesses dias que Sakura passava mais tempo com ele; primeiro ensaiando, depois provando as guloseimas de sua mãe. Sempre que pensava na companhia da garota que perdera, o buraco em seu peito latejava e a dor era indescritível. Sasuke ficava mais sério, passara a reclamar de qualquer coisa, penteava os cabelos rebeldes de qualquer jeito e não dava bola para as profundas e escuras olheiras sob seus olhos, fruto das noites de sono mal dormidas.

Nas sextas-feiras sua dor se intensificava absurdamente, pois era quando mais sentia falta de Sakura. Seu quarto parecia feio e imundo sem o perfume de cerejeira dela, ao qual Sasuke havia se acostumado. Eram sextas-feiras sem cor. Um quadro todo em preto e branco. Os dias pareciam cada vez mais escuros, apesar do verão estar no seu ápice. E era como se ele fosse um zumbi que teve sua vida tirada. E essa vida era Sakura, sua amiga e irmã...

Amiga e irmã... Em várias das noites de insônia, Sasuke pegava-se de surpresa perguntando a si mesmo se era isso mesmo que Sakura significava para ele. Deveria haver algo mais, porque ele a beijara... E ela deveria sentir algo por ele, porque retribuíra ao beijo. Lembrou-se de um poema que lera em que Sakura citava dez coisas que odiava em um garoto. Na época, Sasuke achou o cara idiota por ignorar a existência de Sakura. Esse cara, afinal, seria ele? Era difícil de saber... Existiam muitas respostas, mas a correta só a própria Sakura saberia dar.

Pensar nos poemas também doía muito. Porque obrigatoriamente faziam-no lembrar de Sakura, algo que Sasuke tentava evitar, mas sabia que nunca obteria sucesso. E pensar que ele os roubara para dar a Ino... Onde estava Ino agora? Era o que Sasuke também se perguntava constantemente, sentindo-se cada vez mais idiota e arrependido. Já não pensava mais na Yamanaka. Se ela estava feliz com Kiba, problema dela. Mas Sasuke ainda não desistira de provar que estava certo, que Inuzuka traía Ino. Ele faria isso, porém, depois de resolver seus próprios problemas...

Na terceira sexta-feira sem cor, a que marcou o término de três semanas de mesmice, solidão e atitudes de zumbi, Sasuke levantou-se de sua cama em mais uma noite de terrível insônia. Precisava fazer alguma para amenizar sua dor... Numa atitude que considerou idiota enquanto fazia, pegou seu iPod na gaveta de sua escrivaninha. Achou a pasta do Linkin Park e procurou a música em que Chester gritava mais, colocando-a no volume máximo. Atirou-se na cama. Era um alívio para ele.

Cantou a música em voz baixa, para não acordar a casa inteira, mas fez isso trincando os dentes. Mal percebeu quando a música acabou, e sentiu um ódio imenso da música calma que havia acabado de começar. Já estava prestes a passar para a próxima música antes que atirasse o iPod pela janela quando se deu conta da música que estava ouvindo: "Leave out all the rest". Por incrível que pareça, a música foi acalmando-o, e alguns trechos foram chamando sua atenção. Ele ouviu o refrão atentamente.

_When my time comes  
_Quando minha hora chegar

_Forget the wrong that I've done  
_Esqueça os erros que cometi

_Help me leave behind some  
_Me ajude a encontrar algumas

_Reasons to be miss  
_Razões que deixem saudade_  
_

_And don't resent me  
_Não fique ressentida comigo

_And when you're feeling empty  
_Quando se sentir sozinha

_Keep me in your memory  
_Lembre-se de mim

_Leave out all the rest  
_Esqueça todo o resto…_  
_

Então uma súbita onda de inspiração o invadiu. Sentou-se rapidamente e ouviu a música mais atentamente ainda.

_Don't be afraid  
_Não tenha medo

_Of taking my beating  
_De levar minha derrota

_I've shared what I'd made  
_Eu compartilhei o que fiz_  
_

_I'm strong on the surface  
_Eu sou forte por fora

_Not all the way through  
_Não completamente

_I've never been perfect  
_Eu nunca fui perfeito

_But neither have you_

Mas você também não

Uma idéia estava lhe ocorrendo...

_Forgetting  
_Esquecendo

_All the hurt inside  
_Todo o sofrimento

_You've learned to hide so well  
_Que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem_  
_

_Pretending  
_Fingindo

_Someone else can come,  
_Que alguém pode chegar

_And save me from myself.  
_E me salvar de mim mesmo

_I can't be who you are__…_

Eu não posso ser quem você é...

Era isso! Agora ele entendia! Colocou "Leave out all the rest" no "repeat", aproveitando a inspiração que a música lhe dera. Sakura tinha que sentir falta dele, como ele sentia dela! Talvez por isso retribuíra ao beijo! E ela devia estar se sentindo vazia, então Sasuke deveria dar um jeito de fazê-lo ser constante no pensamento de Sakura sem que ela ficasse ressentida com ele. Ele deveria encontrar razões para deixar saudades... E não sumir e ignorar os fatos, agindo como um zumbi! Ele não era perfeito, mas Sakura também não... Ele não podia ser como ela... Mas podia ser alguém diferente.

Esquecer... Era isso que ele deveria fazer com seu sofrimento ao invés de escondê-lo, e Sakura deveria fazer o mesmo! Com a ajuda dele! Fingindo... Era isso que ela estava fazendo... E ele também! Ele estava fingindo, como dizia exatamente na música, que alguém poderia salvá-lo dele mesmo! Agora ele entendia, compreendia o que Hinata quisera dizer que só dependia dele para Sakura perdoá-lo. Não só porque ele era o único culpado de tudo, mas também porque só ele poderia convencê-la a desculpá-lo, e ninguém mais! Sakura não se deixaria convencer por ninguém...

O que ele deveria fazer, então, agora que compreendia tudo? Falar com ela jamais daria certo, a não ser que a encurralasse em algum lugar, o que seria totalmente impossível e covarde. Ou a não ser que ela viesse por conta própria falar com ele, algo também impossível... Então, outra idéia lhe ocorreu...

- Mas é claro! – gritou Sasuke, arrependendo-se por alguns instantes por ter falado alto. Torcendo para que ninguém o tivesse escutado, ele tirou os fones de ouvido e atirou o iPod de qualquer jeito numa gaveta. A música já fizera sua parte... Ele já esquecera todo o resto. E Sakura deveria fazer o mesmo.

Começou a andar em círculos pelo próprio quarto, empolgado como não sentia-se havia semanas. A simples idéia de ter despertado e pensado em algo que pudesse fazer Sakura perdoá-lo fazia Sasuke se sentir novo. Agora sim sabia o que fazer. Só deveria procurar as pessoas certas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Segunda-feira, Universidade de East Eagle. Sasuke andava apressadamente pelos corredores do andar inferior ao de sua sala. Já era quase meio dia e ele havia acabado de votar na chapa para o grêmio. Estivera tão desligado nas últimas semanas que não conseguia se lembrar quando foi que Tsunade disse que as eleições cairiam nessa segunda-feira. Sasuke ficou feliz de ter deixado de ser um zumbi a tempo de contribuir com seu voto para a chapa de Sakura. Ainda não vira a garota naquele dia, e se perguntou internamente quantas vezes teria visto Sakura (sem ser em pensamento) durante todo esse tempo que passou?

Sasuke voltou a concentrar-se em seu objetivo. As turmas do segundo ano de Direito votaram depois das de primeiro ano, e Sasuke, como fora um dos primeiros a terminar de votar, disparara pela Universidade em busca da sala de Hinata. Só percebeu Naruto em seu encalço quando parou na frente da sala de Hinata.

- Sasuke! – chamou Naruto mais alto do que gostaria, e a professora Kurenai, que dava aula para a turma de Hinata, olhou para fora com uma cara feia. O Uzumaki e o Uchiha esconderam-se atrás de uma pilastra.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke, mais impaciente do que gostaria. Consultou o relógio. Faltavam ainda dez minutos para acabar a aula.

- Você tá com uma cara esquisita... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Naruto

- Acho que sei como fazer Sakura me perdoar... E Hiroshi também...

- Como? – perguntou Naruto, seu rosto se iluminando com um sorriso que há muito Sasuke não via se formar no rosto do amigo.

- Bem... Ontem à noite... – e Sasuke aproveitou o tempo que faltava para o término da aula para contar a Naruto seu plano. Quando Sasuke terminou, o sorriso do Uzumaki estava maior ainda, se é que era possível...

- Genial, cara! – disse Naruto, muito feliz

- Shhhh... – fez Sasuke – fale baixo... Então, você acha que vai dar certo?

- Claro! É perfeito! – disse Naruto, sua empolgação contagiando Sasuke cada vez mais

- Tenho que falar com a Hinata agora, por isso vim pra cá – explicou Sasuke – a qualquer momento agora ela vai sair...

- Aaaaaaah siiiiiim... – disse Naruto sorrindo com uma gota – agora entendi – mas ele ficou sério de repente – Mas Sasuke... Acho que você esqueceu um pequeno detalhe...

- Qual? – perguntou Sasuke ficando com medo – Tem a ver com o plano? Ah, Naruto, passei o fim de semana todo planejando tudo, procurando falhas... Itachi até me ajudou! É impossível que...

- Não... – interrompeu Naruto – o plano é perfeito... Tem a ver com... Agora.

- Dá pra explicar, pelo amor de Deus! – pediu Sasuke, desesperado

- Você esqueceu que a Hinata estuda junto com a Sakura, cara! E com a Naomy também!

- E daí?

- Pensa, Sasuke! - disse Naruto arrepiando os cabelos arrepiados - Daí que a Sakura não pode te ver aqui! E o Hiroshi sempre pega a Naomy e a irmã na porta da sala todo dia! Isso quer dizer...

- Que eu tenho que me esconder o mais rápido possível... – completou Sasuke por Naruto.

- Isso! – disse o loiro. Neste momento, o sinal tocou – Rápido, entra no banheiro! Eu distraio o Hiroshi assim que ele chegar. Dou um jeito de me separar dele e das outras duas garotas! Levo Hinata para você em cinco minutos!

- Valeu mesmo, Na...

- Corre, Sasuke! Acho que vi Hiroshi!

Sasuke saiu em disparada em direção ao banheiro masculino mais próximo. Os alunos começavam a sair de suas salas e havia um grande tumulto no corredor. Sasuke pôde perceber que o principal assunto era a eleição do grêmio, mas ele não tinha tempo para isso.

Chegou ao banheiro o mais rápido que pôde, rezando para que Hiroshi não o tivesse visto. Esperara três semanas por alguma idéia, não é? Então agora, que sabia o que fazer, que se reencontrara, que tinha um plano, por que não conseguiria esperar só mais cinco minutos?

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!**

**Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Esse cap saiu mais rápido, mais feliz (apesar das brigas) e mt melhor que o anterior! É que assim como no Sasuke também me bateu uma nova onda de inspiração! Fiz esse cap em dois dias e acho que foi o melhor até agora. Mas daqui em diante, acho que cada cap vai ser melhor do que o outro. HEHEHE...**

**É lógico que as Reviews de vocês ajudaram! E muito, como sempre!... O cap anterior não foi um dos melhores, e mesmo assim vocês me deixaram mega feliz comentando ele! E já que vocês aprovaram a idéia, vou fazer "Mistério no colégio interno" na versão do Sasuke! O primeiro cap deve sair logo, quando "Volta por cima" estiver acabando!**

**E pra diminuir (ou aumentar... Hehehe) a curiosidade de vocês, o nome do próximo cap será: SEGUNDA CHANCE. O Sasuke vai revelar o plano genial dele e garanto que vai ser mtmtmtmtmtmt lindo!!!**

**No mais... É isso aí gente! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Amo vocês!!! **

**Dêem GO!**

**BEIJOS!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	13. Segunda chance

**Capítulo 12: Segunda chance**

_Chegou ao banheiro o mais rápido que pôde, rezando para que Hiroshi não o tivesse visto. Esperara três semanas por alguma idéia, não é? Então agora, que sabia o que fazer, que se reencontrara, que tinha um plano, por que não conseguiria esperar só mais cinco minutos?_

Porque simplesmente não teve que esperar APENAS cinco minutos. Passado o tempo que Naruto disse que demoraria para chegar ao banheiro, Sasuke começou a ficar impaciente. Dez... Quinze... Vinte minutos... Onde diabos, afinal, estava Naruto? Sasuke não podia arriscar uma espiada para o lado de fora porque Hiroshi poderia estar ali, mas já estava começando a se sentir um idiota por ter que esperar no banheiro.

Já estava cogitando sair quando Naruto finalmente apareceu. O rosto dele estava vermelho e tinha dificuldade em respirar. Parecia ter corrido muito.

- Até que enfim! – Sasuke não pôde deixar de comentar. Estivera tão ansioso por causa de seu plano que a espera por Naruto acabou diminuindo sua animação.

- Desculpa... Cara... Uau... Que corrida... – disse Naruto apoiando-se na parede do banheiro e respirando profundamente

- Que aconteceu? Por que demorou tanto? – Sasuke quis saber

- Hiroshi... Insistiu... Para que fôssemos... Tomar sorvete... – respondeu Naruto. Ele respirou fundo novamente e sua fala voltou ao normal – Aff... Foi mal, Sasuke. Eu não podia simplesmente dizer que não ia porque queria fica sozinho com a Hinata. Hiroshi ia desconfiar... Ele anda desconfiando de tudo ultimamente... Ainda assim eu me livrei o mais rápido que pude!

- Sakura foi junto com vocês?

- Não – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça – ela foi pra casa. Mas você não estava com pressa? Vamos lá pra fora... Hinata está esperando. Está louca de curiosidade para saber o plano!

De repente Sasuke sentiu a animação crescer dentro dele novamente. Repetir o plano em voz alta era quase como se ele já tivesse sido realizado e os dois Haruno fossem amigos dele de novo. Hinata estava no pátio em frente sua sala de aula. A Universidade agora estava praticamente vazia. Naruto e Sasuke aproximaram-se da garota e sentaram-se ao lado dela. Hinata abriu um grande sorriso e disse:

- Quando Naruto me contou que você tinha um plano, fiquei muito feliz! Infelizmente Hiroshi insistiu para que fôssemos tomar sorvete e...

- Naruto já me explicou – disse Sasuke interrompendo Hinata, que falava apressadamente

- Ah... – disse ela meio envergonhada por causa de sua pressa – Certo... Então, você finalmente percebeu o que tinha que fazer? Finalmente entendeu? Descobriu sozinho?

- Sim... – Sasuke respondeu sem conseguir refrear um sorriso. Estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo

- Isso é muito bom, muito bom mesmo Sasuke! – disse Hinata visivelmente feliz por ele

- Conta logo seu plano, Sasuke! – disse Naruto, sorrindo

- Certo... – disse Sasuke – Bom, já que vocês se colocaram à disposição para me ajudar, vou precisar de vocês – e virou-se para Hinata – eu pretendo devolver os poemas que peguei. Mas ela nunca aceitaria falar comigo pessoalmente. Então, antes da minha cartada final, que será na sexta-feira, eu quero devolver os poemas. Vou precisar da sua ajuda, Hinata.

- Pode falar – disse a Hyuuga, interessada

- Certo – Sasuke prosseguiu – Gostaria que você colocasse os poemas, um por um, na mochila dela, sempre que tiver oportunidade. São poucos... Acho que peguei quatro ou cinco... Se você precisar colocar dois de uma vez, pode colocar... Faça como quiser, mas devolva todos. Ela não pode saber que é você quem está devolvendo.

- Tudo bem – disse Hinata – isso não será problema. Mas qual o fundamento dessa devolução?

- Em cada um dos poemas devolvidos haverá uma mensagem extra, escrita por mim ou retirada de alguma letra de música – disse Sasuke – Acho que isso ajudará a amolecer o coração dela antes de sexta-feira...

- E o que você pretende fazer na sexta? – perguntou Hinata

- Essa parte é genial... – disse Naruto, e Hinata pareceu ainda mais curiosa

- Bom – disse Sasuke – tenho que admitir que é meio golpe baixo, mas é a única forma! – ele acrescentou rapidamente quando viu a expressão de reprovação no rosto da Hyuuga

- Calma, Hi – tranqüilizou-a Naruto – ouça o que o cara tem a dizer...

- Sem rodeios: vou fingir que bebi de novo – disse Sasuke – Já está tudo armado. Itachi vai ligar para a casa dos Haruno e dizer que estou muito mal, falando coisas sem sentido e chamando por Sakura. Por pena de Itachi ela e Hiroshi vão até minha casa. Aí eu vou chamar por Sakura de novo. Como ela é muito orgulhosa, vai querer ficar sozinha comigo pra me dizer umas verdades. Itachi e Hiroshi saem do quarto e depois que meu irmão trancar a porta eu conto a verdade pra ela... Fim.

- Sim – disse Hinata, a testa enrugada – é golpe baixo... Mas confesso que é engenhoso. Depende de um pouco de sorte também... Mas, por favor, me esclareça uma grande dúvida: você não acha que do jeito que está sua situação com Hiroshi ele vai querer é ver você na pior mesmo? Como sabe que ele também vai cair no plano?

- Isso é porque o Hiroshi vai me AJUDAR com o plano – Sasuke respondeu – Só tenho que fazer as pazes com ele primeiro...

- Quando e como pretende fazer isso? – perguntou Hinata

- Amanhã, depois do ensaio do teatro – Sasuke respondeu prontamente – E vou precisar da sua ajuda e da ajuda de Naruto. Hinata, por favor diga à Naomy para segurar Hiroshi um pouco mais depois do ensaio de amanhã. Pegue as chaves do camarim com Jiraya e finja que vai até lá com Naomy. Naruto vai chamar Hiroshi para ir junto.

- Certo – disse Hinata. Ela parecia mais animada – E depois?

- Depois eu entro no camarim e vocês trancam a mim e a Hiroshi lá dentro – disse Sasuke

- Tem noção de que não é muito seguro ficar em aposentos trancados com os dois Haruno depois de tudo o que você fez? – perguntou Hinata

- Tenho – Sasuke respondeu com um meio sorriso – Mas, fazer o quê... Eu já me livrei de todos os objetos cortantes no meu quarto, caso Sakura tente me matar. E caso ela tente me bater eu posso resistir... Agora com Hiroshi vai ser mais complicado... Mas eu espero que depois de fazermos as pazes ele me ajude com meu plano.

- Incrível, Sasuke – disse Hinata

- Eu te disse que era – comentou Naruto, feliz – conta com a gente, cara...

- Certo... Obrigado... A vocês dois – disse Sasuke

- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido pensar em algo – disse Hinata

- Eu também – Falou Sasuke – sinto falta dos meus amigos... Ah! – então ele lembrou-se de repente – tenho dois poemas aqui comigo! Passei o fim de semana elaborando alguma mensagem decente... Optei por duas letras de música para mandar junto com os dois poemas. Aqui – disse ele entregando à Hinata. Ela leu em voz alta:

SORRY (Jonas Brothers)

Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
_Corações partidos e últimos adeus_

Restless nights but lullabies  
_Inquietas noites, mas canções de ninar_

Helps make this pain go away  
_Ajudam a fazer essa do rir embora_

I realize I let you down  
_Eu percebi que te deixo pra baixo_

Told you that I'd be around  
_Te disse que estaria junto com você…_

Building up the strength just to say  
_Obtive força apenas para dizer  
_

I'm sorry  
_Me desculpe…_

For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
_Por quebrar todas as promessas que eu não estava em torno de manter_

It's on me  
_É por mim…_

This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
_Essa é a última vez que irei pedir para você ficar_

But you are already on your way.  
_Mas você já está em seu caminho…_

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
_Cheio de tristeza, cheio de dor_

Knowing that I am to blame  
_Sabendo que sou o único culpado_

For leaving your heart out in the rain  
_Por deixar seu coração na chuva_

And I know your gonna walk away  
_E eu sei que você vai embora_

And leave me with the price to pay  
_Deixando-me o preço para pagar_

But before you go I wanted to say

_Mas antes de ire eu queria dizer_

(…)

Can't make it alive on my own  
_Não posso faze-la viva em mim mesmo_

But if you have to go, then please girl  
_Mas se você tem que ir, então, por favor_

Just leave me alone.  
_Apenas me deixe sozinho…_

Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
_Porque eu não quero ver você e eu seguindo caminhos separados_

I'm begging you to stay  
_Estou implorando pra você ficar_

If it isn't too late

_Se não for muito tarde… _

- Nossa... – disse Hinata, depois que terminou de ler – muito bom... Acho que ela vai gostar. Ela adora Jonas Brothers.

- Eu sei – disse Sasuke – Vi o pôster no quarto dela.

- Qual é a outra música? – perguntou Hinata. Então ela leu "Leave out all the rest", Linkin Park, e aparentemente gostou também.

- Pode parecer meio idiota – observou Sasuke – mas foi essa música que me inspirou... Não podia deixar de mandá-la.

- Cara – disse Naruto – você mudou mesmo...

- Concordo – disse Hinata, olhando para Sasuke – estou impressionada! Pode deixar que amanhã mesmo coloco os dois poemas de Sakura com essas duas letras na mochila dela!

- Valeu... – disse Sasuke – então... Posso contar com vocês amanhã?

- Claro! – disseram Naruto e Hinata em uníssono. Era muito bom encontrar apoio. Sasuke só esperava que seu plano desse certo... Sabia dos riscos, é verdade.

Mas como dissera, sentia falta de seus amigos. E estava disposto a arriscar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tudo pronto! – sussurrou Naruto depois de passar apressadamente por Sasuke, e ele entrou no camarim. Seus amigos já haviam feito a parte deles. Agora era com o próprio Sasuke. Ele respirou fundo e repassou os acontecimentos que antecederam o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Naomy (depois de Hinata ter explicado uma parte do plano de Sasuke a ela) convencera Hiroshi a ficar mais um pouco depois do ensaio para dar uma olhada nos camarins. Hinata pegara as chaves com Jiraya, como Sasuke a orientara, e junto com Naruto ficou para fazer companhia a Hiroshi e Naomy. As meninas seguiram para seu camarim e Naruto e Hiroshi foram para o deles. Sasuke estava escondido e acompanhou tudo.

Então ele ouviu Naruto dizer que estava meio quente e ia tomar uma água. Foi a deixa para Sasuke. O Uzumaki acabara de passar por ele e aguardava para poder trancar a porta. Sasuke foi andando lentamente, seus passos não faziam ruído algum. Então ele ouviu a porta atrás de si se fechando seguida por um barulho de tranca. Estava na hora...

Sasuke entrou na parte do camarim onde Hiroshi estava. O Haruno olhava os armários, e sem se dar conta de quem acabara de entrar ali, disse:

- Cara, esses armários têm bastante espaço... Não sei por que a Naomy estava tão preocupada em ver...

- Talvez tenha sido apenas uma desculpa para uma causa maior – Sasuke disse. Com um sobressalto, Hiroshi virou-se. Tremendo (de raiva, Sasuke supôs), o Haruno encarou o Uchiha. Havia ódio nos olhos de Hiroshi, mas Sasuke jurou que era uma expressão mais amena em relação à de três semanas atrás.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Hiroshi entre dentes. Seus punhos estavam fechados. Sasuke calculou quanto tempo gastaria para alcançar a porta e implorar para Naruto abri-la antes que Hiroshi o matasse.

- Recuperar meu amigo de volta – disse Sasuke, escolhendo as palavras. Ele sabia que o ponto fraco de Hiroshi era o lado sentimental, então teria que ser um tanto meloso para reconquistar seu amigo.

- O que você quis dizer com "desculpa para uma causa maior"? – perguntou o Haruno, confuso

- Tive que preparar um... Esquema... Para que pudesse ficar sozinho com você – Sasuke respondeu. Era incrível como suas palavras seguras entravam em contraste com o nervosismo (e até o medo) que sentia por dentro – e Naruto, Hinata e Naomy me ajudaram.

- Ótimo – disse Hiroshi sorrindo de um jeito nervoso – eles só adiantaram meu trabalho para arrebentar a sua cara...

- Vá em frente – Sasuke falou. Era agora. Ou Hiroshi realmente arrebentaria a cara dele ou cederia à chantagem emocional muda, mas completamente perceptível nos olhos negros do Uchiha

- C-Como? – perguntou Hiroshi. Sasuke teve a ligeira impressão de que os punhos do Haruno se afrouxaram um pouco

- Você me ouviu – disse Sasuke, suspirando fundo – Vá em frente. Arrebente minha cara. Não vamos mais adiar isso. Naquele dia você só quebrou meu nariz, mas ele já está bom. Pode quebrá-lo de novo hoje... E meus braços e pernas, meu pescoço...

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou Hiroshi. Havia um tom de surpresa em sua voz. Estava dando certo...

- Por que você acabou de dizer que quer quebrar a minha cara – disse Sasuke começando a ficar mais tranqüilo – Lembra?

- Ah é... – disse Hiroshi, coçando a cabeça – É, talvez eu queira.

- Pois vá em frente – disse Sasuke, mas Hiroshi não se mexeu do lugar. Alguns segundos depois ele recuou e sentou-se em um banquinho perto dos armários que analisava antes da chegada de Sasuke.

- Eu – disse Hiroshi, enfim – Eu... Não posso.

- Por quê? – desafiou Sasuke. Hiroshi encarou-o, surpreso

- Porque você é meu melhor amigo, pô! – disse ele

- Mas três semanas atrás você arrebentou meu nariz. Por que hoje está tão difícil?

- Porque eu estava com raiva – disse Hiroshi – Não que não esteja agora! Mas daquela vez eu queria agir. Queria fazer alguma coisa para tirar você de perto da minha irmã... Mas depois de todo esse tempo sem contato com você... Eu não sei. Não consigo te bater... Mas – e ele olhou mais confuso ainda para Sasuke – você QUER apanhar?

- Se for necessário... – Sasuke respondeu – acho que nunca perdi dois amigos em um único dia. E acho que um amigo, nem mesmo um inimigo, nunca quebrou meu nariz. Mas eu mereci; e mereço mais. Se você quiser me descer o braço, vá em frente.

- Pára de dizer isso! – disse Hiroshi, pondo-se de pé – Sakura não ia querer que eu te quebrasse! Nem eu quero fazer isso!

- Não? – perguntou Sasuke

- Não! – Hiroshi respondeu – Por que diabos armou esse "esquema" todo? Para me convencer a te matar de pancadas?

- Não. Já disse que foi para recuperar meu amigo.

- Não está funcionando muito! – disse Hiroshi, zangado

- É porque eu precisava averiguar se você queria me quebrar em dois ou rachar meu nariz de novo – Sasuke respondeu com um meio sorriso

- Já disse que não faria isso! Somos amigos! Eu só arrebentei seu nariz naquele dia porque você magoou a minha irmã e deu um beijo nela sem seguida... Por que fez isso?

- Me desculpe Hiroshi... – disse Sasuke olhando pra baixo - Eu ainda não sei. Mas tenha certeza de uma coisa: não foi para me aproveitar dela. Sakura passou a ser alguém tão especial pra mim que fiquei com medo de perdê-la por causa das burrices que cometi... Eu jurei que a protegeria como uma irmã, que não deixaria ninguém magoá-la, mas no fim das contas...

- Você mesmo acabou magoando a Sakura... – Hiroshi completou por Sasuke

- É – disse o Uchiha – E depois que perdi sua amizade também, vivi como um morto-vivo esse tempo todo, mentindo para meus pais e para mim mesmo. Acho que nunca me vi tão sozinho. Eu... – pausa dramática – senti sua falta, cara... E sinto muita falta da Sakura também... Por isso eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Naruto e Hinata... – mas Sasuke não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Hiroshi avançara para ele. Mas não era para brigar, e sim para abraçar. Um abraço de urso que fez todos os ossos do corpo de Sasuke estalarem, mas ele nada fez para impedir o amigo: Hiroshi finalmente o perdoara.

- Seu idiota! – disse Hiroshi apertando Sasuke e estalando mais ossos, se é que era possível – Eu também senti sua falta! Mas vamos pular essa parte de palavras de arrependimento porque não sou muito bom com isso! Acho que vou pedir para a Sakura me ensinar também... Você aprendeu bem... Me convenceu direitinho... – e depois de abrir um largo sorriso, Hiroshi finalmente soltou Sasuke. Tentando disfarçar o grande suspiro que deu para encher seus pulmões de ar com um suspiro de alívio, Sasuke disse, novamente sério, olhando nos olhos diferentemente verdes de Hiroshi:

- Então, amigos de novo? – e estendeu a mão. Hiroshi olhou-a por alguns instantes, e então, olhando para Sasuke, segurou a mão do Uchiha em um aperto forte.

- Amigos de novo – disse ele, sorrindo – Só uma pergunta... Tá todo mundo lá fora esperando a gente sair?

- Sim – disse Sasuke, sem entender a pergunta do recém reconquistado amigo

- Ah caaaara... Isso vai ser tão constrangedor! – e Haruno e Uchiha saíram do camarim às gargalhadas.

Sasuke não contou a parte final de seu plano – a que envolvia Sakura – à Hiroshi imediatamente. Depois de receber olhares orgulhos de Hinata, Naomy e Naruto pelo sucesso da primeira parte do plano, Sasuke chamou seus amigos para uma volta no Central Park, como há muito tempo eles não faziam juntos. Primeiro eles precisavam matar as saudades que sentiam um do outro. Depois vinha Sakura... Não que fosse menos importante, mas era verdade que Sasuke sentira uma tremenda falta das besteiras que Hiroshi falava, e precisava de uma dose de bobagens para se sentir melhor e mais encorajado para concluir seu plano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke revelou seu plano somente no dia seguinte. Era como se ele e Hiroshi jamais tivessem brigado, a não ser pelo fato de que a amizade deles sempre ficava mais forte depois de uma briga, como estava acontecendo agora. Quando Hiroshi ouviu sua idéia, teve a mesma reação de Naruto e Hinata: achara o plano genial e concordou em ajudar. Mas ele ficou visivelmente mais receoso por ter que enganar Sakura. Porém garantiu à Sasuke que se sentiria muito melhor se pudesse contar o plano à Naomy, afinal, ela fora a única confidente do Haruno no tempo em que esteve brigado com Sasuke. Não que Hiroshi considerasse Sasuke um psicólogo. Mas sua namorada fora a melhor companhia para diminuir um pouco a falta que Hiroshi sentia de Sasuke... Além disso, Naomy poderia ajudar com o plano.

Os dias que se seguiram foram determinantes para o sucesso do plano na sexta-feira. Hinata colocara as mensagens na mochila de Sakura sempre que a garota estava distraída (não que isso fosse muito raro, pois segundo Hiroshi, Sakura sofrera muito também, e estava extremamente aérea, falando pouquíssimo). Segundo a Hyuuga, Sakura ainda não comentara nada, porém, nem com ela nem com Naomy sobre a devolução dos poemas junto com as mensagens de Sasuke. Mas Naomy jurou ao Uchiha que percebeu que Sakura falou mais do que dois monossílabos no dia em que recebeu a letra de "Sorry".

Sasuke repassara o plano mentalmente mil vezes, e o repetia em voz alta sempre que se encontrava sozinho ou na companhia de Itachi. Seu irmão disse que ele estava se assemelhando a um boneco daqueles que contém frases gravadas e que estava ficando extremamente chato. Mas isso não importava... O sucesso do plano é que era importante. Sasuke também fazia questão de repeti-lo com Hiroshi e Naruto, mesmo que o loiro não fosse participar da "ação". Seus amigos também reclamaram de sua chatice...

A semana pareceu arrastar-se lentamente desde a terça-feira em que Hiroshi e Sasuke fizeram as pazes, o que era uma tortura para o Uchiha. Não cabia em si de ansiedade. Naruto fez uma cômica comparação de Sasuke com Kia: assim como Sasuke estava ansioso para fazer as pazes com Sakura, Kia chegava a quicar na cadeira toda vez que Tsunade entrava na sala, acreditando que a qualquer momento ela poderia anunciar o resultado das eleições do grêmio. Até que finalmente a sexta-feira chegou...

Depois de repassar o plano pela milésima primeira vez, Sasuke procurou se distrair o máximo que pôde no Central Park com Naruto e Hiroshi. À noite ele teria sua única e última chance de ter Sakura de volta, e não podia deixar seu nervosismo dos últimos dias estragar tudo. Faltavam apenas algumas horas. Pouquíssimas horas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Certo – disse Itachi – Papai e mamãe acabaram de sair. Vou ligar para os Haruno agora – Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. Estava sentado em sua cama, sem camisa, os cabelos desgrenhados. No criado mudo havia uma pequena tigela com água, onde flutuava uma esponja. Sasuke a passaria por sua testa e seu peito para representar suor, deixando tudo mais realista. E pingaria colírio para deixar a parte branca de seus olhos avermelhada. A cena para o teatro estava pronta.

Ele olhou para seu despertador enquanto ouvia Itachi discar o número da casa dos Haruno. A luz verde dos números dava um ar fantasmagórico a seu quarto. Eram oito da noite. A pouca luminosidade atrapalhou Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho soltou um palavrão audível e acendeu a luz do abajur. Conseguiu discar o número sem erros desta vez e aguardou. Olhou para seu irmão. Parecia tão nervoso quanto o próprio Sasuke...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá, mas suas costas e pernas doíam. Na verdade a Haruno andara se perguntando o que NÃO andara doendo ultimamente. Talvez fosse seu sedentarismo o culpado de tudo isso. Ou sua infelicidade. Mas ela sabia que não poderia ter sido feliz por muito tempo ao lado de S... _Dele_.

Procurou por uma posição melhor no sofá, mas não adiantou. A dor permanecia. Para se distrair, Sakura tentou prestar atenção na televisão, sem sucesso. Os poemas que recebera de volta anexos às mensagens não queriam sair de sua mente. Ela estava quase o esquecendo... Por que fazê-la lembrar-se dele? Por que todas aquelas mensagens bonitas? Por que recebera os poemas de volta? COMO recebera os poemas de volta? E por que _ele_ não saía da mente dela? Sakura considerou uma opção, assustada: talvez ela nunca tivesse deixado de pensar _nele_, afinal...

"_Sasuke..."_ – ela experimentou. Era a primeira vez em semanas que pensava no nome dele com todas as letras. Nunca se referira diretamente a ele, a lembrança daquele beijo esfaqueando seu coração. Não era para ela ter retribuído, mas o que mais poderia ter feito? Queria tanto aquele beijo... Apesar da dor, gostou de sentir as borboletas em seu estômago. Mas o que não fazia sentido algum era o motivo para _ele _tê-la beijado...

Olhou para o lado. Estava sozinha em casa com seu irmão. Hiroshi babava com a boca escancarada no sofá. Pelo que se lembrava, Hiroshi perdera o costume de dormir com facilidade desde que brigara com _ele_. Será que haviam feito as pazes? Mas Sakura nem chegou a considerar essa opção: seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo telefone que tocava.

"_Deve ser Naomy_ – pensou – _ou Hinata..."_

Ela estava prestes a se levantar para atender quando de repente, num sobressalto, Hiroshi levantou-se e correu como um cavalo até o telefone.

- Alô? – disse ele apressadamente, como se estivesse _esperando _aquela ligação. Mas então Sakura viu seu irmão enxugar a baba e uma expressão de pânico tomar seu rosto.

- Hiroshi – disse ela, preocupada – Quem é?

- Certo – disse ele, sério, para a pessoa que falava do outro lado da linha e fazendo sinal para Sakura esperar – Estamos indo para aí – e desligou. Sakura achou-o meio pálido.

- Quem era? – ela tornou a perguntar

- Era Itachi – disse Hiroshi olhando para o chão – Sasuke bebeu de novo. E ele não está nada legal. Itachi não sabe o que fazer e tem certeza que se contar aos pais eles vão expulsar Sasuke de casa... Ele já ligou pro Naruto. Precisamos ir pra casa dos Uchiha agora mesmo.

- Aquele idiota... – disse Sakura baixinho, mas ela sabia que Hiroshi havia escutado – Por que ele fez isso de novo?

- Itachi não sabe – disse Hiroshi – Encontrou-o num bar. Acha que ele tentou se matar bebendo até cair... Os pais deles estão no mesmo jantar que nossos pais, Sakura. Itachi não sabe o que fazer...

- Por que ele ligou pra cá? Sabe que não estamos falando com Sasuke! – Sakura arregalou os olhos involuntariamente. Também era a primeira vez que falava o nome de Sasuke depois de muito tempo... Uma sensação muito estranha no coração...

- Ele disse que Sasuke só fala no seu nome... Ele... Está chamando você... – e Hiroshi parou de encarar o chão para olhar para ela – Eu já disse que vamos... Não podemos deixar o Sasuke na pior... Me sinto... Um pouco responsável... Agora só depende de você, Sakura. Que vamos fazer, mana?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi mal havia acabado de fechar seu celular quando Sasuke perguntou:

- E então?

- Está feito – disse Itachi – Agora é só esperar que venham...

Então a realidade invadiu Sasuke subitamente. "Agora é só esperar que venham..." Estivera tão preocupado em encontrar falhas em seu plano... Como não percebera ESSA falha? Essa brecha? Essa cratera enorme em sua idéia? Olhou em pânico para Itachi.

- Que foi? – perguntou Itachi, preocupado – Não está passando mal de verdade, está?

- Itachi – disse Sasuke lentamente, sem responder à pergunta do irmão – Esquecemos de um detalhe muito importante.

- Nem vem – disse Itachi – Repassamos esse plano tantas vezes, o que...

- E se... – disse Sasuke, interrompendo Itachi – E se simplesmente eles não aparecerem?

- Como é?

- E se eles não vierem?! – disse Sasuke, pondo-se de pé. Começou a andar em círculos por seu quarto – Como pude esquecer que essa possibilidade existia?

- Hiroshi com certeza virá! – disse Itachi

- Mas Sakura pode não aparecer! Pode simplesmente mandar Hiroshi vir até aqui sozinho! Pode... – e Sasuke tremeu só de pensar – Pode querer que eu morra... Mas que droga! – então ele sentiu um punho, menos pesado que o de Hiroshi, acertá-lo no peito. Sasuke caiu de costas em sua cama. Encarou seu irmão.

- Idiota – disse Itachi friamente

- Por que me bateu? – perguntou Sasuke, com raiva

- Andar em círculos e descobrir falhas no plano agora não adianta nada – disse Itachi friamente – o que está feito, está feito. Agora fique quieto e pare de rodar feito um imbecil. Ela VAI aparecer – e Sasuke calou-se. Havia convicção na voz de Itachi, e achando melhor concordar com seu irmão, Sasuke pôs-se a esperar pacientemente.

Alguns minutos depois, o que para Sasuke pareceram horas, a campainha da casa dos Uchiha tocou. Sasuke levantou-se num salto, mas Itachi empurrou-o de volta na cama, pegou a esponja mergulhada na tigela de água e atirou-a para Sasuke. Em seguida, foi atender à porta. Enquanto molhava seu peito com a esponja, Sasuke sentiu que seu coração poderia sair por sua boca a qualquer momento.

Apurou os ouvidos. Pôde escutar vozes abafadas no hall. Pegou o colírio ao lado da tigela e pingou duas gotas em cada olho. A ardência foi instantânea. Deitou-se na cama de olhos fechados e aguardou, quase explodindo de ansiedade. Procurou fazer cara de enfermo (?) enquanto ouvia passos apressados subindo as escadas de acesso ao segundo andar. Itachi não estava sozinho...

Então a porta de seu quarto se abriu. Ele pôde ouvir Itachi dizer "entrem" e por uma fenda de visão Sasuke conseguiu ver dois vultos adentrarem seu quarto: um era musculoso e alto; o outro era um tanto menor que o primeiro, muito mais magro e frágil. Eram Hiroshi e Sakura. Seu plano dera certo... Eles estavam ali! Sakura estava ali! Controlando sua imensa vontade de se levantar e abraçá-la, Sasuke começou a murmurar coisas sem sentido. Sentia-se extremamente idiota imitando um bêbado, mas era necessário.

- Quero ficar sozinha com ele – disse Sakura, mais rápido do que Sasuke poderia supor

- Sakura... – disse ele, balbuciando – Você... Sakura...

- Você tá maluca? – perguntou Hiroshi, exatamente como havia combinado com Sasuke

- É melhor fazer o que Sakura está pedindo – sugeriu Itachi, seguindo o plano – Mas estaremos ali fora caso precise. Se você não conseguir reanimá-lo, teremos de levá-lo a um hospital...

- Pode deixar – disse Sakura. Sasuke notou que a voz dela estava trêmula. Estaria chorando? Ele abriu os olhos mais um pouco. Sua visão estava um pouco embaçada por causa do colírio, mas ele conseguiu distinguir o rosto dos presentes. Sakura estava ao lado de sua cama; Hiroshi e Itachi estavam parados à porta. Ela não parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tem certeza, Sakura? – perguntou Hiroshi com preocupação. Sasuke não sabia que ele conseguia fingir tão bem

- Tenho – disse ela virando-se para o irmão – Fica tranqüilo...

- Sabe onde nos achar – disse Itachi dando de ombros e saindo do quarto seguido por Hiroshi. Sasuke viu a porta se fechando e pôde apostar que Itachi estaria se esforçando o máximo possível para trancá-la sem fazer barulho... Agora ele estava sozinho com Sakura. Sasuke ouviu a garota suspirar. O lado direito de sua cama afundou um pouco e ele viu Sakura sentar-se. Ela fez a pergunta que ele estava esperando:

- Ah Sasuke... Por que fez isso de novo? – e essa seria a deixa para Sasuke levantar-se e encarar a situação de frente, mas ele não foi capaz. Sakura levara sua mão até os cabelos dele e agora tentava pentear com seus dedos finos e frios a franja desgrenhada de Sasuke. Ele não resistiu à tentação... Precisava sentir o toque dela... Precisava adiar suas palavras mais um pouco... Só um pouquinho...

- Sakura... – suspirou ele esquecendo-se de disfarçar a voz, mas ela não percebeu e continuou mexendo na franja dele

- Quando Hiroshi me disse... – ela falou, pensativa – meu primeiro pensamento foi deixar você morrer. Mas depois... Me senti tão culpada... Naquele dia, eu podia ter dado uma chance de você explicar o que estava fazendo com a Yamanaka... Você queria explicar. Você estava tão arrependido... E se eu não tivesse sido tão orgulhosa, talvez você não estivesse assim...

Foi demais para Sasuke. Ele estava adorando a mão dela em seu cabelo, mas tinha que parar com isso já. Era incrível: mesmo diante de tudo que ELE fez, ELA estava se culpando! Sakura acreditara piamente que Sasuke estava bêbado e estava se culpando pelo falso estado do garoto... Era hora de acabar com isso...

Sasuke levantou uma de suas mãos e pegou a de Sakura, exatamente a que acariciava os cabelos dele. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e sentou-se. Encarou-a com sua visão um pouco turva e viu os olhos muito verdes dela se arregalarem um pouco. Era a primeira vez que a olhava em dias, longos e tristes dias. O rosto dele estava separado do dela por poucos trinta centímetros. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela eu seu rosto. Sasuke suspirou fundo. Enfim tornara a sentir o perfume de que tanto sentira falta. Ele achou melhor falar alguma coisa:

- Não se culpe – foi o que conseguiu dizer

- C-Como? – disse ela, a voz falhando, a verdade chegando a seus olhos

- Não se culpe – Sasuke repetiu claramente, a prova nítida de que não estava bêbado

- Você não está...? – ela começou a perguntar, assustada

- Não... – ele respondeu, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Sakura soltou a mão dela da dele e saiu da cama de Sasuke. Foi até a porta. Sasuke levantou-se devagar; sabia que Sakura não conseguiria sair de seu quarto. Ela começou a girar a maçaneta desesperadamente e deu alguns soquinhos na porta. Em vão. Virou-se para Sasuke. Ela não chorava, para alívio dele, mas havia novamente a decepção nos olhos dela.

- Abra essa porta – disse ela ameaçadoramente – ou eu chamo a polícia.

- Tente – disse Sasuke – Mas acho que vai ter que ser na base do grito, pois não estou vendo nenhum telefone – e sob efeito das palavras de Sasuke, Sakura varreu o quarto com os olhos. Decepcionada, levou a mão ao bolso da jeans, mas aparentemente não encontrou nenhum celular.

- Droga! – disse ela – Deixei meu celular em casa... Dá pra abrir a porta?!

- Não até você me ouvir...

- Deixe-me ver se entendi – disse ela com a conhecida ironia. Até _disso _Sasuke sentira falta... – Você armou esse teatrinho todo, essa história de se fingir de bêbado, só pra me atrair até aqui? E Hiroshi...

- Ele sabia... – disse Sasuke. Sakura arregalou mais uma vez seus belos olhos verdes. Sasuke sabia que ia ser difícil, mas tinha que se manter firme – Nós fizemos as pazes e ele concordou em me ajudar. Desculpe por isso, mas foi necessário...

- Foi golpe baixo! – disse Sakura, acusadora – Vocês me atraíram como um lobo atrai um cordeiro para a alcatéia inteira! Não acredito que meu próprio irmão...

- Sakura – disse Sasuke, e para surpresa dele ela silenciou – Foi necessário. Ou vai me dizer que você aceitaria ter uma conversa decente comigo caso eu te abordasse na universidade, ou até mesmo na rua ou na sua casa? – ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso fez outra pergunta:

- Meus poemas... E aquelas mensagens... Você... Você pediu a alguma das minhas amigas para colocar na minha bolsa, não foi?

- Foi – disse Sasuke, mas ele não estava surpreso: Sakura era muito inteligente – Mas torno a dizer que foi necessário, Sakura... Me responda, por favor: você aceitaria os poemas e as mensagens de bom grado caso eu tentasse entregá-los pessoalmente?

- Não... – disse ela, baixinho – mas isso não justifica essa cena toda... Se fingir de bêbado?! Que coisa mais ridícula, Uchiha! Realmente não justifica o que...

- Justifica sim, ok? – interrompeu-a Sasuke – Justifica porque eu precisava desesperadamente falar com você! Justifica porque sentia loucamente sua falta... Pronto, falei! Dá pra entender agora?

- Abra a porta... – disse ela encarando o chão

- Que droga! – disse Sasuke – Não! Não vou abrir essa porcaria de porta! Entendeu? Por que você não entende? Não dá pra ver o que eu estou sentindo? Por que está se fazendo de cega?

- Porque VOCÊ se fez a vida toda de cego aos meus sentimentos, Sasuke Uchiha – ela respondeu, mas não gritou. Falou pausadamente e em voz baixa, como se fosse uma confissão para si própria, e não para Sasuke. Mas o que ela estava querendo dizer? Ele, cego aos sentimentos dela?

- Que quer dizer? – perguntou Sasuke também em voz baixa

- Agora não importa – ela respondeu, triste – Abra a porta, por favor...

- Já disse que não vou abrir – disse Sasuke – Você tem que me escutar. Você acabou de dizer que deveria ter me dado uma chance de explicar, então eu lhe peço: me dê essa chance agora...

- Certo, Uchiha – disse ela, virando-se inteiramente para Sasuke e encarando intensamente os olhos negros dele – estou escutando.

- Eu não peguei seus poemas por mal – começou Sasuke – Eu... Estava obcecado pela Ino...

- Já reparou que a palavra "obcecado" é uma constante no seu vocabulário? – Sakura comentou com ironia

- Quer me deixar terminar, por favor? – pediu Sasuke. Sakura apenas continuou encarando-o e ele prosseguiu – Eu não queria ter pego seus poemas, tá? É verdade... Mas quando eu li, achei alguns muito parecidos com minha história, e fiquei tentado a pegá-los... Talvez, se Ino os lesse, ficaria amolecida e voltaria para mim. Fui um completo idiota, e carrego a culpa junto comigo em qualquer lugar...

- Achou... Meus poemas parecidos com sua história? – Sakura perguntou

- É... – disse Sasuke sentindo-se ridículo por ter confessado isso, mas era necessário – Sei que foi mais uma bobeira. Como você poderia perder seu tempo...

- Na verdade... Eu... Eu realmente fiz alguns baseados no que você me disse – Sakura interrompeu-o em voz baixa, para a surpresa de Sasuke. Então ele acertara? Ela realmente escrevera aqueles poemas baseados na história dele?

- É sério? – Sasuke perguntou

- Sim – disse Sakura – Eu precisava "desabafar", então escrevi aqueles poemas... Justamente os que você pegou...

- Isso – disse Sasuke – Sei lá... Eu achei , na hora, que tinha o direito de pegá-los... Afinal era _minha_ história... Fui um idiota.

- Eu entendo – disse Sakura, e Sasuke a encarou, totalmente surpreso. Ela entendia?

- Você entende? – ele perguntou

- Sim – disse ela encarando o chão

- Isso... É bom... – disse Sasuke, e sorriu, nervoso – Continuando: no dia do debate, eu estava te procurando nos jardins e não te encontrei. Então vi Ino chorando enquanto eu dava uma volta. Eu queria ouvir da boca dela o motivo do choro, apesar de saber o motivo... Eu queria vê-la confessar que Inuzuka era o culpado da tristeza dela... Então ela mudou de assunto... Começou a falar de você... Tentou me beijar...

- Eu ouvi tudo – disse Sakura – Não precisa repetir. Eu me lembro do que ouvi e do que você me disse depois, antes de me beijar – a voz dela murchou quando disse o verbo "beijar".

- Sakura... Sobre isso... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Mas você estava falando coisas ruins e estava chorando... E é sempre por _minha_ causa! Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra você parar... Fui um covarde...

- É, você foi... Mas... – e ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke – Eu acredito em você...

- Você o quê? – ela só podia estar brincando...

- Acredito em você – e ela suspirou fundo – Sempre soube que Ino não era flor que se cheirasse, mas parecia que você ia retribuir ao beijo dela! E quando você falou dos poemas eu fiquei muito nervosa! Mal deixo as minhas próprias amigas lerem... E quando descobri que você tinha lido sem meu consentimento, fui invadida por uma raiva enorme... E todos sabem que gosto de estar com a razão. Então eu queria acreditar apenas no que _minha_ cabeça me dizia: que você era o único culpado...

- Mas eu _sou _o único culpado – Sasuke rebateu, confuso

- Não, não é... – ela disse gentilmente, quase sorrindo – Eu aprendi nessas três semanas que todos merecem uma oportunidade de se explicar, e fico envergonhada por você ter feito essa... Esse teatro todo pra falar comigo. Não que eu não tenha gostado... Mas quando você me perguntou se eu aceitaria de bom grado suas mensagens ou até mesmo conversar civilizadamente com você, eu percebi como sou difícil de convencer... E acabei sendo mais arrogante do que você era... Mais orgulhosa... E você abandonou totalmente seu orgulho, se expôs quase ao ridículo SÓ pra falar comigo...

- Sakura... Não estou entendo esse arrependimento todo... Era eu quem devia estar me desculpando...!

- Não Sasuke... – e Sasuke estremeceu à menção no nome dele – Dessa vez eu _também_ estou errada... Todos merecem uma segunda chance... E estou te pedindo a minha...

Pára tudo... Como Sakura poderia estar pedindo desculpas daquele jeito? _Ele_ era o único que errara... Ela não tinha feito nada! _Ele_ Pegara os poemas dela... A beijara depois de magoá-la... Sasuke olhou para Sakura. Os olhos dela estavam suplicantes... Sentiu-se confuso... Mas se Sakura precisava que _ele_ lhe desse uma segunda chance, assim ele faria.

E antes que pudesse se conter, abraçou-a. E comprimiu-a contra seu peito nu e umedecido pela água da esponja. Sentira saudades imensas daquela pele macia, daqueles cabelos sedosos, daquele perfume... Sakura enlaçou-o e apertou o abraço.

- Você é mesmo especial – disse ele de olhos fechados ao ouvido dela – Pede desculpas mesmo não tendo feito nada...

- Obrigada por essa segunda chance... – sussurrou ela

- De nada... – disse Sasuke – Mas e eu? Vou ter a _minha_ segunda chance? – Sakura afrouxou um pouco o abraço para olhar para Sasuke. Ela estava séria, mas logo sorriu.

- Vai sim... Seu manipulador maluco... – disse ela e Sasuke também sorriu

- Sakura – disse ele encarando-a – eu prometo... – mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Sakura levou seu dedo indicador até os lábios dele, para silenciá-lo

- Por favor – disse ela, os olhos verdes brilhando – chega de promessas... Digamos que você não é lá muito bom em cumpri-las...

- Tá certo... – respondeu Sasuke, sorrindo

- Estou falando sério – Sakura insistiu

- Ok... – disse Sasuke ficando sério também – Mas você não está totalmente certa...

- Explique-se – pediu Sakura

- Prometi para mim mesmo que traria você e Hiroshi de volta... E aqui estamos...

- Engraçado... – disse Sakura olhando para os lados – Não estou vendo Hiroshi! – e os dois riram do comentário – Mas garanto que se ele estivesse aqui não ia gostar nem um pouco de nos ver _assim_... – e só então Sasuke reparou que ainda estava abraçado com Sakura. Mas não se lembrava de como suas mãos haviam decido até a cintura dera... Os braços de Sakura ainda envolviam seu pescoço... E ele estava SEM CAMISA. Sasuke sentiu que estava corando...

Seu rosto estava novamente a centímetros do dela... Dessa vez seria muito mais fácil e melhor... Beijar Sakura de novo de repente tornou-se tentador demais... O olhar de Sasuke traçou uma trajetória que iam dos olhos da garota até a boca rosada e macia dela... O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que _isso_ agora? Sakura pareceu captar alguma coisa nos olhos de Sasuke, pois tirou suas mãos do pescoço do rapaz para em seguida tirar as dele de sua cintura.

- Sasuke – disse ela gentilmente – por favor...

- Hã? – disse ele, abobalhado – Desculpe, eu...

- Tudo bem... – disse Sakura com um meio sorriso

- Hum... Quer ir ao Central Park? – perguntou Sasuke. Queria muito sair com ela... Andar com ela... Olhar a noite... Aproveitar a brisa dessa noite de verão junto com Sakura depois de tanto tempo longe dela...

- Só se você estiver TOTALMENTE vestido – brincou ela. Sasuke riu – vou lá fora pra você trocar de roupa...

- Ainda está chateada porque me fiz de bêbado? – Sasuke não pôde deixar de perguntar

- Acho que no fim valeu à pena – Sakura respondeu. Sasuke a puxou para si novamente, em outro abraço. Mas este durou menos tempo, antes que ele não pudesse responder por seus atos. Ao se separarem, ela depositou um beijo na bochecha dele, deixando a gostosa sensação de queimação que Sasuke sentira tanta falta... Ele deu um beijo na testa da garota e por fim disse:

- Vou me trocar, então... – e antes que Sakura saísse do quarto, acrescentou – Sakura! – ela olhou – É bom ter você de volta...

- É bom ter você de volta também, Sasuke... – disse ela com um sorriso – Agora vai logo! Tenho que estar de volta em casa às dez... – ela brincou, e saiu.

Uma estranha sensação de satisfação pessoal invadiu Sasuke. Ele conseguira! Tinha Sakura de volta! Depois de dar um soco no ar, em sinal de comemoração, voou até seu guarda-roupa para pegar uma roupa decente. Ela estava de volta... E foi sem lágrimas dessa vez...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke acordou na segunda-feira de manhã sem acreditar no fim de semana incrível que tivera. Só quando contemplou seu corpo levemente bronzeado no espelho é que se lembrou de tudo. Depois de ter obtido uma segunda chance com Sakura, na sexta-feira, e de ter dado um passeio incrível, numa noite incrível, com uma garota mais incrível ainda, foi até uma pequena praia próxima a Nova York (a mesma onde Naruto acampara com Hinata certa vez), no sábado, com Sakura, Naruto, Hiroshi, Hinata e Naomy. Não lembrava quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que se divertira tanto. Eles fizeram um lual particular, animado com as piadas de Naruto, as imitações de Hiroshi e a música de Naomy, que Sasuke descobriu que eram compostas pela própria garota. Além disso, ela tocava violão muito bem.

O sol estava forte, mas não espantou o grupo de jovens disposto a se divertir. Fazia muito tempo que Sasuke também não ia à praia. Foi um programa totalmente diferente aos que estava acostumado, mas serviu para quebrar completamente o gelo das últimas semanas; agora todos eram amigos de novo e tudo estava bem. Gostaram tanto do lugar que voltaram lá no domingo.

Apesar de ele e Sakura não serem um casal propriamente dito como Naruto e Hinata, Naomy e Hiroshi, Sasuke se divertiu muito na companhia dela. É claro que ainda havia receios por parte de ambos: ele a magoara muito, por isso agia com cautela agora. Além disso, Sasuke não conseguia esquecer o pequeno clima de romance que se formara entre ele e Sakura em seu quarto no dia que fizeram as pazes. Agora esse clima parecia cada vez mais presente entre os dois, não passando despercebido pelos olhos de Naomy e Hinata: Sasuke as havia surpreendido algumas vezes dando sorrisinhos misteriosos para ele e Sakura. Pelo menos Hiroshi não havia notado nada... Nem Naruto... Ainda...

A verdade é que Sasuke estava mais confuso do que nunca sobre o que sentia em relação à Sakura. Amizade não era. Ele já tinha concluído que era mais do que isso, e agora se perguntava se seria mais do que um carinho de irmão também... Sasuke considerou a possibilidade de que o beijo que dera em Sakura, no dia em que brigaram, talvez não tenha sido _apenas_ para fazê-la se calar... Afinal, ele sentira vontade de beijá-la de novo quando fizeram as pazes, certo? Ou teria sido apenas um impulso causado pela falta que sentira de Sakura? Nada estava claro... _Tudo_ estava difícil de entender...

Sasuke arrumou-se rapidamente. Queria ter a sensação de chegar ao colégio com a nova força que estava sentindo. Recuperara totalmente a vontade de viver. Sentia-se outro novamente. Tomou café sorridente o tempo todo. Isso não passou despercebido por sua família, mas eles nada perguntaram. O único que sabia o motivo da alegria de Sasuke era Itachi, a quem o Uchiha mais novo agradecia sempre que tinha oportunidade. Depois de se despedir de todos e agradecer Itachi mais uma vez, Sasuke foi para a Universidade.

Chegou mais cedo do que pretendia, mas nada, nada mesmo, poderia alterar seu humor. Até topara com Ino e Kiba na entrada da East Eagle. Ao invés de ignorá-los, Sasuke disse aos dois um "bom dia, casal" educadíssimo, o que deixou tanto a Yamanaka quanto o Inuzuka muito surpresos. Sasuke estava prestes a seguir para sua sala, depois de ter cumprimentado o "casal" quando notou uma estranha aglomeração no pátio.

- Sasuke! – ele ouviu alguém chamar, e quando se virou, viu que era Hiroshi.

- Oi – disse ele, e viu que o amigo estava sendo seguido de perto por Naruto – O que vocês estão fazendo tão cedo na escola?

- Você não sabia? – perguntou Hiroshi

- Do quê? – perguntou Sasuke, curioso

- Tsunade vai falar o resultado das eleições agora! – e ele apontou para o centro do pátio. Sasuke distinguiu um pequeno palanque de madeira entre os alunos aglomerados.

- Como você sabe disso? – Sasuke perguntou, confuso

- Ela falou que ia anunciar hoje na segunda-feira passada, logo depois que terminamos de votar – disse Hiroshi

- Nem eu nem você sabíamos, Sasuke – disse Naruto – fomos correndo contar seu plano à Hinata, lembra?

- É mesmo... – disse Sasuke – Mas por que Sakura não me disse nada?

- Ela também esqueceu – disse Hiroshi – acordou todos lá em casa... Fez o maior estardalhaço... Nem sei se ela penteou os cabelos, pra falar a verdade... Me obrigou a vir pra cá junto com ela e ligou pra Naomy, Hinata e Naruto. Ah! E ela me pediu pra ligar pra você também... Ela precisava se reunir com a chapa dela... Sua mãe disse que você já tinha saído, e aqui está você!

- É – disse Sasuke fazendo esforço para encontrar uma massa de cabelos cor de rosa entre a multidão de alunos, que parecia crescer – E onde está ela?

- Ah olhe... – disse Naruto, apontando – está subindo no palanque agora...

Sasuke viu. Sakura e todo o restante de sua chapa subiam no palanque. E as demais chapas também. Foi difícil espremer todos eles no pequeno espaço do palco de madeira. Tsunade foi ajudada por Jiraya e conseguiu se juntar aos alunos que estavam no palanque.

- Bom dia – disse ela depois que lhe entregaram um microfone – Bom dia, East Eagle! Vocês estão curiosos para saber quem é a chapa vencedora?

Um curto "sim" fez-se ouvir entre os alunos. Ninguém se animava muito com esse anúncios da diretora. Sasuke apostava que os alunos que responderam "sim" queriam mesmo é que essa melação acabasse logo e que eles pudessem voltar para o conforto de suas salas de aula. Ele próprio queria isso, mas em respeito à Sakura, Hinata e Naomy, esperaria pacientemente pelo resultado. E esperava sinceramente que A CHAPA vencesse...

- Que bom! – disse a diretora – Sem mais enrolação... É com muito prazer que digo que depois de uma complicadíssima decisão, a chapa vencedora que vai assumir o grêmio deste ano é...

Sasuke cruzou os dedos dentro do bolso. Supôs que Naruto e Hiroshi fizeram o mesmo. Tentou sorrir para Sakura, de longe, mas ela encarava os próprios pés.

- ... A CHAPAÇÃO! – anunciou Tsunade, enfim. Um grito feito de uma mistura de muitas vozes saiu do palco. A chapa de Sai se abraçava e pulava. Eles berravam como se não esperassem pelo resultado. Sasuke não acreditava... Ele viu Sai pegar o microfone das mãos de Tsunade e gritar, feliz como Sasuke nunca o vira antes:

- Valeu, galera, pela colaboração! E tem mais: festa lá em casa na sexta-feira! – e ele se virou para os concorrentes – Faço questão que todos vocês compareçam – e então Sai olhou pra Kiba com desprezo – principalmente você, Inuzuka... É isso aê!!! – e devolvendo o microfone para Tsunade, chamou seus colegas de chapa e todos se jogaram em cima da multidão, ignorando totalmente a repreensão da diretora.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e Hiroshi. Seus amigos pareciam tão abismados quanto ele. Sakura fora tão bem no debate... Tão genial... Como a chapa de Sai poderia ter vencido? Era exatamente por isso que Sasuke não gostava de política: era algo repleto de injustiças. Mas agora ele só pensava em Sakura. Sabia de todo o trabalho que ela tivera... Todo o esforço... Deveria estar arrasada... Precisava encontrá-la.

- Vejo vocês depois – disse ele rapidamente para seus amigos, e adentrou a multidão que rodeava o palanque. Os professores agora tentavam controlar a algazarra da chapa vencedora, mas isso não importava. Sasuke empurraria quantas pessoas fossem necessárias para chegar até Sakura.

Ele a encontrou quando ela descia do palanque, sozinha. Olhou em volta procurando Naomy e Hinata, mas não as encontrou. Aparentemente Sakura não o vira. Ela começara a andar pra longe de toda aquela bagunça. Ele teve que gritar o mais alto que pôde, tentando fazer sua voz se sobressair aos berros da diretora no microfone:

- Sakura! – ela não ouvira ainda. Sasuke tentou de novo – Sakura! Espera! – Dessa vez pareceu ter resultado, porque ela parou de andar e procurou quem gritara seu nome. Infelizmente, Sasuke viu que os olhos verdes dela estavam manchados de lágrimas, e o rosto branco e macio já riscado por algumas delas.

Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde até ela. A distância que os separava era curta, mas Sasuke teve que empurrar mais pessoas para chegar até Sakura. Quando a alcançou, eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Talvez ela estivesse chateada demais para um abraço... Mas essa teoria logo foi derrubada quando Sakura se jogou nos braços dele e o apertou forte. Sasuke achou sensato tirá-la dali imediatamente.

Chegaram a um corredor deserto, ele e Sakura ainda abraçados. Encontrou a sala de aula dela vazia, como esperava. Ainda era possível ouvir a muvuca no pátio. Ele consultou rapidamente o mapeamento à beira da porta e levou Sakura até o lugar dela. Retirou a bolsa das mãos dela e pendurou no encosto da certeira, ainda abraçando-a. Sakura soluçava baixinho, e Sasuke afagou os cabelos da garota, para reconfortá-la.

- Todo aquele trabalho... – ela disse, entre soluços, sua voz abafada pelos braços de Sasuke – Todos aqueles livros e aquelas noites mal dormidas...

- Eu sei... – era apenas o que Sasuke conseguia dizer enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela – Eu sei...

- É muito injusto... – Sakura continuou – fomos tão bem no debate... E Sai nem parecia trabalhar muito... Como ele pôde ter vencido?!

- Política é muito injusta, Sakura... – observou Sasuke, sem se conter – Você e sua chapa fizeram sua parte... Foram geniais...

Sakura levantou a cabeça. A mão de Sasuke deslizou, sem querer, dos cabelos para o rosto dela. Ela corou de leve ao toque dele, mas seu olhar transbordava gratidão, e Sasuke sentiu uma afeição enorme por aquela garota. Ele não retirou sua mão do rosto dela. Examinou cada traço daquela figura frágil e linda. Sakura esboçou um meio sorriso, que saiu um pouco torto por causa do choro.

- Ah, Sasuke – disse ela – Obrigada... Não sei o que faria sem você aqui... – E enterrou novamente a cabeça nos braços dele. Sasuke voltou a acariciar os cabelos dela.

E então finalmente enxergou a verdade. Finalmente entendia... Quando perguntara à Sakura, três dias atrás, por que ela estava se fazendo de cega em relação aos sentimentos dele, ele não entendera a resposta da garota. "Porque VOCÊ se fez a vida toda de cego aos meus sentimentos, Sasuke Uchiha", fora o que ela disse.

E Sasuke sentiu-se mais estúpido do que nunca. A pose de durona, o fato de chamá-lo apenas pelo sobrenome, a ironia constante, o medo de se aproximar... Agora TUDO fazia sentido. Sakura era apaixonada por ele. E a cegueira para qualquer outra garota que não fosse Ino o fizera incapaz de perceber isso. Há quanto tempo, meu Deus, Sakura o amava? E ele tivera coragem de pedir ajuda a ela para conquistar outra... Pegara os poemas dela... Mesmo tendo sido perdoado por seus erros, isso agora voltava a pesar em sua mente, em seu coração... No final das contas, ELE era o idiota do poema em que Sakura descrevera coisas que odeia em certa pessoa. Essa certa pessoa era ELE...

Sakura o amava... A surpresa instantânea dessa descoberta fez Sasuke refletir. Ele olhou para Sakura soluçando sob seu peito. Apertou-a forte contra si e beijou seus cabelos macios. O perfume de cerejeira de Sakura agora envolvia os dois. E outra verdade invadiu Sasuke, mas era uma verdade da qual ele estava a cada dia mais convicto. Não era _mesmo_ amizade o que sentia pela Haruno. Tampouco carinho de irmão...

- Nem eu, Sakura – disse ele, apreciando assustado e ao mesmo tempo feliz suas duas descobertas – Eu também não sei o que faria sem você aqui...

Era amor.

**NHAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!**

**Genteeeeeeeeeeeeee! Não foi o cap mais lindo que vocês já leram? Vocês gostaram não é? Ai meu Deus, foi o que eu COM CERTEZA mais gostei de escrever... Eu disse que ia ficar melhor do cap passado para frente! Mt fofo o Sasuke e a Sakura juntos!!! Finalmente ele sacou, né?**

**Esse cap saiu rapidinho neh? Eu queria ter postado na quinta feira... Mas infelizmente meu PC foi formatar e só voltou ontem a noite... Então hoje corri escrever esse cap super especial a todas vocês q lêem e apreciam essa fic!**

**Não percam o próximo cap! Se chama "Verdades" e promete emoções fortíssimas que vão acontecer na festa na casa do Sai! Ah! Vocês pediram e eu obedeço! Vou fazer "Mistério no colégio interno" na versão do Sasuke! O primeiro cap sai semana q vem! AGUARDEM!**

**Mt obrigada pelas reviews do cap anterior! E caprichem nas reviews desse cap, hein! Eu postei rapidinho e ele tah bem grandinho... HEHEHE! Vou aproveitando e desejando logo BOAS FESTAS a todas vocês! Que seu Natal seja lindo e vocês tenham um Ano Novo MARAVILHOSO! **

**Obrigada pela parceria com suas reviews em todas as minhas histórias!**

**AMO VOCÊS!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	14. Verdades

**Ei gente! **

**Recado importante logo no início!!! Já postei o primeiro cap de "Mistério no Colégio Interno – Sasuke version"! Caso vocês não encontrem no FF ou não tenham o link da minha página, vão no Google, digitem "Debby Uchiha" na busca e pesquisem. Nos resultados aparecerá a minha página do FanFiction, com as minhas fics!**

**Façam bom proveito do penúltimo cap de Volta por Cima!**

**Capítulo 13: Verdades**

A semana passou lentamente, mas dessa vez não foi um ponto negativo para Sasuke. Ele pôde apreciar em cada dia que antecedeu a sexta-feira (quando aconteceria a festa de comemoração na casa de Sai) as verdades que descobrira na segunda-feira. Sentia-se idiota, é verdade, quando pensava em como fora cego por tanto tempo a ponto de não perceber como Sakura gostava dele. Cada comportamento estranho dela em relação a ele agora tinha uma explicação. Uma explicação simples, mas de grande peso.

E ainda havia o fato de Sasuke ter descoberto seus próprios sentimentos em relação à garota. Como pudera imaginar que o fato de gostar do perfume dela, gostar de tê-la por perto fosse apenas amizade ou "carinho de irmão"? Obviamente era mais do que isso... Mas Sasuke se recusava a acreditar, recusava-se a apaixonar-se por outra garota se não Ino. Porém agora ele entendia, sabia que era inevitável _não gostar _de Sakura. Naruto tinha razão: a melhor forma de esquecer a Yamanaka era dando a volta por cima; conhecer um novo amor...

Mas Sasuke ainda não sabia se devia contar à Sakura o que descobrira. Não sabia qual seria a reação da garota, apesar de ser correspondido em seus sentimentos. A verdade era que não queria magoar Sakura, fazendo-a acreditar que ela era uma "segunda opção", o que não era verdade. Sasuke aprendera a gostar de Sakura aos poucos; ela ganhou, também aos poucos, espaços no coração dele, de modo que o amor por Ino foi sendo não substituído, mas esquecido. As verdades dos sentimentos de ambos agora tornavam Sasuke cada vez mais viciado na companhia de Sakura, e ele não queria que isso acabasse de forma alguma.

Sasuke e Sakura tentaram recuperar o tempo perdido nesses poucos dias que passaram. Ficaram juntos todos os recreios, Sasuke ignorando completamente os olhares de desaprovação das garotas da Universidade. Estavam todos tão felizes que nem ao menos Hiroshi chegou a questionar por que Sakura tinha que lanchar com Sasuke todo santo recreio. Eles conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, desde a mudança no comportamento de Itachi e até uma possível fraude nas eleições do grêmio, o que Sakura disse ser impossível (Sasuke sabia que era, mas só puxara o assunto para divertir Sakura). A verdade é que ela estava superando a derrota de sua chapa, e Sasuke percebia, quando flagrava Sakura olhando-o perdidamente, que ele poderia ter uma parcela de responsabilidade na tranqüilidade de Sakura.

Mesmo com medo de magoar Sakura novamente, Sasuke sentia-se terrivelmente tentado a contar para ela sobre seus sentimentos, pois assim poderia finalmente andar de mãos dadas com ela livremente, abraçá-la quando quisesse, beijá-la... Ou não. Mas ele tinha que sufocar essas vontades diariamente, pois ele e Sakura não passavam de amigos, teoricamente. Mas Sasuke estava sufocando demais. Era quase uma tortura para ele não poder tocar Sakura quando quisesse. Era ruim manter guardado um sentimento como o amor. Ele precisava contar para alguém... Talvez...

Itachi.

A resposta veio até Sasuke na quinta-feira de tarde. Ele estivera pensando... Seu irmão o ajudara tanto... Mentira, arquitetara um plano junto com ele, o acalmara quando necessário. Ele tinha todo o direito de saber, não? Sim, ele tinha. Então na véspera da festa na casa de Sai, Sasuke chamou Itachi para uma conversa em seu quarto. Sasuke estivera escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente, mas no momento em que Itachi bateu a porta do quarto do Uchiha mais novo atrás de si, as palavras escolhidas pareceram frias demais. Sasuke tinha que ser sincero.

- Então – começou Itachi sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha de Sasuke – que foi?

- Precisava falar com você – Sasuke respondeu

- Pode falar – disse Itachi sem aparentar muito interesse

- É sobre a Sakura – disse Sasuke num suspiro, e ele percebeu que Itachi se endireitou na cadeira, agora parecendo atento

- Ah... – disse ele – E então? Como vocês estão?

- Bem – Sasuke disse – Você sabe que o plano deu certo e... Voltamos a ser amigos – ele sentiu uma pontada no peito ao pronunciar a palavra "amigos"

- Sim, eu sei. Você não pára de me agradecer... – Itachi falou pausadamente – Soube que a chapa dela perdeu a eleição para o grêmio. Como Sakura está?

- Ela ficou bem triste – Sasuke respondeu também pausadamente – Mas agora está melhor...

- Hum... – disse Itachi – Vocês vão voltar a ensaiar?

- Vamos. Vou até a casa dela amanhã. Voltamos ao antigo horário de ensaio.

- Certo – então Itachi olhou intensamente para Sasuke – Você está feliz?

- Eu... – Sasuke começou a responder. Não esperava por esse tipo de pergunta –... Uhum... – disse ele por fim

- Então... – Itachi continuou – pode falar o que você tinha pra falar.

- Ok – disse Sasuke sentindo-se idiota. Nunca conversara sobre qualquer tipo de sentimento com Itachi, mas sabia que era necessário. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e falou, antes que as palavras entalassem em sua garganta – Estou apaixonado pela Sakura.

Um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto de Itachi. Sasuke não tinha lembranças de já ter visto seu irmão sorrir assim. Mas ele próprio acabou sorrindo: admitir em voz alta que gostava de Sakura provocava uma sensação muito boa que misturava alívio com felicidade.

- Percebeu, foi? – Itachi perguntou sem conter uma risada – Usou o cérebro. Finalmente.

- Que quer dizer com finalmente? – Sasuke perguntou parando de sorrir

- Quer dizer finalmente mesmo, ora – disse Itachi como se o que acabara de dizer fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Achei que você nunca ia perceber.

- Quer dizer que você já sabia? – Sasuke perguntou, confuso

- Nossa, e eu achando que você tinha usado o cérebro! – brincou Itachi – Sim, eu já sabia. Qual é, Sasuke? Somos irmãos, lembra?

- Mas está tão na cara assim? – Sasuke perguntou de novo, agora ligeiramente assustado. Se Itachi conseguira perceber antes do próprio Sasuke descobrir, teria Sakura percebido também?

- Não – disse Itachi rindo da cara de Sasuke – Você disfarça bem. Mas é muito notável a diferença no seu comportamento de semanas atrás e o de agora. Você ficou... Dependente daquela garota... Para mim isso é mais do que amizade. Mas por que decidiu me contar isso? Não esperava nem de longe uma confissão dessas da sua parte.

- Eu precisava dizer isso em voz alta sem parecer idiota – disse Sasuke – e também achei que você merecia saber, já que estamos agindo feito irmãos.

- Certo... – disse Itachi, sorrindo – Então, que você vai fazer agora?

- Como assim? – perguntou Sasuke novamente confuso

- Não seja idiota – disse Itachi com falsa irritação. Ele ainda sorria – Você certamente vai contar para ela, não vai?

- Eu... Ainda não sei – Sasuke respondeu sem encarar o irmão

- Por quê? – perguntou Itachi agora realmente irritado – O que te impede? Vocês se gostam! Dá pra explicar por que você não quer falar pra ela?

- Não é questão de não querer falar, ok? – disse Sasuke agora irritado também – Eu _quero muito _falar, mas tenho medo de magoá-la...

- Como?

- Eu não quero que ela se considere uma segunda opção, porque ela não é – disse Sasuke, refletindo – Mas Sakura é muito teimosa, e depois de tudo que eu fiz e desfiz, acho que vai ser um tanto difícil ela acreditar em mim... – concluiu, e pelo visto seus argumentos pareceram convencer Itachi, porque seu irmão ficou alguns instantes em silêncio antes de dizer:

- Você tem razão – e Sasuke sentiu uma estranha satisfação ao ouvir seu irmão admitir isso – mas você não tem como prever a reação dela. Sakura pode reagir muito bem às suas palavras...

- Ou não – insistiu Sasuke

- Não vou teimar com você – disse Itachi levantando-se e indo até a porta do quarto de Sasuke – Mas você não tem como saber a reação dela se não arriscar. Pense nisso.

Itachi já havia girado a maçaneta da porta e estava prestes a sair quando pareceu lembrar-se de algo:

- Ah sim... – disse ele – Você vai naquela festa na casa do seu colega amanhã?

- Como você soube da festa? – Sasuke perguntou, surpreso

- Ouvi você conversando com Hiroshi, e pelo visto você não parece muito afim de ir. Mas acho que devia – observou Itachi

- Por quê?

- Será uma ótima oportunidade para conversar com Sakura – Itachi respondeu com simplicidade

- E se ela não for? – Sasuke perguntou

- Irmãozinho tolo... – disse Itachi sorrindo com desdém – Sempre enxergando o lado mais difícil das situações... Ligue para ela, ora essa! Convença-a a ir! Use o cérebro, Sasuke...

- Certo... – disse Sasuke, pensando – Mas a última festa que fui não foi uma das melhores... Fiquei bêbado e acarretei um mês de castigo.

- Castigo esse que acabou há algum tempo – insistiu Itachi

- Mas será que papai e mamãe vão ter confiança para me deixar ir a outra festa? – Sasuke perguntou. Itachi pareceu considerar essa opção, então disse:

- Falarei com eles. Mas acho que vão deixar. Você sobreviveu bem ao castigo, exceto pelo fato de ter brigado com seu melhor amigo, beijado a irmã dele e acabar com um nariz arrebentado...

- Não precisa me lembrar – disse Sasuke com falsa amargura; apesar de ter sofrido muito com toda essa história, ouvi-la da boca de Itachi parecia tão distante e absurda que nem parecia ter acontecido com ele.

- Certo – disse Itachi, sorrindo – Mas pare de criar mais problemas ao invés de encontrar soluções para os que você já tem. Vá à festa e converse com Sakura. Pense nisso... – e saiu do quarto, deixando Sasuke absorto em pensamentos.

Então tomou uma decisão. Pegou o telefone e discou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura acabara de desligar o telefone. Despencou em sua cama, mal cabendo em si de felicidade. Sabia que tinha um sorriso no rosto; era grande demais para passar despercebido. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Havia uma apreensão naquilo tudo. Uma dupla interpretação. Precisava de suas amigas com urgência. Rolou de lado para pegar o telefone que largara e discou primeiro o número de Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ele o quê? – exclamou Naomy ficando em pé na cama de Sakura. Ela e Hinata chegaram já havia dez minutos, tempo suficiente para Sakura explicar que Sasuke havia acabado de ligar, chamando-a para ir com ele na festa de Sai. Não era o tipo de festa que se vai acompanhado, mas Sakura amou o convite. E aceitou. Porém precisava conversar com suas amigas sobre isso.

- Naomy – disse Sakura, rindo – desce dessa cama! Você vai se matar!

- Só vou descer quando você repetir com todas as letras o que acabou de dizer – disse Naomy com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto

- Sasuke me chamou para ir à festa de amanhã com ele – Sakura disse, suspirando feliz

- AAAAAAAAAAH!!! – gritou Naomy, pulando na cama – Isso é tudo!!!

- Naomy – disse Hinata – você prometeu que ia descer!

- Ah! – disse ela, sorrindo mais ainda – Desculpe – e se sentou comportadamente

- Pronto – disse Hinata – Agora diz, Sakura: o que você respondeu?

- Eu disse que tudo bem – disse Sakura – Que ia com ele...

- Só como amiga? – Naomy perguntou

- Como o quê mais poderia ser, Naomy? – perguntou Sakura com um súbito desânimo

- Você não nos chamou aqui só para dizer que Sasuke a convidou para ir à festa, certo? – disse Hinata – O que está te preocupando?

- Bem... – Sakura começou – É verdade que Sasuke e eu estamos muito mais próximos. Ele é tão carinhoso, e apesar de tudo que ele fez, sei que não foi por mal. Sasuke me fez entender que as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance, e ele se submeteu a várias humilhações para me pedir desculpas... Estou terrivelmente apaixonada por ele... Mais do que antes...

- E ele por você, dã! – disse Naomy – Qual é a dúvida, Sakura?

- Não sei, Naomy, se ele realmente está apaixonado por mim – disse Sakura com amargura

- Mas você teve a prova há poucos minutos! – insistiu Naomy

- Mas ele pode muito bem ter me convidado para, sei lá, diminuir o peso na consciência dele Sakura respondeu – Ou para esquecer a Yamanaka de vez, e eu já disse que não quero ser segunda opção...

- Você viajou legal agora, amiga... – observou Naomy

- Concordo – disse Hinata – Sakura, pense! Depois de todas as vezes que você e Sasuke brigaram e desbrigaram, acha que ele se arriscaria chamando você para ir com ele à festa, sabendo que pode te magoar e perdê-la de novo?

- Eu... Não sei... – Sakura respondeu

- Está sendo idiota – disse Hinata com um quê de impaciência na voz – Não era isso que você queria? Que o Sasuke notasse você, gostasse de você? Pois é o que aconteceu e está acontecendo! Ele viu a verdadeira Sakura e gostou! Se não, ele não teria se humilhado, como você mesma disse, para te pedir desculpas!

- A Hi tem toda razão – disse Naomy em tom de quem encerra a conversa

- Mas... – Sakura insistiu, mas Hinata a interrompeu

- Mas nada – disse ela – Sakura, por favor, dê uma chance ao Sasuke... Ele estava confuso, mas agora aposto que não está mais. Sabe... Quando ele te beijou aquela vez eu fiquei com vontade de matá-lo, mas quando perguntei a ele porque havia feito aquilo, ele disse que não sabia. E então EU soube. Soube imediatamente que ele poderia estar gostando de você a ponto de não querer te ver sofrer mais... Por isso a beijou.

- Tem sentido – disse Naomy – E eu sei que nessa festa alguma coisa importante vai acontecer... Alguma coisa muito boa... E olha que eu tenho uma ótima intuição!

- E então, Sakura? – insistiu Hinata – Você estava tão feliz ao telefone... Eu não esperava encontrar toda essa negatividade quando chegasse aqui... Vai deixar de ser pessimista e dar uma chance ao Sasuke?

- Eu... – disse Sakura, sentindo-se muito melhor. Sabia que conversar com suas amigas daria resultado – Vou. Vou dar uma chance a ele... Obrigada, meninas. Sinto agora que fiz bem em ter aceitado...

- Oooooh... – disse Naomy – que gracinha... Dá aqui um abraço, sua teimosa apaixonada!

E as três se uniram em um abraço, como sempre faziam depois de tomarem uma decisão importante. Uma batida na porta fez com que elas se separassem. As três ainda sorriam quando Sakura disse "Entre". Era Hiroshi.

- Desculpe incomodar a reunião das mulherzinhas – disse ele

- Quer se juntar a nós, querido? – provocou Naomy, e Sakura e Hinata caíram na gargalhada

- Rá, rá... – disse Hiroshi – Não quero mesmo... Mas depois eu e você vamos ter uma reuniãozinha particular nos meus aposentos – concluiu ele olhando intensamente para Naomy

- Se você conseguir enxergar o chão no meio da bagunça do quarto do Hiroshi, faço seu dever de casa por um mês, Naomy! – disse Sakura, arrancando mais gargalhadas

- Tá legal – disse Hiroshi – Chega de me zoar, tá bem? Mamãe tá chamando pra jantar, Sakura. E vocês duas também – disse ele para Naomy e Hinata – Ela disse: "Não aceito um não como resposta" – fez Hiroshi numa ridícula imitação de sua mãe, que fez as garotas rirem mais.

Os quatro desceram para jantar em meio a mais gargalhadas, Sakura sentindo-se extremamente bem consigo mesma. Suas amigas a convenceram de que as coisas estavam finalmente entrando nos eixos para ela, e Sakura esperava que a festa fosse um empurrãozinho a mais para ela ficar com Sasuke definitivamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sexta-feira transcorreu rapidamente, para a surpresa de Sasuke. Ele estava muito ansioso para a festa de Sai, pois iria com Sakura. Ainda não entendia de onde retirara coragem para convidar a garota, mas agora não fazia mais questão de entender. Afinal, Sakura aceitara ir com ele. Um estranho nervosismo passou a rondar o Uchiha, e isso era outra coisa que ele não entendia, mas sabia que tinha relação com o que o aguardava à noite. O convite, no fim das contas, não foi apenas para ter a companhia de Sakura. Sasuke falaria sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Seria a primeira vez...

Itachi fizera questão de contar a seus pais que Sasuke teria um encontro. Quando Sasuke foi tirar satisfações com ele, Itachi disse displicentemente que o argumento do encontro fora apenas para o casal Uchiha deixar Sasuke sair, mas ele tinha certeza que Itachi queria zoar um pouco com sua cara, pois sempre que tinha oportunidade, o Uchiha mais velho mencionava a palavra "encontro" em suas frases, apenas para provocar Sasuke.

Além disso, Itachi plantou mais uma dúvida em sua cabeça: seria mesmo um encontro que estava prestes a ter com Sakura? Na concepção de Sasuke, encontros geralmente aconteciam em restaurantes ou no cinema, e não numa festa de comemoração de chapa de grêmio. E também havia o fato de que ele e Sakura nem namorados eram. _Ainda_, é verdade, mas depois desse argumento, Sasuke teve quase certeza de que _não era _um encontro. Pelo menos não um propriamente dito.

À tarde, antes de seu ensaio com Sakura, Sasuke decidiu contar seus sentimentos em relação à garota para Naruto e Hinata. Não que Itachi não o tivesse ajudado, mas ouvir seu irmão mais velho espalhando aos quatro ventos que Sasuke teria um encontro não estava colaborando muito para deixar o Uchiha mais novo mais tranqüilo, mesmo que Sasuke soubesse que _não era _um encontro. Mas precisava de ajuda e de ter certeza que faria a coisa certa revelando seus sentimentos. Marcara com seus amigos às quatro, em sua casa.

Quando o relógio marcou quatro horas em ponto, a campainha da casa dos Uchiha tocou. Sasuke desceu os degraus de três em três, quase se estatelando no hall de entrada, para impedir que alguém atendesse à porta se não ele mesmo. Então lembrou-se que estava sozinho em casa. Sentindo-se estúpido, abriu a porta e pediu para Naruto e Hinata entrarem. Seus amigos obedeceram, e depois de se instalarem confortavelmente na sala-de-estar dos Uchiha, Naruto falou antes que se instalasse o silêncio:

- Qual é a boa, cara? – perguntou ele alegremente

- Preciso confessar uma coisa – respondeu Sasuke. Naruto fez cara de falsa surpresa

- Você não roubou um banco, roubou? – tornou a perguntar Naruto

- Naruto! – disse Hinata ao namorado

- É Naruto, roubei – disse Sasuke, irônico. Não estava muito afim de brincadeiras, pois estava prestes a confessar algo importante pela segunda vez em menos de um dia.

- Foi mal, cara – disse Naruto um tanto arrependido – É que você parecia tão sério ao telefone que pensei que uma brincadeirinha deixaria você mais... Relaxado...

- Tudo bem – disse Sasuke – Mas o que eu tenho para falar é realmente sério, e preciso da opinião e ajuda de vocês.

- Estamos curiosos – disse Hinata, sem sorrir. Parecia preocupada. Será que ela já tinha alguma idéia do que Sasuke falaria? – Pode falar – incentivou a Hyuuga

- Bom – Sasuke começou, nervoso. Tentou lembrar como fizera menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás, quando contara para Itachi – Eu... Estou apaixonado... – então Sasuke sentiu que estava corando. Naruto teve a mesma reação de Itachi: abriu um grande sorriso.

- Se for pela Hinata, nem vem, cara... Ela já tem dono – disse ele abraçando Hinata mais forte, mas ainda sorrindo

- Deixe de bobagem, Naruto – ralhou Hinata gentilmente. Ela olhou para Sasuke – Acho que já sei de quem se trata, mas seria muito bom ouvir você dizer...

- Estou... – Sasuke suspirou fundo antes de continuar – Apaixonado pela Sakura – Pronto. Dissera. Naruto deixou escapar um assobio.

- Que bom! – disse Hinata sorrindo para ele – Finalmente, hein?

- Eu sei... – disse Sasuke retribuindo o sorriso um tanto envergonhado

- Como assim "finalmente"? – perguntou Naruto aparentando estar realmente confuso. Virou-se para Hinata – Você já sabia que o Sasuke gostava da Sakura?

- Mais ou menos – admitiu Hinata. Sasuke admirou-se

- Cara – disse ele – primeiro Itachi e depois você... Como as pessoas já sabiam dos meus sentimentos antes de mim mesmo?

- Você contou ao Itachi? – perguntou Naruto, surpreso

- Sim – disse Sasuke

- Olha, Sasuke... – Hinata falou – Eu só segui minha intuição. Simplesmente _achei _que deveria haver alguma coisa... Só isso. O jeito como você trata a Sakura, como ficou quando brigaram... Mas fico realmente feliz que você tenha descoberto seus sentimentos! E fico orgulhosa porque teve coragem de admitir!

- Uau... – disse Naruto, seu olhar aéreo – Sakura já sabe disso?

- Não, ainda – Sasuke respondeu – Mas pretendo contar a ela. Hoje à noite, na festa do Sai.

- Como sabe que ela vai? – perguntou Naruto

- Sasuke chamou Sakura para ir com ele – disse Hinata com simplicidade, mas numa questão de milésimos de segundos depois de ter dito isso, cobriu a boca com as mãos, ciente de que havia falado algo que não devia. Naruto e Sasuke olharam surpresos para ela.

- Como sabe? – perguntou o Uchiha

- Bem... – disse Hinata, encabulada – Sakura contou a mim e à Naomy ontem à noite... Sabe, ela ficou muitíssimo feliz com seu convite, Sasuke. Por favor, não diga a ela que te contei isso!

- Fica calma – disse Sasuke, tranqüilizando a Hyuuga – Não vou contar... Mas ela está mesmo feliz?

- Sim – disse Hinata, sorrindo – Foi a melhor coisa que você podia ter feito.

- Bom saber – disse Sasuke suspirando, aliviado – Bom, chamei vocês aqui apenas para lhes e contar e ter certeza de uma coisa: acham que devo mesmo dizer a ela o que sinto?

- Sem sombra de dúvidas! – disse Hinata na mesma hora

- Você seria maluco se não fizesse isso, cara... – Naruto observou

- Bom, muito bom – disse Sasuke sem refrear um sorriso. Sakura gostara de ser convidada! E agora Sasuke estava mais do que certo de que deveria dizer, contar à Sakura todas as verdades que descobrira sobre seus sentimentos.

- Ficamos feliz por você, cara – disse Naruto – Eu te avisei: a melhor forma de esquecer a Ino era dando a volta por cima. Mas você teimou... Teimou demaaaaaiiisss...

- Eu sei – disse Sasuke – e me arrependo um pouco por isso. Mas se não fosse minha teimosia, talvez não tivesse conhecido a Sakura e a garota maravilhosa que ela é...

- Que bom que você pensa assim – disse Hinata, sorrindo e se levantando – Nós já vamos – e Naruto se levantou também. Sasuke acompanhou-os até a porta, o alívio substituindo o nervosismo que sentira na maior parte do dia

- Obrigado, gente – disse Sasuke – Obrigado mesmo. De novo.

- Não há de quê, cara – disse Naruto, feliz – É muito bom te ver assim.

- Realmente – falou Hinata – Só não se esqueça de uma coisa, Sasuke: faça de tudo para não magoar a Sakura. Vá com calma. Garanto que ela ficará muitíssimo feliz quando ouvir, hoje à noite, o que você tem a dizer.

- Pode deixar – Sasuke respondeu, e ficou vendo Naruto e Hinata se afastando. Consultou o relógio. Faltavam apenas vinte minutos para seu ensaio com Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O ensaio da tarde transcorreu tranquilamente, mas acabou uma hora mais cedo por causa da festa. Sakura parecia animadíssima e realmente muito feliz, como Hinata dissera. Ela elogiara Sasuke tantas vezes pelo seu desempenho como Lisandro que chegou a deixar o Uchiha encabulado. Mas ambos estavam sentindo-se muito à vontade um com o outro, talvez como nunca estiveram.

Na hora de se despedir de Sakura, à soleira da porta da casa dos Haruno, Sasuke a abraçou e sentiu por alguns instantes o perfume de cerejeira. Era muito bom... E Sasuke poderia senti-lo quando quisesse se tudo transcorresse bem à noite. Ele esperava que sim. Quando se soltaram do abraço, Sasuke mirou aqueles lindos olhos verdes e se perdeu na imensidão deles. Ficou novamente tentado a beijar Sakura, e isso já estava incomodando-o. Não que não quisesse fazer isso, mas Hinata o aconselhara a ir com calma, e ele sabia que a Hyuuga tinha razão. Ele deveria ter paciência, esperar só mais uma hora até voltar à casa dos Haruno para pegar Sakura e levá-la a festa...

Perdido em pensamentos e no olhar da Haruno, ele não notou a aproximação de Hiroshi. O Haruno mais velho soltou um pigarro alto, chamando a atenção de Sasuke.

- Sakura – disse Hiroshi à irmã, mas olhava para Sasuke com extrema desconfiança – Vá tomar banho.

- Só depois de você – Sakura disse com indiferença

- Eu já tomei – insistiu Hiroshi – Escute aqui – e Sasuke não soube dizer se isso fora direcionado a ele ou a Sakura – Você está com algum problema de coordenação motora, Sakura?

- Não! – ela respondeu, surpresa com a pergunta

- Hum – disse Hiroshi, então ele olhou para as mãos de Sasuke, na cintura de Sakura. Como elas foram parar ali de novo? – Então porque Sasuke está segurando você desse... _Jeito_?

- Algum problema? – perguntou Sakura, desafiadora, antes que Sasuke pudesse responder alguma coisa

- Banho! – disse Hiroshi secamente

- Sim, Hitler! – Sakura berrou ao ouvido do irmão depois de tirar as mãos de Sasuke de sua cintura. Ela já ia entrando em casa quando de repente voltou-se para a porta e disse, depositando um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke – Até daqui a pouco!

- Até... – Sasuke respondeu bobamente enquanto via Sakura desaparecer casa adentro. Só depois de alguns segundos notou que estava sozinho com Hiroshi

- Então – disse o Haruno – Vai pra casa sozinho ou quer que eu te mostre o caminho?

- Me mostre o caminho, por favor – Sasuke respondeu antes que pudesse se conter – Esse beijo da sua irmã me fez perder o rumo de casa.

- Ora seu... – disse Hiroshi, sério. Então, para a surpresa total de Sasuke, Hiroshi desandou a rir.

- Qual é a graça? – quis saber Sasuke

- Nada – disse Hiroshi se engasgando com seu riso – É só que... Boa resposta! Foi muito boa! Mas da próxima vez que me responder assim eu quebro seu nariz de novo! Até mais, cara! – e fechou a porta

- Cara maluco... – disse Sasuke ao rumar para sua própria casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mas alguns minutos depois, batia novamente à porta da casa dos Haruno. Enquanto aguardava que o atendessem, sentiu-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. Daqui a alguns instantes estaria falando algo importante para uma pessoa importante numa festa não tão importante assim, mas que seria cenário de um possível começo de namoro. Ele esperava que os desejos de boa sorte que acabara de receber de seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão tivessem sido fortes o suficiente para fazer tudo dar certo.

Quando ouviu barulho de chave do outro lado da porta, suspirou fundo e cruzou os dedos dentro do bolso da calça jeans que usava. Mas não foi Sakura nem Hiroshi quem atendeu, tampouco o senhor ou a senhora Haruno. Foi Naomy.

- Oi Sasuke! – ela cumprimentou alegremente. Usava um vestido azul claro que combinava muito bem com os olhos dela e as pedrinhas do anel de compromisso que Hiroshi lhe dera.

- Oi.

- Sakura já está descendo – ela disse chegando para o lado para que Sasuke pudesse entrar – Entre! – e Sasuke obedeceu. Viu Hiroshi sentado na sala, assistindo à televisão. Quando viu Sasuke, o Haruno levantou-se do sofá e foi até o amigo para cumprimentá-lo.

- Ei mano! – disse Hiroshi dando-lhe um abraço de urso – Animado para a festa?

- Sim – disse Sasuke - Acho que sim.

- Legal – continuou Hiroshi alegremente. Nem parecia que Sasuke dera a ele uma resposta mal criada alguns minutos atrás – Naruto e Hinata já estão lá, o cara acabou de me ligar. Era para estarmos lá também, mas a lerdeza da minha irmã ainda não está pronta. Sakuraaaaaa!!! – ele concluiu, berrando

- Ai Hiroshi! – disse Naomy com uma careta – Não grita! Sakura tem que estar excepcionalmente bonita esta noite – e ela deu uma olhada displicente para Sasuke. Será que Hinata havia comentado alguma coisa ou a intuição de Naomy também era aguçada?

- Ela tá demorando muito! – disse Hiroshi – Estou morrendo de fome, pô! Sakuraaaaaa!!!

- Caramba! – Sasuke ouviu Sakura responder do andar de cima – Já estou indo!!!

Então Sasuke concentrou sua atenção na escadaria, quando percebeu que Sakura começara a descê-la. Ela estava simplesmente incrível. Seus cabelos estavam mais uma vez caprichosamente cacheados, um lindo arquinho de prata enfeitando-os. Sakura usava acessórios prata para combinar. O vestido da garota era muito simples, mas a deixava incrivelmente mais bonita: era branco com detalhes verde-escuro nas alças e em um dos lados. Quando Sakura terminou de descer as escadas e foi ao seu encontro, Sasuke pensou se deveria levar a mão ao queixo para ter certeza de que não estava babando.

Talvez fosse pela incapacidade de Sasuke desviar seu olhar de Sakura naquele momento que ela olhou timidamente para ele (algo que raramente acontecia) e disse:

- Oi...

- Oi – Sasuke conseguiu dizer num sussurro. Parecia até que tinha esquecido que sabia falar...

- Nossa... – disse Sakura analisando Sasuke – Você está muito bonito! – Sasuke sentiu suas bochechas queimarem devido ao comentário. Agora eram raras as vezes que não corava diante de Sakura. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa decente e que fizesse sentido:

- Obrigado... Am... Você também está muito bonita. Na verdade está incrível... – ele disse. Saíra-se até bem; pelo menos Sakura também corou diante do elogio dele.

- Caham! – fez Hiroshi em volta, surpreendendo Sasuke; o Uchiha esquecera que o Haruno mais velho estava ali

- Acho que Hiroshi quis dizer "vamos" – disse Naomy, sorrindo. Pegou o braço do namorado e saiu arrastando-o porta afora, Sasuke e Sakura na cola deles.

Eles pediram um táxi que não demorou muito para chegar. Foi a melhor solução, já que nenhum deles tinha carro e Itachi não pôde emprestar seu Mercedes porque tinha um encontro com sua namorada. Gastaram vinte minutos até chegarem à casa de Sai, uma luxuosa mansão de quatro andares nos arredores de Nova York. Depois que Hiroshi pagou o taxista, o grupo seguiu para a bela casa, todos aparentemente muito animados; era possível ouvir a música e a algazarra mesmo do lado de fora.

Sai estava recepcionando os convidados. Sorria falsamente, como de costume, mas parecia convencer a quem chegava. Quando voltou sua atenção para os portões para receber mais pessoas, deu de cara com Sasuke, Hiroshi, Sakura e Naomy. Ele sorriu com um pouco de desdém ao ver Sasuke e Sakura mais próximos do que o comum.

- Boa noite – disse Sai educadamente, ainda com seu sorriso desdenhoso – aproveitem a festa.

- Valeu, cara. Bela casa – Hiroshi respondeu

- Obrigado – disse Sai. E eles já iam passando quando ele acrescentou – Que bom que você veio, Sakura. A propósito, está muito bonita. Você também Naomy.

- Obrigada – disseram as duas garotas em uníssono, e continuaram andando. Sasuke ficou intrigado: desde quando Sai chamava Naomy e, principalmente, Sakura pelo primeiro nome? Depois que se afastaram o suficiente do anfitrião, Sasuke estava prestes a esclarecer sua dúvida quando Hiroshi, que parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, disse:

- Safado... Desde quando vocês duas são amiguinhas daquele lá? Vocês perderam para ele! Por que estão confraternizando com o inimigo?

- Não é hora para um ataque de ciúmes, Hiroshi – disse Naomy displicentemente

- Só quero saber desde quando...? – Hiroshi recomeçou a perguntar, mas Sakura o interrompeu:

- Passamos a conversar mais nas reuniões que a diretora organizava entre as chapas concorrentes. Sai não é tão mala assim. E também não é nosso inimigo – ela concluiu secamente

- Satisfeito? – perguntou Naomy erguendo as sobrancelhas

- Que seja – disse Hiroshi com indiferença – Vamos procurar Naruto e Hinata.

Sasuke torceu para que encontrassem seus amigos logo. Não queria que aquele clima de velório permanecesse entre eles, principalmente porque daqui a alguns instantes estaria se declarando para Sakura. Felizmente encontraram o casal que procuravam poucos minutos depois. Eles estavam próximos à pista de dança, cheia e barulhenta. Hiroshi saiu arrastando Naomy até Naruto e Hinata; Sasuke e Sakura foram logo em seguida.

- Oi! – gritou Naruto, cumprimentando-os. A música estava muito alta.

- E aí?! – gritou Hiroshi em resposta. Era evidente que não daria para conversar ali, então Hinata saiu decidida puxando Naruto, os outros logo atrás, para um lugar em que pudessem falar normalmente. Quando encontraram, Naruto cumprimentou-os de novo:

- Oi! Agora sim dá pra falar! Festa legal, né?

- Muito! – concordou Naomy olhando em volta. Sasuke fez o mesmo. A decoração era muito boa e havia garçons e mesas de comida e bebida para todo lado. Assim como na casa de Gaara, havia uma piscina próxima à área de festas, porém a da casa de Sai era infinitamente maior. Havia tanta gente ali que Sasuke pôde jurar que toda Universidade de East Eagle comparecera à festa.

- Vamos procurar alguma coisa para comer? – perguntou Hiroshi alisando sua barriga por baixo da camisa preta que usava

- Claro! – disse Naruto – Já comi uns salgadinhos deliciosos! Tem uma mesa aqui por perto! Você vem Hi?

- Claro – disse Hinata – Vamos também Naomy?

- Sim! – disse ela – Mas preciso encontrar alguma coisa para beber primeiro. Estou morta de sede!

- Tudo bem – disse Hiroshi segurando a mão da namorada. Naruto fez o mesmo com Hinata e Sasuke sentiu-se ligeiramente encabulado – Vocês dois vêm? – perguntou o Haruno olhando para sua irmã e para Sasuke

- Estou sem fome – Sakura disse com indiferença

- Eu também – Sasuke disse rapidamente. Mesmo que não estivesse com fome, era a deixa perfeita para ficar sozinho com Sakura

- Certo – disse Hiroshi aparentemente sem desconfiar de nada – Vemos vocês depois.

- Ou não! – disse Naomy maldosamente olhando para Sasuke e Sakura, e antes que Hiroshi entendesse o comentário, Naruto tomou a frente do grupo e saiu guiando-os até a mesa de salgadinhos.

Agora Sasuke estava sozinho com Sakura. Não poderia entregar os pontos de uma vez. Iria com calma, preparando Sakura para isso. Mas precisava de um lugar mais tranqüilo primeiro.

- Quer ir para um lugar mais calmo? – ele perguntou sensatamente. Sakura parecia não ter escutado.

- Hum? – disse ela virando-se abruptamente para Sasuke – Desculpe. Não ouvi. Estava distraída... Pode repetir? – ela pediu com um sorriso. Sasuke repetiu a pergunta – Acho que é melhor mesmo... – ela respondeu.

Achando o fato de haver muitas pessoas ali uma ótima oportunidade para segurar a mão de Sakura, Sasuke a guiou por entre as pessoas. A Haruno pareceu não se incomodar com o fato de ter a mão do Uchiha na sua, e Sasuke achou isso muito, muito bom. Quanto mais Sakura se sentisse à vontade, mais fácil seria para Sasuke dizer o que sente. Eles chegaram a um canto no jardim e encontraram pequenas mesinhas brancas de mármore com quatro cadeiras cada. Sasuke procurou uma mais afastada da muvuca e se sentou. Sakura ocupou o lugar à sua frente.

Os dois se puseram a analisar o lugar. Sai tinha realmente uma bela casa. O grande espaço da área de festas permitia deixar os convidados bem à vontade. Sasuke percebeu que o lugar escolhido por ele acabou sendo, de uma certa forma, estratégico: os garçons passavam por ali o tempo inteiro, portanto não perderia tempo se oferecendo para pegar bebidas ou comida. Se precisassem, era só chamar.

Aparentemente Sakura acabou de analisar o lugar antes de Sasuke, pois quando o Uchiha voltou sua atenção para ela, a Haruno o encarava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Sasuke acabou sorrindo inconscientemente.

- Linda, não acha? – perguntou Sakura

- Muito... – Sasuke respondeu olhando bobamente para a Haruno

- Estamos falando da mesma coisa? – Sakura perguntou, agora com uma expressão curiosa

- Não estamos falando de você? – Sasuke perguntou, entrando no jogo e fingindo falsa surpresa quando Sakura respondeu:

- Eu estava falando da casa! Mas... Obrigada pelo elogio... – e corou ligeiramente, o que na opinião de Sasuke deixava a garota ainda mais linda

- Ok – disse Sasuke pensando no que falar em seguida – Am... Legal que você quis vir comigo... À festa, entende?

- Também acho muito legal – Sakura respondeu. Pareceu bastante sincera

- Achei... Achei que talvez você não fosse querer vir – Sasuke comentou olhando para baixo

- Ah é? – Sakura perguntou, interessada – Por quê?

- Eu sou muito chato – disse Sasuke com um sorriso sem graça – Acho que às vezes deixo você entediada...

- Ora, por favor – disse Sakura levantando-se e ocupando o lugar ao lado de Sasuke – Você está sendo chato _agora_! Eu adoro sua companhia!

- Eu também adoro sua companhia – Sasuke disse olhando para ela. Não resistiu e acabou tomando as mãos de Sakura nas suas. Ela pareceu momentaneamente surpresa com o carinho, mas depois olhou para Sasuke e sorriu.

- Você mudou muito, Uchiha...

- Ah, não me chame assim! – Sasuke disse com falsa impaciência – Você só me chama pelo sobrenome quando está com raiva de mim!

- Ok, ok... – Sakura respondeu, ainda sorrindo – Deixe-me repetir então: Você mudou muito, Sasuke...

- Bem melhor... – Sasuke comentou, sorrindo também. Então ele não soube dizer o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que ele estava mais próximo de Sakura. Ela olhava fixamente em seus olhos negros e ele mirava incansavelmente os orbes verdes dela. Ela também estaria se aproximando? Sasuke quase podia sentir agora a respiração dela misturando-se com a sua... Agora ele tinha certeza que os dois estavam mais próximos, o beijo quase acontecendo... Sakura fechou os olhos, e quando Sasuke estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, sentiu uma conhecida mão pesada em seu ombro.

A mão de Hiroshi. Será que ele realmente quebraria o nariz de Sasuke de novo? Antes de se virar e enfrentar seu carrasco, Sasuke achou melhor desfazer a cena constrangedora em que ele e Sakura se encontravam: os dois ligeiramente inclinados um para o outro, Sakura corada com os olhos fechados aguardando o beijo que não veio, Sasuke sentindo uma mão pesada em seu ombro. O Uchiha colocou sua mão delicadamente sobre a face da garota e viu que ela estava quente. Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, esperando que Sasuke lhe explicasse porque o beijo não acontecera. Tudo isso aconteceu em segundos, e quando Sakura abriu totalmente os olhos, confirmou as suspeitas de Sasuke quando gritou:

- Mas que droga, Hiroshi! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Preciso falar com o Sasuke – disse Hiroshi, a voz trêmula. Sasuke virou-se para encarar seu amigo, alguma coisa lhe dizendo que ele não quebraria seu nariz desta vez. Hiroshi parecia sem graça por ter interrompido a cena entre seu amigo e sua irmã, mas Sasuke supôs que a surpresa nos olhos verdes do Haruno não era só pelo flagra que acabara de dar...

- Estou ouvindo – disse Sasuke. Hiroshi tirou seu celular do bolso e estendeu-o a Sasuke

- É algum tipo de piada? – Sakura perguntou, ainda com muita raiva

- Cala a boca, Sakura – disse Hiroshi exercendo, pela primeira vez na lembrança de Sasuke, sua autoridade de irmão mais velho. Lançou um olhar severo à Sakura, que se calou, emburrada. Em seguida o Haruno olhou novamente para Sasuke – Vá para a galeria de imagens. Você vai gostar, eu acho – concluiu Hiroshi, e Sasuke obedeceu. Quando abriu a última foto tirada, seu queixo caiu ligeiramente. Sakura se achegou a ele para ver também. Teve a mesma reação de Sasuke. Ele foi passando foto por foto, até que as imagens que o interessavam acabaram. Ele olhou para Hiroshi.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto voltava para a primeira foto. A nitidez era boa o suficiente para reconhecer Kiba e Karin enroscados em uma árvore...

- Agora mesmo, _aqui mesmo_ – disse Hiroshi

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Sakura olhando um tanto preocupada para Sasuke, mas a pergunta fora direcionada a Hiroshi

- Naruto está vigiando Inuzuka. Ele ainda está com a Karin. Eles estão no jardim dos fundos. Nós os encontramos enquanto procurávamos um lugar mais reservado. Pelo visto eles tiveram essa idéia primeiro, mas eu não podia deixar passar e tirei as fotos – Hiroshi respondeu, agora mais calmo

- Eles viram vocês? – Sasuke perguntou

- Não – disse Hiroshi – digamos que eles estavam um pouco ocupados... – e fez uma careta

- Você não disse onde estão Naomy e Hinata... – Sakura comentou

- Ah sim! – disse Hiroshi, lembrando-se – Elas estão procurando a Ino Yamanaka.

- Pra quê? – perguntou Sasuke. Hiroshi pareceu momentaneamente desapontado

- Achei que você quisesse provar a ela que você tinha razão... – disse ele – Ou você já esqueceu o que aconteceu na outra festa?

- Não, não esqueci – Sasuke disse mecanicamente

- É a sua oportunidade perfeita cara – Hiroshi disse – Olha... Aí vem Naomy e Hinata... – Sasuke olhou. As garotas estavam um pouco vermelhas. Pareciam ter corrido um pouco...

- Ela está perto da mesa de bebidas, próxima ao banheiro feminino – disse Naomy quando chegou perto deles – Ei, Sasuke... Acho bom você ir atrás dela... Não demos essa corrida toda à toa.

- E Inuzuka vai ter que voltar para Ino uma hora... – observou Hiroshi – Não vai se agarrar com Karin pra sempre.

Sasuke começou a pensar rápida e desesperadamente. Ir ou não ir? Hiroshi tinha razão: ele queria tanto provar à Ino... Primeiro mostraria as fotos, e se ela não acreditasse, a levaria até o local em que Kiba a traía com Karin. Precisava disso. Precisava mostrar a quem tanto amara que ele sempre estivera certo. Mas havia um impedimento... Um grande e lindo impedimento: Sakura. Sasuke estivera a segundos de beijá-la... De se declarar... De dar valor a quem sempre o valorizara... Ele amava Sakura e não podia deixá-la ali para ir atrás de Ino, mesmo que fosse por uma causa justa. Não podia deixar Sakura...

Ele olhou para Sakura. Ela também o encarava. E Sasuke teve que olhá-la mais intensamente ainda para entender a expressão nos olhos dela. Seria compreensão? Sasuke não sabia dizer... Era como se Sakura estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele, pois depois de alguns segundos de silêncio (em que o único som que se ouvia era a respiração arfante de Naomy e Hinata tentado recuperar o fôlego), Sakura disse:

- Vai – e sorriu. Um sorriso meio trêmulo, na opinião de Sasuke.

- Como? – perguntou ele, sem entender

- Vai – Sakura repetiu de forma convincente – Você quer muito isso... Vai lá...

- Mas o que eu quero mais é ficar aqui com você – disse Sasuke, sem conseguir se conter. Não pensara antes de dizer essas palavras, mas elas eram verdadeiras. Era como se seu coração tivesse pensado por ele, e não seu cérebro. Todos ficaram surpresos ao ouvirem Sasuke, mas ele só tinha olhos para Sakura. Ela também se surpreendera, mas pareceu se recuperar rápido para poder dizer:

- Eu também – ela disse de modo que apenas Sasuke pôde ouvir – Mas você tem que ir, Sasuke. É a sua chance. É seu ponto final...

- Tem certeza? – Sasuke perguntou. Sakura era mesmo demais...

- Absoluta – disse ela agora com um sorriso seguro e extremamente convincente

- Certo – disse Sasuke se levantando – Mas, por favor, me espere bem aqui, está bem?

- Sou uma estátua – disse Sakura, e sorriu docemente. Então Sasuke se virou e pediu para que Hinata e Naomy mostrassem onde Ino estava.

Demoraram apenas alguns segundos para encontrarem. Ela não havia se mexido do lugar e estava um tanto pálida. Sasuke notou que estava bem arrumada, mas não achou-a bonita. Não desta vez... Não como Sakura...

- Oi... – disse ela timidamente ao ver Sasuke

- Precisamos conversar – disse ele rapidamente, sem responder ao cumprimento dela. Em seguida ele virou-se para Hiroshi, Naomy e Hinata e disse – Vão atrás de Naruto e peça para ele distrair o idiota, se necessário. Ino não vai acreditar em mim... Vamos ter que mostrar a ela...

- Certo – disse Hiroshi – fique com o celular, cara. Boa sorte... – e saiu, seguido por Naomy e Hinata

- Por que não vou acreditar em você? – Ino perguntou um tanto ofendida, depois que os amigos de Sasuke já haviam se afastado

- Porque você nunca acredita – disse Sasuke com simplicidade – Mas mesmo assim vou falar. Kiba está traindo você...

- De novo essa história – disse Ino, interrompendo-o – Por que você...

- ... E desta vez eu tenho _provas_ – disse Sasuke ignorando a garota. Agora ela parecia interessada. Ele estendeu o celular a ela, as fotos já selecionadas. Os olhos de Ino foram gradativamente se enchendo de lágrimas à medida que passava as fotos. Quando terminou, virou-se para Sasuke, cuja expressão estava impassível. Talvez ele até tivesse sido indelicado, mas não queria rodeios desta vez. Era melhor ir direto ao assunto. Sakura estava esperando...

- Quero... – Ino começou a dizer com a voz embargada – Quero ver... Com meus próprios olhos...

- Sabia que não ia acreditar – Sasuke deu uma risada irônica e tirou o celular das mãos da garota, enfiando-o no bolso

- Não – disse Ino com a voz um tanto desesperada – o pior é que dessa vez... Eu acredito...

- É sério? – perguntou Sasuke totalmente surpreso. Ela acreditava? Ela finalmente acreditava?

- É... – disse Ino se esforçando para conter as lágrimas – Minha própria amiga... Por favor, Sasuke... E _preciso_ ver isso...

- Está... Está bem... – Sasuke respondeu – Vem comigo...

Ele lembrou-se da descrição de Hiroshi: Kiba e Karin estavam no jardim dos fundos. Era só encontrar a árvore... Sasuke não tardou a encontrar seus amigos, vigiando. Quando chegou perto deles, devolveu o celular de Hiroshi discretamente e olhou para a direção que seus amigos olhavam. O Inuzuka ainda estava ali, agarrado com Karin...

- Pronto – Sasuke sussurrou sem se conter – Agora acredita em mim?

- Sasuke... – sussurrou Ino em resposta, a voz trêmula – Por favor... Me sinto tão idiota... Na frente de todos vocês... Como pude ser tão cega? Como pude não acreditar em você? Como eles puderam fazer isso comigo? – Ino estava inconsolável; agora as lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo rosto dela.

- Sinto muito também, Ino – disse Sasuke, com pena – Você definitivamente não merecia isso... Sinto dizer que te avisei... – então ele olhou em volta. Nem tinha reparado que seus amigos haviam se distanciado. Mas ele sabia que precisava desse momento a sós com Ino. Agora era realmente o fim.

- Fui muito idiota... – ela não parava de repetir

- Não se culpe – disse Sasuke – Você se iludiu, mas agora pode dar a volta por cima, como eu fiz. Vá até lá e diga na cara deles o que pensa. Eles se merecem Ino. E você não merece nenhum dos dois...

- Obrigada... – disse Ino aparentando estar um pouco melhor – Muito obrigada... Depois de tudo que eu fiz... Depois de te ignorar, fazer você sofrer... Te confundir... Você me apóia e me diz tudo isso... Você realmente mudou, Sasuke... E espero que eu não tenha atrapalhado em nada sua relação com a Haruno... Me sentiria tão má... Tão... – mas Ino não conseguiu terminar a frase; seu choro a interrompera. Então, pela última vez, Sasuke achou sensato abraçá-la. Ele a segurou em seus braços por alguns segundos, a própria Ino soltando-se do abraço um pouco depois.

- Então – disse Sasuke olhando-a – É aqui que ficamos... Agora é mesmo o fim. E não se culpe, Ino. Não faça como eu fiz. Você também vai achar alguém que te mereça.

- Obrigada, Sasuke – ela agradeceu novamente, mas agora quase sem chorar

- Ah! – disse Sasuke, lembrando-se – Antes que me esqueça... – e colocou a mão dentro da camisa, tirando de lá a correntinha com o anel, que passara a usar só por hábito. Abriu o colar, tirou a aliança e tornou a colocar a correntinha no pescoço. Em seguida colocou o anel na palma da mão de Ino.

- É lindo... – Ino disse, olhando do anel para Sasuke

- Acho que no fim das contas sempre teve que ser seu – Sasuke disse, e sorriu. Ino sorriu de volta e falou:

- Obrigada por me fazer enxergar a verdade... Agora tenho que enfrentá-la...

- Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava... Você vai conseguir – incentivou-a Sasuke

- Amigos, então? – disse ela estendendo a mão livre

- Sempre – Sasuke disse, sorrindo rapidamente – Boa sorte. E seja feliz também...

E com um último aceno, sem dar sequer uma olhada para Kiba e Karin, que estariam prestes a serem flagrados por uma Ino tristonha e magoada, mas também irada, Sasuke saiu correndo dali. Conseguira. Terminara. Agora era só correr para sua felicidade... Se preocuparia com seus amigos (que foram excepcionalmente maravilhosos com ele) depois...

Chegou ao jardim da frente mais rápido do que podia contar e imediatamente viu Sakura, sentada do mesmo jeito de instantes atrás. Quando ela também o avistou, abriu um sorriso encantador. Sasuke apertou o passo para que pudesse chegar mais rápido até ela. Estava tão perto, só mais um pouquinho...

- Conseguiu? – perguntou Sakura no momento em que Sasuke sentou-se, esbaforido, a seu lado

- Sim – disse ele estourando de felicidade

- Muito bem, Sasuke! – Sakura disse, feliz - Ela ficou arrasada, não é? – acrescentou um pouco preocupada

- Aham... Uma pena...

- Onde estão os outros? – Sakura perguntou olhando em volta

- Eles saíram enquanto eu conversava com Ino – Sasuke respondeu rapidamente. Por que Sakura não ficava quieta para eles poderem resolver a situação _deles_ de uma vez?

- Você ficou a sós com ela? – Sakura perguntou, parando de sorrir

- Fiquei, mas foi rápido. Kiba deve estar com sérios problemas agora...

- Ela não te propôs nada, não é? – Sakura tornou a perguntar. Sasuke olhou para cima em sinal de impaciência

- Sim, ela propôs... – disse ele – ela pediu para voltarmos a namorar, e eu aceitei!

- Não brinca desse jeito, Sasuke... – disse Sakura, séria

- Desculpa... – disse Sasuke, rindo – Ela não me propôs nada, Sakura! Agora somos _apenas _amigos... Foi o ultimato... O fim.

- Amigos como nós dois? – Sakura perguntou cautelosamente

- Não – Sasuke disse, sorrindo, e colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Sakura atrás da orelha dela – Nunca como nós dois... – Sakura sorriu também.

- Então está bem – disse ela, feliz

- Na verdade – disse Sasuke sentindo que era a hora. Ele olhou Sakura intensamente – Acho que... Acho que não podemos mais ser amigos...

- O quê? – perguntou Sakura num sussurro, séria. A expressão no rosto de Sasuke também estava séria, mas de concentração

- Quis dizer que não dá mais para sermos _apenas _amigos... – Sasuke reformulou sua frase, e sorriu, sem conseguir se conter. Sakura pareceu entender, pois sorriu também.

- Ah é? – ela perguntou, desafiadora – Por que não?

- Porque... – Sasuke começou a dizer, olhando apaixonadamente para ela. Então uma idéia lhe ocorreu, algo que ele não queria adiar nem mais um segundo. Aproximou-se o máximo que pôde de Sakura, encostando a ponta de seu nariz no dela. Ele podia ver cada rubor se formando naquela pele delicada – Deixe-me tentar uma coisa... – sussurrou ele, por fim. Como não encontrou impedimento algum de Sakura, se aproximou mais...

E a beijou. Enfim, ambos puderam sentir o beijo da forma que tanto queriam. Da forma sincera. Sasuke sentiu a mão de Sakura pousar em seu rosto e ele aprofundou o beijo, uma mão no rosto da garota e a outra na cintura dela. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa, um gesto carregado de sentimento. Finalmente Sasuke estava livre, livre para curtir um novo amor. Enfim, dera a volta por cima. Se preocuparia com seu final feliz depois. Agora só queria aproveitar o presente, e ele sabia que Sakura pensava o mesmo.

**OIIII!!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!!! Obrigada pelas reviews de vocês no cap anterior!!! Que vocês tenham um ano de 2009 cheio de alegrias e realizações!!! É muito bom contar com vocês!!!**

**Aproveitem também MCI na versão do Sasuke! Caprichem nas reviews, como sempre!!!**

**Muitos beijos e FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!**

**Debby Uchiha!**

**n.n**


	15. Mais que um sonho de uma noite de verão

**Oi gente!!!**

**Recadinho pra vocês, em clima de despedida! Infelizmente, né... Mas a gente se vê em Mistério no Colégio Interno - Sasuke Version! Bom, esse último cap aqui acabou funcionando como um epílogo, onde os casais felizes terminam realmente felizes, sem drama, armações, conflitos nem nada do gênero.**

**Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem desse cap e tenham gostado da fic em si. Peço desculpas pelas vezes que demorei postar e agradeço de coração o carinho e a paciência de todos vocês que leram. Espero que tenham se divertido e se emocionado com essa fic e que tenham entendido o significado dela. Jamais desistam de um sonho e nunca tenham medo de dizer "eu te amo" a alguém!**

**Ah sim! Recomendo que vocês leiam "Thanks for the Memories" da minha mana, Hanna Uchiha. É a primeira one shot dela, SasuSaku, e ficou uma gracinha, mas tem pouca gente lendo, provavelmente porque as que querem ler não conseguem achar o link. Se quiserem encontrar o link é só ir no GOOGLE e digitar "Hanna Uchiha" na busca, e aí vai aparecer a página dela aki do FF, com todas as fics dela. Essa fic tem a participação da banda Fall out boy e é baseada na história de Nathan e Halley do seriado de TV "Onde Tree Hill". E quem não gosta de nenhum dos dois... Bom, ainda acho que vale a pena ler porque é Sasuke e Sakura né gente!**

**Então agora desfrutem do último cap de Volta por cima!!! Boa leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 14: Mais que um sonho de uma noite de verão**

Sasuke acordou e sorriu. Ainda era difícil para ele perceber que estava com Sakura, mesmo que já fizesse uma semana. Mas as lembranças, todas elas muito boas, vieram à sua mente quando olhou para seu peito nu. Nada de correntinha com anel. Sasuke, porém, sabia onde cada um deles estava. A correntinha jazia segura no fundo de uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha; o anel estava com Ino. Fora o próprio Sasuke quem o dera à ex namorada, sexta-feira, na festa na casa de Sai...

A festa... Sasuke passou todo seu fim de semana relembrando cada momento daquela festa, e não se cansava de fazer isso. Afinal, foi quando começara a namorar Sakura. Era uma sensação maravilhosa estar com aquela garota incrível, e agora Sasuke podia sentir tudo livremente, sem se sentir culpado ou com medo de magoar Sakura. Tudo finalmente estava bem, graças aos acontecimentos _daquela_ festa.

Enquanto se levantava e ia até o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal, as lembranças do primeiro fim de semana com sua namorada agora substituíam as da festa. O passeio com Sakura no Central Park, no sábado; o almoço com seus pais e os pais da garota, no domingo; outro passeio no Central Park. Tudo estava perfeito demais, e Sasuke só tinha a agradecer. Primeiro, à Ino, por ter terminado com ele para que futuramente ele pudesse conhecer Sakura. Depois, aos seus amigos, que lhes proporcionaram a liberdade ao desmascararem Kiba. E finalmente à Sakura, que jamais desistiu dele.

A primeira semana dos dois juntos na escola passou sem problemas. Na segunda-feira, Sasuke foi até a casa de Sakura para acompanhá-la até a Universidade, e esse simples gesto virou uma rotina de todos os dias. E o melhor de tudo era que Hiroshi parecia simplesmente não se importar. Sem contar o fato de que Sakura amava caminhar com Sasuke.

E ele só tinha a lucrar com isso. Além de espantar as persistentes garotas do fã-clube, poderia ficar na companhia de Sakura sem receber olhares recriminadores ou curiosos, porque agora eles estavam realmente _juntos_. E poderiam sentir a felicidade disso quando bem entendessem sem se preocupar com as pessoas ao redor. _Estar_ com Sakura era uma sensação muito melhor do que _saber_ que gostava dela.

Sasuke só se deu conta de que estava sorrindo quando se olhou no espelho. Mas ele sabia que vinha agindo assim desde aquela sexta-feira. Acordar de bom humor todos os dias era algo que Sasuke nunca havia experimentado. O Uchiha alargou seu sorriso, surpreso com o que a companhia de Sakura - ou o simples fato de pensar nela - podia fazer com ele.

Mas duas coisas estavam deixando Sasuke ligeiramente preocupado. Primeira: mesmo que ele e Sakura trocassem palavras sinceras e apaixonadas, ele ainda não havia dito à garota que a ama. Não do jeito certo; não com todas as letras. Era certo que Sakura também não havia feito o mesmo, mas a experiência de Sasuke dizia que _ele_ precisava tomar a iniciativa. Sakura aparentemente não se importava com esse fato; na verdade não parecia nem perceber, pois assim como para ela a simples companhia de Sasuke era suficiente para deixá-la feliz. Mas Sasuke sentia-se na obrigação de declarar seu amor em voz alta, principalmente depois de todos os altos e baixos que fizera Sakura sofrer antes de ficarem juntos. Ela _merecia_ saber. Mas Sasuke não sabia como nem quando fazer, e tinha vergonha de admitir isso para alguém.

Segunda: a peça da escola. Os preparativos para peça estavam todos prontos: já haviam conseguido patrocínios suficientes, as camisas já haviam sido entregues, os convites estavam prontos para serem vendidos, os cartazes foram colados, os folders já haviam sido distribuídos. O cenário estava quase pronto e o figurino já marcara a última prova das roupas. Jiraya queria tudo pronto, mesmo que ainda faltasse um mês para a peça estrear. Kakashi, com seu jeito despreocupado, insistia que a pressa do professor de Literatura não tinha justificativa, mas ambos concordavam com uma coisa: Sasuke Uchiha precisava melhorar seu desempenho. Não que Sasuke não estivesse atuando corretamente. O único problema era justamente o final.

Apesar de todas as insistências de Sakura de que não havia o menor problema, que era só uma peça, Sasuke não conseguia engolir o final. Seu personagem, Lisandro, terminaria feliz com a personagem de Ino, Hérmia. Mas Sasuke sabia que não podia ser assim. Não estava certo. E era por isso que o Uchiha se atrapalhava na cena em que se declarava para Hérmia, principalmente no momento de dizer "eu te amo". Ele nunca dissera isso para Ino, e não queria dizer numa peça, apesar de sua intenção, no princípio de tudo isso, ter sido essa. Mas o principal problema é que Sasuke não queria mais se declarar para Ino, mesmo que na peça. Porque agora ele estava apaixonado por Sakura e ainda não havia dito que a amava. E Sasuke não queria beijar Ino. Tampouco queria que o personagem de Kiba vivesse feliz com a personagem de Sakura. É... Estava mesmo _tudo _errado nesse final.

Ele também se recusava a ensaiar essa cena com Sakura, que o acusava de teimoso, mas aprendera a não insistir com Sasuke. Ela sabia dos motivos dele, já que Sasuke vivia repetindo-os para a namorada, exceto a parte de nunca ter dito "eu te amo" para ela. Tirando isso, o restante da peça estava perfeito. Todas as personagens sabiam sua fala de cor, e sem dúvida, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke (excetuando-se a cena do final com Ino) eram os melhores atores. O loiro conseguia arrancar boas gargalhadas com seu travesso personagem, o elfo Puck, até mesmo nos ensaios. Sakura, mesmo sendo personagem secundária, ofuscava o brilho de Ino com seu jeito de atuar, ultrapassando a importância da loira na peça com muita facilidade. E Sasuke, graças à Sakura, dominava as palavras com uma facilidade incrível, e arrancava suspiros das garotas dos outros grupos com suas falas românticas. Mas o único problema continuava sendo o final.

Sasuke se olhou no espelho novamente depois de escovar os dentes e viu que não sorria mais. Tentou se concentrar em Sakura para voltar a se sentir feliz, mas obteve pouco sucesso. As duas preocupações que rondavam sua mente o deixavam perturbado. A primeira delas ele não sabia como resolver, apesar de ter todas as armas para isso. A segunda, bom, ele poderia falar com Kakashi para pelo menos não beijar Ino, ou deitar a garota em seus braços de modo que eles ficassem de costas para o público e assim poderiam fingir que estavam trocando um beijo. Era uma opção melhor, mas não o que Sasuke realmente queria fazer. Já cogitara trocar de personagem, mas Sakura quase o matara quando ele sugeriu isso na terça-feira anterior. Além disso, não conseguiria decorar novas falas a tempo. Na verdade, ele queria mesmo _mudar_ o final, mas sabia que era impossível.

Respirou fundo enquanto ia para seu armário escolher uma roupa. O verão estava chegando ao fim com a aproximação do outono, mas ainda era quente. Uma terça-feira muito quente. Depois de se vestir com uma roupa confortável e pouco calorenta, Sasuke tomou uma decisão. Tentaria amenizar um pouco a cena do final conversando com Kakashi no fim do ensaio daquele dia, independente do que Sakura dissesse. Afinal, era para o bem _deles_. Sakura acabaria entendendo, como sempre. Convicto de sua escolha, Sasuke voltou a sorrir e desceu para tomar café da manhã.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ainda não acredito que ele concordou com você – Sakura repetiu pela enésima vez desde que deixaram o teatro após o fim do ensaio. Já era noite, Sasuke estava cansado; o ensaio prolongado não estava em seus planos, mas acabou sendo de muita ajuda.

- Deixa o cara, mana – Hiroshi partiu em defesa de Sasuke no momento em que alcançaram os portões para fora da Universidade

- Sasuke vai mudar o final da peça, Hiroshi! – Sakura disse, indignada – Como pode dizer "deixa o cara"?

- Não vou mudar o final – Sasuke explicou, revirando os olhos – Só não vou mais beijar a Ino.

- Eu concordo com o Sasuke, Sakura – disse Naomy, abraçada com Hiroshi. Sasuke viu Sakura olhar indignada para a amiga

- Eu também – disse Hinata, deixando Sakura mais indignada ainda

- Será que dá pra alguém concordar comigo? – Sakura perguntou, quase implorando

- Foi mal, Sakura – disse Naruto em tom amigável – Mas acho que Sasuke tem os motivos dele para não beijar a Ino, mesmo que na peça.

- Eu _sei_ de todos esses motivos – Sakura argumentou, impaciente – Mas não consigo entendê-los!

- Você é doida – Hiroshi comentou casualmente. Naomy e Hinata riram baixinho

- Ótimo – Sakura falou, totalmente irritada, parando de andar – Só porque quero defender a integridade de uma peça milenar, respeitada e famosíssima, agora eu sou doida! Kakashi não devia ter concordado com você, Sasuke!

- Olhe, Sakura – Sasuke começou a responder, parando de andar também. Ele ia responder à namorada, mas então uma idéia repentina lhe ocorreu. Virou-se para seus amigos, que estavam parados um pouco mais à frente e disse – Podem ir. Acho que vamos demorar aqui.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Hiroshi, e Sasuke não soube dizer se seu tom de voz era desconfiado ou preocupado

- Tenho – disse Sasuke tentando parecer tranqüilizador – Vou tentar fazer essa teimosa entender. Podem ir para casa.

- Na verdade estávamos pensando em ir ao Central Park – Naruto explicou com uma mão atrás da nuca; a outra estava na cintura de Hinata. Sasuke pensou um pouco. Estava cansado, mas uma noite com os amigos no Central Park é sempre divertida. Acabou respondendo:

- Nos encontramos lá daqui a alguns minutos.

- Certo – disse Hiroshi – Ligue se precisar de ajuda.

- Vou ligar – Sasuke respondeu sorrindo e olhando para a Sakura emburrada à sua frente. Então, depois de um último aceno de Naomy e Hinata, seus amigos viraram a esquina e sumiram de vista.

- Você não vai me fazer entender nada – Sakura disparou depois de alguns instantes em silêncio – Simplesmente acho que não pode mudar o final.

- Pela milésima vez: não vou mudar o final... Só não vou beijar Ino! Não explicitamente!

- Mas é aí que está a magia de tudo!

- Você pode ser uma namorada normal e ter ciúmes, por favor? – Sasuke pediu, impaciente – Sakura, namorei Ino por quatro anos, terminamos recentemente, sofri por ela, mas vi que não a amo mais. Eu quero você... Não quero beijar mais garota alguma... Eu... – estava prestes a dizer o que tanto queria e resolver a primeira de suas preocupações, mas Sakura o interrompeu. Maldita teimosia a daquela garota!

- Mas isso não é motivo! As pessoas têm que _ver_ o beijo! – insistiu Sakura

- Não, não têm! – Sasuke retrucou – E foi por isso que Kakashi concordou comigo. Ele também acha que é melhor as pessoas _imaginarem_ o beijo.

- Isso é ridículo...

- Sakura, simplesmente não acredito que estamos tendo essa discussão. É de Ino que estamos falando, lembra? Ela tentou me beijar uma vez depois que terminamos e acabei brigando com você, lembra?

- Eu sei, mas agora é diferente! – Sakura replicou, batendo o pé – É a magia da peça, Sasuke! O beijo é o ultimato... A felicidade do casal... É um beijo cênico. Não tem nada demais. Eu poderia fazer o mesmo com Kiba...

- Não se atreva... – Sasuke disse em voz baixa, ficando sério de repente. Sakura deu um sorriso inseguro a ele

- Foi só um exemplo. Mas ainda acho que a magia da coisa está no beijo... – defendeu-se ela, e o comentário acabou dando uma idéia a Sasuke. Uma idéia que poderia acabar com a discussão sem sentido dos dois. Ele olhou ao redor e viu uma árvore perto deles. Sorriu de canto de boca e olhou para Sakura, que trazia uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- A magia da coisa está no beijo, é? – perguntou ele em voz baixa, e, como era mais forte que Sakura, agarrou-a o mais delicadamente que pôde pelos braços e empurrou-a até a árvore próxima, encostando Sakura no tronco. Colocou um braço de cada lado da cabeça da garota e aproximou seus rostos mais do que o permitido.

- O que está fazendo? – Sakura perguntou tentando parecer indignada, mas não obteve muito sucesso; sua voz saiu num sussurro fraco. Ela respirava rapidamente e tanto seus olhos como seus lábios acabaram sorrindo timidamente para Sasuke.

- Vendo se o que você acabou de dizer é verdade – e Sasuke cobriu a mísera distância entre seu rosto e o de Sakura com um beijo curto, mas apaixonado. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Sasuke sorriu de forma convencida e completou seu pensamento – É, você tem razão... A magia da coisa realmente está no beijo...

- Eu sabia... – Sakura disse bobamente, tentando demonstrar-se convincente. Sasuke sorriu diante do esforço dela. Pelo visto não era só Sakura que mexia com ele; Sasuke também tinha algum efeito sobre a Haruno.

- Mas permita-me editar seu comentário – Sasuke continuou, sussurrando ao ouvido de Sakura – A magia da coisa está no _nosso_ beijo. Meu e seu. E só. É por isso que não vou beijar Ino na peça, entendido?

- Não vale... – Sakura disse, dessa vez com verdadeira indignação. Sasuke revirou os olhos e sussurrou sobre os lábios dela, fazendo-a estremecer:

- Perguntei se estamos entendidos...

- Estamos... – Sakura se rendeu mais rápido do que Sasuke calculara. Um sorriu para o outro e Sakura acrescentou – Mas não vale... Você roubou. Usou seu charme para me convencer...

- Sei que sou irresistível – Sasuke disse do modo mais convencido que pôde, apenas para irritar Sakura. Mas acabou fazendo-a sorrir de novo.

- É bom mesmo, assim não preciso te dizer isso toda hora... Agora, já que me convenceu que não vai beijar a Yamanaka, pode me fazer um favor?

- O que quiser – Sasuke respondeu prontamente, mesmo que temesse o que Sakura poderia pedir

- Pode me beijar de novo? Não consegui sentir muito bem a magia da coisa... Estava preocupada em respirar.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes... – e Sasuke a beijou novamente depois de uma breve troca de sorrisos. Desta vez o beijo foi mais longo, apesar de alguns instantes depois Sakura ter separado seus lábios dos de Sasuke.

- É melhor irmos para o Central Park agora – disse ela, sorrindo – Hiroshi deve estar ligando para a polícia.

- Tudo bem – Sasuke concordou, e então sorriu de volta – Mas acho que Hiroshi pode ficar tranqüilo por enquanto. Não vou te seqüestrar ainda.

O comentário de Sasuke fez ambos rirem e eles seguiram abraçados sob a noite estrelada de fim de verão até o Central Park. Sasuke estava mais calmo e seguro, suas emoções intensificadas pela presença da namorada. E Sakura ainda lutava por dentro para fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal; Sasuke não fazia idéia de como ele mexia com ela. Sempre mexera, só que agora era mais forte. Mas ambos agradeciam mentalmente por terem um ao outro, e torciam para que suas brigas sempre terminassem assim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A quarta-feira feira estava sendo mais tranqüila para Sasuke, talvez porque tivesse resolvido uma de suas preocupações e Sakura tivesse finalmente concordado com ele. Eles agora estavam abraçados e deitados na sombra de uma árvore no extenso gramado da Universidade de East Eagle. Era hora do recreio, e já virara tradição os dois lancharem ali. O dia estava quente, mas naquele momento uma brisa fresca soprava e varria as folhas que já começavam a cair das árvores.

Sasuke respirou fundo quando a brisa atingiu os cabelos de Sakura e carregou-os por um breve momento, até que a brisa se acalmou e devolveu os cabelos róseos ao seu lugar. O vento espalhava, junto com as folhas, o perfume do qual Sasuke mais gostava no mundo: o perfume de cerejeira de Sakura. Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir quando sentiu aquele aroma. Olhou para Sakura ternamente e afagou os cabelos macios e perfumados dela, ela sorriu e corou com o carinho, e não foi necessário dizer nada. Era incrível como o silêncio deles poderia ser tão agradável; as palavras não precisavam ser ditas para que um soubesse o que sentia pelo outro. Não por enquanto, segundo Sasuke pensava.

O intervalo estava aproximadamente na metade quando Sasuke notou algo que o deixou meio desconfiado. Ino se aproximava dele e de Sakura. Sasuke ficou imaginando o que ela poderia querer, já que realmente estava vindo em sua direção. Sakura parecia não ter notado a aproximação dela. Sasuke se endireitou, desconfortável com a aproximação repentina da Yamanaka, e seu gesto não passou despercebido pela garota deitada em seu peito.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura se endireitando também e olhando preocupada para Sasuke. Então ela seguiu com seus próprios olhos a direção em que o namorado olhava – Ah... O que será que ela quer? – Sakura tentou perguntar com o máximo de naturalidade possível, mas Sasuke percebeu que ela estava tão curiosa quanto ele

- Não faço idéia... – ele respondeu lentamente, estreitando os olhos enquanto Ino ficava cada vez mais perto. Sasuke ajudou Sakura a se sentar enquanto ele próprio tentava encontrar uma posição confortável. Passara mais tempo deitado do que poderia ter imaginado, mas isso tinha uma explicação plausível; Sasuke não possuía noção de hora quando Sakura estava com ele.

- Oi... – Ino cumprimentou-os timidamente olhando de Sakura para Sasuke e se demorando mais no Uchiha, depois de se juntar a eles na confortável sombra da árvore em que estavam. Ino se ajoelhou e parecia um tanto confusa. Provavelmente estava escolhendo as palavras certas para usar. Mas o que ela queria ainda era um mistério.

- Oi – Sakura respondeu por ela e por Sasuke, talvez para incentivar Ino a dizer o que queria

- Tenho... – Ino começou a falar, sorrindo de forma insegura – Tenho uma coisa importante para dizer... – mas ela não continuou

- Acho melhor deixá-los a sós – Sakura disse displicentemente e já ia se levantando quando Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso. Encarou a namorada confuso; Sakura iria deixá-lo sozinho com Ino? Sim, ela ia... Pelo menos era o que os olhos dela diziam. Ino acabou falando por Sasuke o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

- Não, Sakura... Fique – ela pediu timidamente enquanto olhava para Sakura

- É Sakura, fique – Sasuke concordou, tentando parecer calmo sem deixar de dar a devida intensidade à sua fala. Ele olhou para Sakura também, e sustentou o contato visual até que ela cedeu e voltou a se sentar na grama ao lado de Sasuke.

- Bom... – Ino voltou a falar – Pensei muito antes de vir falar com vocês... Mas eu vi que era necessário. Vocês tinham o direito de saber. Principalmente você, Sasuke.

- Saber o quê? – Sasuke perguntou achando as palavras de sua ex nada esclarecedoras

- O que aconteceu depois que você me ajudou a flagrar Kiba – Ino falou num único suspiro, e Sasuke entendeu imediatamente toda a insegurança dela. Devia estar sendo muito difícil para ela lembrar como fora ruim ver o namorado traindo-a com a melhor amiga. Também fora difícil para Sasuke remoer as lembranças de seu término com a Yamanaka, mas isso foi antes de se apaixonar por Sakura. Agora, como Sasuke gostava de lembrar, tudo estava bem.

- Pode nos contar – Sakura disse gentilmente e Ino sorriu em agradecimento ao incentivo. Mas Sasuke sabia que por dentro Sakura estava ardendo de curiosidade, não para rir da desgraça de Ino, mas sim da desgraça de Kiba; Sakura detestava o Inuzuka tanto como Sasuke.

- Bom... Eu achei que vocês deviam saber porque depois de todos os seus avisos, Sasuke, eu duvidei de você e preferi acreditar no Kiba, e acabei me magoando mais no final – Ino fez uma pausa; parecia estar lembrando os acontecimentos, mas diferente do que Sasuke imaginara, ela não começara a chorar. Pelo contrário: Ino abriu um sorriso um pouco mais seguro – Devo confessar que nossa discussão não foi muito agradável, principalmente diante das circunstâncias.

- Imagino – Sakura comentou

- Cheguei à conclusão que estava cega pelo Kiba – ela prosseguiu – E vocês merecem saber tudo porque realmente se importaram comigo. Acharam que eu era merecedora da verdade mesmo depois de não ter acreditado em Sasuke, e agora eu acho que _vocês_ também merecem ouvir o que aconteceu. Quero dizer, vocês poderiam simplesmente ter me deixado fazer papel de idiota, mas não desistiram de me contar a verdade... Entendem?

- Nós entendemos – Sasuke conseguiu dizer para que Ino fosse direto ao assunto. Queria poupá-la das explicações sobre o porquê de estar contando a ele e a Sakura o que estava prestes a contar.

- Eu realmente agradeço – Ino continuou – Bom, mas agora acho que já posso ir direto ao assunto. Depois que você saiu, Sasuke, fiz uma coisa que depois agradeci muito por ninguém ter visto, a não ser é claro as próprias vítimas.

- O que você fez? – Sakura perguntou, agora sem disfarçar sua curiosidade

- Confesso que fui má... – disse Ino deixando escapar uma risadinha – Arranquei Karin à força do amasso que estava dando em Kiba e... Bom, ela estava realmente empolgada com o beijo, e como puxei os cabelos dela com muita força, ela acabou arrancando um pedaço do lábio inferior de Kiba junto...

- Que nojo... – Sakura disse, sem se conter e Sasuke acompanhou a careta que a namorada fez. Ino deixou escapar outro risinho;

- Sim, foi muito nojento... – ela falou – Mas eu gostei. É claro que Kiba não ficou nem um pouco feliz. Am... Depois eu dei uns tabefes nele enquanto gritava umas verdades. Não sou do tipo que gosta de barraco, mas toda minha mágoa sumiu naquele momento, sabem? Só consegui sentir raiva e mais raiva... Bem, então Kiba saiu correndo e eu achei melhor não ir atrás dele, porque ainda precisava cuidar de Karin. Er... Também uns tabefes nela... Mas acho que exagerei...

- Não se arrependa – Sakura disse, sorrindo para Ino – É bom dar razão à raiva de vez enquanto.

- Realmente serviu para extravasar... – Ino respondeu, sorrindo também – Mas depois que disse umas verdades para Karin também, a mágoa voltou multiplicada três vezes. Procurei um lugar reservado nos jardins dos fundos e... E... Bom, parece que chorar foi a coisa mais sensata a fazer no momento. Acho que só suportei a dor da traição de um amor e de uma amizade ali mesmo porque tive apoio.

- Alguém viu você? – Sasuke perguntou

- Sim... – Ino respondeu baixinho e Sasuke teve a impressão de tê-la visto corar brevemente – Am... Sai estava... Andando por aí e acabou me encontrando. Na verdade ele estava vendo se os vasos da decoração da mãe dele estavam intactos, e me viu perto de um deles. E acabei desabafando com ele mesmo. Eu estava tão desesperada que na hora... Bom, depois que comecei a respirar normalmente, achei que Sai não fosse ser de muita ajuda. Mas ele me surpreendeu. Ele tem... Um grande coração.

- Sai? – Sasuke perguntou, incrédulo – Está falando do Sai, o mesmo Sai que conhecemos?

- Sim, Sasuke... Pois é... Eu também nunca imaginei que ele pudesse dar conselhos tão bons, e por incrível que pareça ele me acalmou. Acabou me levando para casa naquela noite e desde então somos amigos. Ela é uma pessoa muito melhor do que Kiba, e entende o fato de que não estou pronta para outro relacionamento agora.

- Que bom, Ino – Sakura falou com sinceridade – Mas Kiba procurou você depois da briga?

- Sim... – Ino respondeu – Mesmo depois dos gritos que dei com ele, o safado atreveu-se a me procurar. Foi até minha casa e fez uma serenata para mim. Achei melhor não incomodar a polícia, então acabei resolvendo a situação por mim mesma. Quebrei todos os vasos de flores que ele me dera na cabeça dele, e acho que foi suficiente para afastá-lo de mim para sempre. E Karin também me procurou pedindo desculpas esfarrapadas, mas eu simplesmente a ignorei. Acho que estraguei demais a cara dela... De qualquer forma, espero que ela seja feliz com Kiba. Eles se merecem, no fim das contas.

- Estou impressionado – Sasuke disse, sorrindo. Estava feliz por Ino e pelo fato dela estar superando o término com Kiba com mais facilidade que seu antigo namoro com Sasuke – Quem diria que você seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas... Você mudou...

- E você também – Ino respondeu sorrindo de volta. A atmosfera agora estava bem mais leve entre eles – E isso é realmente bom, Sasuke. Sinto muito por ter sido injusta com você, mas acho que já aprendi a lição. Foi doloroso, mas aprendi. E só tenho a agradecer a vocês cada vez mais. Então obrigada, Sasuke, por não ter desistido de mim, mesmo que eu tenha sido a cega que fui. E obrigada Sakura, por fazer de Sasuke uma pessoa melhor que eu não consegui fazer. Agora que Sai me ajudou a pensar com calma, vi que essa conversa era necessária. Naquele dia foi tudo muito rápido e confuso, mas agora está tudo mais claro. Então posso dizer sinceramente, para os dois, que espero que vocês sejam realmente felizes.

- Obrigada, Ino – Sasuke conseguiu dizer sinceramente

- E esperamos que você também seja feliz – Sakura acrescentou por Sasuke

- Obrigada de novo, gente... – Ino respondeu – Estou me sentindo muito melhor! Bom, mas agora preciso procurar Hiroshi e Naomy, Naruto e Hinata, para agradecer também. Sabem onde eles estão?

Sasuke indicou a direção e depois de uma última troca de sorrisos com Ino, ela se foi balançando seus longos cabelos louros e andando gramado acima. Sasuke consultou o relógio; havia perdido algum tempo com Ino, mas gostara da conversa. E ainda possuía dez minutos com Sakura antes de voltar para a aula. Deitou de novo na grama e levou a namorada consigo, aninhando-a em seu peito novamente.

- Que coisa, não? – Sakura comentou, pensativa, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Sasuke

- É... – ele respondeu monossilabicamente

- Estou feliz por ela – Sakura tornou a dizer

- Eu também – Sasuke concordou, então lembrou-se de algo – Mas tem algo que me intriga...

- O quê? – Sakura perguntou virando-se para encarar Sasuke

- Você realmente não sente ciúmes de mim, Sakura? Quero dizer... Primeiro: não se importava que eu beijasse Ino na peça... Segundo: queria me deixar sozinho com ela... Pode explicar?

- Quer que eu seja ciumenta? – Sakura perguntou com um ar divertido do qual Sasuke não gostou; ele estava falando sério

- Não disse isso – ele retrucou, emburrado – Só quero que me explique porque não sente ciúmes quando tem todos os motivos.

- Certo – Sakura respondeu, séria também, provavelmente porque percebeu a intensidade da voz de Sasuke. Ela encarou-o de novo – É claro que tenho ciúmes de você, seu bobo.

- Tem? – Sasuke perguntou, incrédulo

- Tenho – Sakura respondeu pacientemente – Só não deixo transparecer... Você acha que gosto de ver o jeito como as garotas da Universidade comem você com os olhos? E quando saímos na rua! As mulheres te _devoram _com os olhos! Mas se eu reclamasse toda vez que isso acontecesse, você provavelmente já teria me largado. Seria muito chato... Bom, agora se sente melhor?

- Um pouco – Sasuke respondeu e Sakura revirou os olhos – Mas quero saber em relação à Ino...

- Ela precisava conversar com você... Vi isso nos olhos dela. E realmente achei que ela fosse querer ficar sozinha com você para resolver a situação com calma e dar o ponto final da forma certa. Mas fiquei feliz que ela me manteve por perto. Satisfeito agora?

- Quase... E quanto ao beijo?

- Seu teimoso... – acusou Sakura, mas ela respondeu – Se quer saber, quanto ao beijo continuo achando que não teria problema nenhum em você fazê-lo. Afinal, _qual_ o problema? É só porque Ino é sua ex, Sasuke? Tem medo de ter uma recaída ou algo do tipo? – Sakura terminou de falar com cautela, e Sasuke captou medo na voz dela

- Claro que não! – ele apressou-se em responder – Eu já esqueci Ino de verdade, Sakura, e você sabe disso.

- Qual o problema então?

- Você sabe que aquele final não está certo... Sei que é só uma peça – Sasuke apressou-se em dizer antes que Sakura argumentasse – Mas meu final é com você, e só com você, está bem?

- Seu bobo... – Sakura disse enquanto deitava de bruços na grama para que ficasse totalmente de frente para Sasuke – Prometo me esforçar para entender...

- Achei que já tivéssemos combinados a respeito do beijo... – Sasuke comentou enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo de Sakura

- E estamos – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo – Se você quer fazer daquele jeito, eu respeito isso.

- Você é incrível... – Sasuke disse, sem se conter

- E você é lindo...

- Não mais que você...

E antes que Sakura pudesse contra argumentar, Sasuke tomou os lábios dela nos seus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No fim daquele dia, enquanto caminhava abraçado com Sakura pelo Central Park na companhia de Naruto, Hiroshi, Hinata e Naomy, Sasuke resolveu perguntar a seus amigos, mais especificamente a Hiroshi, algo que de repente passou-lhe pela cabeça. A idéia da caminhada fora de Naomy, que alegou que a tarde estava imperdível. Sasuke era obrigado a concordar com ela, e depois de alguns minutos andando a curiosidade acabou invadindo-o.

- Ei, Hiroshi – Sasuke chamou e aguardou até que seu amigo desviasse sua atenção de Naomy para ele – Ino procurou vocês hoje?

- Aham – o Haruno respondeu – Foi na hora do intervalo. Ela queria nos agradecer por termos ajudado a desmascarar Kiba.

- Ela procurou você também? – Naomy perguntou com sua curiosidade mal disfarçada

- Procurou – Sasuke respondeu - Acho que finalmente resolvemos tudo como se deve.

- Isso é realmente legal, cara – Naruto comentou – Você participou da conversa, Sakura?

- Ino pediu para que eu ficasse – Sakura respondeu – Ela nos contou o que fez com Kiba e Karin naquela noite.

- Jura? Ah, vai, conta! – Naomy pediu, dando pulinhos excitados sob o abraço de Hiroshi. Sakura olhou para Sasuke em busca de permissão, e ao ver que ele não se importava, narrou à Naomy e aos outros o que Ino contara mais cedo. Ao terminar, Naruto soltou um assovio baixo.

- Uaaau... – disse o loiro – Cara, ela foi demais! Isso paga tudo que ela fez você passar, Sasuke!

- Fico feliz que ela tenho se livrado dele – Sasuke respondeu

- Bom! – Naomy falou alto, de repente, soltando-se do abraço de Hiroshi e correndo para a frente do grupo, começando a andar de costas – Chega de falar de Ino e dessas coisas tristes! Chamei vocês para esse passeio por um motivo especial! – ela revelou

- E o que seria? – perguntou Hinata falando pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ao parque

- Eu estava com a idéia de... Ai! – Naomy começou a dizer, mas de repente tropeçou nos próprios pés, conseqüência por estar andando de costas. Hiroshi segurou-a antes que a namorada fosse ao chão e a colocou seguramente a seu lado.

- Péssima idéia andar de costas – disse ele, preocupado

- Desculpe... Mas eu gosto de falar olhando para as pessoas! – disse Naomy fazendo beicinho. Hiroshi fez cara de bobo e disse mais bobamente ainda:

- Então vamos descansar um pouco. Ali tem um lugar para sentar – e saiu guiando o grupo para um conjunto de banquinhos próximo a algumas árvores na borda do parque.

- Como eu ia dizendo – Naomy retomou a palavra depois que todos se sentaram confortavelmente – Eu tive uma idéia, mas antes preciso saber se vocês têm algum plano para o fim de semana.

- Naomy – disse Hinata – Hoje é apenas quarta-feira. Não temos como saber o que vamos fazer no fim de semana – ela concluiu displicentemente e Sasuke concordou mentalmente.

- Então _imagina_, Hi – Naomy retrucou – Mas tenho certeza que depois de ouvirem minha idéia, vocês não vão querer fazer outra coisa!

- Conta logo! – Naruto pediu, curioso. Naomy sorriu, certamente desfrutando do momento de suspense que criara

- Bom, eu estava pensando... Como estamos todos muito cansados com as finalizações do teatro merecemos um descanso, certo? Então, pensei que poderíamos ir à praia e acampar, como fizemos da última vez, e fazermos de novo nosso lual particular. O que acham? (N/A: mencionei esse acampamento e esse lual no cap. 12. Quem não lembra, pode averiguar! n.n)

- Acho uma excelente idéia! – Sakura respondeu animadamente. Sasuke também gostara; um descanso seria realmente bom, e ele poderia ficar com Sakura o fim de semana inteiro, sem interrupções. Mas ele achava que Naomy não precisava ter feito tanto suspense só para isso...

- Demorou, Naomy! – Naruto disse, sorrindo e abraçando Hinata mais forte – Você vai, né Hi?

- Claro! – Hinata respondeu, sorrindo de volta

- Certo – Hiroshi falou – Acho que todos nós concordamos em ir. Agora precisamos acertar os detalhes. Vamos viajar de manhã ou à tarde?

E então eles entraram numa grande discussão sobre os melhores horários que poderiam viajar, onde iriam parar no caminho, se deveriam pegar um táxi ou alugar uma van. O único que dirigia ali era Sasuke, mas ele tinha certeza que Itachi não emprestaria a Mercedes vermelha. No fim, ficou combinado que Hiroshi tentaria pedir aos pais um velho carro da família, que ficava guardado na garagem e só seria usado depois que Sakura e Hiroshi tirassem a carteira de motorista. O Haruno diria aos pais que Sasuke era quem iria dirigir, e por causa disso havia uma grande possibilidade do casal Haruno ceder o veículo.

Foi decidido que eles viajariam sábado pela manhã, bem cedo, e voltariam no domingo após o horário do almoço, assim poderiam aproveitar bem a viagem no primeiro dia do fim de semana e voltar para casa com tempo de sobra para descansar bastante. Já eram quase nove horas quando Hinata começou a bocejar e Naruto achou melhor irem para casa, pois afinal o dia seguinte ainda era quinta-feira, sinônimo de que eles tinham aula e precisavam dormir cedo e bem. Quando chegou o momento de se despedirem, a expectativa da viagem pairou no ar, e Sasuke mal podia esperar a hora de ter Sakura só para ele enquanto curtiam a praia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por incrível que pareça, os dias antecedentes à viagem do fim de semana passaram rapidamente, e quando Sasuke acordou devido à luz do sol que invadia sua janela, mal podia acreditar que era Sábado. Levantou-se, fez sua higiene pessoal e trocou de roupa rapidamente, a ansiedade crescendo dentro de si. Optou por uma camisa regata azul clara e bermuda jeans. Pegou seus chinelos no guarda roupa e a mochila que havia arrumado no dia anterior. Consultou o relógio e viu que eram seis horas. Eles sairiam daqui a meia hora para chegar à praia às oito, quando começariam a montar acampamento e teriam o dia todo para aproveitar. Com uma última olhada no espelho, só para ter certeza que estava realmente sorrindo, Sasuke desceu para tomar café.

Chegou à casa dos Haruno faltando quinze minutos para partirem, e ficou surpreso ao ver Hiroshi acordado. Fora Sakura quem estipulara os horários, e Sasuke duvidava que o Haruno mais velho fosse acordar tão cedo no Sábado; mas Hiroshi parecia realmente empolgado com a viagem, a ponto de topar qualquer sacrifício. Ou se não Sakura havia obrigado o irmão a levantar cedo mesmo.

Hiroshi estava agachado próximo aos pneus dianteiros do carro que seus pais emprestaram. O veículo estava estacionado na frente da casa dos Haruno. Quando viu Sasuke, seu amigo abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele vestia uma camiseta também regata, porém vermelha, e bermuda preta. Sasuke sorriu de volta para o amigo quando este fechou a porta do carro, abrindo agora um sorriso de satisfação.

- Tudo certo – Hiroshi falou animadamente depois de bater na mão de Sasuke em sinal de cumprimento – O carro tá uma beleza. Meu velho levou ele ao mecânico ontem para fazer um check up, e agora eu terminei de limpar os pneus. Nem acredito que meu pai emprestou o carro, cara!

- Talvez porque ele sabe que _eu_ vou dirigir – Sasuke falou para provocar Hiroshi, que lhe lançou um olhar cômico de falsa reprovação

- Tenho que falar com a Sakura para deixar você mais modesto – Hiroshi comentou em resposta, rindo, e Sasuke riu também

- Onde estão suas coisas? – Sasuke perguntou olhando ao redor do amigo

- Ah tá! Estão no porta-malas. Aqui – Hiroshi disse e abriu o porta-malas para Sasuke – Pode colocar sua mochila aí dentro, mas espreme um pouquinho porque ainda faltam as bolsas no Naruto, da Hinata, da Naomy e da Sakura. E as barracas já ocuparam um bom espaço aí trás. Acho que vamos precisar levar alguma bolsa na frente.

- Onde estão os outros? – Sasuke quis saber

- Naruto e Hinata já estão vindo, eles foram até a casa da Naomy para apanhá-la. E antes que você pergunte, a Sakura está saindo pela porta nesse momento – e Sasuke virou-se para olhar na mesma direção que seu amigo.

Foi inevitável não abrir um sorriso quando viu Sakura. Ela usava um short jeans e uma camiseta rosa clara, as alças do biquíni vermelho visíveis. Mesmo diante de tanta simplicidade, ela estava linda. A bolsa da garota estava às costas dela, e parecia um pouco mais volumosa que a de Sasuke. Sakura também sorriu e correu até Sasuke, ignorando o peso de sua bolsa. Abraçou o Uchiha e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, depois sorriu de novo e foi até o porta-malas ainda aberto colocar sua bolsa lá dentro.

- Onde estão Naruto, Hinata e Naomy? – Sakura perguntou a um Hiroshi muito emburrado, provavelmente devido à cena que ele acabara de presenciar. Sasuke sabia que o amigo não se importava com seu namoro com Sakura, mas Sasuke não podia culpar Hiroshi por querer proteger a irmã, já que em ocasiões passadas Hiroshi realmente teve motivos para se preocupar.

- Estão vindo – respondeu ele secamente, e Sakura trocou um olhar cúmplice e divertido com Sasuke. E antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um táxi amarelo parou atrás do carro dos Haruno e dele saltaram Naruto, Hinata e Naomy. Hiroshi olhou surpreso para os amigos.

- Por que vocês vieram de tá...? – Sakura começou a perguntar pelo irmão, mas seu queixo caiu de surpresa, impedindo-a de terminar. Naomy acabara de saltar do táxi carregada com duas enormes mochilas e uma mala maior ainda. E trazia seu violão às costas. Naruto pagou o táxi e o motorista deu partida, deixando os amigos viajantes a sós, cada um perplexo demais para falar. Exceto Naomy, que quebrou o silêncio.

- Bom dia, meus queridos amigos!!! – ela gritou animadamente enquanto se arrastava pela calçada até o carro dos Haruno – Mas que caras são essas, minha gente? Ânimo! E o que está esperando, Hiroshi? Me ajude a colocar isso no porta-malas!

- Naomy... – Hiroshi sussurrou, tão surpreso como estava – Isso não vai caber...

- O quê? Dá pra falar mais alto? – pediu a Hikari enquanto atirava suas mochilas nos braços do namorado

- Isso não vai caber no carro – Hiroshi conseguiu responder num tom mais audível. Naomy pareceu analisar a situação por um momento. Olhou repetidas vezes do porta-malas do carro para suas próprias bolsas que estavam metade nos braços de Hiroshi (cujas pernas começaram a tremer) metade na calçada.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – ela falou, ainda pensativa

- Nós dissemos a você, Naomy, que não ia caber – Hinata observou

- Naomy – Sakura disse – Nós só vamos passar um dia e meio na praia... Por que diabos você está levando três bolsas?

- Sakura, minha amiga – Naomy respondeu – Simples... Uma mala é de biquínis, a outra é de roupas confortáveis, e a outra é de roupas de frio.

- Roupas de frio? – Naruto perguntou enquanto ajudava Hiroshi a espremer as malas de Naomy no porta-malas depois de ter guardado a sua própria e a de Hinata – Mas nós vamos para a praia, meu Senhor do Bom Senso! Lá é sempre calor!

- Mas à noite sempre bate um friozinho – Naomy disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

- Então não seria mais sensato – Hinata disse, a paciência transbordando em suas palavras – levar apenas _um _agasalho, já que só vamos ficar _uma_ noite? Não precisa levar seu guarda roupa de inverno todo, Naomy...

- Além disso, amorzinho – Hiroshi falou num fiapo de voz devido à força que fazia para colocar as malas da namorada no carro – o porta-malas não é gigante... Já tem duas barracas grandes e cinco bolsas lá dentro. Com a sua... Au! Com _as suas_ seriam oito bolsas! – ele terminou de falar enquanto se apoiava na beira do carro para não cair depois de ter escorregado

- Apoiado – Naruto disse, respirando com dificuldade

- Ok, ok... – disse Naomy balançando as mãos – Vocês me convenceram... Podem deixar a mala com roupas de frio fora. E vou pegar só uns biquínis da outra mala também. Sakura, podemos ir até seu quarto para que eu possa desfazer minhas malas? Se eu voltar pra casa agora, atrasaremos a viagem.

- Sem problemas – Sakura respondeu e voltou em direção à sua casa

- Vamos Hi – Naomy falou e saiu puxando Hinata pela mão, seguindo Sakura – Prometo que vamos ser rápidas! – ela gritou sobre o ombro para os garotos

- Espero mesmo... – Hiroshi suspirou, cansado

Sasuke consultou o relógio e viu que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para eles partirem, mas não faria mal atrasar uns minutinhos. Afinal, logo ele estaria na estrada, dirigindo, com Sakura a seu lado e seus amigos fazendo farra no banco de trás. Logo estaria na praia... Logo, logo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Naruto, seu demente! Está montando a barraca _de costas_ para o mar! – Naomy gritou veementemente. Naruto soltou um palavrão audível e recebeu um olhar feio de Hinata. Então, resmungando baixinho, começou a desarmar a barraca e a virá-la para o lado certo.

Sasuke sorriu da situação do amigo, mesmo que a barraca que Naruto estivesse montando fosse a que os garotos iriam dormir. Fariam como na primeira vez que acamparam: uma barraca para as garotas e outra para os rapazes, afinal, as duas barracas eram grandes o suficiente para abrigarem seis pessoas cada. Da outra vez que estiveram naquela praia fora Hiroshi quem montara as barracas, mas o Haruno tinha ido com Sakura até um mercadinho próximo comprar suprimentos extras, portanto Naruto ficara encarregado de levantar o acampamento com a ajuda de Naomy e Hinata.

Sasuke ficara encarregado de arrumar lenha para a fogueira, e já cumprira seu trabalho, achando melhor não interferir na tarefa de seus amigos. Sentou-se na areia um pouco além do acampamento e pôs-se a observar o mar, absorto em pensamentos. Respirou a brisa fria e salgada da praia e fechou os olhos. Sentiu o sol bater em seu rosto, e Sasuke fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da viagem.

Ficara um pouco apertado para os ocupantes do banco de trás, pois mesmo tendo reduzido suas três malas para uma só, Naomy teve que carregar sua bolsa no colo devido ao porta-malas lotado. E, além disso, tinha o violão dela. Mas o pequeno desconforto não impediu que o trajeto até a praia fosse divertido. Naruto dissera que havia pesquisado uma penca de piadas na internet, e só para esquentar, contou algumas no carro, guardando as melhores, segundo ele, para o lual particular que fariam à noite.

Sakura havia ido no banco da frente, como Sasuke desejara o tempo todo. Ela acariciava de vez em quando os braços nus do Uchiha, causando-lhe arrepios, ou pousava a mão gentilmente na coxa de Sasuke, como se quisesse mostrar ao namorado que confiava na direção dele. Mas mal sabia Sakura que nesses momentos de carinho rápido Sasuke tinha que se concentrar mais do que o normal no que estava fazendo. Mesmo de olhos fechados, ele soube que agora estava sorrindo. Era impossível permanecer indiferente a lembranças tão boas e recentes. E ele tinha certeza que a noite seria ainda melhor.

- Está rindo do quê? – uma voz conhecida perguntou, sobressaltando Sasuke. Ele não havia notado a aproximação de Sakura, mas ao ouvir a voz da namorada, abriu os olhos, ainda conservando o sorriso nos lábios

- Voltou rápido... – observou Sasuke enquanto Sakura se sentava ao lado dele

- Não pegamos muita coisa – ela respondeu – Mas responde... Do que você estava rindo?

- Eu estava me lembrando da gente lá no carro – Sasuke disse, se aproximando mais de Sakura. Ela abriu um sorriso e fez uma careta de falsa confusão que Sasuke adorou

- É – ela perguntou – Especificamente do quê?

- Bem... – Sasuke começou a falar, encabulado – É meio constrangedor...

- Então não precisa falar nada... Só fazer – Sakura disse, também aproximando-se do rosto de Sasuke; agora três míseros centímetros separavam seus rostos. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, provocante, esperando uma reação de Sasuke

- Que bom que você entende – ele respondeu, não hesitando em beijar Sakura logo em seguida. Era certo que Sasuke precisava pensar um jeito de dizer que amava Sakura com todas as letras e estava totalmente disposto a fazer isso à noite, mas nada o impedia de curtir o momento com a namorada e deixar de lado as preocupações. Pelo menos foi o que ele pensou...

- Ei! Casal vinte! Vocês não podem deixar isso pra noite? – Hiroshi gritou, sua voz vinda de um pouco adiante, no acampamento. Sasuke e Sakura se separaram e o Uchiha soltou um palavrão baixo, mas que fez Sakura rir – Podem ajudar a armar as barracas ou vocês não se incomodam em dormir na areia?

E Sasuke achou melhor não responder essa. À noite ficaria sozinho com Sakura, já que Hiroshi estaria ocupado com Naomy. Ele poderia se declarar e aí sim tudo ficaria realmente do jeito que Sasuke queria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia foi resumidamente tranqüilo e divertido, e acampar desta vez foi consideravelmente melhor que a anterior, pelo menos para Sasuke. O motivo era muito simples: na primeira vez ele ainda não sabia o que sentia por Sakura; apenas desconfiava. Mas agora ele já tinha certeza, e o que era melhor ainda: Sakura era sua namorada. E a paisagem só colaborou para tornar tudo mais perfeito: o mar refletia um céu azul intenso e suas ondas estavam calmas; a areia estava quente, mas macia e confortável; o sol brilhava forte no céu.

Hiroshi fez uma fogueira com a madeira que Sasuke colhera e o isqueiro que o Haruno trouxera consigo. No almoço, comeram carne e batatas fritas. Sakura fez salada para quem quisesse comer algo mais leve. Naomy fez suco com as laranjas que Sakura e Hiroshi compraram mais cedo. De sobremesa, assaram marshmellows com calda de chocolate, mas guardaram um pouco para o lual da noite. Sasuke sentiu-se como num filme: tinha a garota perfeita, num lugar perfeito, com a comida perfeita.

Na maior parte do dia as garotas ficaram tomando sol enquanto os rapaz divertiam-se na água ou exploravam a praia, mas no final da tarde nenhuma das meninas resistiu à água convidativa do mar e até os rapazes acabaram aceitando pegar uma corzinha, depois que Naomy chamou Hiroshi de Bob Esponja (ele estava todo enrugado de tanto ficar na água).

O sol foi se pondo lenta e gradativamente, formando um belo espetáculo alaranjado no céu. O vento começou a soprar um pouco mais forte à medida que o céu ia escurecendo, indicando o início da noite. Naruto e Sasuke fizeram archotes para iluminar o local do acampamento e Hiroshi acendeu algumas lâmpadas de emergência, daquelas que funcionam sem pilha, mas que de vez em quando precisam ser recarregadas (porém hoje não era o caso de carregar lâmpadas). Os rapazes esperaram as garotas tomarem banho numa piscina natural de água doce que eles encontraram entre as pedras enquanto exploraram a praia. Naomy insistira que elas deveriam se arrumar primeiro para deixar o acampamento no "ambiente certo" para o lual.

Quando elas finalmente acabaram, Sasuke foi até sua barraca pegar uma muda de roupas limpas e quando saiu, deu de cara com Sakura. Novamente ela estava simples, mas encantadora como sempre. Usava um sutiã de biquíni rosa estampado com flores vermelhas e uma saia de praia rodada e curta de cor branca. Os cabelos róseos recém lavados estavam penteados e cheirosos, o mesmo perfume que Sakura usava diariamente. Sasuke fez menção de beijá-la, mas ela o impediu.

- Só quando você estiver limpo... – ela disse. Na verdade, Sakura nunca se importara em abraçar ou beijar Sasuke quando ele estava suado ou cheio de areia, como era o caso. Não... O Uchiha sabia que era apenas para provocá-lo. Ele sorriu com malícia e passou por Sakura, não sem antes aproximar-se o suficiente do ouvido dela e sussurrar tentadoramente:

- Me aguarda... – e quando ela estremeceu ao sussurro dele, Sasuke foi satisfeito tomar banho.

Os três rapazes foram consideravelmente mais rápidos que Sakura, Hinata e Naomy no banho. No caminho de volta ao acampamento, Naruto parou para colher uma flor.

- Que coisa de mulherzinha! – Hiroshi comentou, rindo do amigo loiro

- Pode ser pra você, idiota – Naruto rebateu, mas ele sorria – A flor não é pra mim. É pra enfeitar o rabo de cavalo da Hinata, dã. Garotas gostam dessas coisas...

- Então acho que vou pegar uma pra Naomy também – Hiroshi falou, empurrando Naruto para o lado e enfiando a cara na moita da qual o loiro retirara sua flor – Qual é a cor da roupa dela mesmo?

- Você devia reparar mais na sua namorada, Hiroshi – Sasuke comentou enquanto também tirava uma flor para Sakura. Ele não ligava muito para moda, mas tinha certeza que a flor combinaria com a roupa da namorada, pois Sasuke sabia que ela gostava que reparassem em seu visual.

- Eu reparo, cara – Hiroshi respondeu, sua voz abafada pela moita – Mas reparo mais em _outras_ coisas, se é que me entende...

- Seu pervertido – Naruto disse, sorrindo com malícia – Sabe, Hiroshi... Estou seriamente tentado a te empurrar moita adentro, mas aí você ia ter que tomar banho de novo e a Naomy não ia gostar nadinha... Toma – e o loiro estendeu uma flor amarela para Hiroshi – Ela está de amarelo, senhor "eu reparo mais em outras coisas". Agora vamos logo antes que as garotas pensem que fomos seqüestrados.

Hiroshi tirou a cabeça da moita e seu cabelo tingido estava repleto de folhas. Naruto e Sasuke deram uma risada juntos e então os três voltaram para o acampamento. Pareciam três mocinhos de filmes antigos, com três flores para suas respectivas mocinhas num ato cavalheiresco para agradá-las. Ou, na simples linguagem de Naruto: porque as garotas gostam dessas coisas.

Quando chegaram ao lugar, se orientando pelas luzes dos archotes e das lâmpadas, o acampamento parecia outro. As barracas ainda estavam ali, evidentemente, mas as garotas haviam feito varais de flores amarrados entre os archotes e as barracas. Sasuke achou legal; da outra vez não houvera decoração. As meninas também haviam espalhados vários pratinhos de madeira pela areia com velas coloridas acesas dentro, criando uma atmosfera quente e bonita. Naomy já havia separado seu violão num canto da barraca das garotas, e quando as três notaram a volta de seus namorados, se viraram e sorriram para eles.

- Isso aqui ficou muito legal! – Hiroshi disse, e Naomy foi ao seu encontro

- Nós sabemos – ela respondeu e então olhou para as mãos de Hiroshi; seus olhos se recaíram sob a flor amarela – É pra mim? – Naomy perguntou, sorrindo

- Claro... – Hiroshi falou, sorrindo de forma convencida – Estava voltando para cá e achei a sua cara.

- Oh, Hiroshi! Que gracinha! Combina com a minha roupa! – Naomy falou animadamente enquanto tirava a flor das mãos de Hiroshi e colocava em seus próprios cabelos vermelhos e cacheados.

- Ficou linda – disse o Haruno, e Naomy lhe deu beijo em forma de agradecimento, empolgado demais. Sasuke viu Naruto bufar, provavelmente porque Hiroshi colara sua idéia da flor. Mas ele tinha certeza que o loiro não contaria nada a Naomy, já que isso seria desagradável e anti-amigo, apesar da injustiça da situação.

- Também trouxe uma pra você, Hi! – Naruto disse, tentando se animar, e aparentemente deu certo. Quando ele viu o sorriso no rosto da namorada, seu próprio sorriso se alargou. Hinata fez menção de retirar a flor das mãos no namorado, como Naomy fizera, mas Naruto foi mais criativo. Ele olhou malignamente para Hiroshi e depois voltou a olhar para a namorada – Não sei incomoda, Hi... Eu coloco em você...

- O-Obrigada – Hinata gaguejou em resposta enquanto Naruto colocava a flor em seus cabelos lisos e azulados. Por sorte nem ela nem Naomy viram o olhar mortal que Naruto trocou com Hiroshi

- Também tem uma flor pra mim? – Sakura perguntou de repente, mais perto do que Sasuke calculara. Ele se distraíra com a discussão muda dos amigos e nem notara a aproximação dela.

- Tenho – Sasuke respondeu sorrindo junto com Sakura, e imitando o gesto de Naruto, mas sem querer participar da discussão de quem agradava mais a namorada, colocou a flor nos cabelos róseos de Sakura, agora quase totalmente secos. Depois que ela agradeceu o "presente", Sakura convocou todos para se reunirem em torno da fogueira no centro do acampamento, onde estava mais iluminado.

Então eles começaram a conversar sobre os mais diversos assuntos, desde a peça da escola, cada vez mais próxima, até a decoração de seu lual particular. Sasuke, assim como todos ali, estava se divertindo muito, mas não podia deixar de perguntar a si mesmo quando teria a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com Sakura para conversar unicamente com ela e enfim dizer que a amava.

Sua chance não tardou muito a chegar; veio logo depois do jantar. Hiroshi assou mais carne e fritou mais batatas na chapa improvisada que fizeram, mas desta vez também tinha ovos com bacon, além é claro da salada de verduras de Sakura. De sobremesa tiveram salada de frutas, preparada por Naomy e Hinata, e depois que todos terminaram e se sentiram satisfeitos (Naruto repetiu a sobremesa cinco vezes), começaram a assar mais marshmellows com calda de chocolate.

Então Naomy pegou seu violão e instintivamente os casais se agruparam: Naruto deitou no colo de Hinata, Hiroshi recostou-se em Naomy, de modo que não a atrapalhasse enquanto tocava violão, e Sasuke aninhou Sakura em seu peito, começando a acariciar os cabelos dela. Pelo visto seria mais fácil do que ele calculara. Sua voz, enquanto estivesse se declarando, seria abafada pela música, que funcionaria como um som de fundo, deixando tudo mais romântico.

Naomy tocou e cantou várias músicas, algumas compostas por ela, como da última vez, outras de artistas conhecidos. Para agradar os garotos, tocou canções do Nickelback, Linkin Park (nas mais lentas, Sasuke reconheceu a música que lhe dera inspiração em seu plano de pedido de desculpas), Three Doors Down, Bon Jovi, U2, entre outras. E para agradar as garotas, Naomy tocou músicas dos Jonas Brothers, da Avril Lavigne, das The Pussycat Dolls, e repetiu as que o pessoal mais havia gostado de ouvir.

A Hikari, então, anunciou que esta seria sua última música antes de partirem para uma rodada de jogos verbais que ela selecionara. Cirando o seu conhecido ar de expectativa e suspense, Naomy disse ainda que deixou essa música para o final para que todos refletissem a respeito de sua letra. A princípio, Sasuke achou que fora a própria Naomy quem escrevera, mas então ela disse que a canção se chamava "You make it real" e pertencia a um cara chamado James Morrison. E sem perder mais tempo, começou a dedilhar a melodia no violão.

O ritmo era agradável e lento, e então a voz melodiosa de Naomy começou a cantar. Sasuke não havia entendido o que havia para refletir naquela letra até chegar o primeiro refrão, que dizia:

And I'm running to you, baby  
_E eu estou correndo para você, meu bem_

You are the only one who save me  
_Você é a única que me salva_

That's why I've been missing you lately  
_É por isso que tenho sentido tanto sua falta ultimamente_

'cause you make it real for me.

_Porque você torna as coisas reais para mim _

E aí Sasuke compreendeu. Mas como Naomy soubera? Como ela poderia saber que ele ainda não havia dito a Sakura que a amava? Será que Sakura dissera algo para ela? Não... Sasuke duvidava disso. Sakura não faria uma coisa dessas. É... Era tudo mera coincidência. Naomy só queria ser agradável tocando aquela música e deixar o romance pairando no ar, como era típico dela. E Sasuke teve certeza dessas suposições quando viu que a garota tocava e cantava apenas para Hiroshi. A música não era para ele entender nada. Mas acabou sendo. Sasuke ouviu a segunda parte, uma idéia de repente se formando em sua cabeça.

When my head is strong but my heart is weak  
_Quando minha cabeça está forte, mas meu coração está fraco_

I'm full of hurricanes and uncertainty  
_Fico cheio de reboliços e incertezas_

But I can find the words  
_Mas consigo encontrar as palavras_

You teach my heart to speak  
_Você ensina meu coração a falar_

You make it real for me

_Você torna as coisas reais para mim_

Sim... Sakura fazia tudo ser verdade, ser real para ele. Ela era o que mais importava naquele momento, a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Afinal, ela o libertara e estava fazendo-o ser feliz. E se dependesse de Sasuke, seriam felizes para sempre. Em _tudo_.

I guess there's so much more I have to learn  
_Acho que ainda tenho tanto a aprender_

But if you're here with me I know which way to turn  
_Mas se você está aqui comigo, sei qual direção tomar_

You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can learn  
_Você sempre me dá algum lugar, algum lugar onde eu possa aprender_

You make it real for me

_Você torna as coisas reais para mim_

E Naomy partiu para o último refrão, que Sasuke já decorara. Mesmo que a música tivesse sido tocada unicamente para deixar tudo mais romântico, na intenção de Naomy, acabou tendo outro significado para Sasuke. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que a canção ilustrava perfeitamente alguns momentos de sua história com Sakura. Ele, Sasuke, era inseguro, mas Sakura aparecera e lhe dera segurança. Quando brigaram, Sasuke sentiu uma imensa falta dela. E realmente ele ainda tinha muito o que aprender, mas com Sakura do seu lado, tudo parecia mais fácil e possível de alcançar. E o que é mais incrível: Sakura _realmente_ ensinara o coração de Sasuke a falar...

Quando Naomy terminou de tocar, todos aplaudiram, Hiroshi assoviando animadamente. Sasuke também aplaudiu, mas nem estava prestando mais atenção no que fazia. Sua idéia estava totalmente elaborada, graças à canção que acabara de ouvir. Não, ele não se declararia para Sakura esta noite. Planejara algo muito melhor... A música dera a Sasuke a certeza que podia muito bem escrever o seu final, mesmo que para isso precisasse mudar algumas coisas.

E ele não conseguiu refrear um sorriso ao constatar como sua inspiração vinha sempre depois que escutava alguma música. Chegava a ser cômico... Mas Sasuke sabia que o que faria era sério, e esperava ardentemente a compreensão de Sakura, só por mais um tempinho, para ela ouvir (Sasuke também sabia) o que tanto queria. E numa forma de aviso, um sinal para que Sakura entendesse que Sasuke a amava, mas não podia dizer isso agora, ele a beijou o mais intensamente que pôde, sem se preocupar com Hiroshi ou qualquer outra coisa. Só mais um tempinho...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura espiou por trás das cortinas mais uma vez. Parecia que cem pessoas haviam chegado desde a última vez que ela olhara. Enfim chegara o dia. O grande dia em que estrelaria "Sonho de uma noite de verão", adaptada e encenada pelos alunos do grupo de teatro da Universidade de East Eagle. Sakura não sabia se a quantidade incrível de pessoas na platéia era fruto do renomado nome da universidade ou se o grupo da divulgação fizera um bom trabalho. A questão é que o teatro estava praticamente lotado, e ainda faltava meia hora para a peça começar.

Era difícil não se surpreender com a velocidade do tempo. Na concepção de Sakura parecia que foi ontem que acampara com Sasuke e os outros. Mas já havia se passado um mês e eles já estavam em outubro. Era sábado e o outono estava no auge. E o teatro quase lotado. O palco estava devidamente arrumado, os atores quase todos prontos para encenarem. As luzes e os sons haviam sido selecionados e os responsáveis por colocá-los em ação já estavam apostos. E o teatro quase lotado.

O nervosismo deu uma pontada no estômago de Sakura, mas não era apenas por causa da peça. Sasuke também tinha responsabilidade nisso. Nada tinha a ver com o namoro, pois Sasuke se mostrara mais carinhoso desde o acampamento. Mas mais misterioso também. E Sakura sabia, de alguma forma, que seu namorado iria aprontar alguma, e seria hoje, no dia da peça. Ela só não sabia dizer _o quê._

Depois de uma outra olhada para fora, através das cortinas, Sakura achou melhor voltar para seu camarim, junto com as outras garotas. Já havia terminado de se arrumar, mas não agüentava mais ficar rodando de um lado para o outro feito uma barata tonta. Afinal, a única pessoa que poderia acalmá-la (mas que também era responsável por sua inquietude) estava em _outro_ camarim.

- Boas notícias? – Hinata perguntou assim que Sakura passou pela porta do camarim das garotas. Ela olhou para Hinata; sua amiga estava linda: usava um vestido rosa claro no estilo grego épico, apertado e decotado no busto, solto em todo seu comprimento, que ia até os tornozelos. Os cabelos azulados da Hyuuga estavam cacheados e a franja estava presa para trás por uma coroa de flores de diversas cores. Hinata estava maquiada com sombra rosa brilhante para destacar sua pele clara, bastante blush nas bochechas e batom rosa claro nos lábios. Só faltava colocar as asas para incorporar definitivamente Titânia, a rainha das fadas.

- O teatro está lotado – Sakura respondeu mecanicamente. Admitir isso em voz alta só aumentava seu nervosismo

- Eu pedi _boas_ notícias – Hinata retrucou, dando um riso nervoso. Sakura notou que as mãos da amiga tremiam – Estou muito nervosa, Sakura... E se...

- Nem vem, Hinata – Sakura interrompeu-a – Não comece com essa história de "e se". Vai dar certo, minha amiga! Vamos arrasar... _Você_ vai arrasar. Está linda...

- Obrigada – Hinata respondeu, sorrindo – Você também está incrível.

- Acho que sim... – Sakura falou, piscando para Hinata. Ela tentou se olhar no espelho, mas havia muitas garotas disputando espaço ali, todas elas nas mais variadas fantasias. Sakura conseguiu se espremer entre uma abelhinha e uma fada do bosque para dar uma última olhada no espelho.

É, ela não pôde deixar de se achar bonita também. Seu vestido era do mesmo estilo grego que o de Hinata: apertado e decotado no busto, solto em todo o comprimento, porém mais curto e menos glamouroso, num tom branco perolado. Os cabelos de Sakura também estavam cacheados, porém presos por uma coroa de prata ornamentada com flores num pequeno coque com fios soltos. A maquiagem e o batom estavam ok, então Sakura respirou fundo e voltou ao lugar onde estava Hinata. Naomy agora fazia companhia à Hyuuga. Quando viu Sakura, exclamou para o camarim inteiro ouvir:

- Você está linda! – e sorriu. Ela não usava roupas gregas, afinal não fazia parte do elenco, e sim do cenário. Mas Naomy jamais deixava de ser fashion: usava jeans, blusa de manga bufante e salto alto.

- Obrigada... – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo de volta para a amiga

- Iiih... – Naomy fez, certamente notando a expressão no rosto de Sakura – Que cara é essa? Ah, mas é claro... Você também está nervosa com a peça, né?

- Estou – Sakura disse, e achou que podia ficar por isso mesmo, mas acabou confessando – Mas tem outra coisa...

- Que foi? – perguntaram Hinata e Naomy em uníssono

- Bem... É o Sasuke... – Sakura disse, e suas amigas olharam confusas para ela. Naomy foi a primeira a falar

- Por quê? Acha que ele pode desistir ou coisa do tipo? – ela perguntou

- Não! – Sakura apressou-se em responder – É que ele tem andando meio misterioso desde o acampamento...

- Amiga! – Naomy exclamou, os olhos azuis brilhando de excitação – Será que ele vai te dar um anel ou coisa assim?

- No meio da peça, Naomy? – Hinata perguntou por Sakura

- Claro! Seria muito mais romântico... – Naomy respondeu, balançando as mãos

- Acho improvável – Sakura disse, por fim

- Você já falou com ele sobre isso, Sakura? – Hinata tornou a perguntar

- Não, porque sei o que ele iria responder – Sakura disse – Ia dizer que não há nada de errado, que é impressão minha... Mas eu conheço Sasuke muito bem pra saber que ele está armando alguma.

- Eu não entendo porque você está tão nervosa – Naomy disse, e Sakura olhou confusa para ela – Olha, se ele está aprontando alguma, deve ser uma coisa boa, não é? Está na cara dele que você o faz feliz, amiga, e pode ser que ele tenha encontrado um jeito de te recompensar por isso. Ou você não confia nele?

- O pior é que confio – Sakura disse, sorrindo

- Pois então fique tranqüila e concentre-se na peça. É meu veredicto final – Naomy concluiu, fazendo pose. Sakura e Hinata riram – Agora, preciso ir ajudar Hiroshi. Deixei-o sozinho com Kia, e, sabem como é... Ela é um perigo pra ele... Ah! Ele também mandou desejar sorte! Então, boa sorte, meus amores! Vocês estão ma-ra-vi-lho-sas e vão arrasar! – ela disse, abraçando suas amigas, e depositou um beijo nas bochechas de cada uma, saindo do camarim com uma última piscadela para as duas.

- Doidinha – Hinata comentou, sorrindo – Mas ela tem razão, Sakura. Confie em Sasuke.

- Ok... Valeu Hinata – Sakura respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco menos nervosa. Neste momento a professora Kurenai entreabriu a porta e falou que faltavam apenas dez minutos para o início da peça. Todas as atrizes deveriam sair para se encontrarem com os atores e receberem as últimas recomendações.

Sakura e Hinata saíram do camarim junto com Ino e Yuki, a namorada de Gaara. Elas também estavam muito bonitas. Ambas tinham os cabelos cacheados e soltos, enfeitados por flores, maquiagem forte e brilhante e vestidos semelhantes aos de Sakura e Hinata. O de Ino era idêntico ao de Sakura, porém lilás. O de Yuki era longo como o de Hinata, mas era de um vermelho vivo e brilhante, provavelmente devido à personagem que interpretaria.

Então, as garotas avistaram os rapazes, também saindo de seus camarins. Naruto vinha à frente, e quando viu Hinata, correu para a namorada sem hesitar. Ele usava uma túnica grega laranja, com uma única alça. A saia da túnica batia-lhe nos joelhos. Naruto estava descalço e usava orelhas postiças e pontiagudas, seu cabelo loiro cheio de folhas cênicas. Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e deu um selinho de boa sorte em Hinata, postando-se ao lado dela logo em seguida para aguardar os outros atores. Naruto sorriu e acenou para Sakura, mas ela mal teve tempo de lhe retribuir o aceno.

Alguém a puxava pela cintura e ela teve pouquíssimos segundos para perceber que era Sasuke, pois imediatamente ele colara seus lábios nos dele. Sakura, obviamente, retribuiu o beijo, mas ficou surpresa com a atitude repentina do namorado. Ela gostou muito, é claro, mas não hesitou em lançar a ele um olhar indagador depois que se separaram.

- Achei melhor isso do que lhe dizer para quebrar a perna – Sasuke respondeu, sorrindo com malícia (N/A: Vocês sabem... Os atores costumam desejar uns aos outros que quebrem a perna antes da peça, como um desejo irônico de sorte. E sinceramente, eu também preferiria o beijo!). Sakura foi obrigada a concordar com ele. O beijo realmente tinha sido muito melhor... – A propósito, você está perfeita.

- Obrigada – Sakura agradeceu, e analisou Sasuke. Ele também usava uma túnica grega, apertada na cintura, com comprimento até os joelhos. Mas diferente da de Naruto, esta tinha duas alças e era azul escura. Os cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke continuavam da mesma forma, porém um pouco molhados, provavelmente por ele ter tentado (inutilmente) fazê-los parecerem apresentáveis. Sakura sorriu e disse – Você também está lindo...

Sasuke fez menção de beijar Sakura de novo, mas Jiraya soltou um pigarro muito audível e com um último olhar cúmplice, o casal virou-se para prestar atenção. Kakashi também estava ali e deu umas dicas muito legais para deixar todos tranqüilos. Jiraya parecia de ótimo humor e também falou mensagens positivas para os atores. Por fim, eles fizeram uma pequena oração e cada um tomou seu lugar, fosse ele nos bastidores ou no palco.

Sakura viu da coxia (uma cortina lateral com várias repartições) em que estava Shikamaru e Yuki tomarem seus lugares no palco. Eles abririam a peça com a cena em que Teseu (Shikamaru) discute com sua rebelde noiva Hipólita (Yuki) à respeito do casamento de sua filha Hérmia (Ino) com o jovem Demétrio (Kiba) e de seu próprio casamento. Shikamaru fez um sinal para Kakashi, indicando que estava tudo ok, e as cortinas se abriram.

A peça ia começar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A hora estava chegando. Já havia se passado uma hora e meia de peça, e o público parecia estar gostando. Isso era bom, mas Sasuke não parava de se perguntar se gostariam do que _ele_ estava prestes a fazer. Já estavam na cena final, em que Puck (Naruto) desfazia a confusão que criou com os casais de gregos na floresta. Ou seja, ele faria Lisandro (Sasuke), Hérmia (Ino), Demétrio (Kiba) e Helena (Sakura) caírem novamente em sono profundo, e quando acordassem, os devidos casais ficariam juntos. Mas esses casais eram certos na peça e não na vida real. Tentando convencer a si mesmo que tudo daria certo, Sasuke respirou fundo e levantou-se do chão do palco, coberto de folhas para representar a floresta.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu que os outros atores presentes na cena (Sakura, Ino e Kiba) olhavam-se confusos, representando suas personagens. Sasuke fez o mesmo que eles e aguardou pacientemente Ino iniciar o diálogo.

- Mas que coisa estranha! – exclamou ela no papel de Hérmia – Acabei de ter um sonho completamente esquisito!

- Pois eu também, minha amiga! – disse Sakura interpretando Helena

- Imaginem que eu também sonhei algo muito engraçado! – Kiba falou com sua voz melosa, e Sasuke teve que se esforçar muito para não rir da quantidade de maquiagem que o Inuzuka pôs em seu lábio inferior para cobrir a feia cicatriz que conseguira na briga com Ino.

- E você, meu amado Lisandro? Não sonhou nada esquisito? – Ino perguntou com veemência. Sasuke se distraíra com a situação cômica de Kiba e esqueceu que estavam encenando. Ele pôde perceber, diante do improviso de Ino, que tanto ela quanto Sakura pareciam preocupadas com ele. A platéia esperava, curiosa, então Sasuke apressou-se em dizer:

- Sim, minha amada Hérmia. Sonhei com algo completamente estranho, creio que mais estranho do que os sonhos de vocês.

- Conte-nos – Kiba pediu

- Foi algo impossível, mas que serviu para mostrar-me uma lição. Uma lição de amor – Sasuke disse olhando para Ino. Agora era a parte em que se declarava para Hérmia – Sonhei, flor rara de meu humilde jardim, que meu coração não era mais seu, e nem o seu era mais meu. Sonhei, mas de forma tão real, que meu pobre coração, que nada mais é do que uma reles peça no jogo do amor, pertencia a outra dama.

- Pois sonhei a mesma coisa! – Kiba disse, interpretando Demétrio

- Oh céus – disse Ino – Pois sonhei mesmo que vocês dois, meus honrados cavalheiros, haviam mesmo se apaixonado ao mesmo tempo por outra dama. Então diga-me, Lisandro, quem era, apenas para que eu comprove minhas suspeitas e possa ter certeza de que foi mesmo um sonho!

- Essa dama, Hérmia – Sasuke começou a dizer, suspirando. Era a hora – Era Helena. E julguei, oh linda moça, que fosse impossível apaixonar-me por sua amiga, quando tinha você, Hérmia, em meus braços.

Coragem.

- Mas – e aí o que Sasuke já esperava aconteceu. Todos na cena olharam espantados para ele, já que essa fala não começava com "mas". Sakura era a mais surpresa de todos, e Sasuke pôde ver Kiba sussurrando "o que diabos ele está dizendo". Dane-se. Ele continuou – Mas... Vi que estava errado – e virou-se para Sakura – Essa dama provou-se merecedora do meu amor. Ela sempre me amou, porém eu estava cego demais para ver o que estava debaixo de meu nariz o tempo todo.

Então Sasuke pegou as mãos de Sakura, que tremiam violentamente. Os olhos dela ainda estavam surpresos, mas Sasuke tinha que ir até o final agora. Virou-se para Ino.

- Perdoe-me, Hérmia – e voltou a olhar para Sakura – Mas meu sonho foi real demais para ignorá-lo. O que os deuses da floresta preparam para mim foi um sinal de que meu verdadeiro amor sempre esteve ao meu lado, escondido e com medo de se mostrar. Mas agora eu o vejo. Eu o sinto também.

E Sasuke achou melhor parar de falar como Lisandro. Hora de dizer, de ser ele mesmo.

- Eu te amo, Sakura – ele falou, de forma pausada e totalmente audível. Um "Oh!" de surpresa percorreu a platéia, mas nada mais importava. Porque Sakura estava sorrindo e seus olhos verdes brilhavam, divertidos.

- Mas o nome da personagem é Helena – sussurrou ela, com ar brincalhão

- Mas eu amo _você_ – e antes que Sakura pudesse reagir, Sasuke a beijou pela segunda vez àquela noite, porém de forma mais intensa e apaixonada que a primeira. A platéia começou a aplaudir, gritar e assoviar. Sasuke podia até imaginar as expressões nos rostos de seus pais e de Itachi, sentados em uma das centenas de fileiras do teatro. Divertiu-se com a idéia, mas continuou beijando Sakura, apertando o abraço em que a envolvera. Somente quando seus pulmões imploraram por ar, ele a soltou.

Por instinto, olhou para a platéia, que ainda ovacionava o beijo. Sasuke sorriu. Em seguida, varreu o palco com os olhos e viu que estava sozinho com Sakura. Só então notou que uma luz branca destacava o casal no centro do palco. Quando encontrou os olhos de Sakura novamente, estes estavam emocionados e transbordavam alegria. Ela sorriu docemente, e Sasuke não sabia dizer se a vermelhidão das bochechas dela era fruto da maquiagem, do beijo, da vergonha ou da raiva por ele ter mudado o final. Sasuke concluiu que deveria ser uma mescla disso tudo.

Esperou desesperadamente que Sakura dissesse alguma coisa, e ela deve ter captado algo no olhar de Sasuke, pois se inclinou para ele:

- Não se lembra de que pedi para não se apaixonar por mim? – ela perguntou, sorrindo

- Acontece que você causa isso nas pessoas – Sasuke respondeu, sorrindo também e fazendo Sakura se lembrar de suas próprias palavras, quando Sasuke a indagara, na primeira vez que ensaiaram, por que não deveria se apaixonar por ela.

- É mesmo... – Sakura rebateu, alargando seu sorriso – E sabe de uma coisa?

- Vai me matar por ter mudado o final? – Sasuke a desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Nem sabia mais se a platéia estava ouvindo ou não.

- Não – Sakura respondeu – Eu acabei gostando mais assim. Mas sabe de uma coisa?

- Outra coisa? – Sasuke perguntou

- Sim. E quer me deixar falar? – Ela disse com falsa impaciência. Sasuke riu da situação. Geralmente era _ele_ quem pedia silêncio

- Vá em frente.

- Eu também te amo – e foi a vez de Sakura beijá-lo. Por essa ele não esperava, mas foi muito melhor do que ele poderia ter imaginado.

E só quando Sasuke ouviu a voz de Naruto, separou-se de Sakura e abriu os olhos. Ainda estavam abraçados no meio do palco, com metade do elenco olhando para eles; as cortinas haviam sido abaixadas, sem que o casal notasse. Ele viu Gaara, Yuki, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata e até Naomy e Hiroshi, que não eram do elenco. Todos sorriam para Sasuke e Sakura. Mas nem sinal de Naruto. E Sasuke deduziu que a voz de seu amigo vinha do outro lado da cortina. Naruto já estava encerrando a peça. Sasuke sentiu-se um pouquinho envergonhado; por causa de sua declaração repentina, tiveram que cortar a cena do casamento de Lisandro com Hérmia, Demétrio com Helena e Teseu com Hipólita. Naruto agora narrava a cena com breves palavras improvisadas, e Sasuke pôs-se a ouvir, abraçando Sakura mais forte para se certificar completamente que a mudança no final valera à pena.

- E então, senhoras e senhores! – Sasuke ouviu Naruto dizer enquanto Sakura também o abraçava mais forte – Tudo isso não passou de um sonho de uma noite de verão!

E aí a peça deveria ter acabado. Mas não acabou. Porque Naruto era Naruto.

- Espera aí! – o loiro gritou subitamente – Na verdade, como vocês perceberam, senhoras e senhores, com esse final esta história será muito mais do que um sonho de uma noite de verão... Até porque, minha gente, é outono!!!

Uma gargalhada coletiva encheu os bastidores e a platéia. Naruto era mesmo um gênio. Ele agradeceu o público aos berros e juntou aos atores por trás das cortinas para fazerem o agradecimento final. Lançou um sorriso radiante ao passar por Sasuke e Sakura e foi se meter entre Shikamaru e Hinata para dar a mão à namorada. O elenco principal fez uma grande corrente e quando as cortinas se abriram, todos foram andando até a borda do palco, fazendo uma profunda reverência em forma de agradecimento.

E ali, de mãos dadas com Sakura, Sasuke viu que não havia motivos para se arrepender. Era verdade que ninguém esperava um final como aquele, principalmente porque mudou o que realmente acontecia numa das mais belas e respeitadas obras de Shakespeare. Mas todos gostaram. Principalmente Sasuke, porque ele fora sincero e seguira seu coração. E havia dito as três palavras que o separaram de Ino por não terem sido ditas, mas o levaram até Sakura para que ela ensinasse o coração de Sasuke a falar.

E Naruto tinha razão. Com aquele final, o final que Sasuke escolhera, sua história com Sakura seria muito mais do que um sonho de uma noite de verão. Não só porque era outono... Mas também porque não era sonho.

Era real.

FIM

**Aiin!**

**Agora acabou mesmo! (snif) Bem, eu só tenho a agradecer de novo e repetir minhas palavras do início! Amo muito vocês! E espero que tenham gostado!**

**Obrigada pela colaboração, de verdade!**

**Nos vemos em breve!**

**Dêem o último GO nessa fic! n.n **

**Muitos e muitos beijos e td de bom pra vcs! Sejam FELIZES, meus amores!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


End file.
